James's Prayer
by WobblyJelly
Summary: If I fell while chasing you, would you turn back to pick me up, just to let me chase you again? Originally named: Prayer. R&R!
1. Train to a new world

**My third fan-fic. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Lily and James would never have died, Sirius would be a frog animagius and Pettigrew and Snape would've been gay.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1- A train to a new world

"Lily, wake up!"

Sounded like a distance drifting noise…. Ah, sweet sleep….

"Lily, wake up!"

Hang on- what isn't a drifting noise…. It's getting closer…. And it seems so real….

"Lily!"

Someone yanked my covers off and I woke up with a start.

I looked to my right and groaned. "Tuney, what are you doing in my room at…" I glanced at the clock. "Six thirty in the morning? Six thirty, Tuney!"

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Lily, it's September first!"

I rolled my eyes and fell back onto my pillow. "Go back to sleep, Tuney. September first isn't until tomorrow. You can't lie to me about that." I've been keeping track of how many days are left until September first.

"No it's not you freak," she spat at me. I groaned again and turned to the calendar beside my bed.

"Look at it, Petunia! It says September first, okay? So don't wake me up until tomorrow because today is still September f- wait, what?"

I looked again. Yep, definitely September first.

Petunia was smirking. "Be ready in half an hour." And with that, she left my room.

I stood there, stunned for a second, before going to wash my face and brush my teeth, realizing what was happening.

It's September first- it's finally September first! I'm finally going back to Hogwarts!

Happiness filled me as I showered, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I'm going back to Hogwarts! My final year at Hogwarts!

And this time, I'm going back there as _Head Girl_.

Of course, thinking about Hogwarts also had me thinking about _Potter_ and his group of _prats_. Stupid arrogant toe-rag who only thinks about himself….. Girls always swooning over him…. Always causing trouble and hanging out in broom closets…

But they definitely weren't going to ruin this year. This year is MY year, and NO WAY are they taking it away from me.

* * *

Two hours later, I was lugging my trunk into the train. After I'd done that, I went back to my parents to say my last farewell.

"Oh, Lily, we're so proud of you!" My mother tried to squash me to death. Petunia rolled her eyes.

"Mom- can't- breathe!" I choked.

She let me go and wiped a tear from her eyes. "Oh go on, Lily."

"Bye, mom, see you for Christmas!" I called, as they left the platform. Then I walked towards the train.

I barely took five steps when I heard my name. "Evans!"

I gritted my teeth. That could only be one person. Someone worse than Potter.

_Black_.

I spun around and saw him coming towards me, with Potter trudging by his side. _Great, I barely survive ten seconds before I'm invaded. _

Black grabbed me and gave me a bone crushing hug. "It's good to see you, Evans!"

I wriggled free from his grasp. "Let go of me, Black," I snarled. Then I looked at Potter. He was unusually quiet. Usually he takes advantage of opportunities like this to ask me out.

"Hi, Lily," he said, smiling.

I stared at him. He had never said my first name before. It….it was said with so much passion, such…..commitment. It was really…..sweet…

Hold up, Lily- stop thinking like that! Don't forget- this is POTTER here!

Just then, Remus came towards us. Remus was one of the Mauderers I actually could cooperate with. Then again, he still was a Mauderer.

Sirius beamed and gave his mate a big, monster hug. "Moony! It's been too long! How have you been, mate?"

"Good," he said as soon as Black had let him go. "What about you, James?"

He smiled weakly. "Coping."

Wait- coping? What kind of answer is that?

"I met Professor Dumbledore on the train," Remus told him. "He says that you should go and meet him in the heads' compartment later, together with Lily. Oh yeah-" he turned towards me. "Congratulations on getting Head Girl."

Thanks, Remus," I smiled. "I'm guessing you're the new Head Boy?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Don't know who it is, though. But I'm glad I didn't get it."

I didn't ask questions. I knew all about Remus's…. time of the month.

"Anyway," he continued. "We better get a compartment. Coming?" he turned to the two dimwits beside him.

"Oh Moony, we'd _love_ to share a compartment with you!" Black exaggerated. Potter rolled his eyes and the both of them followed Remus onto the train.

I blinked. Did Potter just blow off an opportunity to….ask me out?

Then someone squealed behind me, "Lily!"

I turned around. "Alice!"

She ran to me. "Oh my god, it's been so long! How was your summer?"

"It was okay," I told her. "You?"

She snorted. "Okay, my arse. Seriously, Lily, how do you expect me to think your summer was _okay _when you constantly sent me five letters a day about your sister Petunia and that whale?"

I grinned. "I use my mouth. Isn't that how you speak?"

She groaned and I laughed.

"Hey, have you noticed Potter?" I asked abruptly. "It was weird- he had one-too-many opportunities to ask me out just now, but he only said one word: coping. I mean, what was that about?"

Surprisingly, Alice dropped her gaze to the ground. "Yeah, I've been meaning to speak to you about that."

"Huh?" I said, not knowing what she meant.

She shifted her feet uncomfortably. "Lily, don't take this the wrong way, but…can you….stop being so harsh to James?"

_Did she just call Potter 'James'? _"Why?"

"Just….lay off him, please? He's had a pretty bad summer," Alice wouldn't look at me in the eye.

I looked at her closely. "Did you guys start dating?"

Alice stumbled back a few feet. "What- no! You know I only love Frank!"

"Then why are you sticking up for Potter?" I demanded. This _definitely _wasn't the usual Alice.

She merely shook her head. "I can't say if he won't tell you, but just…..go easy on him, alright?"

I was still looking at her suspiciously. She sighed.

"Look, Lily, I am not dating James. I would never date James, and it you want proof, you can look at my hand," she said, waving her hand in front of me.

My eyes widened when I saw what she was talking about. I grabbed it in midair and jumped excitedly. "You're engaged? Why didn't you put this in any of your letters? Oh my god I'm just so happy for you!"

She grinned. "Thanks. Now come on, let's get ourselves a compartment."

We walked into the train. My excitement from seeing the _beautiful gold goblin-made ring_ on Alice's hand quickly turned to shock as I saw a compartment filled with the Marauders together with most of my friends: Mary Macdonald, Emmeline Vance and Marlene McKinnon.

What in the world happened to the wizarding world when I was away?

"Ooh, look! Let's go sit with them!" Alice dragged me in too before I could protest.

When we entered, everyone's eyes were on me. Some were hopeful; some were puzzled; some were delighted.

"Evans," said Sirius happily. "How nice of you to join us! Of course, no one can ever resist the charm of Sirius Black." He flipped his hair dramatically and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Whatever you say, Sirius," said Alice sarcastically. The both of us sat down.

I _definitely _wasn't noticing where I was sitting, because I ended up sitting next to _Potter. _And if you think that's weird, then the idea of Potter _not _taking this opportunity to ask me out, _not _smirking in my face and saying something like, "couldn't resist now, could you Evans?" or _not _doing some seriously unattractive flirting with me would be just incredulous.

But that's what happened. He did turn to me, smile and say, "Hi Lily." But that was it. No flirting, so mushy disgusting stuff, no….whatever.

And for some stupid reason or another, my cheeks betrayed me and turned pink at those two words. TWO WORDS, Lily! What kind of effect does TWO WORDS have on you?

_Needless to say, it is a lot._

Shut up. No one asked you.

I shifted uncomfortably and our shoulders brushed, somehow igniting a spark between us and made me jump a little. _What the hell just happened? _

Potter chuckled. "What's wrong, Lily?"

There it was again. _Lily. _The way he said it was like sweet honey, like melted chocolate in his mouth, filling it with sweet-ness and passion. I just loved the way he said my na-

Hold up, Lily! Get a grip! Once again, this is POTTER we are talking about!

I blushed again. _Oh why, you cruel and insensitive cheeks? Why? _"I'm fine, Potter," I snapped.

To my surprise, I got a lot of annoyed glares from the people in the compartment. Potter, however, was unaffected.

What is _wrong _with these people? Aren't they sane anymore?

"Guys, give it a rest," Potter said tiredly. "She didn't mean it. Its typical talk-to-Potter style," he joked.

Everyone stopped staring at me. Those who wanted to say something shut their mouths.

Oh, so now they actually _listen _to him? What, did he get a billion galleons during the summer or something?

Just then I felt the train moving. I stared out of the window and saw King Cross station pass by me in a blur. This was it- I'm going back to Hogwarts!

I stood up and our shoulders brushed again. I felt electricity radiating through my body and blushed again. _Stop it, you traitor cheeks! _

I cleared my throat. "I've got to go to the heads compartment. Potter, Dumbledore still wants to see you, remember?"

He nodded and stood up. "I'm coming."

"I'll meet you there in a moment," said Remus. "I've just got to tell Sirius something."

"Ooh, what is it Moony? Tell us tell us tell us!" Black chanted. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Okay then," I said. James nodded and we left the compartment.

As if on cue, everyone started speaking.

"She has a right to know!"

"It's James's choice! He's the victim here!"

Victim? What the hell?

I could feel Potter stiffen beside me as we continued to hear their conversation.

"Look, I know he doesn't want people hurt, but if Mary knows, why can't she?"

"You heard what James said! He doesn't want her to be worrying about him as well! We're more than enough!'

I fought down a snort. Me? Worry for Potter? _Puh-lease._

"Don't you think it's _good _that we're here for him?"

"Apparently, he doesn't think so."

"Well, at least it's better than having D-"

"Um guys, you do know that the two of them are still standing at the door, right?"

They turned to see us and jumped guiltily, mouthing apologies. Potter raised an eyebrow at Remus, who got up and head for the head's compartment immediately.

"What was that about?" I ask Potter curiously. Being in the Muggle world sometimes had _serious _disadvantages.

He shook his head, obviously not wanting to tell me.

I got irritated. "Now look, Potter-"

"Oh PRONGSIE!" Sirius interrupted. "BE A GOOD BOY AND GO MEET DUMBLES WITH YOUR WIFE-TO-BE!"

Many people smirked. I groaned and Potter rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him," muttered Potter. He started walking down the hall.

I had to run to catch up with him. We opened the compartment door and saw all the prefects, including Remus, and Dumbledore already present.

Dumbledore's presence really shocked me. I mean, Remus had already mentioned that he saw him on the train, but I have _never _had any of my prefect meeting chaperoned by Professor Dumbledore, much less see him on the train. I mean, this was the man who only left the castle to buy sherbet lemon from Muggle stores!

"Sorry we're late, Professor," said James. "We were being held up."

Did. Potter. Just. Call. Dumbledore. Professor? Which alien came from outer space and possessed his body?

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Remus rolling his eyes. I shot him a warning glance.

I noticed a gleaming badge in Dumbledore's hand. "Professor, hasn't the Head Boy been chosen yet?"

His eyes twinkled. "He has, actually. And he's standing with us in this very room."

I felt confused, scanning all the prefect boys in the room. I had expected it to be Remus, but he hadn't got the letter…..

Now, if I had got to choose who Head Boy is, I would've chosen someone who I know is _right _for the job, someone who knows his responsibilities and can keep his head in place. Someone who has had experience within this field before, someone who can handle situations like this. And I thought that Dumbledore had the same kind of thinking as I did.

So it utterly shocked me when I saw him stride over to Potter and hold out the Head Boy badge. Then he topped it off with five words I never thought I'd hear him speak.

"Congratulations, James. You're Head Boy."

* * *

My jaw almost dropped to the ground when I heard that.

No. way.

No. Bloody. Way.

How did Potter. _James_ Potter. James _sodding _Potter. Leader of the Marauders and chief troublemaker, become _Head Boy_?

Some of the prefects also gasped in disbelief at this. Some stared at Dumbledore like as if he was crazy. Remus, however, was looking simply delighted.

None of their expressions, however, could be compared to the one on James Potter's own face.

"W-wait," he stammered. "T-there m-must be s-some mistake. H-how can _I_ be H-Head Boy?"

Damn bloody right.

Dumbledore's eyes, as usual, twinkled. "Well, James, I have my reasons for choosing to as Head Boy."

Get your brain checked! Something must've infected your brain! How can you make this _blundering idiot _Head Boy?

Potter looked at the badge in Dumbledore's hand. It was obvious on the look on his face that he was purely disgusted. Either that or he was just shocked beyond words.

"I apologize for not sending it by owl, but I didn't want to show out another easier way to trace you."

Trace?

Potter swallowed hard and nodded numbly. Dumbledore handed him the badge.

"Your parents would've been proud, James," said Dumbledore softly. "I'll tell them as soon as I can."

He nodded again and stared at the badge in his hands.

I still didn't believe what I was seeing. _How did this twit become Head Boy? _

"I'll will leave you two now," Dumbledore said softly and left the room.

I looked at all the prefects around us. I realized they were expecting me to say something.

"Right," I said. "Well, I'm Lily Evans, and….um…..you're…Head Boy here is James Potter."

Everyone nodded, initiating for me to continue.

"So….. well, first we work on our patrol schedules. You guys can sign up over there," I pointed at a signboard. "You must patrol the corridors once a week, and you must do it with a partner, understand?"

Everyone nodded.

I spend the rest of the time talking to them about how they should help students, and not abuse their power, and stuff like that. I didn't even pay attention to half the things I was saying. Potter was just there beside me, nodding along with everyone else, still staring at the badge in his hand.

"Okay then," I finished. "I'll leave it here for today. Just remember to sign up for patrols and remember the prefects meeting this coming Wednesday."

I left the compartment with Potter at my heels.

"You were really good," he said in my ear, causing me to jump. I hadn't really noticed that he was there.

I blushed. _I really wish that they invented a spell that stopped people from blushing. _"Thanks."

We walked like that quietly for a while. The silence was driving me insane.

"That's it," I snapped halfway back to our compartment. "Who are you and what have you done to Potter?"

Potter looked at me with an amused expression. "What d' you mean, Lily?"

"You know exactly what I mean," I snapped. "What, you're not going to ask me out? Not even to flirt with me for all I'm worth? Not even going to run your fingers through your annoyingly cute hair?"

What the- Did I really just say that?

Why did I just say that? I detest him, remember? Get a grip, Lily!

Potter chuckled. "Lily, I'm seventeen, now. It's time for me to rethink my actions and responsibilities."

"Then what was with all the muttering, and why would Dumbledore make you _Head Boy?"_ I demanded.

"Well, for Dumbledore choosing me as Head Boy, I really have no idea," he said, shrugging, disgust clearly on his face.

"Then what's with all the muttering? What is it you guys are hiding from me that I can't know?"

He stayed silent, shifting his feet uncomfortably and looking at the ground. "I-I can't tell you, Lily."

"Why not?" I demanded.

He sighed. "Believe me, I want to, Lily- but it's too dangerous."

"Oh, so now I can't take care of myself?"

"I never said that, Lily-"

"Then why, James? Why won't you tell me?"

His head suddenly snapped up from looking at the floor. He stared incredulously at me.

His gaze was making me uneasy. "What?"

"You called me James." There was a question mark in his tone.

I blushed. "And you called me Lily."

He stared at me for another moment, before taking my hand and pulling me towards the compartment.

"But wait- hey! You changed the subject!" I scolded. "Answer me, James Potter!"

He still didn't. All he did was pull me towards the compartment.

So he didn't want to tell me? Fine. I'll find out anyway. What has got James Potter into this… mature stage, and what is everyone whispering about? Why is it too dangerous to tell me?

He doesn't want to tell me, but believe me, I'll find out.

* * *

**Sucky ending, right? Sorry, I just needed to end the chapter.**

**You'll find out why James is acting like this soon.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ****READ AND REVIEW! ****READ AND REVIEW! ****READ AND REVIEW! ****READ AND REVIEW! ****READ AND REVIEW! ****READ AND REVIEW! ****READ AND REVIEW! ****READ AND REVIEW! ****READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks =)  
**


	2. Strange abrupt friendship

**A/N: Sorry I finished this so late! Well, if you must know then school work+missing thumb drive+hectic Chinese Orchestra practices=unable to update often **

**Yes, I am a math geek. I promise to update the next chapter sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the weird, confusing and idiotic plot for the story.

* * *

**

Chapter 2- Strange abrupt friendship

When we walked into the compartment, everyone stared at us. Well, actually they were just standing at James's (yes, I'm calling him James now) chest.

"So it's true," Marlene said in a hushed tone, still staring.

James blushed. "Well…..yeah."

"We thought Moony was joking," Sirius said, still in awe.

James ran his fingers through his hair. "Come on, guys. I wasn't expecting it either."

Everyone was still staring. Remus was possibly dancing the conga; Sirius looked like he wanted to throw up; Marlene, Mary and Emmeline were so stunned they didn't seem to be breathing; Peter just looked like he was thinking of food.

Then their eyes wandered from James's chest to our intertwined hands. Many raised their eyebrows.

We looked down and jumped apart, blushing.

"So five minutes alone was all James needed to get his girl?" Mary joked. "Why didn't he think of that before?"

James ran his fingers through his hair again. "Come on, guys. We've been over this. I just like Lily as a friend now. I'm not going to give her any trouble."

Wait…..so James is over me?

Shouldn't I be happy?

Why don't I feel happy?

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Yeah, sure, like we believe that," said Emmeline.

James glared at them. "It's true! Obviously three years of chasing is going to make me realize she won't fall for me, so it's time to move on!"

Mary patted his shoulder. "Whatever gets you through the day, James."

He scowled at her. "Shut up, Mary."

Everyone was still either smirking or rolling their eyes. Thankfully, Remus got up.

"Come on, guys," he said. "Give Prongs some space. He's had it bad enough."

What does he mean 'he's had it bad enough'? HELLO, I'M NOT DEAF YOU KNOW!

They looked at each other, shrugged and slumped back into their seats. James and I sat down.

"Wow mate, you're now Quidditch Captain _and _Head Boy. You're parents would be proud," Sirius said proudly, as though he was James's parent.

"If they ever find out," James muttered.

"What d' you mean?" I asked.

Everyone looked down, suddenly interested in their shoes. Come _on, _guys. Just suck it up and tell me!

James closed his eyes. "Not important," he murmured. Then he opened his eyes and grinned, holding up a deck of cards. "Exploding Snap, anyone?"

Everyone agreed enthusiastically. We took turns playing. Those who haven't played yet would take over those who lost. James won narrowly against Sirius, Remus was flattened by Emma, and Peter was crushed to rubble by Mary.

Finally, it was my turn to play. Marlene –who had successfully defeated James, Emma, Mary, Alice and pretty much everyone else- was grinning evilly at me.

"Just because you're my friend, don't expect me to go easy on you, Evans," she said, confidence in her voice.

I smiled at her. "We'll see, McKinnon."

And so the game started. Everyone was watching us in anticipation, eager to find out who was the final winner. Even though I was deeply immersed in the game, I couldn't help but notice that James's heart wasn't really in it at all, and most of the time his eyes would wander to the window.

Suddenly, a card exploded, and impact was humongous. It blasted Marlene and me backwards, causing her to slam against the wall. I would have smashed against the wall myself, if not for a pair of strong arms which caught me.

I looked up and saw a pair of pretty, sparkly hazel eyes with just a tint of green. I realized that I was leaning against James's shoulder with his arms around my waist.

"Hey," he said softly. "Are you okay?"

I blushed. "Yeah."

We stayed there like that for a moment, staring at each other. It was like no one else was in the room. I realized that I fit into his body perfectly, and his skin was so warm. Damn, he smelled good too…..

What the- that's IT, Lily Evans. STOP thinking about retarded stuff like that, or the next thing you know you'll be calling yourself Lily Potter!

James cleared his throat and I jumped a little, getting up. I was positive that my cheeks were on fire. Luckily, no one noticed our little…..moment.

Marlene looked down at our exploded game. "Oh well, looks like I win," she said happily.

"Lily got more pairs," James informed her.

I did? I bent down and checked. Yup, I had five pairs while Marlene only had three.

"Aw…." She whined while I grinned. "Good game, Marlene," I said.

She grinned too. "Ah, it _was _a good game."

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" a voice came from the doorway.

After acquiring many chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, liquorices wands and a whole other bunch of sweets; we settled ourselves and talked the rest of the way. All the girls giggled when Sirius gagged after taking a sprouts flavored bean, and all the guys guffawed when he spat out an earwax flavored one. It was generally one of the best times I've had on a train and I never really thought that it would be so easy to hang out with the Marauders.

But there was one person in the compartment who wasn't enjoying his time, and kept to himself most of the way. That person was James Potter.

Mostly he would spend his time staring out of the window, thinking of unknown things. When someone asked for his opinion, he would merely nod and say, "Uh-huh. Yeah, like that." Not really paying attention to the question asked. Every time he smiled or laughed, it wouldn't touch his eyes. It was all very fake. Most of the time, he would just stare out of the window.

"James, is something wrong?" I asked softly.

He turned to me, said, "Yeah, I'm fine." and turned back to the window again.

See what I mean?

I bit my bottom lip. I didn't believe him, not one bit.

I continued to stare at him as the conversation went on and on. Alice was now talking about something that happened to her family with a monkey while on a holiday in China, but I didn't really pay attention. Mostly, I was just staring at James.

Okay, I admit that I have been thinking a lot about him during the summer. Every time I think of Hogwarts, or my friends, or the subjects (particularly Transfiguration), my thoughts would wander to him. The way he'd run his fingers through his hair, the way he'd ask me out ten times a day, the way he'd smile when he saw me…. Just everything he's done seems to have left a spot in my mind, and I can't scrub it off. And it's not like I want to, anyway. He's ruddy well hot enough to be in there.

Wait…..did I just call James- oh, never mind.

I continued to stare at James, wondering what could've changed the cherry, happy, annoying James Potter to a mature, sophisticated, and sad person. I couldn't stand seeing him like this.

Soon, we changed into our school robes and waited to arrive at Hogwarts. About five minutes before arriving, we could already hear Sirius's stomach growl in anticipated hunger.

"I'm hungry," Sirius complained. Everyone laughed.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You always are, Padfoot."

Finally, the train pulled over and we got off the train. We were about to climb onto a carriage when I heard a familiar, friendly voice.

"FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS HERE PLEASE!" Hagrid boomed.

I smiled and waved at him before boarding the carriage with my friends. I noticed that the Marauders were short of one person.

I looked around. "Where's James?"

Sirius shrugged. "He told us to meet him at the castle."

I climbed off. "You guys go on ahead; I'll meet you there, too." I told them as the carriage went away.

"We'll save you and Prongs a seat, Lilykins," Sirius called out mockingly. "ONE seat! You guys will have to share!" I could hear the rest snickering.

I glared at them as they became smaller and smaller, until I couldn't see them anymore. I huffed and walked away finding James.

I was looking around the lake when I heard a scared voice or an eleven-year old. "But he looks so scary."

I turned around and saw James with a first year girl. She had wavy brunette hair right up to her shoulders, and blue, sparkly eyes. She seemed to be shivering, shooting nervous glances at Hagrid's direction.

James sighed. "Hagrid's a nice man, kiddo. Just give him a chance."

She shook her head, wailing, "But what if he…..what if he…_eats me?"_

I had to fight down a laugh. The image of Hagrid eating Voldemort suddenly came into my mind, and I didn't know whether to jump with joy or to be disgusted.

James chuckled. "Kiddo, don't you think that if he eats people, he wouldn't be in the school?"

The girl seemed to be considering that thought. "What if he eats _selected _people?"

James laughed out loud this time. "Kid, I've known Hagrid for the six years of my schooling life. He's a really nice man. And if you're nice to him too, he would give you treats."

The girl's eyes widened. "You mean…like candy?"

James nodded. The girl perked up.

"Well then, let's go let's go let's go!" She cheered running towards Hagrid. He met her with a cherry wave and got her into a boat. James spotted me, smiled and walked over to me.

"Hey Lily," he greeted me. "How come you're not on the carriages with the rest of them?"

"Waiting for you," I replied.

James raised an eyebrow. "So, the Lily "I-hate-Potter" Evans is actually waiting for _him?_ Everyone gather around, this is a world-wide record!"

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, what is _wrong _with this boy?

"Joking, Lily," he told me, chuckling. "Well come on, we better get going."

I nodded and he grabbed my hand, leading me towards the carriages.

When we arrived at the Great Hall, James immediately let go of my hand. I felt a little sad when he did that, like I wanted him to continue to hold my hand. We walked to where our friends were sitting.

Yes, friends even included Black, Remus and Peter. One train ride could change so much.

We sat together and I found many of our friends smirking in a satisfied sort of way.

"What?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing," Emmeline said in an 'oh-so-innocent' voice. I rolled my eyes. Could she be any more obvious?

Sirius and Peter were also smirking, but I could tell their motives were different from the rest. I wonder what kind of prank they've planned _this _year. It's not like I approve of their yearly start-of-the-term banquet 'traditions', but I couldn't really do anything about it, either.

"I hope you guys didn't plan anything too dangerous," I heard James mutter to them.

James was….stopping them? "No danger"? He usually is the very essence of danger!

Sirius shook his head. "Of course not, Jamesiekins."

James scowled at him and he grinned cheekily back. I snorted and got many questioning looks around me.

Suddenly, everyone stopped talking abruptly as the hat on the chair on stage shivered slightly and started to sing,

"_Two wizards and two witches_

_Were the best among the best._

_Together they all traveled far_

_To find all the rest._

_Gryffindor was the brave one,_

_Ravenclaw had the smarts,_

_Slytherin was cunning_

_While Hufflepuff had loyalty._

_Together they taught the young ones_

_And trained them to be great._

_They built a place called Hogwarts_

_And gave them each a fate._

_How did they sort them, you may ask_

_And that where I come in,_

_So come on and put me on_

_Leave the deciding to me!"_

The whole hall burst into applause before Dumbledore quieted them down and proceeded with the sorting.

"Hurry up," moaned Sirius as they went through the 'E's'. "I'm starving."

"Oh sorry Black, I never realized how important your stomach is compared to the sorting," I said sarcastically. They were moving along the 'F's'.

"It is!" exclaimed Sirius. "I might die of pure hunger here while all the midgets get sorted."

"Well, then they'd be doing all of us a big favor," I snapped back.

"Just because _you_ like to starve to death, Evans doesn't mean-"

"Mate, would you just cool off?" James groaned. To my surprise, Sirius fell silent immediately. Usually, he didn't listen to anyone but himself.

Finally, McGonagall rolled up the scroll as all first years sat with their respective houses.

"We have an exchange student from Asia," McGonagall informed us. "She will be joining us from fifth year onwards."

She cleared her throat and called out, "Rose Anabel."

A girl with long brunette hair up to her shoulders and hazel eyes walked up and put on the hat. She had a pointy chin and full lips.

For some reason, James perked up. His face broke into a wide smile.

Alright, who is this bimbo and what does she have to do with Potter?

After about three seconds, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped along with the rest of my house as she walked sheepishly towards our table. She went to sit beside Alice.

"Rosy," said Sirius happily. "how nice of you to join us!"

She looked at James and blushed furiously. James winked at her. I just wanted to rip her apart right there and then.

Dumbledore stood up. "Let the feast begin!"

Instantly, our plates were filled with food. Rose eyes widened with shock.

"Wow, almost like magic!" she said in a mocking shocked tone. Everyone around her laughed. I smiled hesitantly, still not trusting her. What _did _she have to do with James?

Sirius made to grab whatever he could reach and started stuffing it down his throat. We all rolled our eyes. Honestly, the way that boy eats…..

"Hi Rose," greeted Alice happily while helping herself to some roast potatoes. "I'm Alice. I'm in seventh year together with Marlene and Mary." She gestured to the two of them.

"Hey, you forgot me," Emmeline teased. "Emmeline Vance, seventh year," she said to Rose politely, holding out her hand.

"Too formal, Vance," Sirius noted cheekily.

Emmeline rolled her eyes and withdrew her hand. "Don't mind him. He's a bit of an idiot."

"I know, we've met," she told her. Then she nodded to the Marauders. "Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail," She turned to James and blushed. "Prongs."

Who _is _this girl, James's ex-girlfriend or something?

" 'ello," Sirius said, or tried to say, anyway. His mouth was so full of food I was surprised that he could even talk. I saw Marlene giggle from the corner of my eye.

"Are you Lily Evans?" she asked, abruptly turning to me.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, hi. How do you know me?"

She didn't say anything. Instead, she smirked at James, who blushed and glared at her.

Do those two…_lovebirds_ have some secret code thing that I don't know about?

We talked and ate, sometimes laughing at something Rose said. Well, the others did, anyway. I was still moody the way Rose was capturing James's attention so much.

"What's up with you, Lily?" Mary hissed in my ear. "Lighten up a little."

I shook my head. "There's just something about Rose. I…I can't put my finger to it."

"What d' you mean?" She demanded in a low voice. "She's great!"

"So what does she have to do with James?" I shot back.

Mary sent me a puzzled look before looking at James to Rose, and then back to me. Suddenly, she smirked with understanding. (Is that even possible?)

"Ah, I see. You're jealous," she reasoned.

"W-what?" I stuttered, appalled. Me, jealous of Rose because of _James Potter?_

Oh please, that's preposterous.

Insane.

Delusional.

Isn't it?

Mary rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Lily. Liven up, won't you?"

And with that, she turned back to the recent conversation she was having with Emmeline about house-elves' rights.

I shook my head, trying to clear my head. No way I could be jealous of Rose.

No bloody way.

I sat up a little straighter, much like the way I do in class, and tried to pay more attention to the conversation, which was now revolving around Rose.

"So Rose," said Mary. "What brings you to Scotland?"

"Oh, my parents transferred here to get a better job," said Rose. "You see, Aunty V-"

But James shot her a warning look, and her mouth snapped shut. What, didn't James want everyone to know about his super cold ex-girlfriend?

"Who's Aunty V?" Peter asked.

"Stands for Aunty very-very-nosy, like you," said Rose sweetly.

We all laughed. Peter frowned.

"I am not nosy! I'm just….curious." he finished lamely.

"Ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?" said Rose again just as sweetly.

"Or in this case, the mouse," I heard Sirius mutter to James, who gave him a slap on the arm. I, of course, had no idea what he was saying.

Peter opened his mouth to retaliate, but then closed it again, admitting defeat. We all laughed again.

"Ooh!" exclaimed Sirius suddenly. "It's time!"

Suddenly, red and gold fireworks blasted everywhere, and I mean _everywhere. _Below the ceiling, exploding in teachers' pudding, under students' seats, and….well, just _everywhere._

Finally, Dumbledore stood up, his amused face covered with pudding. The school laughed.

"All right, it's time to go to bed," he said, eyes twinkling. "And don't let me catch who is responsible for this."

His eyes shot to the Marauders, who were rolling around with laughter.

Finally, everyone left their tables, many still chatting about the exciting situation in the hall. James went with the Marauders while I went with Emmeline, Marlene and Mary.

"So Lily, you're sharing a dorm with James this year?" asked Mary.

I nodded. Surprisingly, I wasn't infuriated by the thought of sharing a dorm with James. "We're Head Boy and Girl now."

"Alright, see you," said Mary.

"Be sure you have _fun_," Marlene said, smirking. The three of them walked away, snickering.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the Head's dorm, somewhere down the seventh floor. Honestly, it's been three years and they _still _can't think of anything better to talk about.

But then I turned and saw James and Rose in a tight embrace, murmuring things in each others' ear. Anger boiled in me like acid, shunning out everything else I was thinking about. I wanted to go there, tear Rose off him and throw her off the Astronomy tower.

"Is your family okay?" asked Rose in a cute childish voice that made me wanted to gag.

"We're fine, Rose," said James, kissing her forehead. "Now go to bed."

She wiped his saliva off her head. "Alright. Jeez, James, I'm not eleven anymore."

And with that, she headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

I walked towards James, eyebrows raised. "Wow, first day of school and you're already hitting on the new girl?"

James looked at me with confusion, apparently having no idea of what I was talking about. Then he looked at the direction Rose headed and understood.

He was smirking. "Oh, you mean my cousin?"

I blinked. "Your cousin?"

"Yup," he said. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, but I didn't want the Slytherins to hear."

…..Oh. That makes much more sense.

And with that, every bad feeling I had about Rose melted away, and she suddenly seemed like a very nice, friendly girl that I was sure to get along with.

We walked to the Heads' common room together, my cheeks flaming red. How stupid of me to think that they could actually have a _thing_ together.

"Ramanence," said James to the portrait. She let us in.

I looked around the room. It seemed a lot like the Gryffindor common room, but much wider and much comfier. There were two armchairs right in front of the fireplace, a perfect place to do my homework and meeting plans.

The two of us stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"Well…." I started.

"Well…." He mimicked me.

I scowled. "Funny, James. I'm going to bed."

I turned to my new room, but James grabbed my hand. "Wait."

I turned around, eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

He hesitated. "I just wanted to say…. I'm sorry for being such a prat towards you for the last six years, and now I just want to be….friends."

I stared at him incredulously. Now I _swear_ that someone has taken over his body.

"Look, I know it's a long-shot," he said, worry in his eyes. "But I think we could really work it out if we tried. I won't hurt you anymore, I promise. I won't ask you out, make fun of you, or even talk to you unless it's absolutely nessasa-"

"James," I cut in. "its okay. You can talk to me whenever you want, and I'd love to be friends with you."

His face broke into a big smile that utterly took my breath away.

"Alright. Night, Lily." And before I could say anything, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. His skin smelled like fresh jasmine, and it was enthralling. My slim body fit perfectly in his toned and muscled body.

He let go of me, winked and went to his room. I blinked, frozen for a second before stumbling into my room and going to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Oh ya! I forgot to mention that Lily and James already got their Head Duties and whatnot in their letters (or in James's cse, he got it from Remus). I was just too lazy to write the whole process down like all the other stories, and I didn't have the time anyway. Please Review! I'm begging for Reviews!**


	3. SlytherinMudblood 'conversation'

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry another late update, but I had just learned a few days ago that my grandmother has cancer, so…..yeah. I haven't really had the energy to write lately.**

**Anyway, I'm back with the third chapter. Hopefully, it won't suck as much as the previous ones.**

**Seriously people, I feel unloved! Why aren't there any reviews? I feel like my story is horrible!**

**Disclaimer: I am too busy and to dull to ever think of something as cool as Harry Potter.

* * *

**

Chapter 3- Slytherin/Mudblood 'conversation'

The sun shone brightly through the window as the birds were chirping happily away, enjoying the morning. I covered a pillow over my ears so that I could block out the noise. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"Lily, wake up," said someone.

"Go away, whoever you are," I replied, irritated.

The mystery bloke gasped dramatically. "You've known me for seven years and you can't even recognize my voice? I'm wounded, Evans!" the voice said in mock hurt.

I groaned. "James, sod off before I take my wand and shove it up your-"

"Now Lily, do you really want to finish that sentence?" I could imagine James shaking his head in disappointment. "I swear, Sirius is becoming an influence over you."

I rolled my eyes mentally. "Really James, i just want to sleep."

"I know, Lily," he said, his voice becoming soothing. "But we have classes today and it won't do good to have the Head Girl skip class."

"Damn classes on our first day," I grumbled, finally taking the pillow off me. I saw that James was already dressed in his school robes, his his hair ever so messy and his tie hanging loose.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost eight, but I told Dorcas to save you a seat in the great hall, and I've got sandwiches ready, so you don't have to fret about being late to class."

Huh, that was surprisingly...nice of him. "Thanks. I'll catch up with you later. Now please leave so that I can change?"

He raised his hand to a salute. "Sir, yes sir!" he said, and then laughed. I rolled my eyes in amusement. Now that we were actually friends, I could really see a...better side of him.

After he left the room, I went to bathe, brush my teeth (I do them at the same time to save water, although I don't know if it actually helps), dried up, changed into my school robes, combed my hair: the usual morning routine. After ensuring that my appearance was okay, I made my way to the great hall.

James _had_ saved me a seat in the great hall, and there _was_ an egg sandwich on my plate. Funny, how did he know that egg sandwiches are my favorite breakfast?

"Enjoying yourself with the new Head Boy?" said someone beside me. Dorcas Meadows **(A/N: Is that her actual name? I'm not so sure)**, seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and rumored to be Sirius's girlfriend, was looking at me, waggling her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Dorcas, you know it's not like that. We're just friends-"

"Wait, you're _friends_?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "Just one night together and you're _friends?_ Merlin, imagine what would happen tonight! Potter would probably be skipping into the great hall, singing: I'm dating Lily! I'm dating-"

"Oh, stuff it, Dorcas," I cut her off, and she pouted. I laughed.

"No but seriously, when James told me to save a seat for you, I thought it was just another way to get your attention. I never thought that he was saving a seat for a _friend._"

I really wish she would stop emphasizing the word 'friend'. "Well, he is. Will you shut up about it already?"

"You know what? Actually, I still don't. I would never believe that Potter would save such a special seat with a _sandwich_ ready for just a _f-"_

"LILY!" someone yelled from behind us. Thank god for James. I honestly wouldn't know what to do about The Ranting Dorcas. But why is he calling for me? Wait, he's coming here? NO WAIT STOP DON'T LET DORCAS GET HER SATISFAC-

_"_Lily," said James, skidding to a halt right in front of me. Then he looked at my plate and frowned. "Don't you like the sandwich? I made it extra egg-y."

Dorcas burst out laughing. "_Egg-y?_ Honestly Captain, you're losing your touch!"

He grinned at her. "I admit it, that was lame."

I giggled. That _was_ lame, but it was sweet, too. I quickly took the sandwich and took a bite out of it. "It _is_ very egg-y," I agreed.

Dorcas started laughing again, and James and I just had to join her.

"Right, anyway we've got to get going to class. It starts in ten minutes," said James.

Dorcas and I had the same expression. Since when has _James_ ever cared about classes?

"Hi Lily," said a voice. I turned and saw Rose smiling at me. "Is my cousin coming here to pick you up on his white horse, with bright and shining armor?"

"Huh?" said Dorcas and James while I blushed.

"No, he's just picking me up wizard style," I told her.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" asked Dorcas.

"It's a Muggle thing, don't worry," Rose informed her.

"Wait, how would you know Muggle things?" I asked Rose.

"Didn't Jamiepoo here tell you? I'm Muggle-born," she told me, smirking a little at the nickname.

I giggled. _Jamiepoo?_

He groaned. "Rose, I told you to stop calling me that!"

She ignored him. "Jamiepoo...Jamiepoo...Jamiepoo...Jamiepoo..." she continued chanting while doing some sort of dance to accompany it.

"Shut it, Rose!"

"JAMIEPOO!" she yelled at him. "I JUST LOVE CALLING YOU JAMIEPOO AND I'M GONNA KEEP CALLING YOU JAM-"

Suddenly, she was hit by a spell, surprise taking over her features. She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak again, but no sound came out. She appeared puzzled, but then tried again. Once again, there wasn't any sound.

James was twirling his wand in his hand. "A silencing charm is very useful, especially a non-verbal one."

Rose shot him a glare that clearly said: _you are so going to pay, James Potter._

Yup, she was definitely a Marauder's cousin.

Dorcas rolled her eyes, took out her wand and muttered the counter-curse.

"Thanks," said Rose gratefully before rounding on James. "You're a prat, you know that?"

"Why Rose, I believe that is the nicest thing you have ever called me," said James.

Dorcas and I cracked up, while Rose glared at him, her eyes as narrow as slits.

"You know, it's true," said Sirius, coming towards us with Remus and Peter at his heels. "The second nicest thing she's ever called him was 'sick-headed idiotic buffoon'. Maybe she's soften up over the years."

"Not possible," countered James. "I can bet on it."

Sirius grinned. "Two galleons?"

"You're on."

The two shook on it and grinned. Remus, Peter and Rose rolled their eyes.

"Uh, guys, you do know that I'm still in the room, right?" asked Rose.

"That makes it even better," said Sirius, grinning cheekily at her. Rose turned pink, but didn't say anything. Hm...is there a possibility that there is something going on?

Dorcas noticed it too. "Looks like Sirius has a little crush," she sang in my ear, and we giggled.

Luckily, no one else heard us, although Remus did give us a small grin.

"Right. Wormtail, Moony, you guys be judge?" Sirius rounded on them.

They shrugged. "We're holding all injuries on you," Peter said.

"Now Peter, what kind of friend would you be if you did that?" Sirius pretended to look hurt.

"A sensible one?" Remus provided.

James gasped in mock horror. "Moony, I thought that you were on our side!"

He rolled his eyes again. Merlin, with those two as friends he must be giving his eyes a lot of exercise.

I finished my sandwich and got up. "Come on guys, it's almost time for Potions."

"Aw come on, Evans, can't you even be a little late-"

"No," said James and I at the same time, in the same flat tone. I looked at him, who was sending some sort of message to him. It kind of went like this:

_Please?_

**No.**

_Aw come on, Prongs. Just a little-_

**No.**

_Five minutes! That's all I-_

**No.**

_Just a little while, I swear! I've just gotta-_

**Padfoot do you really expect me to believe that?**

_Point taken, but-_

**No.**

Sirius sighed in defeat, grabbed his bag and made his way out of the Great Hall. I have a feeling that he's trying to escape while no one is looking.

James shook his head. "Don't be surprise if we don't see him for Potions later."

We made our way to the dungeons and picked our seats. Before I could do that, however, someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned and saw Snape, an ex-friend, traitor and Death-Eater-to-be. There was no point denying it: we've chosen different paths. Currently, I hate him all the way from his greasy hair to his pink toenails.

Right, about the toenails...

You see, after the...incident/ start of different paths/ betrayal or whatever you want to call it during fifth year, I'd stop talking to Snape completely. Then he started stalking me everywhere, and I mean _everywhere. _He would even wait outside the girls' toilet I was in, and when I came out, he begged me for forgiveness. I told him not a chance, and then he got irksome. The stalking became so much worse that he actually asked Slughorn to change all his classes to match mine (which Slughorn happily obliged when Snape told him that he had a 'change of heart'in his career choice. Bah.) So I turned his feet pink and put a charm on them so that they couldn't be removed no matter what he did, but now the charm's just lessen to his toenails.

I thought that it would make him give up for good, but here he is again, standing before me while all the good seats were being taken.

"Lily," he breathed. "_Please-_"

Merlin, not this again?

"No," I said firmly. "I've told you, Severus, we may have been friends before, but we've been falling apart ever since we've stepped into this school, and for that I am grateful. It's help see the scum that you really are."

"But it was an acci-"

"God, I don't CARE, Snape!" I yelled at him. Everyone who was sitting turned to look at us. "You act like we're a couple who's madly in love and now that we've broken up, you can't stand to be away from me! You are the most annoying person I've ever met, even worse than Sirius! If you really value our friendship, you wouldn't have let that word 'slip', so just leave. Me. ALONE!"

And with that, I stormed off and sat at the nearest space available.

"Evans! I see that even _you_ couldn't resist the Sirius charm!"

I whipped around and groaned. I thought that he wasn't showing up for class today, but he did. And with my luck, I had to be placed next to the second-most annoying person in the world! (Snape is first, and I've crossed James off my list)

"Sirius, what are you doing in class?" I hissed under my breath.

"Oh, so is the new Head Girl actually _asking _me to skip class?" said Sirius, eyes wide. "Well then, I best be on my way-"

"Stuff it, Black."

"Well, if it really hurts to sit with me, there's an empty space over there." he pointed at a seat two rows away. "I was saving this seat for Remus, anyway."

I didn't even bother to check who was sitting at the other vacant space. Taking Potions with Sirius beside me would be like locking him in a room with Snape. I sprinted to the empty seat and took a quick glance at my partner to make sure that he didn't have greasy hair. Luckily, it was just cute, jet black hair with grew all over the place, as messy as a birds' nest.

Wait a minute, _cute, jet black messy hair..._

"Lily? What are you doing here?" asked James as he turned around, confirming my suspicions.

"Sitting down, waiting for class to start," I replied casually, but inside I was hurt. Didn't he want me?

Wait, wait wait- that came out wrong!

"Yeah, but I thought that you wanted to sit with your friends?" he continued.

"Well, you are my friend. And everywhere else is occupied." Which was true. Remus has settled down next to Sirius while Peter sat at the table in front of them with Frank Longbottom- a Gryffindor who was the lucky one engaged to my best friend, Alice Smith.

James shrugged. "Okay then, but just so you know, I'm not the best at potion brewing."

"Really? What did you get for your OWLs?"

"An 'O', but it's not a big deal."

My jaw dropped. This was the guy who kept playing in class with a certain _Sirius_ whenever they had the chance. I mean, yeah the bloke got good grades, but I never imagined an 'O'.

"Wait, how many 'O's did you get for your OWLs?" I asked. I was truly curios to find out about the marks of a master prankster.

"Ten 'O's, but it's no big deal, really."

My jaw sank, if possible, even lower. "_Ten? _Merlin James, I never knew you were so good."

"Like I said, it's no big deal."

I frowned a little. This definitely isn't the same Potter. First, he wasn't flirting outrageously with me now that I was perfectly within his grasp. Second, he wasn't wearing that usual smirk on his face, saying stupid stuff like, "couldn't keep away, eh Evans?". Third, he wasn't bragging about getting ten 'O's in his OWLs. like I thought he would because he would think that they would impress me (which they did. I mean,_ ten _O. straight! Even I couldn't manage that!)

"Lily, is something wrong?" asked James. He didn't like the frown on my face.

I blushed and shook my head. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Hello everyone!" boomed a voice from behind us. Professor Slughorn has finally come in.

"It's wonderful to see so many familiar faces here," he continued, smiling at me. "Lily, how was your summer?"

_Oh, it was perfect, with the exception of a really annoying a jealous sister and a whale she claims as her boyfriend. _"Fine."

"And what about you, Severus? I'm sure your summer was exciting?"

I snickered softly. Severus gave him a curt nod.

Slughorn rounded on James. "James m' boy, how are you coping?"

"Fine, Professor," he replied quietly, and I wasn't the only one staring at him in shock. Since when was James Potter _this _polite to a Professor?

He nodded and class started. If I was shocked just now, then I am flabbergasted. James was actually paying attention, taking notes, and providing correct answers to every question Slughorn throws at him, not the usual cheeky answers he would've given.

"Aw Prongs, you're turning into a goody-two-shoes!" whined Sirius from the other side of the room while we were brewing the Draught of Living Death. Several people chuckled.

James grinned. "Says a person with four legs and no hands!"

"How dare you! May I tell you that even though I am still a baby, I am perfectly capable of walking on two legs, unlike you who has two shoes for one foot!"

The room laughed again.

"How dare you say that, you _dog!_"

"I resent that!"

"You RESEMBLE that!"

Though the whole room was laughing, the four Marauders were laughing hardest, like they had some inside joke that they weren't sharing with us.

When class ended, everyone set their flask on Slughorn's desk and made their way to their next lesson. The day pretty much went like that. Surprisingly, James kept his well-mannered behavior to all teachers, and was awarded a grand total of seventy-five points (in which every teacher -except Professor Binns- had part in) after the last lesson of the day- Charms.

"So Lily," said James as we made our way to the Great Hall for dinner. "Anything going on tonight?"

"Well, there's a prefects' meeting," I informed him, pleased by his will to participate.

He nodded. "Alright, I'll meet you there, I've got to go talk to McGonagall about something first."

My heart sank a little at the news that he wasn't joining me for dinner. "Alright then, see you."

He walked towards the Transfiguration classroom. Why did I feel sad to see him go?

I made my way to the Great Hall alone, clutching my book near my chest. Halfway there, I spotted Rose walking alone, too. She was humming a tune that sounded like 'let it be' by the Beatles.

I started walking towards her, wanting to say 'hi', but I stopped dead when a bunch of Slytherins came towards her, all carrying wands. They -Avery, Lestrange, Mulciber, Macnair, Bellatrix, Malfoy and Nott- were definitely up to no good.

Bullocks.

Rose looked at them. "Hello snakes," she said coolly. "If you don't mind, I'm passing through."

Bellatrix smiled creepily. "Oh, but you see Mudblood, we do mind that a new carrier of filth is 'passing through' now."

"If you're referring to yourselves, than 'filth' is an understatement," replied Rose, ignoring the word 'Mudblood'.

The smile vanished from Bellatrix's face. She snarled,raising her wand. Rose raised hers, too.

I wanted to get in there and stop it, but it was like my feet were glued to the floor. I couldn't make my legs move, and I don't think my blood status would help the situation.

"Careful Bella," warned Malfoy. "We're only to use magic if absolutely necessary."

"You hurt my feelings, Malfoy. Am I not good enough for you, or are you just too much of a coward to face me?"

That did it. Malfoy raised his wand, as did all the other Slytherins. This was the start of a brutal battle.

Immediately, they began to duel. I watched in horror as Rose tried desperately to defend herself against seven Death-Eaters-to-be. She was a really good fighter. She dodged every spell that came her way without breaking a sweat and used many spells way beyond her level. But she was terribly outnumbered, and she was losing.

That's it. I couldn't just stand here anymore. I had to make my stupid legs move and break up the fight, or at least inform Professor McGonagall. But before i could do either I was held back by a pair of strong arms.

"Don't do anything," James breathed in my ear, his warm breath trickled down my spine, making me shiver. i nodded.

He stunned Mulciber and charged into the battle, fighting together with Rose. Hexes and jinxes were being thrown everywhere. Rose managed to send a neat jinx right at Macnair, knocking him out.

Avery snarled. "You little..."

"Really Avery I'd expect you to come up with better threats than that," mused Rose. "Although it's not surprising, with your brain being tinier than a pea."

"Don't Rose," warned James.

Too late. Avery pointed his wand at Rose. "Stupefy!"

Rose dodged just in time and the spell hit Lestrange instead. Bellatrix screamed in fury.

'Hah!" Rose tauntered her. "Your boyfriend is just an puny little weakling!"

"Rose don't!" yelled James over the ensuring chaos.

Bellatrix's eyes were like slits. "CRUCIO!" she shrieked at Rose.

As the spell got nearer to her, her eyes widened, filled with something a Gryffindor should never have: fear.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it's a bit extreme, with the unforgivable curse and all, but it's all part of the plot. And besides, Bellatrix is crazy enough to do it.**

**I've made my updating routines such that I update one chapter once a week, but the actual day is uncertain. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to update next week, because I'm having this Chinese Orchestra competition in Genting on 23rd November and we're practicing like crazy, so I only have Sunday to relax and Sunday's a no-computer day (stupid house rules, don't ask), so I'll probably be only to update sometime during December, I think, but I'll try to get updates in whenever I can.**

**Oh yeah, I know my story probably sucks, but this is my first attempt at a real Lily/James story, and I'm trying my best to make it different from all the rest. Also, I suck at British accents.**

**I really feel unloved. I'm not getting any reviews and I'm not sure if it's being viewed at all. Please guys, just give me a chance? *Puppy-dog face***

**Now once again, I am asking for reviews. PLEASE don't make me go to the point where I'll only update if I get a certain amount of reviews, because I know how much we hate that.**

**And now, my fellow readers, I need some advice. I have big urges to start new stories even when I'm continuing with this one, but I don't know if I should do that, or should I just keep to one story first before starting another one. I know that some of you are GREAT authors, and even if you aren't (NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE!) can you please give me your opinion? Please?**

**Thanks guys.**


	4. Effectively Unforgivable

**Disclaimer: You know, I'm really tired of writing this down on every single **_**bloody **_**chapter, so this will be the last _damn _Disclaimer. I do not own anything except for the plot and Rose. There! Now don't expect to see this again!

* * *

**

Chapter 3- Effectively Unforgivable.

_Bellatrix's eyes were like slits. "CRUCIO!" she shrieked at Rose._

_As the spell got nearer to her, her eyes widened, filled with something a Gryffindor should never have: fear._

What. The. _Bloody. _Hell!

The _Cruciatis Curse _on an innocent student! I mean, they were the ones who started the fight in the first bloody place!

Luckily, Rose composed herself and dodged just in time. The spell missed her by just inches and hit the person behind her.

I should have been relieved. I should've been gleeful, or at least saying that the person who got hit deserved it. I shouldn't have to gasp in horror and fall onto my knees before the person who was withering around in pure agony.

But yet I did. You know why? That person had cute messy black hair and beautiful hazel eyes.

Know who it is? Take a wild guess.

"James!" I screamed as he rolled around the floor, shrieking in pain while Bellatrix stood at the side, cackling madly while enjoying the show.

I hate her. I really hate her. I really hate her with every fiber in my body.

She. Is. Going. To. Pay.

I whipped out my wand and yelled, "Diffindo!"

BAM! The suit of armor beside her toppled and landed on her, leaving her in a state of mess. I was mentally skipping with glee.

Take THAT you old hag!

I rushed over to James, who was sprawled across the floor, his face sweaty and white as a ghost. He kept muttering weird stuff about stars and stags.

"James!" sobbed Rose. "James, I'm so sorry!"

I don't think that he acknowledged her.

Bellatrix made her way out of the crumpled armor and glared at me with pure hatred. "Why you filthy little-"

"Silenco!" someone yelled from behind her. "Stupefy!"

Bellatrix was hit by both spells, and fell to the floor by the hands of Sirius and Remus, who were now rushing into the fight. Peter was yelling something about getting the headmaster.

It was a really dirty fight. I dragged James out of the way as the others jinxed, charmed, cursed, hexed and dodged every spell that came their way.

Rose had suddenly acquired a very bad habit of yelling curse words after jinxing someone.

"Hah! Take that you son of a bitch!" she yelled as she shot a stinging hex at Avery.

"Whoo! You tell them, Rose!" Sirius shouted in glee as he sent a Jelly-leg jinx at Theodore Nott's way, making him wobble and fall to the ground.

Then, the three of them -Rose, Sirius and Remus- cornered Malfoy, who gulped.

"Had fun, eh Lucius?" taunted Sirius. "Well, fun's over!"

"True that, Pads," Remus said quietly.

Then, at the same time, the three yelled, "STUPEFY!" at Malfoy. All three stuns hit him squarely in the chest, and he crumpled onto the floor, his forehead beading with sweat.

They left him there and rushed over to where James and I were, all glory forgotten as they saw James's lifeless body over my lap.

"What do we do?" asked Sirius in a worried tone.

"Oh I don't know," said Remus sarcastically. "Let's throw a party and invite all the Gryffindors!"

Sirius's eyes lit up. "Really? Great! I'll go and tell them now-"

Rose smacked him at the back of the head. "It's called sarcasm, Sirius!"

Luckily, Peter came back with Professor Dumbledore at his heels. The twinkle in his eyes disappeared as he bent down and saw James.

"Cruciatis," he muttered under his breath. Then he said in a sharp tone, "Get Madam Pomfrey!"

Peter rushed out of the corridor, yelling, "MADAM POMFREY!" at the top of his lungs.

Sirius looked so distraught that he didn't even try to make a joke out of this. Rose kept on sobbing, "Oh James, I'm so sorry...I'm really sorry..." Remus merely stared at his friend, the color drained from his face. Tears were streaming down from my eyes as I looked into James beautiful but hollow hazel eyes. From there my eyes moved to his forehead, and then to his cute messy hair...

Dammit, Lily! Stop marveling at his beauty while he's half dead! You have plenty of time for that when he wakes up!

Five minutes later, Peter returned, this time with Madam Pomfrey. She glared curiously at the other students that were sprawled all over the floor, but didn't ask any questions. Her features changed from curious to shocked and worried when she saw James in Dumbledore's arms.

"Oh dear," she said. "What happened?"

"Cruciatis, Poppy," said Dumbledore quietly. 'You four," he said sharply as he turned towards us. "Follow us to the hospital wing."

We nodded. The four of us trudged up to the hospital wing together.

As soon as Dumbledore laid James on the bed, he turned to us. "What happened?"

"Oh Dumbles, it was horrible!" Sirius wailed before the rest of us could say anything. "Rose was just having a nice stroll down the corridor, thinking about me-"

"Stuff it, Sirius," Rose growled, cheeks pink.

"-when she ran into a gang of Deathly snakes! They tried to kidnap her, but ol' faithful Sirius Black stepped in before anything happened to the beautiful maiden along with his-"

"Shut up, Sirius!" the three of us yelled at the same time. Sirius cringed.

Rose sighed. "What _really _happened was-" she shot a glare at Sirius. "-that when I was walking down the corridor-"

"At least I got that fact right."

"-I was ambushed by a bunch of Slytherins-"

"I got that right too."

"Sirius, would you _shut up_?" Rose shot and irritated glare at Sirius, who merely grinned.

"Anyway, we were dueling, and then my cousin James came to help me. Then Bellatrix, being the bitch that she is-"

"Language, Ms. Anabel," warned Dumbledore.

Rose blushed before continuing, "Anyway, Bellatrix sent the Cruciatis curse my way, but I dodged and it hit James instead. Then Lily pulled him out of the way, Remus and Sirius-"

"Yay! There I am!"

Rose gritted her teeth but didn't comment. "Remus and Sirius came to help me and we stunned the lot."

"Thus the story name 'Rose's savior Sirius Black," concluded Sirius. The rest of us shot him death glares.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. Suddenly, he turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy, how long would it take until Mr Potter wakes up?"

"About a few days, maybe more," she replied doubtfully. "At such a young age, I don't doubt if it even takes a month for him to wake."

My jaw subconsciously dropped all the way onto the concrete floor as I stared at her with wide eyes. Believe me, I wasn't the only one.

One. Month?

One _sodding _month?

No, James was stronger than that. He had to pull through, he just had to! Fresh tears started rolling down my cheeks uncontrollably. Even as I wiped them off, more would come.

Rose wasn't even trying to conceal herself. She sobbed openly, while Sirius tried to reassure her.

I stared at James's lifeless body lying there on the bed. _And on his first day..._

Why did I suddenly feel like this? Why does his condition concern me so greatly?

_Because he's my friend, and I care about my friends,_ a voice in me stated. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Remus mistook it for something else, and put a reassuring arm around my shoulders.

"Shh, it's okay," he said. "he's going to be okay."

* * *

News about James getting hit by the cruciatis curse spread throughout school like wildfire. Bellatrix was first expelled, but then her parents stepped in. I swear, I have never seen any other couple look so evil and cold. They argued with Dumbledore, saying that he doesn't have any proof other than our word. Sirius looked like he wanted to murder them on the spot. Merlin, even I felt like doing that.

In the end, Bellatrix was allowed to stay, but under the twenty-four hour supervision of a prefect. Ha, I bet that she's already jinxed that prefect to get off her back by now.

The news had also cost a lot of trouble among the students, particularly the Quidditch team. They could not believe that the _foul _Slytherins could dare to use the Cruciatis curse on their captain. Fights were being held left and right, which cost a lot of problems for me and the prefects. Once, a fifth-year Gryffindor along with a seventh-year Slytherin mysteriously managed to sprout boils all over their faces. They only came out of the hospital wing two days later, and I had no doubt that Madam Pomfrey was glad to see them go. She said that she's, "never heard another pair of students make such a racket other than the Marauders."

Worst of all - James wasn't awake yet.

I know that Madam Pomfrey said that we should give him time, but when it hit the one week mark, I was really starting to panic.

I wasn't the only one. When teachers looked at his usual seat, I would catch a glimpse of worry and concern in their eyes before continuing their lectures. The Marauders and Rose would accompany me to visit him everyday, and sometimes even Alice, Frank or Dorcas would follow. Marlene, as co-captain of the Quidditch team, said that she didn't have enough time, but asked us to send her wishes all the same. Emmeline and Mary would occasionally follow, but I think that Emmeline follows for another reason. (cough -Remus- cough)

Finally, during a Sunday afternoon, I sat by his side holding his hand, this time alone (Marlene, Sirius and Dorcas had Quidditch practice, and Remus, Emmeline, Mary and Peter had homework), muttering things like, "please be alright" and "I hope you're okay." Every time we visit him, we always tell him about that day's events. Sirius occasionally whines about the pranks not being as good without him by his side (and that was true, Sirius pranks are nothing compared to James's), Dorcas complaining how Marlene drives them insane, and hopes that he come back to relieve them off her, me whispering in his ear, telling him that I was there, that I was never letting him go...

Wait, _letting him go? _Merlin, that sounds so...corny.

Suddenly, I felt his hand squeeze mine. My eyes widened in surprise. I could feel my heart pick up speed. Could he hear me?

I leaned in and whispered, "James? Wake up. Please."

Slowly, his eyebrows twitched, and his eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp* What is this? An update? Yes siree it definitely is! I came home from practice early today, and decided to do the liberty of uploading another chapter! Tell me you love me, I know you do =D**

**Haha, just kidding. The next chapter will be written in James's POV, because I wanted to see the situation from his eyes. This will be my first attempt writing through him, and I'm leaving out all the cockiness because...well, I'm not saying! It's part of the story! Mwahahahaha~! :)**

**Anyway, I know this chapter is short, but I have practice! Give me a break! And I started a new story The Sirius Side of Regulus (Regulus/OC). I must say, I am very proud with that story, even if I have just uploaded the first chapter.**

**I want reviews as much as I want Oreo cookies! And believe me, I LOVE Oreo cookies. Give me one whole tub and I'd finish it within a day =D**

**So REVIEW!  
**


	5. Waking up again

**A/N: SO SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE YESTERDAY! I had one hell of a practice and I started another story: Interruptions. It actually pretty funny. But anyway, I know most of you have been waiting for this, so here's chapter 5!**

**I'm writing this is James's POV, and sorry if I do a bad job, because this is an anguished James, not a cocky James. But I promise, the next chapter will be A LOT better!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5- Waking up again

Bad enough Rose has to get into a fight on her first day of school, but now I get hit with the Cruciatis curse.

You want to know how it feels like? Like every vein in your body is on fire. Like you're drowning in a lake of acid. No, multiply that pain by fifty. It still doesn't come close to what I was experiencing.

As if I didn't have enough to deal with already.

I shrieked around in agony, trying to get rid of the feeling. But all I could was the pain getting worse and worse.

Well, long story short: I blacked out.

I don't even remember anything after that. I could feel someone holding onto me, and faint murmurs and something that sounded suspiciously like Sirius's snoring (Merlin, that boy can SNORE). I could hear Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey talking about me while Lily, Remus and Sirius stood by my side. I could hear Rose faint sobbing by my side, probably apologizing over and over again for what had happened. But everything was so blur. Sometimes I'd just pay attention for about three seconds before passing out again. And sometimes, when the pain in my chest suddenly hit again, I would shriek and toss about in my bed, trying to get rid of the pain.

Eventually time passed, and I began to cool down. I could pay more attention to people now, but if I tried too hard I would pass out again. Merlin, I couldn't even open my eyes!

I could tell that every day, someone would come and visit me, holding my hand and telling me Merlin-knows-what. But I liked the murmuring. It helped me to relax. And when no one was there, I would think of things that were important to my life. My family, Rose, my friends, Lily...

Lily.

Why is she always there? Why can't I get her out of my head?

I don't want her in there. It's too dangerous for her. Maybe when hell stops and the biggest worry in our lives were bratty Slytherins, then she could come back.

But she never left.

Even when I wanted her to.

My mind must hate me a lot.

I still like Lily, I do. But I can't have her in danger because of me. It's bad enough that she's Muggle-born, but I can't let those Slytherin do what they did to Rose to her.

I had to ignore her, stay away. I thought that it would work.

But, as usual, life had a pleasant way of proving me wrong.

I can feel her beside me, holding my hand, talking to me everyday with my mates behind her. She would whisper comforting words in my ear, and I can't help but to relax at her words.

Like now, I can hear her. But I can't hear any of my other friends. I guess she's just hear alone this time.

Her skin is so soft and smooth, and her sweet breath washes all over my face as she whispers to me that everything will be alright, that she wishes that I'll wake up soon.

Gee Lils, wouldn't waking up be a wonderful thing?

But I tried. I tried to get my senses back, to at least tell her that I'm there, that I'm listening. It was hard, like as though I was petrified, but I managed to squeeze her hand lightly, to give her a sign.

Suddenly, she froze, and I panicked. What if I should have just stayed silent? What if she was suddenly scared of my movement? I was unsure of what to do next. Not that I've could have done anything, anyway. I can't even move...

Sigh. Being hit by the Cruciatis curse sucks like eggnog. And believe me, nothing sucks worse than eggnog.

No offense to the people who like it, but it's so true.

Then I could feel her leaning in, and her breath washed all over my face as she whispered, "James? Wake up. Please."

It was like those four words had turned on a switch in me -like all my senses were returning. I did my very best to try to open my eyes.

Eyebrows were twitching...almost there...

Come on, why can't I get my damn eyelids to move?

MOVE YOU EYELIDS!

Finally, I managed to open my eyes. It was like taking in a whole new world, seeing Lily Evans in my face. Literally. She was leaning in so close that just a few centimeters more and we would have been snogging.

Dammit, James. Stop thinking about stuff like that already, you bloody prat!

Luckily, she backed away, saving me from temptation to close the gap right then and there, which would probably evolve into a slap and me passing out again.

"Hi," I croaked. Merlin, my voice sounds so unattractive.

Her smile was watery, like she's been crying for days over my incident.

Wait- what the hell?

No, not possible. She doesn't even like me!

Then again, we are friends...

"Hi,' she said in a tone similar to mine. I guess I'm not the only frog here, then. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, but it started to make my head hurt, so I stopped. Blimey, I can't even nod properly before I scream in pain.

When I get better, Bellatrix is so going to pay. I'm not even surprised if she's already expelled. Sirius would jump for joy if that happens.

I could imagine him now...

_"The bitch is gone! The bitch is gone!" He would be singing while doing that little jig dance thing he does whenever he's overly excited. "The bitch is finally gone! The psycho bitch is finally gone!"_

_Then Remus, who would be probably be reading a book like the bookworm he is, would say exasperatedly, "Give it a rest, Padfoot."_

_But then obviously, he wouldn't stop. And Peter, being the clueless idiot of the group, would join Sirius in his little jig, which would result to the both of them falling onto the floor and laughing hysterically._

_Then it would be my cue to come in, grinning like a fool and ask, "What's going on, guys?"_

"James?" asked Lily, bringing me back to reality. She was staring at me curiously, like I suddenly sprouted antlers.

HAHAHAHA, if only she could see that.

"Yeah?" I replied, pretending that I wasn't just in my own little world where I imagine Sirius and Peter dancing the conga. Yup, the conga. I'm pretty sure that's the main theme of their little jig.

"You...you spaced out for a while," she told me. _Damn, she noticed. _"Are you sure that you're okay?"

I nodded, smiling a little. "As fit as a fiddle." I tried to move to sit u, but then my back hurt like crazy. i yelped in pain and slid back down, grimacing. "Okay, maybe not."

All this pain was concerning me. I've heard of people who go crazy because of the Cruciatis curse. I've heard of people who never get to walk properly again because of the Cruciatis curse. I just hope that I'm not one of them. I was hit by a bloody student!

Well, that bloody student was Bellatrix, so I suppose it's possible. She's a downright mad ol' cow.

Wait- NO! I will survive this! I must!

Think, James! Think of your parents! Think of what they've sacrificed to get you here! Think of Rose! How would she be feeling if you didn't manage to get through this?

I shook that thought away. I _will _survive this. For my parents. For Sirius. For Remus. For Rose. For Lily.

"James?"

Ah, crap. She thought that I spaced out again, didn't she?

I smiled at her again. "I'm fine."

She hesitated, as if not believing my words, but then she smiled back.

"So what horrors has Sirius been pulling with me away?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Surprisingly, none," she informed me. "But he said that if you don't wake up by next week he's pulling the 'slime fest' without you."

My eyes widened in mock horror. "The Slime Fest? Nooooo, He must wait for me! How dare he, That's blasphemy!"

She giggled and I grinned to myself. _Hey, I just managed to make Lily Evans laugh! One point to me!_

But this isn't exactly going to help my 'get-over-Lily-Evans' plan, is it?

Sigh. Sometimes I just wish that life would be so much easier.

"Oh good, you're awake." Out of nowhere, Madam Pomfrey suddenly appeared. i was annoyed and relieved at the same time. Relieved: because now Lily and I weren't alone. Annoyed: Because Lily and I weren't alone anymore. "I was wondering who's voices were those."

"I'm fine," I said.

"Oh really? you could have fooled me," scoffed Lily.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes, I just pretended to get hit by the Cruciatis curse just to skip one week's worth of school." Then I pretended to ponder on that idea. "Actually, that seems like an intriguing thought..."

"Potter!" Lily warned me, thought only playfully. I winked at her.

Argh, James Potter you are an idiot. What happened to getting over Evans? You. Are. Over. Her. Get those four words through that thick head of yours!

"Miss Evans, it would be nice of you to not scold my patient after such a traumatizing experience," said Madam Pomfrey hotly.

I grinned cheekily. "Now now Poppy, there's no need to be jealous..."

Lily was definitely having a hard time stifling her giggles.

Madam Pomfrey stared from Lily to me incredulously, her cheeks a bright crimson. "Mr Potter, how -how dare you... ten points from Gryffindor!" she said indignantly.

"But Poppy!" I whined. "Didn't you just say it's not right to scold a patient right after such a 'traumatizing experience'?" I pouted.

She stared at me, flustered. I was sure Lily was getting a stomach ache from trying not to laugh.

"V-very well..." said Madam Pomfrey uncertainly. "I'm s-sorry. You can take back those ten points, Mr Potter."

"Now," I said with my infamous mischievous smile. "Wouldn't it be nice, Poppy, to help the 'traumatized patient' get a mug of hot chocolate-"

"That's enough," Madam Pomfrey snapped. "Not another word from you young man, or I'll call Professor McGonagall."

I kept my mouth shut after that.

Lily sat by my side as Poppy checked to see if there was anything wrong with me. Finally, she concluded that I was feeling swell, but I had to take a potion thing every day to fight away the pain, and I have to stay in the hospital for another two days.

That was fine with me. I get to skip another two days of classes, and I can actually talk to the people that come t visit me now.

When she left, I turned to Lily, who was leaving.

She smiled weakly at me. "I guess I should be going. Mary is waiting for me in the common room."

That's sad. I wanted her to stay. But I nod anyway. Luckily, it didn't hurt this time. "Sure. See you in two days."

She nodded and left. My heart dropped when I saw her leave.

I sighed. This getting-over-Evans plan isn't going very well, is it?

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the late update. And I would have updated sooner, but I had to pack for my trip and practice and my cousin from Singapore is here as well...**

**Ugh, hectic lives are so...hectic.**

**Okay, so this is another short chapter, but I'm having real problems writing from James's point of view. Thankfully, next chapter would be Lily's POV again.**

**AHA! if you thought that i was going to give away James's secret during this chapter,**

**THEN YOU THOUGHT WRONG!**

**All will reveal...eventually.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WON"T UPDATE WITHOUT REVIEWS!  
**


	6. The truth prevails

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE I'M BACK!**

**Yes, I am back from my Chinese Orchestra trip to Genting and once again continuing this awesome story I just refuse to let go! Sorry I couldn't update earlier, but I wanted to finish my other story 'Interruptions' (which is done, so you can go and check it out!) and then I went to visit my grandma during the weekend! (she's fine, by the way).**

**But now I'm back and active once again! So to everyone waiting: Chapter 6!**

**Oh ya, this is in Lily's POV, because James was only in one chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 6- The truth prevails

James was finally allowed to be released three days after that...special visit.

He came in late for Transfiguration, grinning merrily as he did so. Sirius gave a yell of delight and ran to hug his best friend as many people (except the Slytherins, of course) cheered. Many of the fangirls tried to catch his eye, but he didn't even notice and sat next to me (usual seat). I even saw Professor McGonagall smile at the return of her best student before she yelled for everyone to quiet down.

"Hey Lily," said James, taking out his books. "Nice to see you again."

I blushed. The last time we saw each other, it was in the hospital wing.

I still didn't understand what was going on in there. I guess due to the effects of the curse, he would space out a little, but the way he spaced out, it was like he was thinking about something...

Not to mention that he made me laugh. James Potter made me _laugh! _If, last year, someone told me that James Potter would make me laugh one day, I'd say that their head is still lingering somewhere in China.

James Potter made me _laugh!_

I didn't visit him after that again. Every time I tried, Madam Pomfrey would just shut the door in my face, saying that he needs rest and that, I quote, "You shouldn't disturb him so much, pesky girl!" You call _me _pesky? Have you actually left your hospital for the last five years and watch James?

"Ms Evans, are you paying attention?" barked Professor McGonagall.

I jumped a little in my seat. Damn, she must have noticed me not concentrating.

"Yes, I am Professor," I answered in what hopefully was a convincing tone.

"Then you can tell me what is the incantation to vanish objects, and where do vanish objects go," she said, her eyes narrowing into slits.

Bullocks. How was I suppose to answer that?

"Um...um..." I stammered. Just then I felt something nudge me. It was a piece of paper with James' handwriting: _Evanesco, Into non being is to say, everything._

Merlin, I never knew that the boy had such neat handwriting!

"Evanesco," I said. "And vanish objects go into non being which is to say, everything."

McGonagall frowned. _Please, just let it pass._

Fortunately, she let it go and continued with her lecture. I sighed in relief.

"Better pay attention, Ms Evans, before McGonagall comes and has your head," I heard James whisper in my ear.

I rolled my eyes, but replied. "Thanks for just now. If not, my head would be already on display in her office."

"Yes well, we wouldn't want that. " James chuckled and went back to listening to the teacher.

Finally, class ended. James went over to meet his friends ("Prongsie, you're back!" yelled Sirius) after saying goodbye to me.

I packed my bag, ready to leave just as McGonagall called, "Ms Evans, a moment please."

Puzzled, I went over to the Professor's desk.

She handed me our latest essay: Animagus transformations. Wondering why she was handing me my essay, I looked at it.

And my jaw dropped.

All the way to the ground.

And it slithered all the way to Tennessee.

I got a P for my essay.

I got a _P._

No way did I just get a _P._

I can't believe it! I have never failed anything in my life! Not even when I was back in muggle primary! Okay, so I know that my Transfiguration is horrible no matter how I try, and I didn't exactly put _that _much effort into this essay than all the others with my Head Duties and all, but a _P_!

"Ms Evans," said Professor McGonagall. "I am disappointed in you. Never has a student -other than Mr Pettigrew- ever failed in a paper I have given them. I do know that you are one of the weakest in Transfiguration, but a P is unacceptable. Even Pettigrew managed to pass this time."

I swallowed. I must be really bad.

"I expect better work from you the next time, Ms Evans," prompted Professor McGonagall. "In the meantime, I would like you to rewrite this essay. You may go."

I nodded numbly and left the room.

A P! In all my years, I would never have expected that I would get a P!

I needed some help. Bad.

But who? The whole class knew that James and Black are the best in Transfiguration, but I don't want to trouble James just yet, and _no way in hell_ am I asking Black.

Luckily, I spotted Remus walking down the third corridor, his nose in a really thick book. He was the best in Transfiguration next to James and Black.

"Remus!" I called, running over to him.

He spotted me and smiled. "Hey Lily, what's up?"

"I need help with my Transfiguration," I said sheepishly. "Could you help?"

"Sure, Lily. How so?" he asked.

"Um...I dunno. Maybe we can meet in the library tonight or something?" I asked hopefully.

He bit his bottom lip and grimaced. "Sorry Lily, but tonight's not convenient. It's a...special night."

"Full moon?" I guessed. He nodded.

I know all about Remus's lycantharopy and whatnot. It was a bit of a shock when he told me, but I felt that there was no reason to hate him or anything. After all, he only turned into a monster once a month, and it wasn't even his fault! He was still the kind, sensitive Remus I have always known.

"Besides," he continued. "I'm already tutoring Peter. Why don't you ask James, though? He's better at Transfiguration than me." He nodded at someone behind me.

I turned and saw him. "Thanks, Remus, but I don't want to trouble-"

"Oi, Prongs!" called Remus. I groaned inwardly as James spotted us, smiled and came over. I was happy to see him, but I didn't want to trouble him now, especially right after _that_ incident.

"Hi Lily," he said when he saw me and turned to Remus. "What's up, Moony?"

Do not say _anything, _Remus. Do NOT say anything!

"Lily needs help with her Transfiguration," he told James, completely oblivious to the message I was trying to send to him.

Dammit, Remus. You might be really smart, but you are just so DUMB sometimes!

James nodded knowingly at me. "She'll need all the help she can get," he joked.

"Har har. Funny, Potter." I slapped his arm playfully and he winked at me. My cheeks turned a little pink at this minor flirting.

Wait- FLIRTING? No way did I just flirt with James Potter! Merlin, my life is going to the dogs nowadays!

"I'll be happy to help," he told me."Just name a time and place and I'll be there."

I sighed. I really didn't want to disturb him during his resting days.

Then again, the dangers of failing Transfiguration, not to mention McGonagall's unhealthy glare...

"Alright," I said. "How is tonight at the Heads' common room?"

He nodded slowly, but then froze and looked at Remus (who was still there, by the way.) with knowing eyes. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I told you, Prongs. Even if you don't have any appointment whatsoever, you are still _not _going," he said firmly.

"But Moony-" he started, but Remus cut him off.

"No, Prongs. Not after you just got out. And besides, I still have Padfoot and Wormy there with me."

He sighed, defeated. "Fine, but I'm coming next month whether you like it or not."

Huh, what does he mean? Don't tell me that he's going to Remus's lycantharopy!

Remus shrugged. "Okay, then." He walked away, leaving the both of us alone.

"So tonight at seven, how does that sound?" James asked me.

"Sure," I agreed. "Right after dinner."

He nodded and smiled. "I've missed you, Lily. See you tonight."

And with that, he walked away, leaving me dumbfounded and flabbergasted.

Did I just...agree to a date with James Potter?

Wait! It's NOT a date, it's just...studying! That's right. Studying. We're just going on a study da-

_Enough with the word 'date' already Lily Marie Evans!_

It didn't help that butterflies were now flying around in my stomach and my heart fluttering around crazily.

_Get yourself together, Lily!_

Right. It's a study da- No! Studying! Not a date! Oh, why do I even bother?

* * *

"So Lily," said Rose, taking a seat in front of me in the Great Hall. "Rumor has it that my dear sweet cousin is tutoring you in Transfiguration."

It was dinner time in the Great Hall, where there were many people whispering and eating. Mary and Alice had already left to finish their potion's homework, Emmeline and Remus are taking a walk at the lake and Marlene and Dorcas were sitting together with the Marauders discussing Quidditch tactics. Not to mention that Sirius and Marlene were both flirting very outrageous and obviously with each other, too much for Rose's liking.

"OH MARLENE, YOU ARE AS BEAUTIFUL AS THE MORNING SUN," boomed Sirius across the hall, where everyone can hear them. "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"OH, DEAR SIRIUS," replied Marlene in an equally loud voice. "I WILL! I WILL MARRY YOU! YOU ARE JUST AS HAWT AS FIRE!"

"SEE? WHAT A PERFECT MATCH WE ARE!" cried Sirius joyfully, and then proceeded to waltz her around the room, laughing like three years-old children. There were many cat-calls around the room and Dorcas yelled, "You go girl!"

You could practically see steam erupting from Rose's ears at the sound of those two lovebirds.

She gritted her teeth, but otherwise ignored them. I decided not to push the matter.

I shrugged. "Yeah, so? It's only tutoring."

"To you it's only tutoring," muttered Rose.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Nothing," she lied hastily. "Good choice of teacher, though. James's excellent at Transfiguration, just like you Charms."

I blushed at the compliment, but got a little confused. "How do you know that I'm good in Charms."

Rose threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, you should hear the way James brags about you at home! I go over to his house every summer, and believe me, his talks are _really _long and detailed. _Oh, Lily Evans has such beautiful red hair that gives her her Gryffindor personality!_" she mimicked James voice. "_Oh, Lily Evans and James Potter! Don't they sound so good together? It shows that we were meant to be! Oh, Lily-_"

My face was getting redder with every comment, so I was thankful when the sounds of Sirius's and Marlene's laughter interrupted her. Rose glared at them, her face going red as well, but not for the same reasons.

I looked from them to Rose, understanding what this was all about. "Rose-"

"It's fine," she said shortly. "It's not like I'm jealous or something, unlike you." Suddenly, she smirked at me.

I was taken aback. "J-jealous? I don't under-"

"Don't think that I didn't notice." she let out a laugh again. "That night in the Great Hall, when you had no idea who I was. I could practically feel your glares cutting me into pieces, that's why I didn't really dare to speak to you that night."

"Oh." I could feel my cheeks getting red again. "Sorry about that. But I wasn't jealous. I was just...a little surprised."

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that." she kept on smirking at me, but I ignored her.

There was another shriek of laughter by Marlene as Sirius said something stupid and the both of them started making disgusting kissy noises at each other. James and Dorcas were gagging, positively wanting to throw up.

I looked towards Rose, who's hand was shaking so violently that the cup of water in her hand accidentally spilled a little. She watched the couple with sorrow in her eyes, like as if wishing that she was the one out there with him instead.

I watched her with sympathy. "Rose-"

"Don't," she stopped me. "I'm fine. I said so before." Then she took a deep breath to compose herself and continued, "I know that it's silly for me to have a crush on Sirius, but I met him when I was nine, I can't help it. Besides, he's too much of a playboy for my liking. I don't want to let my heart end up like those other millions of girls he's already toyed with."

We stayed silent for a moment, only listening to the noise of the Great Hall.

She sighed. "At least James is a decent gentleman."

Then abruptly, she stood up and left.

I blinked, staring at the seat she was at moments ago. _At least James is a decent gentleman._ Well, that's sort of true. I don't exactly see him with a different girl everyday, unlike _playboy _Sirius Black. Merlin, it must really hurt Rose to see him that way. At least she's being level-headed about it. But it looked more than just a school-crush to me, though...

"Lily?" My head snapped up at the sound of my name. I found James Potter, looking at me bemusedly while trying very hard to not look at the scene in the Great Hall. "Sorry if I disturbed you, but can we please leave before I throw up at the sight of the new happy-yet-revolting couple -er- exploring each other in front of us?"

I turned and saw what he meant: Sirius and Marlene were in a tight embrace, their lips smashed against one another and their hands roaming freely, not caring about the audience surrounding them. James yelled from behind me, "Oi! Get a room, will you?"

Sirius broke the kiss and grinned at his best mate. Then he turned to Marlene and said, "Fancy a broom cupboard, Marshmallow?"

She smirked. "Sorry, but this was just a tester." Then she dropped him like he burned her and fled from the Great Hall.

There was a noticeable silence before people went, "Ooo..." Some yelled, "You got BURNED!" Some people stared in shock, as no one has ever turned down Sirius Black before. Sirius himself just stared after her blankly, like he couldn't believe what was going on.

James was laughing silently behind me, his hands on his stomach. "Your turn to be left in the dark eh, Pads?"

Sirius shot him an annoyed look and fled from the Great Hall, looking positively humiliated.

I swear that from the corner of my eye that I saw Rose at the door, smirking at the whole scene.

I got up and turned back to James. "Let's go."

He nodded and the both of us made our way out of the Great Hall together. Many people turned their heads from the scenario just now to us, not believing that Lily Evans, the girl who swore she'd hate James Potter for life, now walking alongside him and not arguing.

"Got your wish already, eh Potter?" Edward Smith, a seriously annoying prat from Hufflepuff, whispered to James.

"Funny, Smith." said James sarcastically as he grabbed my hand and pushed past him. I felt an electric spark between our hands as we beat the crowd and made our way towards the Heads'.

Once inside, He let go of my hand and plopped down on a seat. I stood there, looking around nervously.

_Why are you so nervous? Merlin Lily, get a grip!_

"So," started James casually. "McGonagall told me that you got a P for your Animagi essay."

I groaned. "Oh, go on. Did she tell the whole school yet? I bet that she's just bursting to say."

James chuckled. "It's alright. I asked McGonagall right after you asked me to tutor you and she told me, no harm done."

Then he summoned some books from his room and opened one. He patted the chair beside him, wanting me to sit down there.

After I sat, he started to explain the effect of Animagi and how exactly do you become one. I have to admit, he was a very good teacher. He explained it much better than McGonagall and I could actually understand bits of it.

Bits, but that was already a big accomplishment.

The funniest part was, he tried to explain Animagi transformations with vegetables- which were delivered to our room daily by house-elves. I laughed when he tried to show me that a carrot stick could transform into a tomato by eating lettuce.

"Oh come on, that was a good way to show you," he protested while I guffawed at his actions. But he was grinning too, the vegetables in his hand.

"And completely hilarious!" I exclaimed between laughter.

He chuckled. "All right, back to studying." then he summoned my essay and started to correct the weak points. By an hour, half of the essay was already done. Apparently, I had mixed up the process of becoming Animagi with the process of vanishing items (previous essay).

"So it's like this..." he wrote something on the parchment. "And this should be..." he crossed out something and rewrote something else. "This." he handed me the parchment.

As I read it, everything started to make sense. It's like the puzzle pieces are finally getting together. _Ugh, _it had been THIS simple, and I didn't realize?

"Wow," I said icily. "So all I had to do was to have you write my essay and I would have gotten and O?"

He laughed, and I joined in. Merlin, his laughs were contagious.

"Remember that next time," he said, finishing up his last chortles.

After that, we started talking about random things. I found out that he had a pink teddy-bear which he named 'Mr Snufflekins' when he was five, and that he can't stand the taste of walnuts.

"Walnuts?" I asked, grinning wryly. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, well they smell weird, too!" he protested. "Just thinking about it wants to make me gag."

"I don't really like walnuts, either," I confessed. "But I never thought that you wouldn't like any type of food. I bet that if I gave you a rotten apple, you would eat it."

"At least it's better than a walnut." he pulled a face and we started to laugh.

I couldn't believe how easy it was to be with him, how comfortable it was. There was no awkwardness, no, 'oh-shit-what-should-I-do-now?' sort of feeling, and I completely ignored the really obvious sparks flying between us.

Really, I did!

There's no point arguing!

Then, by accident, I brought up what could currently be the most horrible subject on earth. "So how was your summer?"

How evil could I get?

But then again, this could be my one and only chance to get him to open up. Maybe, I'll finally solve The Case of the Mystery Summer (wow, that was lame.) Maybe, I could stop being left in the dark.

But, s usual, my hope was in vain. James stiffened slightly in his seat. "Fine," he said curtly.

I had to encourage him, push him further! "Fine enough to tell me what's been going on?"

He hesitated, unsure if he should tell me. It was like there was a battle raging on inside his head.

I put my hand on his arm and looked at him with concern. "You can tell me, James. I'll be there for you. A friend always will."

He bit his bottom lip. "I suppose you deserve to know," he said finally. "Last summer, Death Eaters showed up at our house."

Okay, if I had been expecting anything, it _definitely _wasn't this.

"What?" I said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah. You see, my parents know something even Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters don't know. Voldemort is a half-blood."

"He's a what?" I was completely taken aback. There the bastard (yes, I swore. Get over it already!) was, boasting about pure-bloods and killing muggle-borns while all along he was a _half-blood?_

Oh, I'm sure his servants would get a kick out of this.

James nodded. "His actual name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. When he found out that we knew, he sent them to kill us. We managed to escape, though, and we've been on the run this whole summer." his voice was heavy with concern and worry at this point. "We couldn't stay at one place for more than a week. Then when I came to Hogwarts, I realized that...I'm leaving my parents alone."

His voice had been filled with a lot of pain and sorrow at this point, adding up to the worry and concern.

I squeezed the arm I haven't realized that I was still holding lightly. "James..."

James pressed his lips together to get a hold of himself. "I can't stop wondering...everyday...if they're alright, or if they've been captured...that's why Dumbledore didn't send me my Head Boy letter by owl; he didn't want to give the Death Eaters further chance to track our family..."

He took a deep breath and shuddered a little.

"That's the reason I'm behaving myself this year," he told me, eyes fixed on the floor. "When my parents get out of this mess, I want them to see a new man, someone they could be proud of."

"They would be proud of you, James," I whispered softly as I moved my hand to his back and started rubbing it softly.

He shivered a little. "So I swore..." his voice had become scarily shaky at this point. "I swore that if anything happens to them...I'll be at their side. I have to at least say goodbye."

I looked at his agonized figure there, but this was not like the moment Bellatrix had struck him. This was emotional pain, the proof that he was a real man. That he was as good as he wanted to be for his parents.

And I really admired him for that. I really did.

He took another deep breath and continued. "That's why Rose moved to Scotland this year. Her parents are helping the Ministry to provide our family with more protection. Apparently, the Death Eaters have cast some kind of spell on us that the Fidillus Charm **(A/N: Is this how you spell it?)** Doesn't work. Thankfully, Sirius had already moved out by then, or he would have been on the run with us.

"I didn't want to tell you, Lily," he admitted, suddenly adverting his gaze from the floor to me. "You could have gotten hurt. Furthermore, you're muggle-born, and it's already bad enough that Sirius and the others know. Looked what happened to Rose; I can't have that happen to you."

Then surprisingly, he smiled at me. "But it's nice to let it all out. Thank you, Lily. For being here. For me."

"Anytime, James," I said softly, smiling back.

We stayed like that for a long time, just staring into each others' eyes, with my hand unknowingly still on his back. Then he looked at his watch and suddenly yelped.

I jumped at little at the sudden outburst. "Merlin, James!" I scolded. "Warn me next time!"

"Sorry," he grinned at me, but he took his wand and headed for the door. "I need to go and meet Remus, Lils. Bye."

"But I thought Remus-" I started, but he pushed the door open and walked off.

* * *

**A/N: SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO COME OUT! Lol, finished it at 4:15 in the morning, NICE =)**

**This took me four whole days to finish up! Mainly because I was having writer's block and I had a bunch of work on my plate, so yeah.**

**Hope you all can forgive me!**

**And now, I have an important message for all of you. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT SO YOU MUST READ!**

**Okay, so recently I was introduced to reading this fanfic which is really cool, but I know that this is just a side comment, but this is what it said:**

**This one's actually pretty boring. The plot's not clear, the characters are totally unoriginal, and the title has nothing to do with the book. It's called _Prayer_ and no one prays or is a prayer and there isn't anything prayer related anywhere in this.**

**Now, you can probably see why I am worried, so I need you guys to GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY! I know that a lot of stories are called Prayer, but I just need to be sure! Really, if you don't like it, just say it! PLEASE! I'm kind of new at this so I'm really nervous so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I really need reviews. Bad.**

**Thanks for reading anyway!  
**


	7. For Alice's excitement

**A/N: Aw, you guys are the best!**

**So, if you guys have been reading ANY of my author's notes, then you would know that I'm leaving for another trip in another...three days. But, since I love you guys so much, I will update until my fingers get tired instead of just leaving you guys in the dark for another week. **

**Yeah, I really love you guys.**

**I WOULD have updated earlier, but I had insomnia and got into a little spat with my mother in the morning because of a swimming suit (don't ask). Then I didn't feel like using the computer and so...yeah.**

**BUT then I weighed this story (and you guys) over my petty anger issues and decided to update! Come on, tell me you love me =D**

**So this chapter is a little low, because I've been thinking about a review someone sent me and he's right: Lily has been into James too much, especially since she JUST saw the better side of him. Then again, there are things in sixth year yet to reveal.**

**But anyway, this chapter is a little low and MIGHT be a little boring, but things pick up BIG in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

* * *

Chapter 7- For Alice's excitment

Well, the next morning was...normal enough. Of course I bombarded James with questions on him and Remus, knowing that he is a werewolf, and he told me that Remus gets sick easily whenever approaching that...time of the month, so he wanted to be there when he came back. However, he didn't really meet my eyes when he said this and stuttered a little, so I had the feeling that he was lying. Nevertheless, I let it slide. I only feel like learning one secret a day, thank you very much.

I sat with Mary and Hestia today at breakfast, after the very rude awakening by James Potter. Seriously, he's like my everyday alarm clock, because there is no way I can wake up on my own.

Hestia Jones is a delightful sixth year with black hair and rosy pink cheeks, and she was a MAJOR fangirl of Sirius Black. She could technically be the leader, but we like her anyway. She's jumpy, sweet and full of life. They were chatting quite animatedly while I went over, quite groggily I might add. Remind me to thank and kill James later. Thank James for waking me up early, and then _kill _him for waking me up early.

Yes, I know I make absolutely no sense, but that's life.

"Hey guys," I greeted while sitting down. "What's going on?"

"Did you hear? Brittany Golden was just pulled out of the school today," Mary told me.

I was taken by surprise. "Really, why?"

"Her brother was killed last night," continued Hestia for her. "Her family wants to spend as much time with her as possible."

I frowned. Brittany Golden was one of my fellow fifth year prefects from Gryffindor, always bright, and full of determination, most of the important qualities a prefect needs. But now that she's pulled out of the school...

"What about her space as a prefect?" I asked. As Head Girl, you have to make your business to know these things.

"Well, McGonagall's making a decision now. It's said that the chosen student is already in her office," Mary informed me. "She'll probably come here any moment."

Just then, Rose burst into the Great Hall and ran over to us, squealing with delight.

"Lily! Lily!" she squealed. "I got it! I'm the new prefect!"

I looked at her with astonishment, and then happiness. "Really? That's so great!"

"Yeah. Now I just hope that your speeches aren't as boring as others make it out to be," joked Rose.

"My speeches are not boring!" I protested. "They're just a little...long."

Rose snorted. "Really, Lily? Long? Couldn't you have come up with a better defense?"

I waved that away impatiently. "That's not important. The point is that you're now prefect! Congratulations!"

"Yeah, congrats Rose," said Mary, smiling at her.

"I don't exactly know you, but congrats too," said Hestia. Oh yeah, I forgot that she doesn't know Rose.

She grinned. "Thanks guys. By the way, I Rose Anabel. Muggle-born cousin to James Potter," she told Hestia as they shook hands.

Hestia lit up instantly. "Cousin to James Potter? Does that mean you're close to Sirius Black too?" she asked, a little to eager.

Oh no. Hestia, I love you, but couldn't you just shut up about Sirius for about five seconds?

Rose's eyes instantly flashed dangerously at the sound of Sirius's name. It was clear that last night's image of Sirius partying with Marlene wasn't out of her mind yet. "Yes. Why?" she asked, a little harsh.

Hestia took no acknowledge of Rose's feelings. "Do you think you could introduce me to him, or something?"

Rose stayed quiet for about what felt like ten centuries. Then she forced her face into a painful smile and said, "If he's interested."

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed like Rose did a few minutes ago. She sort of hugged Rose after that and skipped away to her next class.

"Rose-" I started, but stopped when Rose drew out her wand and pointed it threateningly at me.

"Not. A. Single. Word. From. You." she growled, before leaving to tell James the news.

I sighed and took some toast and jam.

"Lemme guess... she likes Sirius right?" asked Mary.

"That's an understatement," I muttered. "But it's her life, and we shouldn't get in the way."

Mary held her hands up in surrender. "Not that, but...she's going to be a little heartbroken after today."

"Why?" I asked, taking a bite out of my toast.

But after that, the answer was provided by a very loud scream seats away.

"You WHAT?" Rose shrieked at Sirius, who was lounging around on his seat. "Why the hell are you going out with Marlene McKinnon?"

"Because I want to," replied Sirius lazily. "What's it to you?"

She shook her head, trying to clear it up. "This isn't right. Why would you go out with her, Sirius? You obviously know that she's not right for you!"

Sirius's face hardened. "Yeah? How do you know what and who's right or not right for me?"

"I mean this!" she yelled. "Your relationship! You weren't suppose to be a committed man! You were a guy who had a different girl almost everyday and suddenly you're just sticking to Marlene? This...this isn't right!"

"Rose," said James desperately. "Rose, calm down..."

But Sirius laughed mirthlessly. "No, Prongs. Let the girl talk." Then he got up and glared at Rose. "You really think of me as a playboy? Never thought I could actually be _committed _to someone? Well, here is news for you Rosie: I can!"

"But why her?" she yelled louder. "Of all people, why her?"

"Well, who else?" he shot back. "Who else do you think I should be with?"

"You should be with-" but then she stopped dead, thinking about what she was going to say. She shook her head again, ridding it of all thoughts, and then stormed out of the Great Hall with everyone staring at her.

"Remember what I said just now?" asked Mary in a small voice.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well, I take it all 's not just a little heartbroken; she's completely traumatized.

"Damn right," I muttered.

James turned to glare at Sirius. "You could have been a little gentler."

Sirius looked at him exasperatedly. "Prongs-"

But James had already got up and went after Rose, leaving the Great Hall as well.

Sirius stared after him, looking a little disappointed. "What's Rose's problem?" he demanded from Remus, the closest to him.

He shrugged, but something told me that he just wanted to keep Rose's crush a secret for her. Besides, after earlier's spat, we don't need anymore drama.

"Just be happy that Marlene isn't here..." muttered Mary into my ear. I silently agreed. Marlene would have made the argument ten times worse; at least Rose knows when to stop.

"We better get to class," I muttered. The two of us silently gathered our things and left the Great Hall as well.

* * *

The rest of the day progressed much better than the morning.

Rose and I were not in the same classes, with her being fifth year and I being seventh year, but I did get glances of her while walking in the corridors. She didn't cry (she told me that Rose Anabel does NOT cry) but her eyes were red, as if she wanted to. She smiled at me once, but that was because she was clearly telling me, "I'm fine. Back off."

James managed to get hold of her and cool her down, so she wasn't as bad during lunchtime. But she did insist to sit with James and James only, and so he obliged. The way they treated each other, it was like they were brother and sister instead of just mere cousins. James forgave Sirius for their argument, but still stuck with Rose for most of the day. Remus and Peter also joined him, much to Sirius's displeasure. He huffed and started spending time with Marlene, ignoring all the boys. I guess that it's clear to everyone except Sirius himself that Rose has a crush on him.

When Mary and I went down to meet Marlene at the Quidditch pitch after practice, she had a dreamy expression on her face as she giggled at Sirius's jokes and kissed him goodbye. James and I shared a look that clearly stated that the both of us wanted to throw up at the sight.

She skipped to us, grinning from ear to ear. "Heard, didn't you?"

"Of course you did," said Mary dryly. "Caused quite a scene in the Great Hall, too."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Marlene looked quizzically at Mary.

I nudged Mary in the ribs and shot her an annoyed look. Marlene did _not _need to know about this morning's events.

"Nothing..." muttered Mary, glaring at me cautiously. I just gave her a sweet smile that said, "shut up!"

"Right... anyway Alice said that she was coming down to tell us something," Marlene told us. "Emmeline and Rose are coming to."

"Well, Alice hardly leaves Frank since they got engaged, so he's probably coming too," concluded Mary, clearly avoiding the subject of Rose. "I wonder what's going on."

I shrugged. "Maybe something about the wedding."

We waited for another five minutes before everyone who was needed came down. When Marlene greeted Rose with a friendly, "hi," Rose just smiled at her painfully and avoided her gaze. Marlene looked puzzled, but let it go.

Everyone turned to Alice, who surprisingly wasn't with Frank. She said that he had some stuff to do and she didn't want to cling on to him twenty-four hours a day.

"So what's going on, Al?" I asked for the group. She looked excited beyond words.

"Frank and I are having an engagement party!" she burst out, her eyes brighter than the morning sun. "This weekend! Dumbledore gave us permission to book that pub in Hogsmeade and we can stay there until morning!"

All of us were pleasantly surprised. "Engagement party? That's great Alice!" exclaimed Marlene, happy for her friend.

She nodded. "you've got to hand it to those Marauders. They're handling the whole party for us: food, music, everything! They're extremely brilliant at parties!

"Then prepare to see drunk people all around you within half an hour, girls. Things are going to get messy," I commented. There was no way the Marauders were going to leave firewhisky out of this.

Alice shrugged. "True, but it's worth it. So you guys will come, right?" She actually looked worried that we wouldn't show up. Silly girl.

We assured her with, "Of course we will!"s and, "Won't miss it for the world!"s. When she looked satisfied, she said goodbye to us to meet up with Frank, who was discussing the party plans with the Marauders.

After Rose had excused herself as well (something about meeting up with a study buddy) the four of us made our way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Wow, I can't believe it...an engagement party," said Emmeline, swooning. "Everything is happening so fast."

"I know what you mean," admitted Mary. "I still can't grasp the fact that it's our last year here. Then we're leaving each other forever."

I sighed. " I know, but let's not dwell on it now."

"Yeah, let's dwell on how close Lily is with James this year." contributed Marlene, smirking at me.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, when James was Crucio-ed, Lily was completely bonkers," agreed Mary, happy to enter this conversation. "You should have seen her! Pale and worried, always muttering things about 'is he alright...' and stuff like that."

My cheeks reddened. "Guys-"

"Not to mention how much _friendlier _she is with him this year," said Emmeline, smiling sweetly at me. "Whenever I bump into them, they're always talking so sweetly. I even sensed some flirting between them. Isn't that right, Lily?"

All three heads turned to me. I stepped back a little, scared at this sudden attention.

"G-guys," I spluttered. _Oh yay, go me. _"That's really exaggerating a little, don't you think? And I didn't _flirt, _Em," I said and shot a look at her. She blinked at me innocently.

"Oh, come on Lil-" started Mary.

"No." My voice hardened into my Head Girl voice. "James and I are friends, that's it. This conversation is over."

"And what about sixth year? You can't exactly deny that," countered Emmeline. I groaned.

"He was being a prat, it doesn't count," I told her, already tired with this pointless conversation.

Ah, sixth year. It would have been such a memorable experience if a certain _James Potter _hadn't ruined it for me.

During sixth year, James's head had considerably deflated a little bit, but he still asked me out, just not that often and not that ridiculously. Then during Christmas, we were trapped under a mistletoe (thanks a lot, Sirius) and we weren't allowed to let go unless we KISSED. So I gave him a short kiss that lasted about three seconds and ran for my life, leaving James standing there, dumbfounded.

But the kiss, it was... exhilarating. His lips were so soft, and they tasted _good. _And that's when I thought that I might, that I MIGHT, like James Potter a little. JUST A LITTLE. I regrettably told Mary and Emmeline my feelings, and they kept bugging me to go on with it.

But the kiss, if anything, just inflated James's head back to it's original size. He asked me out _constantly, _telling me crap like, "we belong together!" and so on. That's when my feelings were crushed.

But this year...they might, just _might, _have resurfaced again.

But I don't plan on acting on it. Being friends with him already took a miracle; getting together with him? We'll have to ask god if we could borrow Jesus's soul **(A/N: No offense to any Christians!)**

I don't like him THAT much anyway. And it seems like he's definitely over me this year.

Mary sighed. "Fine, but you can't deny this forever."

"Tell that to Em," I said, nodding at her. "Had fun with Remus lately?"

She blushed. Another thing that happened in sixth year: Emmeline got a BIG crush on a certain Remus John Lupin. And secretly, I think Remus likes her too. He just thinks that his lycantharopy would get in the way. Poor kid...

"None of your business," she mumbled, looking down.

"Cheer up Em, maybe he'll ask you to the upcoming party or something," said Marlene.

Emmeline sighed. "Like hell he will."

And then our conversation continued on the engagement party. Marlene said that since it's an _engagement _party, all of us really should have dates. We argued from there, Emmeline taking my side (the no-date side) while Mary took Marlene's (the yes-date side). But all in all, everyone of us was excited for the party.

After all, it was all for Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Told you that it's a little boring, although I did have some fun writing the Sirius/Rose drama. **

**Wait until you see the plot twists and turns! If I can, I'll get in another update up tonight, sneak the laptop into my room or something.**

**But in the meantime, REVIEW! The button _is _there for a reason, you know.**

**Stay tuned! The excitement actually picks up during the ninth chapter, but the next chapter is nice too!**

**REVIEW! **


	8. The Hogsmeade News

**A/N: Yes! I did it! Operation Sneak-Laptop-Into-Room-To-Type-Story plan, otherwise known as SLITRTTS plan worked! Hah, I am brilliant!**

**See, this laptop isn't mine, it's my moms. And we can only touch it during the day. But on certain nights like this, well...**

**Anyways, back to the story.**

**I'm not going to talk long, just hoping that the last chapter wasn't too short, and hope that you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8- The Hogsmeade News

Mornings are a time people usually get up grudgingly, only because of school. They tend to feel sleepy and groggy and snap easily as early-risers who disturb them. People like me are a lot like that.

However, this morning everyone was awakened by the sound of blasting fireworks.

Fireworks, I tell you! The Marauders are so going to pay for this!

I _hate _mornings! When you look at me, you might see me as an early riser, but I'm bloody well not! The only reason I can actually get up is James!

Argh, stupid Marauders...

Then again, the fireworks came out for a good reason. When I was in the Great Hall, muttering something about James being evil and such, I was suddenly startled when a banging sound started in the air.

Many people looked up and there they were: bright psychedelic fireworks that burst happily in the sky reading: ALL SEVENTH YEARS ARE WELCOMED TO THE ENGAGEMENT PARTY OF ALICE PREWITT AND FRANK LONGBOTTOM! YES, EVEN THE SLYTHERINS BECAUSE WE ARE FEELING GENEROUS THIS WEEK. IT WILL BE THIS SATURDAY, AT SEVEN PM, AT THE PUB BESIDE HOGS HEAD! DON'T BE LATE! COURTESY OF THE MARAUDERS.

And then right on cue, the Marauders entered the Great Hall, grinning from ear to ear. Instantly, many people got talking. Some people patted them on the back for the fireworks; some people -like me- gave them death glares for disrupting their mornings.

"You could have chosen a nicer, quieter approach," I complained to James as he sat beside me.

He chuckled. "Ah, but where's the fun in that, Lily-flower?"

I whacked his arm playfully and he grinned at me. Many of our friends raised their eyebrows at this sudden show of affection they haven't seen.

_We're just friends,_ I thought, irritated. _It's not like that's impossible._

Actually...if you had told me that it would be possible for James and I to be friends last year, I would have told you to go flush your head down a toilet. But now...

Ah well, let them gossip for all I care.

"So how's the party coming along?" asked Marlene, snuggling against Sirius. There was something a little off about them. I don't know why, but there just was. Maybe it was the fact that Sirius is now actually my best friend's boy.

Lily, just be glad that Rose isn't down yet. Don't go speculating on ridiculous things like your best friend's boyfriend.

"The usual, but now it's just easier to smuggle firewhisky," replied Sirius, taking a bite out of Mar's sandwich.

"Maybe I could help," said Marlene helpfully.

Remus smiled at her a little. "Sorry Marlene, but this is a job for the Marauders, not for his girlfriend."

We looked a little shocked to see Remus, not Sirius or James or even Peter, but _Remus _say that. Merlin, those boys must be getting to him.

Marlene recovered and shrugged. "It's okay, just wanted to help Siri-poo here."

Everyone except Sirius and Marlene snorted into our pumpkin juice. _Siri-poo?_

"Mate, are you serious?" asked James. "And don't even think about the pun," he added warningly at the look on Sirius's face.

He sighed. "Fine, but I think that...the nicknames cute."

Something tells me that he's not being entirely truthful, by the way he looked a little disgusted after being called that. But he still held his ground.

Peter scoffed. _See? Even he knew that something was wrong._ "Like we believe that, Pads."

"Hey, if Marlene likes calling me that, then I'll let her," he said, defending his relationship. She squealed and hugged him.

And just at that moment, Rose chose to come in, eyes red and puffy and hair completely in a mess.

"Bloody alarm clock..." she muttered, plopping onto the seat next to James and stealing his water.

"Blimey, what happened to you Rose? You look like a complete mess!" exclaimed James, straightening out her hair for her.

She sighed. "The alarm clock is going cu-koo again."

James nodded with understanding and then glared at Remus jokingly. "I told you not to get her that alarm clock."

"Hey! Even normal alarm clocks get faulty once in a while," protested Remus as he conjured out a comb for Rose to use.

"Normal alarm clocks are able to be repaired by magic," she countered as she took the comb.

"What does that alarm clock do, anyway?" I asked, mildly interested.

"It screams at the top of it's lungs, sprays water at you, and won't shut up until you chase it down and press the red button," James informed me as Rose cast a charm on her hair to finally put it straight. "Moony here got it somewhere in Diagon Alley."

"Surprising that you can get up so early despite your nickname is _Moon_y. James, can we change his nickname to Sunny instead?"

Everyone, including Sirius and Marlene, snorted into their pumpkin juice again and Remus turned pink.

"Really, Rose? _Sunny?_" Remus scoffed, the blush from his cheeks gone.

"Beats Jamiepoo, anyway." she said with a yawn. "honestly, what _was _Aunt Jessica thinking when she gave you that nickname..."

"I never knew, either," I could distinctly hear Sirius say under his voice, hoping that we wouldn't hear him. Then again, with him being a guy that spends three quarters of his time yelling and laughing and complaining about stupid things like, "I'm bored!" It was just vain, vain hope.

All of us turned towards him, even Rose. Her face lit up when she saw that he was actually there.

"Oh hey Sirius," she said brightly. "Just wanted to say sorry for yesterday; I was out of line. Friends again?"

She held out her hand and acted like this wasn't a really big deal, but I could see her fidget a little.

"What happened yesterday?" Marlene asked me. I shrugged for Rose's benefit.

Sirius looked a little taken aback but the gesture, but responded all the same. His face split into a breathtaking smile and said, "Sure thing, Rosie." and instead of taking her hand, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a friendly hug. I saw Marlene frown a little at the sight.

"Aw, look at that! Ickle Padfoot finally made up with Rosie," cooed James. "And here I thought that Rose was the best at holding even the dumbest grudges."

Rose blushed a little. "Shove it, Prongs. And really, _ickle Padfoot_?"

"It beats Siri-poo, anyway," he said, smirking at Sirius.

Rose looked from Sirius to James and then to Marlene, before turning back to Sirius. Then she threw her head back and howled with laughter.

"Oh...my...god...Siri...poo!" she gasped between laughs. Sirius went, to my astonishment, a little pink. No one, and I mean _no one _has managed to make Sirius Black embarrassed before!

"You're never going to get the last of this, _Siri-poo_," she mocked, as if to prove her point.

He huffed. "It's on, _Rosiekins._"

Rose turned pink at her new nickname as the rest of us chortled at the nickname. But still, I noticed Marlene look even more displeased at this.

"Why doesn't he give _me _a nickname?" she demanded in whispers. "_I'm _his girlfriend! _I _should have the nickname!"

"Relax, Mar," I told her. "They've been friends for a long time, probably just fooling around. And honestly, do you really want Sirius to call you _Mar-bear?_"

She thought about it for a moment. "I guess not," she admitted. "But the nickname I gave Sirius is okay, right?"

I snickered a little, but didn't say anything.

* * *

The engagement party was drawing closer and closer with every bleeding hour, seeing as it's already Thursday, and at every corner and every turn, you could find girls asking guys out with their restless stuttering; boys asking girls out with the worst pick-up lines possible. Marlene had made it _absolutely _clear to every single one of Sirius's fangirls that he was going with her and he _only, _which mean she didn't want to share. She clung onto Sirius's arm protectively for the rest of the day, not noticing the grimace he had.

However, Mary, Rose, Emmeline, Dorcas and I were going to go together, without dates. Hey, the spotlight that day was suppose to be on Alice and Frank, and we're going to be the fans at the sidelines.

Surprisingly, James had also declared that he was going single. He wasn't interested in anyone in particular and wanted to give Frank full-fledged attention, like he told me during patrols. I had asked him if he really wanted to bring someone, but he said that the someone he wanted to bring wasn't exactly interested in being in any affair, so he didn't pester her.

That's good. I mean, the new girl that James has fallen for can actually see the new him, and maybe appreciate him for who he really is.

So why does my stomach feel so crammed inside and my heart wings are fluttering a little at the mention of this 'new girl'?

* * *

Merlin. It was here. The day of the party.

Everyone is up and about; whether it's putting on makeup or calling off the date or (in the Marauder's case) doing the last-minute settings of the party, people are rushing here; rushing there, already half ready for the party.

And I have absolutely nothing to wear.

My closet is not stocked with the proper garments to wear during occasions like this. I know that it's a casual party and everyone would be hanging out, but the Marauders _did _say something about it being a Ball theme, and so everyone is suppose to dress formally.

I don't do formal.

"Oh god," I muttered as I ransacked my closet for something appropriate to wear. "Oh god oh _god oh _god!"

"Having clothing issues?" asked a person at the door.

My head whipped around and I saw James, leaning against the door while holding a package in his hands.

I didn't say anything to defend or lie. Partly because I couldn't think of a lie fast enough; partly because I didn't have a darn defense.

I smiled apologetically. "A girl having clothing issues. Must be a first, huh?"

He chuckled. "You should see Rose's closet. Luckily she bought her dress beforehand, or else she would be in a bigger dilemma than you."

Then he handed me the package. "Here. I had a feeling this would happen, so I took some time off planning and went down to Hogsmeade to buy a suitable dress for you. I don't really know what you like but...here." He blushed slightly when I took the package from him.

"Thanks," I said slowly.

"No problem," he said, back to his normal self now that the semi-awkwardness is over. "I've got to go, planning with the guys." And with that, he was gone.

I closed the door and opened the package to reveal a beautiful white, spaghetti-striped dress with embroidery down the front. The skirt hung just above my knees and the dress in all was really comfortable, exactly my kind of taste.

I tried it on and it fit beautifully. I marveled at myself in the mirror for a few seconds before doing my hair and makeup. I tied my hair into a ponytail and added a flower hair-pin for benefit, but on some _really _light eye-shadow and lip-gloss (I don't really fancy getting dressed like a clown, thank you very much) and slipped on my gold high heel sandals. I stopped to look at the mirror again, checking for any messy spots or whatever, before ensuring that I was good to go.

All the seventh years were to be brought to Hogsmeade at six fifty _sharp_, and when I looked at my watch...

It was already six forty-eight.

Ah, bullocks.

I ran as fast as my high-heel sandals could carry me. Luckily, they hadn't gone yet and no one noticed my absence, so I was able to blend in with the crowd very easily. I found Mary and Rose and settled beside them.

"Hey, sorry I took so long," I said. "How do I look?"

Mary was gawking at me. "Absolutely stunning!" she exclaimed.

"Really pretty," agreed Rose. "I can really see why my cousin has fallen for you."

I blushed at that comment. "He's over me now but thanks. James picked out the dress for me."

Mary gasped. "No way! Did you go on some secret shopping date with him that we don't know about?"

"Yes I did, I even have the pictures," I replied sarcastically. "He just bought them while taking a break off planning."

"Merlin Lily, it doesn't look cheap," said Rose with a frown. "How much is it?"

"Actually, I don't...know," I admitted. "I was just so delighted at getting something to wear for the party I forgot to pay him back."

"it's fine Lils," said Rose, smirking. "He's already so into you a couple of galleons is only the _least _he could do. Trust me, if he had to climb all the way to the top of Hogwarts to be with you, he would."

Mary laughed while I snorted. "I'm paying him back later. But you guys don't look bad yourselves," I complimented.

It's true. Rose was wearing a turquoise dress which hung on her neck and opened up like a skirt at the bottom. Her hair fell loosely over her shoulders and her white boots added to the taste of it all. It surprised me a little that Rose wasn't wearing makeup like the rest of us, but then again, this is _Rose,_ who wouldn't put on makeup even if her life depended on it.

Mary was also really pretty. She wore a green dress which hung over one shoulder and was slightly below her knees. She had tied her hair into a bun at the back and had put on some _heavy _makeup, but still looked quite pretty.

"Alright, it's time to go!" yelled Argus Filch, our horrible caretaker.

"Where's Em?" I asked the both of them.

"She's meeting Remus at the party," answered Mary. "Apparently, he asked her last night."

"Oh, that's _wonderful_! I knew that he actually liked her!" I exclaimed.

We made our way to the village and towards the pub. Upon entering it, I felt like the breath had been taken out from me.

The whole place was sparkling with multiple colors and the ceiling was like a romantic night: the moon light shining through the clouds and lit up the whole room. There were small fireworks everywhere which said: To Alice and Frank- May you find your shining star.

When everyone had entered, slow, calm music started and everyone started to either dance or eat.

"This place is amazing," said Mary, awestruck.

"Beautiful," agreed Rose, playing a little with the small fireworks.

Just then, James came hopping towards us, beaming. "So do you guys like it? Alice said that we couldn't have done a better job."

"You've really outdone yourselves this time," said Rose, still marveling at the place. "Merlin James, why didn't Aunt Jessica let you plan our Christmas dinners?"

James grinned. "Remus did most of the spells; I just came up with the idea. We had a hard time renting the place, and booking about a hundred rooms for the seventh years, but we pulled through. This was thanks to Peter: he has connections with people in Hogsmeade like nobody does."

"What did Sirius do?" I asked, now taking a look at the fireworks myself.

"Took care of food, music and most importantly: invitation," he said, smirking slightly while remembering that faithful day...

"So he was the one who came up with that disastrous idea?" I asked, grimacing. "Remind me to kill him later."

"With pleasure," replied James promptly, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Ooh, I see Em! I'll go talk to her!" exclaimed Mary before walking over to Emmeline, who was engaged in the deep conversation with Remus.

"I want some punch," declared Rose, and went to get just that.

"Be careful- Sirius spiked all the drinks except the one at the end," he called after her. She gave him a thumbs up to show that she got the message.

James then turned to me. "So the dress I gave you fits, huh?"

I nodded. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver."

"Have I mentioned that you're beautiful tonight?" he suddenly asked.

I blushed. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, then held his hand out for me. "Care to dance."

I hesitated, staring at his hand. "I don't dance."

"I'll teach you," he insisted. "Come."

I took his hand wearily, but then I looked at those calm, hazel eyes and my clammy-ness instantly subsided.

He held a firm grip on my waist. "come on, Lils. Loosen up, have some fun. Your engaged friend would surely want that."

I smiled slowly. "Okay."

And that's how I spent my night: talking, laughing and dancing the night away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, got a little abrupt close to the end, but I'm REALLY tired. it's...what? 4:30? I've gotta sleep too, you know.**

**Now, the NEXT chapter is when everything starts to pick up. So stay tuned and REVIEW!  
**


	9. Complete Drama hour

**A/N: ARGH! WHAT THE $%* #!$% &*^# **

**I just typed the WHOLE chapter, the WHOLE BLOODY chapter, and was just about to save it when:**

**Poof!**

**A stupid, F-ing RELOAD button changed EVERYTHING!**

**ARGHHHHHHHHHH!**

**...so here's chapter nine. I cut it short a little because I don't want to re-type the _whole bloody f-ing thing _again, but hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter nine- Complete Drama time

Wow. The party was exhilarating.

I spend almost all my time either dancing with James or making fun of Alice with Mary and Rose. I have to admit: James is a very good dancer. He swayed easily with me and didn't complain when I stepped onto his toes.

Marlene and Sirius were crazily dancing on the dance floor, making Rose seethe with anger and jealousy. She didn't show it, but I could tell. Sometimes, she would shoot a longing expression at Sirius, imagining her and Sirius there instead of Marlene, before dipping her head and returning to her previous conversation.

Remus was being the MC for that night. He commented on a few things, sometimes joked a little whenever he changed songs. Emmeline would be at his side, commenting whenever necessary and beaming at him.

After a moment, Rose took over the commentating. Now this is when Alice got really afraid, because Rose swore, with a really sweet smile on her face that meant business, that she would tease her to no end.

"Heya everybody," she said, beaming at the crowd. "I'm Rose, the prefect. Which means that if you disrupt this party for my Alice in any way, I will hex you into next December, regardless of what a teacher would say."

This earned a few light chuckles from the crowd.

"Of course, if the lovebirds themselves decide to interrupt, then who am I to judge?" Then she scanned the room for Alice and Frank. When she 'couldn't' find them, she smirked. "Then again, it seems like our two little lovebirds have forgotten about us and left to get a little...privacy."

The crowd snickered as Alice and Frank blushed.

"Oi! We're right here you know!" shouted Frank, causing the crowd to laugh out loud. James, who was standing behind her monitoring the whole process, gave Rose a thumbs up.

Rose turned to them in surprise. Then her features changed to a look of disgust. "Ugh, you mean you guys are doing _it _right then and there? Get a room!"

The crowd laughed again as Frank and Alice turned even brighter than tomatoes.

Rose was chuckling. "Alright, we'll leave the happy couple alone, since I don't want to pollute my eyes with all the dirty scenes."

"Rose!" whined Alice, getting redder by the second as a sound of laughter when through the crowd again.

"Fine, I'll leave you to your manhandling," said Rose, waving that away. "But right now is karaoke hour! Who wants to step up and become a Hogwarts star?"

When nobody dared to, she groaned.

"Honestly, where's your singing spirit?" she complained and sighed. "I shall sing this one, but if anyone doesn't take the next song I will randomly pick out one person and Imperius you to sing, no matter how horrible you sound."

Then she turned on a soundtrack and said, "Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift! Enjoy!" **(A/N: I know that Taylor Swift isn't there during their time but let just pretend!)**

Everyone looked blankly at her and she added hastily, "Muggle Song. Just enjoy."

When she opened her mouth to sing, my jaw dropped all the way to the ground.

_"Hey Stephen I know looks can be deceiving_

_But I know I saw a light in you._

_As we walked we were talking I didn't say_

_half the thing I wanted to."_

My jaw wasn't the only one opened to welcome flies. Everyone that knew her personally -such as Mary, Emmeline, Remus, Peter, Alice, Marlene and me- were completely awestruck at her voice. It was beautiful, like a hundred chirping birds; like as if the musical notes were practically floating from her voice, dancing to the music.

_"Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

_Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing_

_I don't always have to be alone"_

Sirius, like the rest of us, was staring at her too, but there was a different gleam in his eyes. It was like looking at the girl of your dreams, shining beautifully in the spotlight. When Rose spotted him, she gave him a small wink and sang,

_"'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel._

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else._

_I can't help myself."_

She was looking directly at Sirius when she sang this, something Marlene was not to happy to notice. She frowned, looking from Sirius to Rose, and probably unlocking chemistry there. Rose, oblivious to all this, continued to sing,

_"Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling_

_so I've got some things to say to you._

_I've seen it all, so I thought_

_But I've never seen nobody shine the way you do."_

Sirius smiled slightly at that, causing Marlene to frown even more. James was smiling at Rose, completely understanding this song's purpose.

_"The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name,_

_it's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change._

_Hey Stephen why are people always leaving?_

_I think you and I should stay the same."_

Sirius's grin was wider at the words, "_way you say my name._" Of course, he was one of the only few who called her Rosie and let's not forget this weeks _Rosiekins._

This only caused Marlene to be riled up even more.

_"'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel._

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else._

_I can't help myself."_

"Think Rose is taking a big risk over there? Surely Mar can understand what she's saying," Mary whispered in my ear.

I shrugged. "It was a risk worth taking."

_"They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me_

_Why aren't you here tonight?_

_I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out_

_And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_"

She sang this part with a tone of sadness in her voice, obviously wishing that it was her and Sirius instead of Marlene and Sirius. If Rose could have changed the name _Stephen _to _Sirius _without raising any suspicion, I would bet my Head Girl badge that she would.

_"Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons_

_Why I should be the one you choose_

_All those other girls, well, they're beautiful_

_But would they write a song for you?"_

Rose looked again at Sirius, as if trying to send him this message. Fortunately or unfortunately, he got it.

Then Rose laughed slightly and sang once again,

_"'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel._

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else._

_I can't help myself."_

At this point, I looked at James, who was staring right back at me. I looked down and blushed deeply, because I felt that he was staring at me for a long time. _But why? Isn't he over me?_

_"Myself_

_Can't help myself_

_I can't help myself"_

When the song ended, everybody applauded, some even cat-calling and wolf-whistling. Rose took a bow and went back to her DJ space.

"Right. Anyone else want to take us away?" she asked the crowd.

* * *

James left during the party. James just _left._

I saw him walking out the door, looking back first to see if anyone was watching before leaving. Me, being my curious idiotic self, went to ask his friends what was going on.

Sirius didn't seem to care, as he was dancing the night away with Marlene. Remus told me that he probably went to buy some extra drinks and would be back later. Peter was too busy eating to care.

When I asked Rose, she shrugged and said, "He probably went to flatten his impossible hair or something, Lils. He'll be back in no time."

But he never showed. Not even once.

* * *

The week that had followed the party was...interesting enough.

Of course classes were still back on, continuing like they should, but everyone was in a stupor, like they were too tired to study. I have to admit, I was one of them.

Yes, the sweet, responsible Lily Evans couldn't study. Go figure.

Sirius and Marlene's relationship had broken the hearts of many, _many _fangirls. They cried whenever they saw their lovely Sirius Black taken from them by the evil Marlene McKinnon, who made it clear that she does _not _want to share.

And that's when trouble ensued.

You see, as much as Sirius hangs out with Marlene, his _sweet babe who stays hot even when playing Quidditch_, he spends as much time with Rose, laughing and talking and pretty much goofing around. To all of us, Rose and Sirius were just friends, and we liked it that they made up as quickly as a bludger moves, but not Marlene.

She didn't like it.

Not. At. All.

She still doesn't know what happened that faithful day, but she is determined to keep her man. And she's convinced that Rose would steal him away.

But I didn't know she would actually act on it.

It was a wonderful Friday, when I got up once again at James's request (or more of demand). I was chatting animatedly with Rose and Em when Marlene comes in, looking furious. She walks directly over to us, raises her hand,

and slaps Rose in the face.

Em and I stared in shock. What. The. Hell. Did. Marlene. Just. Do?

Rose rubbed her cheek, got up and stared at a seething Marlene. "What the bloody hell was that for?" she demanded.

"Stay away from Sirius," Marlene practically snarled. This was a first for Em and I; we've never seen Marlene act this way before. _Never._

"What?" said Rose disbelievingly.

"You heard me, bitch. Stay away from Sirius," said Marlene again slowly and dangerously.

"And what gives you the idea that you can tell me what to do?" said Rose, danger level threateningly reaching the surface.

"I am his girlfriend," she said in her face. "So back off."

Rose recoiled like Marlene just slapped her again. Then she threw her head back and laughed mirthlessly. "Seriously Marlene. What _fuck_ has gone through your head that says that you _own _him?"

"I. Am. His. _Girlfriend,_" she said, emphasizing on the word _girlfriend._ "It's my job to rid him of peasants like you."

"You call me a peasant? Have you actually looked at yourself?" snarled Rose slightly.

"Hey guys," I said weakly. "Come on, break it up..."

Just then, the Marauders entered the room laughing and joking about who-knows-what, when they saw the scene between Rose and Marlene unravel before them.

"At least I have Sirius," said Marlene smugly, oblivious to the entering of the Marauders. "What do you have?"

"My pride, My dignity, and my _freedom,_" she replied. "Don't know _why _Sirius bothers with you when all you are is a possessive _bitch._"

"You only say that because you want Sirius for yourself!" yelled Marlene. "But he's _my _boyfriend, Anabel! Not yours! So _back off_!"

I couldn't believe this! Marlene seemed so much like a sensible, reasonable girl. But now...I can't deny that what Rose is saying is true: she's being a real bitch.

Sirius couldn't believe what he was seeing. They were fighting over _him. _James approached the girls slowly.

"Rose..." started James, but Marlene cut in.

"Didn't think I knew, did you Anabel? Thought that your little secret was _oh-so-safe._ But I know, and I know the dangers that lie behind it."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Rose. "Sirius and I are _friends, _McKinnon. It's not impossible."

Marlene snorted. "Don't act stupid, Anabel. I know _just _what you're planning. You want to make Sirius fall for you, so that he'll break up with me and then you'll have Sirius all for yourself!"

"_What?_" exclaimed Rose. "Are you out of your petty little mind, McKinnon?"

"All I'm saying is for you to _back-off!_" yelled Marlene.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Rose shot back.

Marlene drew her wand. "Try me."

Rose took out her wand as well. "It's on, Mckinnon," she snarled.

That's when James saves the day and steps in. "Girls. enough," he said, looking at the both of them.

"I can handle this myself, James," said Rose in a tight voice.

"No, Rose," he said, looking directly into her eye. "As Head Boy, I can't allow this to happen. Now be a good prefect and back down before I have to take you to McGonagall."

Rose glared at him, but let down her wand. James then turned to face Marlene.

"Marlene, I know that you feel protective of Sirius, but settle this with reason, and don't shout at my cousin." He gave her a hard look. "And just because you're my best friend's girl doesn't mean I won't send you to McGonagall, either."

Marlene looked at him pleadingly. "But-"

"Cut it out, Marlene," I snapped, also getting up. "This is something between you, Sirius and Rose, not the entire Great Hall."

She glared at me and turned to Sirius. "Siri-poo, back me up!"

But she quailed under his dark look. "You don't have control over my life, Marlene," he said, dangerously quiet.

"But Sirius-" she started, but stopped when he shook his head.

"It's over," he said harshly, and then went over to James and Rose.

Marlene looked at the trio, eyes bulging out. Then, without any warning, she shrieked, "WHAT?"

All of us covered our ears. Marlene's screams can be really piercing at times.

Sirius turned back to her. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST END IT LIKE THIS?" she continued to scream, as if not getting the concept. "WE'VE ONLY BEEN DATING FOR TWO WEEKS!"

"Then I should be thankful that I didn't have to spend more time with you," he replied coolly.

"YOU WANTED TO BECOME A COMMITTED MAN!" she screeched. "YOU ASKED _ME, _SIRIUS! NOT HER!" She pointed a shaking finger at Rose. "WHY ARE YOU TAKING HER SIDE?"

"Because you just weren't the one, and Rose was the more reasonable one," he simply answered.

Em and I stared in disbelief. How did Sirius take this so calmly?

James had one arm draped around Rose's shoulders protectively, like he didn't want her to get harmed. Remus and Peter were staring at the scene with us, looking angry at Marlene.

"YOU ARE THE MOST-" started Marlene, but James cut her off.

"Enough," he said in a cold, clipped tone which made the temperature around us drop a hundred degrees. "Five points from Gryffindor for yelling in the Great Hall, interrupting peaceful breakfast and _slapping my cousin._" he said that last bit in a deadly tone. "Don't let me catch you doing that again, Marlene. Sirius ended it, now I give you two choices: continue to scream your head off here so that I can bring you to Professor McGonagall or _get to class._"

It was clear that he wasn't exactly giving her an option; the latter was definitely an order. Marlene quivered under his dangerous gaze, huffed and ran out of the Great Hall, tears running down her cheeks.

"That girl is _bulllshit,_" snarled Rose before picking up her bag and making her way to the Herbology greenhouse.

Sirius turned to James. "Who knew that being a committed man could cause so much drama?" he said exasperatedly.

* * *

After that...spat involving Marlene (who I'm avoiding), Rose (who's avoiding all of us except James) and Sirius (who was a little solemn), James and I had spent a lot of time talking about it.

During the nights spent for patrolling, we would talk about Marlene's crazy attitude. I never saw this...ridiculous side of her in the seven years I've came to know her. But James made this all into some joke that made me laugh for hours on end. He would pick out certain scenes from that day, act like incredulous Marlene, only exaggerated about a million times more, and me as the audience would laugh like there's no tomorrow.

If we weren't talking about the Case of the Crazy Marlene, we would talk about random things like schoolwork, friends, and chocolate.

I had never known that Remus, the sane, kind, sensitive werewolf could be a _chocoholic. _Really, is there _any _reason in this world?

"Seriously?" I exclaimed when James told me one day, when we were studying together in the Heads' common room.

He nodded, a grin plastered on his face. "Anytime he sees chocolate, he just goes completely berserk. Under his bed is a full stash of chocolate frogs, and he eats like ten a day. If it weren't for the monthly transformations, he would be a fat prune by now."

I tried to imagine Remus like that and laughed. James looked sick at the mental image.

Just then, something unexpected happened. Professor McGonagall entered the room, looking as strict as ever, but she wasn't alone.

A girl with brown pigtails and black eyes was by her side. She looked really scared, with her hands fidgeting in her pockets as she looked nervously from McGonagall to James.

Instantly, James and I got up. "Something wrong, professor?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, instead just stared at James with eyes so piercing he seemed to shrink. What did he do?

"Um...Professor?" he asked uncertainly. "Is anything wrong?"

She nodded. "Do you remember this girl here, Mr Potter?"

James and I looked at the girl, trying to remember. James couldn't come up with anything, but the girl looked a little familiar to me...

"Hey, you're one of the girls who left the party last week," I remembered.

She nodded, getting tearful. Then she looked at James. "James...do you remember me?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't. What is she doing here, professor?" he asked, turning to McGonagall.

She glared at him. I don't believe that I've ever seen a glare so scary. "You don't remember anything at all, Mr Potter?"

He shook his head.

She sighed. "Mr Potter, it seems that Ms Tiffany Crawfood here is reportedly pregnant with your baby."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Muahahahahaha, cliffhanger! What would happen next, you ask? **

**Well, I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating anymore until I get back from my journey!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sorry, but this was a rush chapter, and I don't have anymore time to update another. But I am evil, aren't I? I update _endlessly_ for three chapters and then leave you guys just there at a cliff hanger?**

**It was all part of the plan, let me assure you.**

**But guys, DON' GO AWAY! I WILL update as soon as I get back, but until then, you guys will just have to wait patiently until I do.**

**!**

**But guys, until then, you must REVIEW! I need REVIEWS to improve my story writing! And so far I've only got 13 reviews! 13! So guys, you HAVE to help me! Give me more reviews! Or I swear, I won't update and continue to leave you guys in the dark!**

**so REVIEW!  
**


	10. You never changed

**A/N: PRAISE THE LORD! There's a computer with free internet here! I LOVE THIS HOTEL!**

**Best thing about this is that I get to update ONE DAY EARLY! Aren't you guys excited to see how this turns out?**

**I know that I left you guys at a HORRIBLE cliffhanger, but now you get to see how everything turns out!**

**So people, here's...**

**What all of you have been waiting for...**

**Chapter 10!

* * *

**Chapter 10- You never changed

The air in the room was frozen, but I could feel it cutting through my skin, drowning me in the darkness...

_It seems that Ms Tiffany Crawfood here is reportedly pregnant with your baby._

She's pregnant.

With his baby.

With James Potter's baby.

How?

James was staring from McGonagall to Tiffany ludicrously. He couldn't seem to absorb what McGonagall just said.

She's pregnant with _his _baby.

With _James Potter's _baby.

"What are you talking about?" he asked harshly, looking at Tiffany. "I don't even know you, much less knock you up."

Tears were swimming in her eyes, threatening to fall. "How can you not remember me? Especially after _this_?" she said, pointing to her stomach.

"How can you even say such a thing when you have absolutely no proof?" he shot back, hands clenching into fists. "This is perposterous! Ridiculous! Not possible!"

"Mr Potter!" said McGonagall warningly. "I understand that this is a lot to take in, but how dare you say that to a girl you have ahrmed so badly?"

"Professor!" he said exasperatedly. "It's not mine! It can't be! I never even left the party."

"That's not true," I said suddenly. _Shit, Lily. Way to open your big mouth._

Everyone in the room turned to me. Tiffany was looking at me hopefully; McGonagall was looking at me curiously; James was looking at me ludicrously.

"You did leave the party," I told him, remembering. "You left about a few minutes after Tiffany left."

"I didn't!" he practically yelled at me, his voice reaching the edge of panic. Then he turned back to Professor McGonagall. "What kind of proof do you have that she-" he jabbed his finger at Tiffany. "-is carrying my baby?"

McGonagall's eyes were literally burning from anger, but she conjured a piece of paper from thin air. James grabbed it and looked at it, eyes widening as they slowly traveled down the page.

"This is the DNA slip from St Mungos, Mr Potter," she said, voice tight. "It has your name on it."

_It has your name on it._

I felt like my whole world was sinking. _No no no no no..._

Why would James do this?

To such an innocent girl?

How could he?

Is this why he left that night?

_Why James? Why?_

James looked like an invisible hand reached into his throat and squeezed it tight, refusing to let him speak. The paper slowly dropped from his hands and fell onto the floor. McGonagall made it vanish back to her office and approached James slowly.

"I think you have some explaining to do, Mr Potter," she said in a dangerously deadly voice.

"It's not mine," he said weakly, looking up to the professor. "Please, it can't be-"

"Potter, it would not be wise to deny this any longer," she said. "The proof is already there on the paper. Ms Evans here even said that she say you leave the party that night. This is your doing, you have to face the consequences."

"_It's not mine,_" he insisted.

"Stop it, James!" yelled Tiffany suddenly. "Why are you denying this child? _Your child_?" Especially since you're putting me through all this pain, this torture-"

"You're lying!" he yelled. "Even if you have a baby, it can't be mine!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE CARRYING A BABY!" she shrieked right in front of me and McGonagall. "You don't- you don't know what it's like to s- to suffer-"

And then she suddenly broke down and cried, falling onto the ground and sobbing her eyes out.

James stared at her, dumbfounded, before approaching her nervously. "Hey, don't cry-"

"Stay with me, James," she sobbed. "Stay with me and your baby."

That got him fired up again. "It's not my baby!" he said hotly. Then he turned to McGonagall. "Professor, you've got to believe me-"

He stopped under her cold stare. "I expect better from you, Mr Potter," she said before taking Tiffany and walking out from the room.

James stared after them ludicrously. "You don't- you don't believe this, do you?"

That's when I realized that me was talking to me, and his voice burned every vein in my body. How _dare _he talk to me after- after what he did to that young girl!

He should be ashamed! He should be by that girl's side! Instead he's still here,denying it, like that baby wasn't his, like that DNA slip was fake. I mean, how can a DNA slip be fake?

Then my new image of James Potter, that new, wonderful friendly image that had me almost liking him as more than a friend, got shattered into a million pieces. It got replaced by an old, horrible image of James Potter: the prat, the annoying dolt, the playboy whose worse than Sirius.

The man who broke an innocent girl.

I glared at him, a glare so scary it made him cringe into a corner. "How dare you hurt Tiffany like that?"

"I know!" he said, not listening to what I said. "That was completely-"

Then he stopped dead, realizing what I had actually said.

"You don't- you don't believe them, do you?" he asked in a hollow voice.

"The proof was all there, Potter," I snarled. "I can't believe you're still denying this horrible fate you have done to this girl, and only thinking of yourself."

"But it's not-" he started, but I cut him off by slapping him in the face. Hard.

I hadn't had to slap James in about two months, and this one was like triggering my memory of the last time I slapped him.

_"Go out with me," said Potter. _

_"I rather go out with the Giant Squid," I snapped. "Now leave me alone!"_

_"But Evans, I know that you can't resist my lovely charm," he said cockily. "Now go out with me."_

_"Leave me alone," I snarled, my hands clenching into fists._

_"Go out with me, go out with me, go out with me," he continued chanting. "Go out with-"_

_That's when I couldn't take it anymore, and I slapped him._

Back then, it was for such petty reasons, but it's different now.

He deserves it.

He brought this on himself.

And he should face the consequences.

And all he's doing is defending himself.

Not even thinking of the girl.

Not even thinking about the baby.

I thought that he had changed.

But I was wrong.

He's still the useless, stuck up, conceited, self-centered git he always was.

Why did I trust him?

Why?

"And just when I thought that you had changed," I said, close to tears. Then I stormed out of the Heads' dormitory, leaving to tell the first friend I can find.

* * *

The news that Tiffany Crawfood was knocked up with James's baby was the new gossip all around school. People all around were instantly taking sides. Many girls -even some from his fan club- took the Anti-James side, hissing and glaring at him when he passed. Once, James even got a howler from one of the girls, yelling on about chivary and respect.

Boys, on the other hand, were on James's side. Some actually congratulated him on knocking Tiffany up, despite the fact that he keeps saying that it isn't his. Seriously, I wonder how much longer he can keep this lie up...

The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team also took his side, completely believing his ridiculous story despite the fact that they have all seen the slip. Did he confund them or something?

My friends have now split into two sides as well. Emmeline and Mary were completely against James while Sirius, Remus, Peter, Rose, Frank, Alice, Dorcas and surprisingly Marlene were on James's side, defending him all the time. Even though Marlene had a rather rough ride with Sirius, she stayed loyal to her Captain and stood by his side along with the rest, although Sirius, Rose and her don't communicate anymore. Frank didn't believe that Tiffany could be carrying James's baby, and Alice just followed Frank wherever he went.

"How can you guys believe him?" I asked Rose one day over breakfast. "The truth was already laid out for you and you follow his lie?"

"Listen, I know James," she said confidently. "And this is not something he would do to a girl. Besides, I can tell whenever he's lying and when he isn't. There's a certain gleam in his eyes whenever he is, no matter how non-chalent he acts. And as his cousin, it is my duty to stick by him. I mean, his parents are already on the run, how much more trauma can he take?"

"This was inflicted on by himself," I said quietly. "He deserves it."

"It isn't his," she insisted. "I just know."

"Then how do you explain the DNA slip?" I demanded. "You can't deny that."

"Okay, so that is a little weird," she admitted. "But maybe St Mungos made a mistake or something. It could happen, you know."

"All James cares about is defending himself," I snarled. "He doesn't even care about the baby."

"Of course he cares about the baby," she soothed me. "But it isn't his, and he just doesn't feel the bond there."

"Are you on his side just because you're family, or do you really believe him?" I demanded. "Because I don't believe such a terrible lie."

"He may be family, but I know that this isn't right," she told me. "Look, Crawfood is in my year, and she's known as the school's biggest liar. Now I can't deny the fact that she has a baby, because of the fact that she has already been scanned through by St Mungos and McGonagall personally took her there, but I can just _tell _it isn't his. She's definitely lying, and maybe she told McGonagall it's his because she likes him, or something. But _it isn't his._"

"I don't believe it," I simply said. "She's telling the truth. A girl wouldn't lie about a situation as big as this."

"A girl wouldn't," said Rose. "But Tiffany would."

* * *

James was taken into Dumbledore's office two days after McGonagall's visit.

The strangest thing was he wasn't revoked off his Head Boy badge. Dumbledore looked at the DNA slip and said that it was indeed his, but he would look into it further. What is there to look into when the proof is already there in black and white?

Meanwhile, James was suppose to take responsibility for the baby. That meant paying for the hospital fees, the new clothes Tiffany would need, bringing her for check-ups and more. She would find him after classes, during meal times, and even from the boys' dormitory (which got Sirius into a state that I will not go into). She acted like they were already married and the prospect of having children was such a wonderful idea.

But James was completely miserable.

He couldn't stand her. Sometimes he would ask her to bugger off, and earn many glares from all the surrounding girls. Many of the teachers were giving him the cold shoulder except Professor Slughorn, who surprisingly believed him over a cup of coffee in his office. Most of his usual friends were either ignoring him or glaring at him.

But my expression was probably the worse of all.

The fact that we were Head Boy and Girl was already stressing it, now we even stayed in the same room. I made sure that I would go back extra early, so that when James came back, I would be 'asleep' or doing my homework. But sometimes when I looked at him, he face would be all screwed up, like there was about a hundred weight on his shoulders and he just couldn't get it off. Once in a while he would shoot a hopeful glance at me, but it would falter under my scary glare.

I know that this isn't my fight, but this is what he did to a girl, and I can't... I just can't forgive him.

Even I can feel Tiffany's tremendous pain, and it's just torturing me, burning all the bones in my body. My heart really beats for her, and I hope that this fifteen years-old girl will be able to make it through.

And _Potter _wasn't even doing anything about the baby.

Head rounds were now done seperately, as requested by me. I would never be able to walk with him without wanting to rip his throat out and stuffing it into the dustbin. He didn't even bother to reject. Good. He should be feeling the pain.

But I was miserable too.

Not laughing with James, not being able to communicate so normally without all the heat and anger and the awkwardness, not being woken up by his usual creative morning calls, it was just...torture. Over the past few weeks, he had become a very close friend.

But now I have lost him to a fight that isn't even mine.

I can't stand it; it's ripping me apart inside. I don't think I have even been this close with Mary or Alice. I mean, we still talk even through this madness, but it gets really awkward and then one of us just leaves to get away.

All this pain caused by James, and he can't even face him.

Like I said, he's just a self-centered, stuck-up and conceited git.

And I hate him.

He will never change.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

This whole situation is getting bloody ridiculous.

Stupid, stupid Marlene. Why did she have to make things so complicated? Rose and I were getting along just fine!

We weren't dating!

haven't even snogged her yet!

And I did feel attracted to you, but you just had to break it.

And now Prongs must go and make things fall even harder by telling me Tiffany Crawfood's knocked up with his baby.

Wha- wait, _knocked-up?_

_With his baby?_

That's my job!

How dare he steal the title of playboy Sirius Black?

I was proud of that title!

Then again, I did decide to become a commited man...

But there's so much drama.

Too much for me to handle.

Ah, I don't care about this shit. Right now, Prongsie needs my help because he says that the baby isn't his.

Wait- the baby isn't his.

YES! Woo-hoo! My title still remains!

But everyone think's it's his.

Ah, drat.

Fine! Take it away for all I care!

But then again, Prongsie needs my help right now...

Especially after that great ordeal he has just been through...

I can't believe I'm thinking about this during Muggle Studies when I should be wondering who I should snog next.

Hm...maybe Lily Evans?

Nah, she would kill me.

And our relationship is bad enough.

Now it's even worse with the baby thing.

Ah Lily, why can't you just kiss Jamesie and make everything all better? The poor guy's suffering because of you!

You should be ashamed!

Anyway, back to wondering.

Ah, too late. Muggle Studies is over. Oh well, better go meet the rest of the gang.

So I walk by, whistling merrily as I go and winking at random girls in the corridor when I turn right and hear a voice.

Down the dark alley.

Ooh! Suspicious!

"What are you doing?" asks a voice I can only recognize as Tiffany Crawfood. Seriously, you would recognize her voice as well if she woke you (actually it was Prongs, but all the same) up at three in the morning due to the fact that she had a craving for Macdonals. I mean, what is Macdonals anyway? Some kind of disease?

"I'm asking about the baby," said a voice I didn't recognize. Sounded like a Slytherin, though. Big, rough and stupid.

"It's fine, thank you very much," she replied stiffly. "And how much longer do I have to keep this up."

"You know the consequences if you told them the father is actually me!" he snarled, and my eyes widened.

_If the father is actually me._

Where is a tape recorder when you need one?

Yes, I know about a tape recorder. I _do _pay attention in Muggle Studies sometimes, you know.

"And besides, you just _love _Potter, don't you?" he said. "You and the rest of the fangirls."

"If you're jealous, then just admit it," replied Tiffany in a low voice. "You didn't have to give me this baby!"

"You didn't exactly fight when we were doing it! You welcomed it gladly!" he almost yelled, and she shushed him.

"We were drunk, and you took advantage of the opportunity!" she hissed. "And keep your voice down!"

Whoa- Tiffany Crawfood is knocked up with a Slytherin's baby! This is going to be good gossip!

Wait- Tiffany Crawfood is knocked up with a Slytherin's baby! Not James! Merlin, where is Prongs when you need him?

Oh Prongsie, where are you?

Or Moony, or Wormtail! Seriously, anybody!

Haha, Siriusly, Seriously! I love this pun!

"Look, the other Slytherins can't find out that I've knocked up a Mudblood," he said, voice so low I had to strain to hear. "And besides, you and Potter would be happily living with the baby when you're done, huh?"

And then he moved a little to the right, and I caught a glimpse of his ugly, stupid face.

Which made me sprint all the way to the dormitory to find Prongs and tell him the news.

I _cannot _believe this.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Once again, another cliffhanger! Well, one thing's for sure, it's NOT James's baby, so you can ll breathe normally again! Relax, I won't be THAT bad to James! And in case you hadn't noticed, that last bit was in Sirius's POV. Like it? Don't like it?**

**It'll probably take another few chapters to find out whose the father, but you already know that he's a Slytherin, so guess from there! **

**And in the next chapter, you'll find out another startling discovery.**

**...If you can actually get it.**

**So my last chapter got 9 reviews! 9! I love you guys! BUT YOU MUST NOT STOP REVIEWING! I mean, the review button was put there for a reason, right?**

**I REALLY want to know how I did with Sirius's POV, and the overall story of course, so I'm begging you! Review!**

**If not, I won't update! I swear!**

**So REVIEW!  
**


	11. Maybe this is it

**A/N: ****Okay, so I lied. I didn't get to update yesterday. BUT because I arrived at home about 10:35 at night and was REALLY tired. I WOULD have came home earlier, but the stupid driver drove so slow...**

**So anyway, chapter 11!**

**P.S. This is Lily's POV, not Sirius's.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11- Maybe this is it

I. Really. Hate. Tiffany.

I really do!

She is seriously a bitch!

I mean, I know that she's carrying James's baby, but she's acting like they're already married and going to grow up together having twelve children!

She disturbs him every _minute! _During meal times, during free periods, once she even woke up the whole house in the middle of night, screaming for James to bring her to Macdonals. Sirius threw an extremely big fit over not getting his beauty sleep, and that's saying it nicely.

It's been a horrible, horrible week.

James and I haven't spoke to each other _at all. _The more time I spend away from him, the more I miss him.

I miss his warm morning smile, telling me to wake up for class. I miss his contagious laugh whenever he hears something funny. I miss us just hanging out in the common room, doing whatever we feel like doing, no pressure, no awkwardness.

But now, every time I see him, all I feel like doing is ripping out his heart and feeding it to a nearby troll.

But then that would be feeding it to a Slytherin, and I would be hexed before I can even explain why I'm there.

But Tiffany...

I can see why Rose hates her.

She is like a complete drama queen. She cries at the smallest insults, then creates it into a big story for everyone to hear and waits for James to come and comfort her. She would search for him in between _class _to ask about the time of their hospital check-up, and the teachers wouldn't mind one bit, although I could tell that they are a bit irritated.

I really don't know how he puts up with her.

I was walking to Charms next, thinking about how evil and self-centered Tiffany is, almost as bad as James (who, by the way, still insists that the baby isn't his.), when I bumped into someone, dropping all of by books.

"Oh my god, I am so sor-" I started to say, but stopped abruptly when I saw who it was.

"Um...hi Lily," said James nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

I stiffened up and looked at him, making sure to keep my anger at bay. Immediately when I saw him, I felt all the anger and hatred from _that day, _that fateful day that tore us apart.

That's when he noticed all the books spread out on the floor.

He immediately bent down and started picking them up for me, and I just stood there, waiting for him to finish. He stood up and handed them to me, smiling slightly.

"Sorry about that," he said as I took the books.

"Thanks," I replied, voice tight. As this was the first conversation we have had in two weeks, I decided to act civil.

"McGonagall asked me to give you this," he rushed, handing me a letter. I took it and opened it. It was a list of prefects who skipped duty during the whole week and wanted me to do something about it.

"Thanks, Potter," I said, a little more relax now. Hey, at least I'm not ripping his throat out.

We stood there awkwardly for a few moments, just swishing our bodies around.

"So," I said finally. "I-"

"James!" someone squealed from behind. He groaned as Tiffany came and put her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"Come on, James! We need to finish the letter to Healer Daivs!" she exclaimed happily, as if talking to her ten-years husband. She pulled him with her out of the corridor, talking about the baby and how happy she was with he coming and how they would raise him happily together. James smiled apologetically at me, allowing himself to be dragged away.

I sighed. See how annoying Tiffany is?

* * *

Sirius Black sent me a letter.

_Sirius _Black sent me a letter.

Sirius _Black _sent me a letter.

I'm serious!

And don't even think about the pun!

I was sitting in History of Magic, listening to the boring Professor Binns go on and on about goblin wars and other crap. I mean, who cares about this?

I don't even know what made me continue History of Magic in the first place. I guess it was the big, fat 'O' on my report card.

I was just doodling at the edge of my page, pretending to pay attention when a wad of paper suddenly hit me on the head.

Ow.

Curious, I picked it up from the ground and opened it. This is what he said:

_Dear Silly Billy Lily,_

_You are so strange, believing Tiffany and her stupid story. Why not believe the infamous Marauders instead? Just because we're professional liars, doesn't mean we can't be truthful at times!_

_It really isn't James's baby! There, see? There are the words in black and white. HA, so there!_

_It really isn't! The father is some stupid Slytherin! (Which I won't mention because Prongsie forbids me to)_

_So go kiss and make up (make out) with him and make everything all better!_

_Siriusly Evans (pun intended) Prongs here is miserable, and I REALLY need you to kiss him better so that the horrible ugly face with was uglier than before would wipe off his face._

_Sincerely,(Bah, who am I kidding?)_

_Sirius Black_

_Hogwart's hottest playboy (and only)_

_The infamous Marauder _

That. Is. The. Worst. Letter. Of. The. Century.

How can they still keep up this stupid lie? And that's not even counted as 'black and white'!

Anger surged through my veins, motherly instincts for Tiffany's baby kicking in. Away from Binns's gaze, I threw the wad of paper on the ground, pointed my wand at it and burned it. _  
_

* * *

"Hogsmeade weekend this week," said Rose.

Rose was the only one from the other side I could talk normally to without the awkwardness and the anger. She played it cool, acted normal, like this whole situation wasn't taking place. The only time she scapered was when the Marauders were making her way, because she saw the look on my face whenever I looked at James.

We were walking in the school grounds, playing with twigs and chatting normally. She was just telling me about how Professor Slughorn said that she was almost as good in potions as I was. I congratulated her for that.

But now, we move on to a tougher subject.

Usually during weekends like this, I would go with Alice, Mary, Emmeline, Marlene and Dorcas.

Now, however...

"Going with anyone?" continued Rose. I shrugged.

"Probably Mary or Emmeline," I replied, getting a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"I'm most probably not going," she admitted. "Prefect duties are a mess, and I've got to catch up on my Charms. Seriously, I really don't know how you handle the subject; it's so hard!"

"You just have to learn the wand movement, that's all," I advised her.

"Anyway, James-" I stiffened a little at the name. "- McKinnon-" she never calls her by her first name now. "-Dorcas and Sirius are probably staying for Quidditch practise, and James told me to wait for him. Honestly, as much as I love Quidditch, I just suck at it."

"With is weird since Potter is your cousin." Yes, it's back to Potter now. I just can't stand calling him by his first name.

She shrugged. "True, but then again, you can't be good at everything."

"Especially since you have a killer voice," I said, remembering that party night and THAT part only.

She blushed. "Come on, I'm not _that _good."

"Are you kidding? If this baby mess caused by Potter wasn't going on right now, you would definitely be in the gossip books," I told her. "No one, and I mean _no one _has been able to sing that well before."

She blushed even deeper before waving it away.

Suddenly, someone called form behind, "Rose!"

I gritted my teeth. _Potter. _

I haven't had to think of his name like that in a long time.

It feels almost...unnatrual.

Rose turned. "Yeah?"

"Padfoot is looking for you, something about writing him a permission slip, since I won't give him one," said Ja- _Potter._

She sighed. "That boy is an idiot."

"Says the girl whos practically in love with him," I teased, but not as much since J- Potter was there.

"I don't _love _him," she insisted, turning pink again. "It's just a crush, that's all. See you, Lily."

Then she skipped over to where Potter was and the both of them walked away, talking.

* * *

I can't believe that even with all this mess, James Potter managed to get a date.

I mean last time, he got dates easy, since almost every girl wanted a taste of _The Famous Potter. _But with this stupid mess now, you'd think that they would know better.

And he was supposed to be in _Quidditch practise._

Not that I remembered.

It's just stuck in my mind, that's all.

_On it's own accord!_

But now the buzz around the school is that James has given up on Tiffany and the baby, and that he's knocking up all the other girls in the school.

Have they no _shame?_

I was in Hogsmeade with Mary, finding a table to sit in the Three Broomsticks when I saw them.

James and his new girl.

She had long blonde hair, sparkly blue eyes and full lips with a rather high nose bridge, and a curvy body shape. She was swooning all over James, flipping her hair and laughing at his jokes, wearing a smirk too similar to Rose. Actually, there was something about her that reminded me too much of Rose...

Mary spotted them as well and immediately turned to me. "We can always go to Hogs Head," she said hastily.

I shook my head. "It's alright. We just don't have to see them," I said.

But as we sat down and ordered our drinks, I kept my eyes on them the whole time. They were flirting with each other, I could just feel it. They were laughing and talking and winking and how James usually acts with Rose. Is this some stupid new flirting technique he uses to have sex?

Ugh, disgusting.

"You know, this whole baby ordeal is getting absolutely ridiculous," said Mary, breaking me out from my trance. "I'm starting to believe that the baby actually isn't James's."

"Rubbish," I snapped. "The DNA slip was the entire proof! It's not like she..._forged _it or something."

She shrugged and sipped on the Butterbeer I hadn't realized had came.

Although I really hated James right now, I couldn't help but feel a little sad as I saw the blonde put her arms around his neck and squeeze him slightly.

For some reason, I felt like it should be me instead.

* * *

**James's POV**

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked Ro- I mean, _Rosalinda. _She flipped her long, blonde hair and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Anywhere is fine, James," she said, giggling slightly. She rested her head on my shoulder.

I swatted her away playfully. Her famous mischievous smile returned and she laughed. I laughed along with her.

"God, Rosalinda, you are crazy," I told her, sitting down and ordering our drinks.

She stared at me innocently with her big blue eyes and batted her long eyelashes. "And you are so-"

"Rosalinda!" I groaned and she laughed.

"Sorry, it's just so fun to play," she admitted, smirking.

I rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Go take your Siri-bear and have fun _playing._"

She blushed. "He's not _Siri-Bear, _for god sake. And we're not even dating."

"You will be," I said, smirking my infamous Marauder smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever gets you through the day, James," she told me, patting my arm.

I was going to retort when some giggling girls past us, saying something about Sirius being eye candy when they spotted me and frowned. "Where's Tiffany, Potter?" one of them asked rudely.

"With her friends, shopping," I replied, irritated. Come of it! I don't _own _her, it's not even my freaking baby for Merlin's sake!

"Why aren't you being a good boyfriend and staying with her, instead cheating behind her back?" she demanded, and I got really mad.

"We're not dating!" I almost yelled. "It's just the freaking baby and it's not even mine!"

"You are such a liar!" she yelled back before walking away with a stupid friend.

"It's not mine!" I exploded, earning many head turns and particular stares. I ignored them and turned to Rosalinda.

"Why is it that Tiffany has to be such a big problem?" I said, exasperated. I really _hate _all this stupid drama which _isn't mine._

"Because she's carrying your baby," she simply said, and I whacked her head slightly.

"You're a git," she said, irritated.

"Why, thank you," I replied, smirking. She rolled her eyes.

Our butterbeer came and we were making fun of each other when _she _entered.

Lily. Lily Evans.

She opened the door, ushering her friend Mary to come in. She flipped her fiery long hair behind her shoulder and started looking for a seat, scanning the room with her beautiful green eyes.

"Evans, eh?" muttered Rosalinda in my ear. I scowled at her.

"Yes, now pretend we don't see her and act natural," I hissed at her and instantly we started 'laughing', pretending we had just heard a really funny joke.

I could feel Lily's eyes on me, but I ignored her.

As much as I wanted to run to her table, get onto my knees and beg for her to believe me, I can't.

Because she, like the rest of the school, believed Tiffany.

But I know that the baby isn't mine!

It just can't!

"Want me to be your new girlfriend for you to know up, Jamesiekins?" asked Roselinda, flipping her hair and staring at me with big, blue eyes. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Why not, darling Rosalinda?" I said, winking at her and she burst out laughing. Unable to control it, I joined her.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Lily frown a little. Their butterbeer came, but she didn't seem to notice.

"You know, this whole baby ordeal is getting absolutely ridiculous," I heard Mary say from a distance away. "I'm starting to believe that the baby actually isn't James's."

Because it ISN'T MINE!

Finally, she realizes!

Now pass that message to Lily please.

"Rubbish," I heard Lily snap, and my heart sank. "The DNA slip was the entire proof! It's not like she..._forged _it or something."

_...Forged it or something._

Forged it.

That's it.

Rosalinda, after listening to their conversation, put her arms around me and whispered in my ear. "I think we need to pay a visit to St Mungo's."

I nodded stiffly and got up. "Let's go, Rose," I said as I got my coat. The both of us got up and walked out, leaving the money on the table.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this is a little short, but this is my cousin's computer and it's so. bloody. hard. to. type!**

**Anyway, have you guessed it? Huh? The secret? Have you guessed it?**

**I'll reveal it in either the next chapter or the chapter after next.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Because that's when the drama all starts!**

**AND the Slytherin father is revealed!**

**Oh, and it's not Severus Snape, sorry **cemaciver**.**

**I'll try to get it in tonight, but no promises! Sorry!**

**I got 10 REVIEWS for the last chapter! I love you guys SO MUCH! Especially with a certain cousin beside me commenting that my story sucks when he hasn't even read it yet...**

**But he's always this annoying, so I don't really care.**

**But you guys MUST NOT STOP REVIEWING! Although you guys DO send reviews, I've already sent 11 chapters and there are only 32 reviews! I mean, I love you guys for sending all your awesome reviews, but it's just not ENOUGH! I've seen stories with only two chapters and they already have about 46 reviews!**

**So please, REVIEW!**

**I'm begging you!**

**Don't stop! Reviewing!**

**Hold on to that keyboard!**

**Reading people!**

**(Parody of 'Don't Stop Believing' by Glee)**

**So until the next chapter...  
**


	12. I told you so

**A/N: Okay, so before you guys start chucking things at me for not updating, I should tell you that I have a very good explaina-**

**"Stuff starts hurling my way and I duck for cover***

**Geez, didn't I just say that I have a good explanation? **

**So my dad confiscated the laptop and only gave it back to me today, ok? So I couldn't write anything!**

**But I'm back now, and here to relieve the suspense off your shoulders!**

**So here you have it...**

**Chapter 12!**

**P.S. This is, once again, written in Lily's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12- I told you so

I entered the Great Hall silently the next day, still thinking about James and that blonde bimbo.

Really, why did it have such a big effect on me? I hated him, remember?

"Hey Lily," said Emmeline cheerily.

"Hey," I replied glumly. "had fun yesterday?"

"It was okay," she admitted. "But did you see Potter and that blonde girl yesterday? Merlin, he made me so angry I almost lashed out at him."

"I saw him too," I admitted. "Heard him calling her 'Rosalinda' or something."

"I can't believe that he would ditch Tiffany like that!" she exclaimed, appearing not to have heard me. "That girl was quietly crying in the restroom yesterday, even refused when I offered her chocolate! I mean, who turns down chocolate?"

"Tiffany, apparently," I noted. "Word on the street now is that Potter's trying to knock that new girl up."

"Oh, I hope that she's sane enough to stop," said Emmeline worriedly.

The both of us were chatting animatedly when suddenly I saw James approach Tiffany, who was sitting a few seats away from us, backed up by his Marauders, Rose, Marlene, Alice and Frank. All of them had a certain gleam in their eyes, and it wasn't mischief.

_This can't be good._

Tiffany looked up from her toast, and her face lit up when she saw James. "Hi James, I suppose that yesterday-"

"Save it, Crawfood," spat Rose suddenly. "we know."

I was surprised to see that Tiffany paled a little. "Know what?"

"That you're just a lying cheating scum," said Rose. "That all of this is just a stupid lie, that this-"

"Rose," stopped James. The corners of Sirius's lips were twitching.

I stood up and approached them. "What's going on?" I demanded.

"Not now, Lily," said James in a tight voice.

"Yes, right now," I countered. "I want to know what's going-"

James drew out a file from his bag in front of him and threw it onto the table. It skied all the way towards Tiffany. She took one look at it and gulped.

"W-what's this, honey?" she asked, her voice shaking a little, sounding very falsely bright. James gave her a hard look.

"Ever remember the DNA slip you provided us the other day?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

She nodded slowly. "What are you going on about?" she asked, in a voice that betrayed guilt and nervousness.

What is going on?

"Open it," commanded James. Everyone was watching her expectantly.

More and more people from the Great Hall were crowding around to see what was happening. Tiffany had no choice but to open it. Her eyes scanned down the page and she paled thoroughly. A person over her shoulder yelled out, "Oh My God that's Lucius Malfoy!"

People all around started muttering, and even Emmeline came over and took a look at that paper. "It's true," she whispered.

Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy's eyes became wider and wider. More people were staring at him, particularly Slytherins, and including his current girlfriend, Narcissa Black.

"This..." said Tiffany in a shaky tone, slowly putting the slip down. "This has to be a fake. The previous one..."

"The previous one, eh?" said James, voice hardening at every word. "Sirius, the DNA slip, please."

Sirius handed him the paper and he held it out for her to see.

"This has my name on it, does it not?" he asked, looking at Tiffany with fierce, piercing eyes that could give Dumbledore a run for his money.

She nodded, getting smaller and smaller under his stare.

He took out his wand. "For those who aren't seventh years, you should know that this is a revealing spell, and it reveals any secrets hidden inside," he announced to the crowd. Then, he pointed his wand at the paper and said, "_Specialis revelio!_"

Slowly, the parchment started to become black, like being burned by a small flame. Then, it slowly cleared and revealed: _Forged. This is the fake copy by the work of Tiffany Crawfood._

The crowd gasped dramatically in Sirius's lead, and I saw Rose roll her eyes a little before staring hard at Tiffany, burning her through her gaze.

"But...he's not the father," she said weakly. "The father is you."

"Then explain why I don't recall ever sleeping with you, or ever leaving the party," demanded James harshly. "Explain why my DNA slip has the word 'Forged' on it. And most importantly, explain why Sirius spotted you and Malfoy in a dark corridor the other day."

The crowd gasped again, and Sirius groaned. "What a way to bring me into the conversation!"

"Not the point, Pads," said James harshly.

Narcissa Black, Malfoy's current girlfriend, turned to him. "What is the meaning of this?" she hissed.

Malfoy backed away in fear. "I-I don't-"

"I leave for _five minutes _and you take the opportunity to knock-up a _mudblood_?" she growled, wand in her hand.

"I'm not the father!" he cried. "He's lying!"

"You hypocrite," spat James at him. When he turned back to Tiffany, tears were spilling down her cheeks.

"Please," she sobbed. "I didn't want to hurt anybody, and the dream of raising this child with you-"

"Hurt everyone in the school," he cut in harshly. His whole body was shaking in fury, like he couldn't believe that this girl was still trying to defend herself.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This whole thing was just a lie? James is innocent?

A _Slytherin _was the father?

Merlin, this is so messed up.

"I tried, time and time again, to give you a chance to confess, because I stood my ground that _I am not the father. _And look where it has got you now," he snarled.

The teachers in the Great Hall were also watching this scene, and none of them were going to interrupt it anytime soon. McGonagall was staring, mouth hanging open in shock.

"James, please-" started Tiffany, but quailed when Rose pointed her wand at her.

"You put me into this bloody mess only about two weeks after I was almost cursed to death, when you knew that my parents were in _bloody danger,_" he continued, his volume raising at every word. "And all you did was continue to hurt me, to destroy friendship I had only so recently earned, to _frame me to help someone not worth helping._

"I've had enough, Crawfood. You can either turn yourself in, or as Head Boy, I'll _make you,_" he snarled.

The girl watched him with terrified eyes. "But don't you want the life we could share with this baby? Together, we could be-"

"We could be _nothing. _I'm sick of this. Rose, take her to see Dumbledore _now._"

Rose obliged happily. Grabbing her by the collar, she dragged Tiffany away, muttering, "Do this again to my cousin and I'll make sure that you'll get a fate much worse than this."

As soon as she left, the crowd dispersed as well. Some muttered apologies to James, some said that they never believed that it was his baby (yeah, right). Marlene gave him a pat on the back, smiled and went to talk to her teammates.

Emmeline approached James slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sorry I didn't believe you, James," she mumbled softly.

He chuckled and patted her on the back. She let go and went back to her seat.

As he made his way towards me, I squinted my eyes, bracing myself for the worst. Instead, I was surprised when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and give me a light squeeze.

When he let go, he chuckled at the look on my face.

"What's wrong, Lily?" he asked.

I stared at him in disbelief. All this time, I was insulting him and now all he does as payback is say, "What's wrong, Lily"?

"What? No 'I told you so'? No 'Why didn't you believe me'" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I had a feeling that he was going to pull one on me after a moment.

He shook his head. "I'm already lucky enough to have you back, Lily."

My heart fluttered at those words. "Friends?"

He nodded and embraced me once more. He smelled strongly of jasmine.

"But since you asked," said Sirius over his shoulder, grinning. "Ha! I told you so!"

* * *

It has been almost two weeks since the baby mishap. Dumbledore sent a letter to Tiffany's parents as soon as he received the news, and she was drawn out of the school two days later, after much screaming and fighting scenes in the Great Hall, also including a talk with Lucius Malfoy and a big round of apology to James.

Malfoy and Narcissa have broken up, and he received a Howler a day after Tiffany was taken away from his mother, yelling things about disgracing the family name and 'wait till your father gets you!' True to her word, he got a Howler from his father three days later, which was ten times louder and scarier. Narcissa was looking quite glee until she received news that she was still having an arranged marriage with him. Merlin, her slaps are even scarier than mine.

Meanwhile, when everyone wasn't talking about that situation, they were talking about the upcoming Quidditch match: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Both teams wanted to win bad.

Slytherin were extremely angry that a Gryffindor had thrashed their name, and was willing to get revenge; Gryffindor was angry with what they did to their star player, and wanted to get revenge too. I have never seen a more dirty fight.

James was driving his team especially hard. Every day, they would enter the common room, worn out from practice, some -like Sirius- not even bothering to do their homework. Even McGonagall was letting us off to let her team practice.

"I hope that my generosity does not go in vain, boys," I heard her mutter to them one day.

They grinned at her. "Consider it won, Professor."

Even off the pitch they were fighting. Marlene had to skip two days of practice due to an ugly fight with the Slytherin chaser, Flint. To say that James wasn't pleased would be putting it extremely nicely.

Well, long story short: Madam Pomfrey had to pull him out by the collar after exploding in the hospital wing, fire and all.

Finally, the big, big day came. James came down for breakfast particularly early, looking more nervous than I've ever seen him. Sirius was looking at his piece of pie on the plate, as if unsure of what to do with it. James tried to force down his soup, but eventually gave up and spat it all out.

Marlene, who was sitting with me again, slowly sat her cup down on the table. "I don't think I can take the pressure," she admitted, hand shaking slightly.

"You guys will be fine," I assured her, smiling.

"Besides," added Rose, who was also sitting with us. "I've had a look of the Slytherin's team, and you guys have absolutely nothing to worry about."

It surprised me that Rose was talking to Marlene. Even after all the mess, the both of them still weren't talking to each other. Marlene must have really freaked Rose out.

Marlene was a little surprised by this gesture too, but hid that expression. "Thanks," she mumbled.

About five minutes later, James gave up on eating. Standing up, he yelled, "Team, changing rooms!" And left with the Quidditch team at his heels.

"Don't worry," said Rose while munching on an apple. "They'll be fine. Especially after what I've planned-"

"What _have _you planned?" I suddenly shot at her, but she grinned and didn't say anything.

* * *

"And Potter scores yet another goal! Another ten points to Gryffindor!"

They were now playing at a score of 160 to 20 for Gryffindor. Rose grinned at me.

"What did I tell you?" she told me, eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

I laughed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, but there was a certain look in her eyes that told me that she was lying.

It's not that I don't like Quidditch, but during the days when James and I were enemies I hated seeing him on the pitch, watching his head inflate even more. And I've never managed to be on a broom, even less to make it to the team. Quidditch is just one of the many things I suck at.

"I think McKinnon has seen the snitch!"

Both of our heads turned at those words. Marlene was indeed chasing after gold and glittery moving extremely fast. At the other side of the field, James scored another two goals.

Finally, Marlene reached out her hand and got her fingers on that tiny, fluttering snitch, and the whole pitch burst into cheers.

"Gryffindor wins, 330 to 50!" yelled the commentator, throwing his microphone into the air and doing some weird jig. James went over and hugged Marlene briefly, and even Sirius gave her a small smile. The rest of the team congratulated her, grinning and talking merrily.

I waited for James outside the boys locker with Rose, carrying something in her hands that was wrapped in tissue. She was grinning from ear to ear, and kept stealing glances from me.

"So you never did tell me what was your little plan," I said, getting back to the topic we had during the match.

She shrugged. "Just a little deal with Regulus that I'll rig the Ravenclaw match their having with Slytherin if he lets Gryffindor win this round. And believe me, I intend on keeping my word."

I gasped. "That's cheating!"

"Is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I haven't done it yet, and there's no proof I'll rig the match the way you think I would."

I stared at her for more answers, but she just kept that mysterious, annoying smile on her face. I sighed.

"Why do you always have to be so mysterious?" I asked hopelessly, waiting for the come back.

"Why do you need to know why I'm so mysterious?" See what I mean?

Suddenly, someone called from behind us, "Rose?"

We turned and I saw Regulus Black standing there. This was one of the few times I managed to get a good look at him, and I wasn't about to waste the opportunity. He was much like his brother, with the long hair and grey eyes, but not as good-looking -but definitely passable- and much more secretive. Rose smiled at him when she saw him.

"Hey Reggie," she greeted. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall later."

He nodded and walked off.

I turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you guys dating behind our backs or something?"

"Merlin's pants, no way!" she exclaimed, waving it away. "Just some hanging out time."

"You guys are friends? You do know that Sirius would probably be more furious than Filch during the Marauder's pranking sessions when he finds out, right?" I informed her, not sure if she was aware of the danger.

She shrugged. "I'll take my chances. And besides, since I can't have the real deal, might as well have the second best, eh?"

She smiled sadly at me and left, leaving the tissue thing in my hands.

I stared after her for a moment, until James came out of the changing rooms. "Oh hey Lily," he greeted cheerfully when he saw me.

I smiled at him. "Hey. Rose wanted to pass this to you, but she had to leave."

I handed him the tissue. He opened it to reveal a small snitch, just like the one used in the game moments before.

He chuckled. "Ah, Rose." Then he tucked the snitch into his robe pocket.

Yeah, I kind of suspected that he was keeping it, anyway.

"So rumor has it that Sirius is holding a party in the Gryffindor common room," he told me.

I shrugged. "Since when has he never held one?"

We started walking towards the Heads' common room in comfortable silence.

Until James had to break it with the most uncomfortable subject possible.

"So, ever flew?" he asked, and I groaned.

"If I may remind you the first time I tried to fly landed me in the hospital wing," I reminded him. That memory still made me sick to my stomach.

He chuckled. "Oh yeah, I do remember that incident. But you've seriously never tried flying after that?"

I shook my head. He seemed appalled by my reaction.

"Blimey Lily, I know that you're rubbish at flying, but that doesn't mean you can't improve!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"Flying is just one of those things I'm not good at."

"But the feeling's great! The rush of adrenaline, the swooping sensation in your stomach, how can you not like flying?" he asked dubiously. I giggled.

"Sorry, but I just don't like flying," I told him, walking away from the incredulous look on his face.

"Okay, that is one of the things I swear I will do today," he vouched, putting his fist on his chest, where his heart should be.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He grinned. "I, James Potter, swear that one day, I _will _teach you how to fly."

* * *

**A/N: So, the air's all cleared up now, eh? Brilliant!**

**So the ending was a bit corny with no drama whatsoever, but I need to let my story cool down once in a while, don't I?**

**So I got about 3 reviews from the same guy asking about Rose, how can she be a Muggle-born when related to James and stuff like that. I realized that I've left many gaping holes in her life, not that many of you have realized them. So I'm not sure if I'll be revealing them in the story, but I'll just describe them here first anyway.**

**Rose mother is a squib from the Potter family due to a slight miscarriage with her grandparents, but she never lost her pride and married Dean Anabel, hence gave birth to Rose. They were first living in London when Voldemort came to track down Muggle-borns, and ended up killing Rose's parents when she was twelve. Her uncle and aunt (who are wizards) fled with her to Asia, but went over to visit James and the gang every summer. Her 'parents' came over to London to protect James's family when they were in danger.**

**Alright, got the story now? Oh, and Rose is horrible in Quidditch, History of Magic (who isn't?) and Ancient Runes.**

**So here you have it, a full (sorta) biography on Rose Anabel!**

**There's also another shocking detail about Rose that you still have to know :)**

**Well, until the next chapter!**

**And I promise to update earlier this time, now that the laptop is back!**


	13. Spur of the moment

**A/N: Ahh! My mother put me on a week long ban from the computer! SHE'S EVIL!**

**So I had to sneak the com into my room just to update for you guys! Aren't I wonderful?**

**Well, I did deprive you from this story for almost a week, so PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**This chapter is going to be a little short, and a little boring, but it's my LATE CHRISTMAS present to you all, so please enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, this is set sometime during the end of November and the start of December, just to let you know.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

Chapter 13- Spur of the moment

"Flying? He's going to take you flying?" asked Rose disbelievingly.

I nodded in disgust. "He _swore _with his fist over his heart."

We were having dinner at the Gryffindor table together with Mary, Emmeline and Dorcas. I had just told them about James Potter's promise to take me _flying._

I can never fly!I can't and won't!

That guy is barking!

Seriously!

"Oh Lily, you will love it!" exclaimed Dorcas, eyes shining like they do whenever she talks about Quidditch. "The rush of wind in your face, the happy, joyous feeling in your stomach that does flips when you fly..."

"The pain from falling off the broom from ten feet off the ground," I added bitterly.

"Come on Lily, flying's not _that _bad," Mary told me. "I don't play Quidditch, but I like flying too."

"Forget the flying," said Emmeline impatiently, waving away the topic. "Don't you know what this means? James is going to take her out on a _date._"

This comment made many people gasp in realization. Mary started bouncing up and down excitedly in her chair. Dorcas's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Rose just smirked her famous smirk, eyebrows raised.

Me? I blushed a deep red. "It's not a date," I protested. "Besides, he's probably not going to do it anyway."

"Yeah it so is a date," countered Rose. "I told you that he was never over you, but you obviously didn't listen."

Come on, Lily. You two, flying together, _alone_," pointed out Mary. "Why didn't I see this before? He's making a move, Lily!"

"He's not!" I said hotly. "And please, it hasn't happened yet! He hasn't even asked me!"

"Oh, but he will, don't worry," said Rose, smirking.

I backed away from her. "Come of it! He's over me, remember? He even went out on a date with some blonde during Hosmeade!"

For some reason, Rose found this remark extremely amusing. She burst into loud guffaws, occasionally choking out random words like, "blonde" and "date".

The three of us stared at her strangely. She saw us and started smirking. "You actually thought that James would go on a date with another girl?"

"It's not illegal, is it?" said Dorcas impatiently. "Look, just tell us what's so funny."

Rose looked around us first to check if anyone was listening. Then, she asked us to scoot closer to her.

"Okay, look closely at my eyes," she told us.

"What for?" I asked, but stared into her eyes anyway with Mary, Emmeline and Dorcas.

Her eyes were a beautiful hazel, and there was a tint of blue when in the sunlight. Then suddenly, her eyes completely changed to the color green.

All of us backed away in shock. "What the hell?" exclaimed Dorcas.

Rose smirked. "Girls, meet the Hogwarts's Metamorphmagus."

All four of us gaped at her as she turned her eyes back to Hazel. "Cool, huh?" she asked.

"Wicked," said Mary in awe, still staring at Rose's eyes.

"So you're saying that you were the girl with James at Hogsmeade that day?" I asked, summing them up together.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Of course I was! Do didn't think that James would go with anyone but you, would he?"

No wonder I thought that the girl there seemed too much like Rose! Wow, I never would've thought...

"But you can't tell anybody," she said sternly, with such a McGonagall flare that scared me a little. "This is a very important secret that you must keep only to yourselves. The Marauders know, but _no one else._"

"Why not?" asked Mary.

"Let's just say it's a security precaution," replied Rose, not revealing anymore. This was probably the best answer we would get, and we didn't press the matter further.

The rest of the day was in a blur. James has once again started tutoring me in Transfiguration and it is slowly showing progress. My marks, which usually were a standard 'A' have now moved up to a high 'E'. Although she didn't show it, I could tell that Professor McGonagall was quite pleased.

After dinner, I was walking back to the Heads' common room alone, hugging my Charms book to my chest, when I overheard some people talking.

"...really don't know why you are doing this, Reggie!"

That voice could only belong to one person in the whole school: Rose. Wondering who was this 'Reggie' person, I scooted nearer to where the voice was coming from.

_Hold it, Lily Evans! You're not suppose to eavesdrop! Whatever Rose does is her business, not yours! Leave the kid alone!_

I bit my bottom lip, knowing that my inner voice was right. But before I could turn to leave, something else caught my attention.

"Because my pathetic excuse for a brother, Sirius broke my mother's heart to bits, and this is one of the ways I can please her."

Something about Sirius? That voice sounded familiar...

Why was Rose talking to Regulus.

"Reg, you know that I care for you," said Rose. "And this is just...too much! Are you sure that you want to start so young?"

"What are you going to do to stop me?" I could tell that the voice had a hint of threat in it.

"Nothing, but just...be careful, Reggie. I can't stand the thought of losing such a wonderful friend."

After that, it was silence, but none of them emerged from the darkness. Curious, I sneaked a peek in the dark hallway and almost yelped in shock at the sight.

Rose and Regulus, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, were in a really tight embrace, lip to lip, snogging each other senseless.

I was paralyzed for a moment, looking at the them shove their tongues into each other's throat. Then, not wanting to be seen, I quietly slipped away from the scene, gagging all the way up to the Heads' dorm.

When James finds out, he's not going to be very happy.

* * *

"Silver orbs," I said to the portrait, rolling my eyes to the new password that James has chosen for our dorm. Once I entered, I spotted James grinning at me, broomstick hung over his shoulder.

I eyed him cautiously. "...Hi."

"Hey Lils," he said casually. "Anything here look familiar to you?"

The whole room was obviously familiar, but I knew that he was talking about the broom. The _stupid, brown well kept broom _that was slung over his shoulder. It was like sending me its own signal: Look at me! I'm the answer! Just look at me!

_Alright, you stupid broomstick! I'm looking at you!_

Am I talking to a broomstick?

In m head?

Wow, NEWTs must really be getting to me.

Then I realized James was still expecting me to answer the question.

I eyed the broom wearily. Unless he had just got back from Quidditch practice, then...

my eyes widened.

"No," I immediately said, regardless of what he was about to ask.

"Come on, Lily," he whined. "Just tonight. Please?"

"I can't fly," I insisted in a strained voice. "Especially in the dark!"

"Come on, _pleeeeeeeeaaaaseee_?" he asked. "I'll protect you from falling, I swear!"

I gave him a hard look.

"Please, Lily? I'm sleeping with the guys tonight so this is my one chance! You know you'll just lock me up in my room during any other day!"

"Who says I won't now?" I said, drawing my wand out.

He seemed unabashed. "?"

He looked at me with such a face that I couldn't object.

_Don't Lily._

_You'll regret this!_

_YOU WILL!_

_DON'T LILY, DON'T!_

I sighed. "This is my last time on a broomstick, James Potter. Do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'm!" he said, saluting me. I rolled my eyes and grinned as we made our way towards the Quiddith pitch.

* * *

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"No," I admitted.

"Alright," he said cheerfully. "Just kick off the ground and-"

_Woosh!_

I zoomed through the air, staring at the sight before me while letting the wind brush upon my skin. I had to admit, it was a nice feeling...

When you weren't spending half the time grasping onto the broom for dear life, hoping that you weren't going to fall.

"James! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled as I flew. I heard him laugh as he suddenly appeared beside me with his broom, grinning.

"I'll cross the bridge when I come to it," he told me, flying with ease. "And loosen your grip, woman! I won't let you fall!"

Needless to say, I did _not _loosen my grip, but instead landed safely on the ground. Soon later he landed right beside me as well, grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on, Evans," he said. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it!"

"Okay then, I won't tell you," I said, smirking back at him.

"Lils," he whined, and I giggled. "Come on, admit that you just had the most fun flying with the awesome James Potter," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"And just when I thought your head was deflated," I muttered, smiling.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"You were suppose to!"

He grinned. "Was I suppose to do this?"

Then, as quickly as the stroke of lightning, he pulled me down onto the ground and trapped me within his grasp.

"Hey!" I gasped. "Let me go!"

He smirked at me. "Not until you admit you like flying."

"Never!" I taunted and rolled over so that he was the one on the ground.

He raised one eyebrow and we switched position again. Merlin, he was strong.

"Not going to work, Evans," he taunted back.

I smirked. "We'll see, Potter."

That's when I pushed him off and made him roll down the pitch. I got up, laughing silently.

He was stunned silent for a moment, brows furrowed, until he saw my laughing figure. "You're not getting away with this, Lilykins!" he promised and lunged at me.

He pushed me back onto the ground, but we were unable to remain balance and tumbled down the pitch, with me screaming and him yelling in glee (prick.) Finally, we came to a stop when there were birds prancing around my head, making me dizzy.

"Well, that was...mind-whirling," I said, trying to snap out of my spinning head.

"Yeah," breathed James, staring at me. "You are."

He was staring at me in a way that...I've never seen before. It was so enchanting, like he was seeing the sun for the very first time, like the stars were shining even brighter than normal.

I don't know what came over me, but slowly and silently, I moved closer and placed my lips onto his.

A rush of warmth went through my body, heating it up and setting me on fire. I closed my eyes at his touch. James froze for a minute, but eventually gave in, our lips moving in perfect synchronization, like two peas in a pod. I wrapped my arms around his neck and him around my waist, pulling me in tighter, closer. The both of us were savoring every touch, every warm feeling, every movement.

Suddenly, I realized what was happening, and broke apart.

He looked at me questioningly, before he eyes widened as well and he let go of me. The both of us scrambled to our feet, brushing the dirt of our clothes. Both of our cheeks were bright red.

"S-so...um..." he stammered. "I-I should-"

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. "Me too."

Wanting to get away from this awkward silence as soon as possible, I turned on my heel and marched (as in _marched_) towards the door and straight back to the dormitory.

_Well, at least I won't doubt them now when they say that James is a bloody good kisser._

* * *

**James's POV**

"Prongsie, my man! How good of you to join us!" cheered Sirius, being the happy prick that he is.

I made my way to my old bed in silence, silently missing the big lug and it's comfy-ness.

I mean the BED, not Sirius!

"Prongs, are you okay?" asked Remus.

"We saw you going to the pitch with Evans just now, SCORE mate!" continued Sirius, acting as if Moony didn't talk. He can be really annoying that way.

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"James?" Ah, dear Pete spoke up. "A letter came for you just now, from the Ministry."

I head snapped up. "Where?"

Startled by this sudden attention (Wormy always gets startled at attention. I told him to get used to it. He is a Marauder, after all), his trembling hands reached for the letter on his desk and handed it to me. "We haven't opened it yet," Pete told me. Really? How was he able to restrain Pads?

"Moony took away my chocolate bar," said Padfoot, pouting. Ah, I see now.

I rolled my eyes and ripped open the letter to see it's contents. As my eyes slowly traveled down the page, my heart sunk lower and lower, breaking off piece by piece. Suddenly, I froze as I read the line that would change my life forever.

_No no no no no!_

_Please, no!_

_This can't be happening!_

_Why, god? Why?_

It was like a monster was slowly eating me up inside, leaving me hollow there, not giving any mercy. My knees gave way and I fell, letting the tears roll down my cheeks freely, not caring about my pride. Not even acknowledging it at the moment. People were know throwing invisible knives and spears at me, but that doesn't mean I couldn't feel them.

I could, and it cut me deep.

Too deep, and they started to bleed freely.

"Prongs?" said Sirius, his voice at the height of concern.

I remained silent. The letter slipped from my hands and fell to the ground as the darkness reached for me, trapping me in the things that I hate most.

Loneliness.

Abandonment.

Betrayal.

But I didn't do anything to prevent it as it came towards me, enveloping me in the darkness, not allowing me to escape.

It's not like I wanted to, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: it's about time I gave you a dose of my delightful cliffhangers!**

**Had fun with the Lily/James action? I knew that you guys were just dying for it so here you are!**

**This chapter is a little short, but it's all I can do before my mom comes home and catches me on the computer again! She will explode, I tell you! EXPLODE!**

**Again, I apologize for the EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! And I really hope you guys haven't lost hope in me yet! Because I really love this story and I'm NEVER LETTING IT GO!**

**No matter how long I take to update.**

**So guys, please leave your lovely reviews in the review box! And maybe if you're lucky, I'll PM you a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**So guys, get your fingers in the works and REVIEW!**

**See you guys next time!**


	14. Didn't mean anything

**A/N: HOLY SHIT I AM SO FREAKING LATE!**

**Sorry, but the mania of getting ready for school is getting to me. BUT I managed to take time off to finish this chapter!**

**BUT THIS IS REALLY LATE! I'M SO SORRY!**

**I suck, I know. =(**

**Many of you are mind readers, I swear. Or am I really just that predictable?**

**Well, either you guys didn't really bother about Rose's little secret, or you were just too preoccupied with the more important stuff below. That and also now that Rose and _Death Eater Reggie _are dating.**

**But more of that later. This is, once again, in Lily's POV.**

**Enjoy! Chapter 14**

* * *

Chapter 14- Didn't mean anything

I woke up to the sun shining on my face, bright and yellow. I sat up and stretched, a smile etched upon my face. Then I was wondering why was I so happy.

Then everything that happened yesterday flooded back to me.

I groaned and slumped back onto my bed. Damn awkward moments and stupid unmeant kisses. They practically make your life miserable.

I knew that I had to face him sometime, but how?

Ugh! I am such an idiot! Why did I have to kiss him yesterday?

Yes, it was good. REALLY good. And it was probably the best moment of my life, but WHY?

_Look at yourself. You can't even face the fact that you like him._

WHAT? I don't- I don't like him! I mean, as a friend, yes but-

_Then what was that kiss yesterday? You know that there was meaning there! You could feel it too!_

He's a good kisser!

_Bloody brilliant one._

Shut up. Who are you, anyway?

_The reasonable one in your pathetic head._

My head is not pathetic! Ugh- will you just stop?

_Not until I make you see reason._

Is that your job, or something?

_I'm in your head. You put me up to it._

Well, now I'm telling you to SHUT UP!

...

...

...

That's better.

_I'm still here._

...

_What was that?_

I didn't say anything!

_Really? Because I thought that I just heard you chanting 'I like James, I like James' in your head._

I was not! No matter how much I like him-

_HAH! You admitted it!_

... Fine! I like him! Now leave me alone!

...

...

Gone?

...

Much better.

But he's (as much as I hate to admit it) right. That kiss last night _did _mean something. I'm just too stubborn to see it.

But this is POTTER, the same guy who annoyed the hell out of me since first year, the same guy who pranks Slytherins for no reason and never listens to teachers, the same guy who has been chasing me for six years, and then suddenly lets go of me during the last.

_But HAS he let go of you? _

Oh joy, you're back.

_That's not the point. Anyway, he's never really said OUT LOUD that he has given up, and he still enjoys your company. Remember how miserable he was during the baby incident?_

I was miserable too!

_See what I mean? He still likes you, Lily Marie Evans. And it's about time you settle this once. And. For. All._

I sighed. Sadly, my inner voice is right.

Do I like him? Yes. Very much, especially after he's changed to drastically.

Did I enjoy spending time with him last night? Definitely, even if it was a little awkward at the end.

Do I get lonely without him? The baby incident was enough to prove that.

The truth of all this sunk into me and hit me on the head like a meteorite.

I like James Potter.

I _like _James Potter.

I like _James Potter._

_I _like James Potter.

Merlin, what is the world coming to?

I had to face him. I got up from bed and made my way to the door, when that annoying little voice screamed in my head: _You can't meet him like this!_

I cursed myself silently. My inner voice was right. I look like a downright slob.

I made my way to the bathroom, scrubbing every part of my body. I brushed my teeth to be sparkling white and got into my school uniform, brushing my hair and tying it up into a neat ponytail. As soon as I confirmed I looked presentable, I made my way out to look for James.

I vaguely remembered him telling me that he was sleeping with the guys tonight, so it surprised me when I found him sitting on the couch, staring at the fireplace with a blank look on his face. He had a bottle of firewhisky in his hands. I wondered where he could have gotten that, but knowing his Marauder traits, it was better not to ask.

The thing that was concerning me more was _why _did he have that in the first place.

"James?" I asked meekly and turned to get a good look of him. I yelped and jumped back when I saw how distraught he really looked like.

His eyes were red, like he had been crying for a thousand nights. His eye bags were sagging horribly, doing horrors to his face. He was as pale as a ghost, and his hair seemed messier than normal. His lips were also a faint white, not the usual full pink they had always been. His shirt was scrunched up and messy, and his pants were a little torn. He looked like he was a beggar on the street.

What _happened _to him?

"That's right, laugh it up," he said bitterly, and I was surprised to see him speak. "You wouldn't know how it feels, being perfect as you are."

Although I didn't really understand what he said, the words still stung. He used to be delighted when calling me perfect, but now, her's saying it like it's some sort of disease.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He didn't notice the obvious hurt in my voice.

"The fact that all you have to worry about is your first kiss and boyfriend," he spat out angrily. "The fact that you don't give a damn about how your family's been doing, knowing you will see them soon. The fact that you're _too darn perfect _to care about anything else in the world."

Those words hit me like a saucer falling from the sky. I'm not _too darn perfect _to care about anything else! I care about my friends, my family, and I care about you! I thought you felt the same way!

Well, not anymore.

What is he saying? That he hates me? What made this happen? I mean, he kissed yesterday and now-

Oh no, am I really that a bad kisser?

But he's freaking overreacting! This isn't the James Potter I know! Thinking that he's even better than me, saying that I'm better than everyone else when he's just sitting there-

No.

He's back.

To his old-self.

He's truly back to the stuck-up, fat headed git he used to be back in fifth year, when he was the 'king of the world', chasing after girls and grinning like an idiot.

The same grin that now makes me smile.

It felt like something was dying inside me, turning into ashes and falling down, shriveling up into something I can't recognize. _He's back._

This is the real deal. It's not like the baby incident, how he was truly innocent behind the mask that I had placed on his face.

He really was back.

Why?

Was it because he finally got a kiss from _the _Lily Evans?

Was this _Head-Boy _act done just to woo me?

_And he finally succeeded. Congratulations, James Potter._

Tears started swelling up, but I forced them back. "What are you saying, that I'm 'too darn perfect' for you?" I choked out, starting to get angry myself. "That yesterday didn't mean anything at all?"

"Yesterday," he said, gritting his teeth together. "Was nothing but a distraction from where I'm standing now."

_nothing but a distraction from where I'm standing now._

Those words pierced themselves into my heart,cutting them and leaving them there, bleeding. I stared at him in disbelief, letting the tears run down, not even bothering to hold them back.

"So all you're saying is...I'm nothing but a distraction to you?" This is it, my last hope. If he doesn't answer otherwise...

"You're doing a bloody good job at it," he grunted.

That's it.

The last chance.

There's no point denying it any longer.

James Potter is never coming back.

He has officially drowned in hell.

And I can't get him out.

I didn't even bother to reply as I left his disraught firgure there, grabbing my bag and storming out of the room, tears still pouring down my face.

* * *

"Lily, are you alright?" asked a concerned Mary, with Emmeline by her side.

I looked up from my books, my eyes red from crying. Shedding more tears for Potter certainly wouldn't do anything, but I couldn't help it.

"It doesn't mean anything, does it?" I whispered, before leaving the scene -and my books- there.

* * *

I didn't talk to anyone else for the whole day.

I had to swerve away from the number of people who were coming up to me, asking me why I was crying.

"It's nothing," I would say hastily before ducking away.

James didn't attend any of the classes today, and that's when I started noticing something strange.

One, I didn't see Rose at breakfast. Even though I ate it alone this time, she didn't come by and sit in front of me like she would. In fact, she wasn't in the Great Hall at all. I shrugged it off, thinking that she probably slept late, but as I passed the halls, I heard her fifth year friends talking about her in a strange manner.

"Did you hear about Rose?" asked Emily Smith, a popular gossiper.

"Oh ya," agreed her friend whom I didn't recognise. "The poor thing. I would be tragically devestated if it were me."

Then they walked away, continuing about their strange conversation.

I would have seen Rose later, but I was late for Charms. When I came out, I forgot all about it.

Second was none of the teachers seemed to mind that James was skipping school. They kept shooting pitying looks at the Marauders and at his seat. Even McGonagall, who was usually very strict with him except Quidditch, told us to do whatever we want while she sat at her table, deep in thought, staring at his seat in concern.

The Marauders kept following me, I could tell, and it was quite hard to swerve away from them at times. But there was a funny pattern about them too. Black missed his classes all the way until lunch, Remus didn't show from lunch until his third last class and Peter dissapeared from then. They were either trying to play another prank, or doing something I do not want to know about.

But I didn't have a problem, as long as they stayed out of my way.

After my last class, though, I could tell that Black wasn't going to give up.

"Evans!" he called, and I groaned loudly.

"Just leave me alone, Black!" I yelled as I ducked out of the crowd and ran towards the Heads' room.

"Evans!" he yelled again, catching up to me. Curse the stupid Quidditch practises that make them speedy runners.

He ran and grabbed my wrist firmly. Merlin, he had a strong grip. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Merlin, Black- Let me go!" I yelled, trying to get out.

"Not until you talk to Prongs," he said, not budging an inch.

"Let me go! And I'm not talking to him! He doesn't even care for me anymore! It's all just a lie! A big, fat lie and I can't believe I fell for all your stupid jokes! Just let me go, Black or I'll-"

"Lily, his parents died last night."

* * *

**A/N: How many of you guessed correct? I think that it was about six to seven. **

**So yeah, this is REALLY short, but I'm finishing in school since the computer in my house is completely SPOILED. =(**

**I WANT TO CRY! I CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT MY COMPUTER! NOOOOOO!**

**And now my brother is hogging the laptop. Grr...**

**Anyways, I PROMISE, and this time I REALLY PROMISE, to update MUCH EARLIER than this chapter, because I will steal the laptop away and lock it in my room where NO ONE CAN FIND IT just to update the next chapter =)**

**Anyways, until then, TOODLES =D**


	15. Didn't get to say Goodbye

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is from my trusty and sneaky laptop, stole by yours truly!**

**My mom is going to have a fit when she finds out, but eh, worth the risk.**

**So half the reason I didn't update the last chapter sooner was because I had a real bad writer's block. I actually had NO idea what to write for this chapter, but I'm fine now!**

**So I need advice from you guys. I'm thinking of starting another story as a continuation. No, NOT a sequel, but like this whole thing through Rose's POV, and more of her story as well. Because I realized that most of you like Rose a lot, and I really like her too. Then again, she's my own character =P**

**So should I start it or not? I would start it AFTER I finish this story, but I'm still thinking if I should even start it in the first place. I dunno, you decide.**

**I'll let you ponder over it as I give you...Chapter 15!**

**Relieve you a little from the stress, eh?**

* * *

Chapter 15- Didn't get to say goodbye

I stopped dead. Time and space seemed to have completely frozen. I felt Sirius's gaze still on me, but I didn't dare to turn and see. It was like someone has zapped me with an invisible freeze ray, stopping me in my tracks. Silence overcame the corridor as the students filtered out, and there were only the two of us left. Not even the sound of crickets could be heard.

I however, kept hearing the same sentence in my head over and over again.

_Lily, his parents died last night._

_Lily, his _parents _died last night._

_Lily, his parents _died _last night._

_Lily, his parents died _last night.

Oh, Merlin.

What have I done?

I have treated Potter with total shit, not to mention going out of my way to ignore every single subject that concerned him. This morning, I practically spat at him, not even caring to ask about the situation he was in. When he called me perfect, he meant it as my family, and he wanted me to appreciate it. The teacher's pitying stares, the Marauder's constant disappearances and solemn faces, the girls talking about him all the time, it all made sense now.

Merlin, was I so screwed.

What kind of a person am I? I should have stayed with him, comfort him, or at least make sure that he's alright! We made up barely a week ago, and now we're fighting again due to another crazy reason.

And once again, we're fighting because of me.

Why do I keep destroying him over and over? Now that I like him, is it possible that I could destroy him even more? I'm just thankful that I didn't tell him my secret, or I could end up hurting him even more than he is now.

His parents...Oh my god...

"Evans?"

My head snapped up as a response to Sirius's voice. I could see that his eyes were red too. He looked like he was trying desperately to hold back tears. His lips were pressed together in a tight line, as if he couldn't bare to speak again. He let go of me and I stumbled backwards a little. His whole body was shaking, like he could fall onto his knees at any moment. His usually handsome face, I realized, was now full of agony and sorrow. It was like he was twenty-five instead of just merely seventeen.

"How do you know?" I asked in a ghost of a whisper.

He took a shaky breath and reached into his pocket to get something. He handed a piece of paper to me. I opened it up and read:

_Dear Mr. James Potter,_

_We are very sorry to report this, but your parents -by the name of Evangeline and Marcus Potter- have been murdered while on the run from Death Eaters. Their bodies were found in the Forest of Dean in the Muggle world, at 2:45 a.m by Dedalus Diggle while camping there with his co-workers. There are signs of Dark Magic inflicted on their skin._

_We have requested from the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class) to give you two weeks off from studying to get over the loss of your dear parents. We hope that this is sufficient time. If there are any more request, you may see the Headmaster yourself. He would be delighted to help you._

_A funeral will be held on the 17th of November, 1978. We have arranged specially for a Portkey to bring you and whoever you would invite from the Headmaster's office directly to the place in question, at 8:00 a.m. Professor Dumbledore will inform you with further notice._

_Hope you are well, _

_Daniel Smith,_

_Ministry of Magic_

_Head of the Auror's Department_

My knees started shaking violently as I flipped over and saw another letter, this time sent from his Uncle Victor:

_James,_

_By now you would have heard from the Ministry of Magic that your parents are dead. I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do. We tried everything we could do in our power, but it just wasn't enough._

_We have no witnesses of the struggle, but your parents surely put up a good fight. Do not despair, James. Your parents wouldn't want you spending your last year in Hogwarts wallowing in your sorrow over them; they'd want you to be happy, and free from all disturbing thoughts and dreams. And I know that wherever they are, they are extremely proud of you, their son; my nephew. You have definitely done them proud._

_From what we have gathered, they seemed to have been killed by Voldemort himself, who was desperately trying to keep his secret safe. I hope you haven't blurted it out to too many people yet, James, or he might come after you, and that's the last thing we need, isn't it?_

_I know that the Ministry has asked to send a Portkey, but I have requested to pick both Rose and you up personally, and Dumbledore has agreed. I will meet you and your friends in the Great Hall at 7 in the morning, on the 17th of November. You should bring Sirius too; I know he was practically family to all of you._

_And if Sirius reads this, I want you to know that Evangeline and Marcus would be extremely proud of you too, no matter how much havoc you have caused to the school._

_Tell Rose that I love her, and that we'll be picking the both of you up. You can bring your Marauder friends if you like, of course. Your parents would definitely want to see Remus and Peter. We won't be moving back to Asia anymore after this, so you will be able to keep seeing Rose. _

_Also, I hope that everything's okay with the red head you talk about so much. Lily Evans, correct? _

_I'll be seeing you soon. I love you._

_ Love,_

_ Matthew_

I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks as I read about the disastrous fate of James's parents. What kind of person am I? Judging James with only what I think he is with his life in turmoil?

It was like I heard about Sirius: a Slytherin worthy Black, punished daily just because he became a Gryffindor. Mrs Potter must care for him dearly after hearing so much about his horrid family.

Rose; she seemed like a girl so similar to James. Without a care in the world, easily happy and smart, practically brilliant in everything she does, but her parents are now doing whatever they can to keep themselves away from the hands of Voldemort, while mine are still hanging about casually in the Muggle world without a clue...

Then again, she did mention that she was Muggle-born, so I don't have a clue...

When I found out about Remus, I prayed dearly for him. How could he bare to stand turning into something so ferocious once a month? Nice, sweet, studious, sensitive Remus? The fact that James and his gang haven't abandoned him is just a symbol of how long their friendship can go.

"I ran away over the sixth year summer," admitted Sirius in a hoarse voice, and I was shocked to see him even talk. "I ran to James's house. His parents took me up without hesitation, like as if we were already family. They loved me and took care of me better than my own home ever could."

If I was shocked then, I was scandalized now. Sirius is living with James? I do recall him mentioning something like that once, but I had assumed that he went over for the summer or something. Not... being a son.

"A bit of a shock, isn't it?" he mumbled. "Marcus and Evangeline...it doesn't seem right."

Then he proceeded to hit his head on a wall a million times.

"Sirius!" I said, shocked at what he was doing. He stopped deliberately and turned to look at me.

"Rose's Muggle parents were killed when Rose was eight," he told me, the pain in his eyes to obvious to ignore. "She moved in with her Uncle Matthew and Aunt Vivian, but she was never the same. But the four of us, including Remus with his werewolf transformations once a month, have each other, and that's all that matters."

This was really how deep their friendship ran. It was almost like they were family, not just mere mates you meet every year...

"Oh, and did I mention Peter's mother is sick, too?" he added bitterly, as if the words contained venom.

I stared at him, watching him reveal their Marauder secrets one by one. I never would have thought that so much... so much tragedy was going on between the cheeriest, the most popular, the most amazing group of friends I have ever seen.

"Talk to Prongs, Evans. Make the pain stop," he said. "Because when one of us suffers, we all do."

And with that, he walked away, but not before I saw a small tear run down his cheek.

* * *

I got into the Great Hall without a word.

I was speechless all the way back from where Sirius and I had our last conversation to the seat next to Mary. She gave me a peculiar look, but nevertheless didn't ask me anything.

Which was a good thing; I didn't really feel like talking right now.

I mulled over the words Sirius told me just now. I knew that I have to talk to James, is what I'm going to say that has me worried.

_"I'm really sorry, I never should have acted the way I did and I hope you forgive me."_

_"Why didn't you tell me that your parents died? What kind of friend are you?"_

_"Oh my Merlin, are you alright? Listen, I want to apologize for how I was acting earlier. I was a prat and I never should have taken it out on you..."_

Oh yeah, all very brilliant ideas.

Emmeline sat down in front of me and looked at me. "So finally talking to us, aren't you Lily Evans?" she joked lightly, noticing the tension on my face. I guess she knew about James's parents.

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to even say to that.

"Lily," said Mary softly. "You should really talk to James."

"I know," I croaked out, wincing at my voice. Crap, I definitely didn't sound good.

"Although while you do that, you should refrain from mentioning _that _little scene to his already torn heart," added Emmeline, jabbing her finger at the left direction.

We turned and saw Rose sobbing uncontrollably into Regulus Black's shoulder a few seats away from us, while Regulus looked a little uncomfortable sitting at the Gryffindor table, with all the blood traitors and muggle-borns. Most of the Gryffindors shot Regulus strange looks, while some others gave Rose pitying stares. Her fifth year friend, Tam, patted her on the back and muttered, "I'll meet you in the common room." before walking away. But Regulus was mostly focused on Rose, rubbing her back soothingly while mumbling things to her.

"I would comfort her, but I don't think going near a Slytherin is...smart..." said Mary, biting her bottom lip. "You know, with my status as a Muggle-born and all."

I snorted. "Please, he's dating _Rose. _Come on, let's-" but I stopped dead as Severeus Snape, my ex-friend-turned-bad, went and called Regulus back to the Slytherin table. He nodded and got up, bringing Rose up with him. She shook her head and said, "I don't think the Slytheirins would fancy a _mudblood _at their precious, pure table."

Regulus frowned at the word 'mudblood', but otherwise followed Snape to a table of very angry, very furious Slytherins.

Rose took a shaky breath, and gave us a very sad smile before walking out of the Great Hall, head down, not even looking at anyone else.

"Poor Rose," said Emmeline. "But when did Black and her started dating?"

"About a few days ago, I guess," I replied. "I saw them snogging in an empty corridor."

Mary and Emmeline started making gagging noises, pretending to puke into their soup. We giggled for a moment before returning to the solemn mood once more.

"Go talk to James, Lily," said Mary softly. "He'll be waiting."

I sighed. I was going to have to face him soon, anyway. I nodded and got up silently, all eyes on me while I left the Great Hall behind me.

I walked towards the Heads' common room without stopping. My feet just automatically carried me there, like I wasn't even controlling them anymore. My brain was numb and fuzzy, and I couldn't think or anything goo to say. All the dumbest sentences to practically saying nothing at all seemed to stupid for me.

Most annoying of all, that stupid voice is back.

_You should go for a softer approach._

Why are you in my head anyway?

_Take it easy, and go slow. He's probably completely drunk by now so try to calm him down._

Who are you, my mom?

_In many ways, yes._

Ugh.

_Anyway, maybe you can comfort him with, "I'm sorry about your parents, James." or something. He has a soft spot for you in his heart, you know._

I scowled at apparently no one. Shut up, you annoying thing. James's doesn't like me anymore.

_But you like him._

It's just a crush that will go away in no time at all.

_You just keep telling yourself that._

I growled in frustration. A passing second-year gave me a scared look.

I didn't really care. Right now, I was beyond annoyed with that stupid little thing in my head that had to come with the Becoming-Human package.

_Forget about your unreasonable frustration with me. You have a Head Boy waiting for you in there._

We have arrived at the portrait to the Heads' room. I breathed in deeply, saving every breath for possible tears later.

Maybe if I gave him a bit more time...

_No! Stop making excuses, Lily! It's bad enough you ignored him throughout the whole day! Remember about the baby? How that was your fault too?_

I sighed. Stupid, sensible inside voice.

"Devil's child," I muttered glumly to the portrait, who swung forward immediately. I sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing," I muttered, climbing in.

I found James still sitting there, but his eyes were not as red; I guess he got some decent rest. The firewhisky bottles (Merlin, that boy can drink) were stashed into a corner, while James was just staring at the flickering fire, gazing into space. His shirt was still dirty and his face was still full of sadness, but when I entered he gave me a ghost of a smile.

"Hi," I said meekly. _Oh how brilliant, Evans. After all you did to him, all you can think of was, "Hi" ?_

Shut up, you stupid voice. You make me sick.

"Hey Lils," he whispered softly, but I still heard him. "I guess Sirius told you, huh?"

I didn't nod or shake; answer or stayed immobile. I walked to the couch and sat beside him. "I'm sorry, James."

_That's better._

Shut up.

He was still staring at the fire, as if it was very intruding. But I could tell that his mind is far away, maybe into another dimension where he didn't have to suffer all this bullocks.

"Isn't it strange?" he mumbled. "From once such a happy, happy life when your only problem was a girl to your heart breaking into a million pieces and you can't pick them up?"

I stayed silent. I could see tears fall roll down his cheeks slowly, trickling down his neck and into his shirt.

He pressed his lips together, as if trying to stop himself from crying. "I'm a git," he said.

"You're not, James," I reassured him.

"I am," he snarled, disgusted at himself. "All this time, I spent my life chasing this girl that made herself clear that she didn't want me back-" I winced at this part "-bullying Slytherins and basically acting like a prat. I guess this is how karma bites back." He laughed bitterly.

"James," I said in a soothing voice. "Don't-"

But he was already on the edge or exploding. "You know it's true. You have to bear with me for three whole years," he said, voice raising higher and higher. He gave me a look and I cringed away from him. I never knew that he could get this scary, even scarier than the time he interrogated Tiffany. "Hexing Snivellus while my parents were trying to keep me safe, back-talking teachers while my parents tried desperately to not let Dumbledore kick me out." Then he ripped his Head Boy badge from his shirt. "I don't deserve this," he spat, throwing it down onto the floor.

I stared at him in shock. The look in his eyes was...scary.

Help me.

_I thought you didn't want my help._

I wasn't asking you.

"I don't know _what _Dumbledore was thinking when he sent me this," he continued. "I had a right mind to return it, believe me- but this was a chance to make my parents proud, to show them that their son is still coping, trying to do anything to make them smile through this life of shit, and look where that got me." He ran his fingers through his already messy hair. "Their dead, when I could have been there to save them."

"You couldn't have, James-" I tried again, but this time he cut me off, getting to his feet.

"I should have been there!" he yelled. "I should have helped! Maybe- maybe if I was there, they could have gotten away. Maybe, if I was there, I could have spared them more time, maybe-"

But he stopped as I stepped forward to where he was standing and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly, to tell him that I'm still there. After a moment of shock, he sighed and hugged me back.

"It's alright, James," I mumbled. "It's okay."

The both of us stood there, arms around each other, as more and more tears spilled down James's cheeks.

"And I didn't even get to say goodbye," he said as he wept softly, and the both of us crumbled to our knees.

* * *

**A/N: The last sentence almost made me cry myself. =( Poor James.**

**Sirius is REALLY badly affected as well, because Mr and Mrs Potter are the parents he never had. They had raised him ever since sixth year, and now... and now they're gone.**

**This was a really hard chapter to write, especially the letter part. I have no idea what they write to inform about a death in a letter. The one from Matthew is okay, but the Ministry one, though...**

**Well, this isn't my best, but I did my best on it.**

**And about Peter, I'm assuming that he becomes bad AFTER they leave school, when he gets hunted down by Voldemort and has no other choice. So I needed to add SOMETHING to the group, because like him or not, he's a Marauder. I'm trying to give him as much credit as I can without trying to rip my own head off.**

**But otherwise, REVIEW! Oh, and please tell me your opinion on the Rose's POV story thing! **

**I want to thank MANY people for reviewing! And also ask a question: I'm not exactly new in fanfiction, but there are still a bunch of stuff I don't know about. So is it possible to check ow many people have read your story before? Reply, please! Thanks!**

**Remember to REVIEW! The next chapter would probably be the funeral but I'm not so sure yet. Hm...maybe more drama? Stay tuned to find out!**


	16. The last time

**A/N: Holy shit I am so freaking tired! I just came back from performing in a shopping mall (Chinese Orchestra) and it's 10pm! But I'm still SO JUMPY!**

**It was great, we laughed a lot =)**

**holy shit guys, I hit 100 reviews. I ACTUALLY HIT 100 REVIEWS! OMG I AM ECSTATIC!**

**Thanks a lot you guys! =D**

**Anyway, here's chapter 16!**

* * *

Chapter 16- The last time

James got out of his hiding shell today and actually made it to breakfast. I was glad to see him out, but I was also worried for him. His eyes were completely hollow, like there wasn't any feeling in them anymore. He cleaned up okay, but the eye bags were really heavy and his eyes were still blood red, like he hadn't slept at all. His face and lips were as pale as a ghost, and the cute goofy laugh he usually had was gone; they were just in a straight line, like as if life wasn't worth it anymore.

It was really saddening to see.

He sat down beside me, poking his fork into a piece of chicken and started to nibble on it. After a moment, he spat it out and ate another small piece.

The Marauders, Emmeline, Dorcas, Alice, Frank and me watched him with concern as he continued this strange routine. "Uh, Prongs, mate..." started Sirius nervously. "What...exactly are you doing?"

He looked up from his food, and Sirius recoiled from the depressed look in his eyes. "Eating."

That's not eating, that's...I don't even know what that is.

"You look like your eating paper," stated Remus. Ah, yes. That's what it looks like.

James didn't register what he said. Remus shot his friend another worried look before continuing with his breakfast.

"So..." started Sirius again, trying to sound upbeat, but failing with the pained look in his eyes. "It's a weekend. What do you guys want to do today?"

"Sleep."

"Study."

"Chess."

"Snog."

"Quidditch."

"Rest."

"Die."

All of us turned to James, sending him a wild look. He didn't seem to be paying attention to what he was saying, either.

When he noticed all of us, he looked up from his chicken -which was only quarter eaten, I might add- he corrected himself hastily. "Did I say die? I meant, fly! Fly, with my...broom in...Quidditch...oh screw it."

he threw his chicken onto his plate and slumped. "I can't eat. I can't do anything. They're dead; how can I even cope?"

"James, you can," I said soothingly. "We're here for you, we'll guide you through the day."

"Yeah Prongs," added Sirius. "Remember, they were as much as parents to me as they were to you."

James's eyes flamed. "But you don't get it! They're _my _parents, not sodding yours! You might think you get it but you don't!"

Sirius looked at his friend sadly, but didn't say anything.

"It's really sad to never be able to see Mrs Potter again," said Remus softly ad Emmeline nodded in agreement.

She rubbed his arm soothingly. "It's okay, Remus. Like Lily said, we'll help you guys get through the day."

"So!" said Sirius _again, _trying to enhance some energy into this depressed friends. "Who wants to have a snow ball fight?"

Everyone looked at him.

"Sirius, Christmas is in a month, not two days," said Peter, speaking what we were all saying in our minds.

He shrugged. "Who say we can't make it snow with magic? Come on, Moony, I know that you know a spell! We can just get Rose and-"

But right then the doors of the Great Hall swung open, and Sirius stopped dead.

Rose came in the Great Hall, wearing a sexy black blouse and denim shorts, her brown hair tied up into a ponytail. Her eyes were red and puffy, just like James's, but she was handling much better than he was.

But she didn't come in alone.

"What the _fuck _is Regulus doing?" muttered Sirius before standing up.

Bullocks.

This isn't going to end well.

"Regulus," he called grimly, and his younger brother looked over. Rose looked over too, and her eyes widened when she saw Sirius.

This isn't good. This _so _isn't good.

When the hell is the bloody drama going to end?

"Yes, brother?" sad Regulus coolly, arm swung over Rose protectively. Most people were staring at them like as if they couldn't believe a Slytherin would dare to dirty his hands with muggle blood.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" said Sirius harshly. "Get away from her."

His brother raised an eyebrow. "What, jealous?"

Sirius snorted. "In your bloody dreams." but there was no denying the hurt in his eyes.

Rose's eyes narrowed at him, but she didn't say anything.

"Then I don't think you have the right to tell me what to do with my girlfriend," said Regulus quietly.

The air was silent for a moment, before Sirius caused everyone to jump a foot in the air.

"WHAT?" he shrieked. "Rose, you- you chose-"

"Yes Sirius," said Rose, her voice dead and hoarse. "I chose him." She wrapped her arms around Regulus's torso and squeezed tighter, just to prove her point.

Sirius's eyes widened, and there was almost...tears?

No way.

Sirius Black never cries.

Never.

Not even yesterday, when he snapped sense into me.

Okay, maybe a tear, but now... it looked like a full blown crying session.

James's head snapped towards the couple. _Holy shit._

What am I going to do now?

_Sit and wait._

Shut up, you bloody annoying voice.

The look in James's eyes was hardly recognizable as he stood up. Yes they were red, but now they were full of anger and betrayal.

_Shit, you're in for it now, Rose._

Everyone was silent, afraid of how he might react. Even Sirius knew to stay silent. James's temper tantrums were legendary around Hogwarts.

He slowly made his way to the couple. Rose cringed away from the scary look in his eyes. _Merlin, if looks could kill..._

"How long?" he asked quietly, trying to keep his anger at bay. Rose seemed to have shrunk at those two words, but she stood her ground.

"A month," she replied, her voice a little shaky. Regulus tightened his grip around her.

He nodded and closed his eyes. All of us were holding our breath, and the room suddenly felt strangely airless.

Then he opened his eyes again and stared straight at Rose. "Don't think this covers up your true desire at all, Rose," he said, then sat back at his table. Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

Regulus looked at her quizzically. "What does he mean?"

"Nothing important," she said quickly, though her eyes did flash towards Sirius momentarily.

Regulus stroked her hair. "I'm sorry about your relatives," he said, making Rose relax.

That's when Sirius had enough.

In a blink of an eye, Sirius and Regulus were on the ground, wrestling. Regulus had already earned himself a black eye and a slash on his cheek. The look in Sirius's eyes were pure madness.

"Get- the- hell- away- from- her- you- bloody- bastard!' roared Sirius as they continued their tedious fight.

All of us were staring at the siblings fight for the one standing next to them, watching them nervously.

"Stop, stop!" she cried, but both boys ignored her.

"What's wrong? Couldn't stand to lose?" mocked Regulus, earning himself another punch. He roared with pain.

"You'd only hurt her!" yelled Sirius. "You don't deserve her!"

"And you do?" he shot back. "You're even worse than me! Look what you did to mother's heart!"

"Mother didn't have a heart!" screeched Sirius. "And she's not my mother anymore!"

"That's it, isn't it?" yelled Regulus, dodging another fist. "You've lost your family, your honor, and now you've lost Rose as well?"

That did it.

Sirius drew his wand out and screamed, "STUPEFY!"

The spell missed Regulus by inches and hit the wall behind. Regulus whipped out his wand ass well and both brothers started to duel.

"STOP IT!" shrieked Rose as she casted the protective charm between the two. Then she made her way towards Sirius.

"Sirius, you do NOT decide who I date, whether he's your sworn enemy, or your long-hated brother!" she yelled.

"You seriously trust him?" yelled Sirius right back. "You know how he's like? For the past six years, you've heard all of my thoughts, all I've said about him!"

"You thought WRONG!" she screamed out the last word loud enough to pass through the whole school. "Why can't you just stop hurting me, Sirius! Decide whether you want me or not!"

Then she stormed back to Regulus and mumbled. "Come on, Reggie. I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey."

He nodded, threw his brother a dirty look, and walked out of the Great Hall with Rose, not even bothering with breakfast.

"This is why I didn't want to get involved," muttered James to me.

"So you're not worried that Rose is making the wrong choice?"

"Nah, she can find that out on her own. Besides, Sirius will always be there for her. Always."

* * *

James's uncle came to pick us up at seven.

The atmosphere was deep and depressed, and everyone was dressed in black. There were eight people joining the funeral today: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Rose, Alice, Frank and me.

Frank's parents have always been good friends of the Potters, and it was only natural for Alice to follow her fiancée. She sobbed into his shoulder as Mr Potter -Matthew- came over towards us, sadness in his eyes.

Upon seeing his uncle, James broke down again. Tears streamed down his face as he walked over to hug his uncle.

"Uncle Matthew," he muttered as his uncle patted his back.

"Now James, it'll be okay now...don't cry..."

Rose stepped forward and broke down as well. She sobbed and pushed James out of the way, hugging her adoptive father tightly. Mr Potter wrapped his arms around his little girl, mumbling things into her ear.

"It's time to go, baby girl," he whispered, and she nodded numbly.

He faced us. "How many here know how to Apparate?"

The only one who didn't raise up her hand is Rose.

He nodded. "Right, the place is Godric's Hollow. I'll see you all there. Rose, hold on to Sirius honey."

Rose shot Sirius a look and sighed. She made her way slowly and held his hand.

I kept thinking, _Godric's Hollow, Godric's Hollow... _and turned on the spot.

The next time I opened my eyes, I found myself staring at two graves along with many other people by my side. Families and friends had gathered to witness the death of the wonderful people now lying below the ground, all carrying tears and handkerchiefs. The words on the stone read:

_Evangeline Maria Potter_

_Born 19 October 1942, Died 15 November 1978._

_Marcus Arnold Potter_

_Born 12 July 1940, Died 15 November 1978._

_May your memories be cherished always._

James suddenly appeared by my side, lips pressed together like he was trying too hard not to cry. Tears were slipping down Sirius's and Remus's cheeks as they got closer to their friend, grasping him on the shoulder. Peter, Alice and Frank were sobbing quietly in a corner.

Rose came beside me and wrapped her arms around my waist, sobbing quietly onto my shoulder. I rubbed her back, tears of my own spilling onto the ground.

"I wish that James's parents could have seen you," she whispered, her hair falling so that you couldn't see her face.

"Shh, it's okay," I said soothingly, but pressed my lips together to stop another loud sob.

James's uncle Matthew stepped up where everyone could see him, and started to say,

"I remember when I grew up with Marcus," he said, giving everyone a watery smile. "He was always the bigger, mush wiser brother, but he also liked to fool around. We were close throughout our schooling days and even when he found Evangeline, the most wonderful wife anyone could ask for, I was the first one to be told.

"We continued to keep in touch, even though we were working in different countries. I used to come and visit him and his family every summer, along with my wife and my adoptive daughter Rose," he told everyone, indicating the crying girl who was wrapped in her mother's embrace. "And when I got a letter telling me my brother...my tremendous brother was dead, I just..."

He stopped for a moment, taking a shaky breath and trying to pull himself together, before concluding, "Thank you, brother. You will always be in my heart."

Some of us clapped; most of them stayed silent. James was staring at the grave with a dead expression.

"You can say goodbye now, James," I told him, trying to hold back my tears. "It's not too late."

He nodded. Tears fell from his eyes to the ground, watering the grass. He stepped forward to the grave.

"Mum, Dad," he said softly, and I almost broke down at the sound of his voice. "I'm back."

The air was silent. Most of the people now were talking to each other, finding a place to sit under the tent roof nearby.

I stood by James, watching him place his hand on his parent's tombstone. His whole body was shaking violently and his back was facing me. I didn't dare to say anything.

"I just wanted to let you know," he continued. "That I'm proud to be your son, and I... and I..."

He choked out a sob and fell to his knees, looking down at the grass. Teardrops were falling slowly, one by one, as he tried to compose himself again.

"This isn't goodbye, I know it isn't," he whispered. "You guys will always be in my heart."

He turned around, probably looking for something, but his face fell as he realized he didn't bring anything for his parents. Reading his mind, I conjured a bouquet of white roses for him to place by the tombstone, and wrapped my arms around James.

"Mind if I say something?" I asked politely, and he shook his head.

I stepped forward. "Hello, Mr and Mrs Potter, I'm Lily Evans," I started, droplets of hot water rolling down ever so slowly.

"Anyway, I'm just glad to finally meet you, and to say sorry for harassing your son for so many years." I winced slightly at that part, but went on. "And... that I promise to take good care of your son."

I turned around and walked back, wrapping and arm around James's waist and guiding him back to the tent.

Many people were chit-chatting, taking plates of food and sitting down at their respectable places. We found our friends around a round table, looking solemn, and went to join them.

"Hey guys," greeted James in a hoarse voice, but he was trying his best to put some life into it. Sirius looked up from his firewhisky.

" 'Lo, mate," he said softly, and in an instant both boys were embracing each other in a brotherly hug, as if strengthening their relationship. Very soon, the other two Marauders joined them, binding them together like family.

I smiled slightly at the sight, but it was like life has been taken out of me, like I couldn't go on. I guess that's the effects of funerals.

The four brothers let go and sat back down when some one called from the stage, "Hello?"

Rose was standing up there, staring down at the people with red, watery eyes. But she held her head high, firm and strong, as she said, "This is dedicated to my uncle and aunt, and I hope that they rest peacefully in heaven."

Then, music started to play in the background, and I figured that Rose was going to sing.

_"Little boy, 6 years old  
__A little too used to bein' alone." _

Heads turned to the melodious sound of Rose's incredible voice. The rest of us were looking at her encouragingly as she swallowed and sang again:

_"Another new mom and dad,another school, _  
_Another house that'll never be home._  
_When people ask him how he likes this place... _  
_He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face," _

She closed her eyes briefly, letting one tear escape from her control before starting the chorus.

_"This is my temporary home _  
_It's not where I belong. _  
_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through. _  
_This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going. _  
_I'm not afraid because I know this is my _  
_Temporary Home." _

Alice came and sat beside me, wrapping her arms around me in a very sisterly manner. Her eyes were red as well.

"I can't believe that James's wonderful parents are dead," she said softly, as not to interrupt Rose.

I nodded numbly as Rose started again:

_"Young mom on her own._  
_She needs a little help, got nowhere to go. _  
_She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out, _  
_Because a half-way house will never be a home."_

Sirius closed his eyes in despair, and James patted his back soothingly. "It's alright, mate," he said softly.

He nodded. "It's okay, I have a new family now," he said, smiling at his three new brothers.

_At night she whispers to her baby girl, _  
_"Someday we'll find our place here in this world." _

_"This is our temporary home. _  
_It's not where we belong. _  
_Windows and rooms that we're passin' through. _  
_This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going. _  
_I'm not afraid because I know this is our _  
_Temporary Home." _

Rose had now practically captured the audience with her beautiful voice, but also unfamiliar with the song,

But I knew what it meant. She chose this to tell them that James's parents have moved on. They haven't left for good, they've just flown to another place to stay. A place where they can call home.

_Old man, hospital bed, _  
_The room is filled with people he loves. _  
_And he whispers don't cry for me, _  
_I'll see you all someday. _  
_He looks up and says, "I can see God's face." _

Tears rolled down Peter's cheeks as he related this case to the one his mother is experiencing now. Poor Peter.

"She's alright, Pete," soothed Remus, rubbing his mate's back. "She's okay."

_"This is my temporary Home _  
_It's not where I belong. _  
_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through._  
_This was just a stop,on the way to where I'm going. _  
_I'm not afraid because I know... this was _  
_My temporary home." _

People clapped at Rose's magnificence, before returning back to their useless chatting. Rose nodded and ducked her head, he hair covering her face from the world.

"Uncle, Aunt, I'll miss you," she said softly before finishing the song:

_This is our temporary home._

"Always."

* * *

**A/N: I almost cried several times during this chapter.**

**So yeah, I decided to finish this early! Whoop-de-doo! I am FREAKISHLY tired from my performance and just feel like sleeping the night away, so ta-ta for now!**

**So how was it? Like it? Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**# Edit (15/1) So I didn't actually count the age of James's parents and simply dumped some stupid number there, then I calculated and realized the parents were 115 years old.**

**...**

**So I have edited now, hope that it makes more sense.**

**I am having MAJOR writer's block for the next chapter now, so give me some time to update please!**


	17. Jealous, much?

**A/N: Right, so I know that I disappointed a hell lot of you with the last chapter, and I want to say that I'm SORRY! =( Please, forgive me! But school is stressing me out like hell and I can't think straight! I think my brain is fried.**

**And that's when I smell something burning from the kitchen and confirm my suspicions.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter is better. Have fun reading! And make sure you read the author's note at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 17- Jealous, much?

All of us returned to school the next day. Only James and Rose didn't continue with their classes and instead stayed sulking in their dormitories. I didn't even have the heart to advise them.

They did join us for breakfast occasionally, staying silent while we tried to keep the awkward moments as upbeat as we possibly could...

Ah, who am I kidding?

The silence is killing me.

And it's not just me either. The spat the day before we went to the funeral between Sirius and Rose had their friendship strained on the end. Rose would usually only sit with us girls, completely ignoring Sirius and sometimes, James. If they were forced to sit together, they would pointedly ignore each other, laugh awkwardly at some point, and then just walk away.

The word 'awkward' now is the worst understatement of the century. And _that's _the worst statement of the century.

Merlin, I think this silence is going into my head. I'm making no sense.

Not to mention Sirius has gone back to dating five women a day again.

He completely forgot about his vow to be committed; he was snogging girls everywhere, and everywhere you turn she would be a different one. Sometimes she was blond; sometimes she was a brunette, but the same thing always happened:

"Hey, I'm Sirius Black. Wanna snog?"

The girl would agree, snog him senseless for about five minutes, then he would brake off, wink, and walk to another girl nearby and start the whole process again. But the look in his eyes was so painful that I didn't even have the heart to tell him off. No matter how good of a mask he displays, there's one thing that cannot lie: the eyes.

Rose was occasionally with Regulus. Strangely, Sirius wouldn't be around when she wasn't as well, not even to snog another girl. Remus and Peter were too worried about James to look for Sirius, and I don't think anyone else cared.

I didn't really care either, until a certain Friday evening, when I was just walking out from my last class (Transfiguration). I had no idea how to cope without James helping me but I didn't want to pester him in his current state. Many complicated spells and maneuvers were going through my head when I suddenly bumped into something.

...Or someone.

My books spilled onto the floor, but that wasn't what I was paying attention to. I was looking for the person I had accidentally knocked into to apologize...

But there was no one there.

Strange...

I was about to shrug it off and collect my books when I saw something shifting in mid-air.

What the hell?

I thought I had imagined it, but it happened again. And this time, if I haven't been paying close attention, I wouldn't have seen it at all. I suspected that it was just Peeves playing a joke, but then I heard a sound.

"Go away, Evans?" it hissed.

My eyes widened at the recognition of that voice. "Black? What are you doing here?"

"Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have said anything," he cursed and suddenly appeared before me, holding something silky in his hand.

Holy shit... "Is that-"

"Shh! Not in here, Evans!" he shushed me, and I made a grab for the cloak. How in the whole wide wizarding world did he manage to get a hold of something so valuable?

"Where in the world did you get that?" I asked, astounded. That is just incredibly amazing! I'm astonished, flabbergasted, over the top, I'm-

"Oh, you mean this?" he indicated the invisibility cloak lazily, but I could tell that something was making him jittery. "It's not mine; it's Prongs. But that's not the point! Shut up and leave!"

I folded my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. "Okay, first of all, how could you take away James's cloak without permission? How did he even get something so special, anyway? More importantly, why _did _you take the cloak in the first place?"

He glared at me, about to open his mouth to retort, when I heard someone giggle from behind the wall.

"Reg, you say the silliest things," the girl said in a playful tone. I gasped, recognizing that voice anywhere.

Sirius's eyes widened. "It's not what you think."

"Oh I think you think that I think you are doing what I'm thinking," I hissed at him, eyes narrowing so low they were almost covered.

Sirius frowned. "I think that you think that I- what?"

"I think that you think that I think," I said slowly so that he can comprehend.

But his frown only became more pronounced. "I think that... huh?"

"_I _think, _you _think, that _I _think," I said, spitting out every word like it was like poison.

He ran his fingers through his black, saggy hair. "I think...say what?"

"I think- oh just forget it!" I hissed, throwing away that useless topic into the trash. "Why the hell are you spying on Rose?"

"Nothing!" he said hastily, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because I think that your 'nothing' is 'something'." I said, staring him down.

"Yes, but your 'something' is my 'nothing', so be a good girl and go mind your own business, Evans," he mused, about to drag the cloak onto himself once more.

I snatched it away from him. "Give it back!" he cried, trying to take it away from me.

I shook my head. "Sorry Sirius, but I had way to many practices with James when _he _used to take my stuff away," I told him, remembering slightly of how I used to get my stuff back. _"Stupefy!" _Ah, the good days...

He groaned. "Give it back, Evans! Prongs will kill me!"

"Not until you tell me what you're doing!" I insisted, swerving away from his well-aimed grab.

He sighed. "I just want to make sure Rose isn't hurt by my baby brother."

"Why would she get hurt?" I thought aloud.

"Because he's _Regulus._ A freaking Slytherin who practically worships Voldemort and is planning on becoming a Death Eater as soon as he leaves school!" he exploded silently. "And he's with _Rose, _who is Prongie's little cousin and practically my sister! I can't let her get hurt!"

My second eyebrow flew up, enjoying the news I was hearing. "I think somebody's jealous."

He scoffed. "You think that _I'm _jealous? Please, I don't _do _jealous."

All he did was confirm my suspicions. I nodded. "Jealous."

"I am _not!_" he said hotly, and I tried to stifle my laugh. It wasn't everyday you get to see Sirius Black's cheeks go pink and his eyes shift from one place to another. It was almost like he was embarrassed.

Or maybe just red with jealousy.

"Can it, Evans. I see what you're trying to do here," he growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Just admit you like her, Black. It'd make things better for all of us," I muttered, speaking nothing but the truth.

"Fine! I like her, okay?" he exploded, but froze when he heard Rose's voice coming out again. "I think we're not alone."

I froze as well, the blood that was supposed to be pumping through my body suddenly cold as ice. I don't think Rose would appreciate it very much if she realized that we were spying on her.

"Quick, under the cloak Evans!" whispered Sirius to me, shoving the cloak that had fallen onto the floor into my hands. Not delaying even a second, I threw the cloak expertly over the both of us, covering us from our head to our toes. I saw Rose's head peep out of the wall, looking for any signs of movement, before shaking her head vigorously and returning back to her boyfriend.

"Sorry, my mind must be playing tricks on me. What were you saying?" she said in a sickly sweet voice that made me sick to my stomach.

"Nothing important, dear. Just how beautiful you are this evening," said someone I recognized as Regulus.

Rose let out a high pitched giggle that was so unlike her I just had to gag.

"Ghastly," Sirius agreed with me, wrinkling his nose. "Never thought that Rose would be that kind of girlfriend."

I smirked. "Jealous."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"I shut up after you shut up."

"I shut up after you shut up after I shut up."

"I shut up after you shut up after I shut up after you shut up."

"I shut- argh, this isn't making any sense! Just shut up and listen!" I growled at him, who was wearing a smug expression. "And you haven't won yet, Black."

"Neither have you."

"Shut up, and don't start another chain."

We continued to listen intently. They were talking about Quidditch or something. But the last time I heard, Rose didn't like Quiditch. Weird.

Suddenly, I heard muffled, sucking sounds. It was a little too late to find out what that sound was before a warning to cover my ears and gag from the horrible noises of Rose and Regulus snogging. Ugh, I couldn't even get the image out of my mind.

A low growl emitted from Sirius's chest. "Jealous..." I sang.

"Shut it, Evans."

They broke apart, sighing. "Listen Reggie, I really gotta go..." she said apologetically. "I'm meeting James for dinner and his patience with our relationship is already thin..."

"He's not your father you know," he said softly.

"I know that he's not! But he's still my older cousin and I love him and respect him! Besides, he's just doing what's best for me, and he's not _that _strict anyway..." her voice trailed off.

Regulus sighed. "Okay, but at least have a drink before I go."

I could imagine him handing her the cup and her sipping slightly from it, the way she does it during meals. She bid a quick "thank you" and walked out of their hiding place. On the way, though, she seemed to stumble a little on the steps. She frowned, shook her head slightly before continuing on her way.

Which reminds me, I still haven't taken dinner yet...

I turned to ask Sirius if he was joining us for dinner, but the look on his face was priceless. His eyes were burning red with anger, and so was his face. His hair was a little messy, something he'll complain about a lot later I'm sure. He gritted his teeth and growled every now and then, staring at the wall as though hoping to burn it down with his gaze. Oh, if only I had a camera.

"You're jealous," I simply stated, smirking slightly at the prospect of _Sirius Black _having emotional problems over a _girl._

"Shove off, Evans."

* * *

Dinner was silent as usual. I think this is starting to become a routine. Bring up a subject, finish it, and then continue to sit in awkward silence. What a perfect meal, don't you say?

Okay, I'm getting really sick of this. It's about high time I start a topic. But what to start?

Erm... homework?

_No way!_

Clothes?

_James isn't a girl._

Quidditch?

_...Do you even hear yourself speak?_

What? I'm desperate, okay?

_Please, anyone can see that._

I continued to search for a topic while scanning over my friends that were currently seated at his part of the table. The Marauders, of course, were there, as well as Rose, Mary, Dorcas and Marlene. I was a little surprised that she was joining us today, but she said she needed to bring back James's fiery Quidditch spirit before the match against Ravenclaw came up.

_So back to the topic Quidditch, eh?_

It's the fastest way to pick things up to speed!

_...sure..._

I can hear the sarcasm practically dripping from the sound of your voice.

_What voice? I'm you, you idiot! Now start a topic!_

What topic?

_I dunno! Quidditch!_

...

_What?_

And you call me desperate.

_I'm afraid that you did that all by yourself. Now quickly, start it. I think that I'm going to melt from all the silence lately. The awkwardness doesn't make anything better either._

Alright! Keep your head on!

_I believe the phrase is 'keep your hair on'._

Oh, bugger off.

"So guys," I chipped in casually, or at least, as casually as I could with eight silent people sitting around me, staring at me expectantly. "How has Quidditch been lately?"

"It _would _have been in top form, if a certain captain didn't suddenly slack from his duties," said Marlene, throwing James a dirty look.

"You try having your parents die and worry about Quidditch, McKinnon," he growled angrily.

"Come on, captain! It's been a week! You don't expect to sit and mourn forever while the Slytherins just kick our butts, do you?"

"Right now, I don't care!" he yelled, causing us all to jump from our seats. "My parents are dead, McKinnon! Dead! The very man who bought me my first broom, the first woman to bring me to a Quidditch match; dead! And all you care about is your pride!"

"I'm not just thinking about myself, I'm thinking about all the Gryffindors!" she retorted, although not as strongly as before. I think James's voice probably shattered some of her courage.

"There are more important things than pride, namely living parents!" he exploded, before grabbing his bag, fuming, and leaving the table.

Marlene stared after him, stunned, surprised that he had backed out of a fight so fast. Nevertheless, she continued to eat like nothing happened.

Suddenly, Regulus made his way to where we were sitting. He wrapped his arms around Rose and squeezed her lightly. "Are you alright? I saw Potter and McKinnon screaming their heads off just now."

She sighed. "It's nothing."

He shrugged. "Well, I brought you pumpkin juice, hope that it would soothe you for a moment." he handed her the cup, grinning slightly.

She took the cup from him, smiling. "Thanks, Reggie," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. He smiled lazily and walked back to wherever he came from.

Rose took one big gulp from the pumpkin juice and wiped her mouth on a piece of tissue before settling down to finish the rest of her food.

"So now what are we going to do about Quidditch?" muttered Marlene angrily to Dorcas, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I dunno. Maybe you should just give James a little more time, he would return to normal..." she mumbled, staring at the floor.

"We've given him time. As co-captain, I can't just allow him to do this to his team. He'll scream at me once he gets over his big dilemma. Then he'll enter another dilemma, and in case you haven't noticed, James is quite good at that."

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a bite out of my chicken.

"Well, let's see... first year: the school reports dilemma; second year: Remus's 'furry-little-problem' dilemma; then there was the 'Lily Evan's dilemma for four years in a row, and then-"

"Okay, we get it," muttered Rose, before grabbing her head. "Ow."

"Rose, are you okay?" asked Remus with concern, conveniently ignoring the 'furry-little-problem' comment Marlene made on him earlier.

She nodded, recovering from her slight disrupt. "I'm fine."

But then her whole body shook a little violently, and I could tell that she wasn't.

"Rose, are you really okay?" asked Remus again, and this time Rose shook her head.

"I don't feel right, but I don't need the Hospital Wing," she told us. "I'm just... a little cold from the pumpkin juice, that's all."

But I frowned. Whatever that was in the cup, it definitely wasn't normal pumpkin juice. And this wasn't natural cold.

* * *

**A/N: Right, so before you guys click that review button below and complain about how awful this chapter was, I just want to say two important things, so PAY ATTENTION.**

**1) Okay, after this chapter, I'm changing the name of this story to James's Prayer. Get it, everyone? JAMES'S PRAYER. Don't forget and I'm not sure how it would effect those who have but it in their favorite's list but just take heed that after this chapter, the next chapter would consist of the new story name: James's Prayer. Don't forget!**

**2) I've opened a new facebook account specially for fanfiction friends! Ah, I'm so happy!**

**Anyway, reason of opening this is because there are certain things I want to share with my readers that I can't share here, example my self-written songs! I would really want you guys to hear them as soon as I have the time to record them! Lol =P the name is: HushHush FallenAngel. REMEMBER AND ADD ME! Just PM me or something, telling me what's your facebook name or something before adding me, because I don't add random people!**

**Right, now that that's over...**

**REVIEW! I know this chapter is a little boring but please REVIEW! More is coming up soon, I promise! Oh, and if you add me in facebook you get sneak peeks of every oncoming chapter! Toodles!**


	18. Play On

**A/N: This is honestly just a filler chapter, because I'm having a serious mental block right now and the flu bug is having fun dancing about in my body.**

**Disgusting. Yes, I know.**

**I had to skip school today (horrible, isn't it? I have school on a freaking Saturday) because of this and I felt bored so I sneaked in the laptop into my room and I'm using it to type this chapter! Sorry if this sucked , though. But like I said: MENTAL BLOCK!**

**Anyway, chapter 18!**

* * *

Chapter 18- Play on

The next day, Rose was looking surprisingly chirpy. As we at at our usual eating spot, all of us raised eyebrows at her smile and lively look in her eyes. Just then, I realized how much I've missed it and wanted to welcome it back like a long lost friend. Nowadays, it was like gloom and doom had taken over Hogwarts.

But still, it was a little suspicious. Why was Rose smiling, and yet smiling so happily? Usually, she just sits around with Regulus and giggles like a hormonal school girl. Which is, by the way, so not her.

But there was something else different about her. Her eyes were sunken more and her skin seemed paler. She coughed a little as we approached her, but she waved us off, telling us that she was fine. I noticed another cup of pumpkin juice, probably from Regulus, beside her plate. I eyed it suspiciously.

"Hey Rose," greeted Remus, being the sweet little boy as he is. "What's going on?"

"Nothing special," she said, but her voice wasn't its usual glum tone, full of tears and sadness. Instead, it was different, like she had turned over a new leaf, or something like that.

All of us exchanged looks, but said nothing.

We sat down and started to eat in silence, with the exception of Rose's humming and her fingers tapping on the table. Finally, Peter lost it.

"What's up, Rose?" he demanded, then looked a little frightened that he actually decided to speak up. Nevertheless, he stood his ground. "You're smiling and singing and acting chirpy when your aunt and uncle have died?"

Many of us threw him a sharp look, reminding him that James was still at the table with us, as inactive as he is. James just decided to ignore this comment, instead he bowed down his head and continued to eat in silence.

"I just decided that I don't want to be sad anymore," she said defensively, and I could tell that the words have affected her.

Many of us raised our eyebrows, until Sirius gasped in realization.

"You've shagged my brother, haven't you?" he yelled accusingly, abandoning his toast and standing up, having the look of absolute anger on his face, wand in his hand.

Rose looked at Sirius incredulously. "Don't be ridiculous!" she snapped. "I'm not such an idiot! Calm down and sit!"

Sirius folded his arms and glared at her, but did as he was told.

"I heard this song on the radio yesterday," she told us, eyeing Sirius with caution. "And it reminded me of what life really was."

James shook his head. "Life isn't anything, Rose. Not when everything you love is taken away from you."

"Not everything, James," she said. "All of us are still here. I'm still here. Sirius, Remus and Peter are still here. Lily's still here."

I have no idea why she decided to single my name out, but stayed quiet.

He let out a ghost of a smile. "I guess it's true."

"Besides, you'll love this song," she said. "It worked for me, it'll work for you. Of that, I am sure."

"Really? Then let's hear it," said Mary, interested.

Rose nodded, smiled and waved her wand. Instantly, the Great Hall dimmed and music started to play. Everyone looked up from their meal to see what was going on. Even the teachers didn't dare to interrupt.

"Really, Rose? Must you have an audience?" I asked exasperatedly, but all she did was grin at me.

_"Whatcha gonna do when the show is over?_  
_Whatcha gonna sing when the song ends, yeah?"_

She looked at James, as if asking, _"What are you going to do now? Your parents won't want you to stay like this forever, James."_

"Rose..." muttered James while staring at his cousin, but I saw the corners of his lips tugging up.

"Rose really knows how to sing, doesn't she?" whispered Mary into my ear, and I nodded in agreement.

_"How you gonna cope when there is no closure?_  
_Where you gonna reach when the goal gets higher?_  
_How you gonna make it through when you think you lost your chance?"_

James sat up a little straighter, as if the music was already taking effect. It was like the lyrics triggered a memory in his mind, causing him to pay attention more. Rose smiled, happy that she managed to get his attention.

_How you gonna cope when there is no closure..._ This sentence also triggered something in my brain, and I stared at my plate guiltily. I still haven't gotten over the fact that I like James. I may have pushed away the feelings while standing by him at his beloved parent's grave, but they hit me once again like a tidal wave, stronger and more brutal then they ever were before. The sea level just kept rising, never backing down, just like how much I liked James, the feelings he could never return.

"Come on, James," said Rose, holding out her hand.

He sighed and took it, smiling. A smiled I have missed so much my heart would ache for days just picturing it. I missed that smile.

The both of them stood facing each other, and Rose sang to him,

_"Play on when you're losing the game_  
_Play on 'cause you're gonna make mistakes  
__It's always worth the sacrifice  
__Even when you think you're wrong  
__So play on"_

_Don't give up James,_ she seemed to be telling him. _Your parents would want you to be happy. They wouldn't want you wallowing over their death this way. They'd want you to be happy and living life to the fullest. Just because they can't doesn't mean you can't too. They love you, James, and they want you to be happy._

_So whatever you do, just play on._

James sat back down on the chair, smiling up at his beautiful cousin. It seemed like th music already had worked its magic, because he looked refreshed, like he was ready to start a new day. Rose, satisfied, turned to face the crowd and sang,

_"Even when the floodgates swing wide open_  
_Never let current take you down, no_  
_Even when you're not sure where you're going_  
_Swimming through a mess and you can't get out"_

At this sentence, someone else had entered the singing zone. A guy with a deep, harmonious voice. Rose turned in surprised, and almost everyone was shocked to find Sirius with an open mouth, singing to the song. He also seemed surprised at himself, daring to sing along with Rose. She gave him a faint smile and nodded.

"Since when could Sirius sing?" was the question everyone in the Great Hall was asking. Professor McGonagall, who was actually listening to the song, saw Sirius and her jaw dropped, shocked beyond words that Sirius Black, the infamous Marauder and playboy extraordinaire, was singing.

And his voice was _good._

_"Play on when you're losing the game_  
_Play on 'cause you're gonna make mistakes  
__It's always worth the sacrifice  
__Even when you think you're wrong  
__So play on"_

As the song continued, their voices harmonized very well and became as one. Sirius had also stood up, singing without shame (and let's face it: Sirius Black does _not _get ashamed) Rose was stunned at this movement, but she continued to sing, although this time her voice was a little uncertain.

_"Even through a storm on the darkest night_  
_Don't you ever give up the fight_

_Even when you feel you're all alone_

This related well with James. He kept thinking that he was alone, but he's not. He never was and never will.

"See James?" I asked. "You're never alone. You've got us."

He smiled. "I know, Lils. I know."

_"Play on, play on"_

Rose was solo here, and her voice hit the highest notes I could ever imagine. The crowd gave a little cheer to show it's appreciation, and Dumbledore's eyes seemed to be twinkling more than usual.

Sirius just stood there, staring at the girl that could never be his.

Rose opened her mouth to sing and he entered once again.

_"Play on when you're losing the game_  
_Play on 'cause you're gonna make mistakes_  
_It's always worth the sacrifice_  
_Even when you think you're wrong_  
_So play on, play on"_

The song has worked its magic. Everyone seemed refreshed, alive again. The song ended and the crowd applauded. Regulus even conjured a bouquet of roses -how ironic- and threw them at Rose's feet. She smiled at him and took a bow. Sirius just sat down with us, grinning.

"Had fun with your girlfriend, eh Paddy?" said Remus teasingly.

Sirius turned to scowl at him. "Shut up, Moony."

A new fire had been lit, filling us up with a new energy and life. Even I realized that when the world is crashing down, crumbling and crushing you beneath it, don't just sit there and wallow in self pity. Don't make a potion to cure yourself, or cast a spell, or do anything to ruin yourself further.

Just play on.

* * *

Apparently, the silence has driven Sirius Black to his limit.

"That's it!" he exploded, causing us to all jump in our seats while studying. "I haven't said this in a long time because I was afraid that it would hurt Prongsie, but I'm bored!"

The Marauders only chuckled, while the rest of us rolled our eyes.

"Now _that _is something I surprisingly miss," said Remus fondly. "It's true, though. We haven't done anything lately except study."

"And you're complaining about that?" I asked incredulously. "Usually, it would have taken an avalanche to make Sirius study."

"No, it would have taken more," admitted James, who have decided to resume classes, his Head duties and Quidditch again. "But we're the Marauders! We never just 'sit and study'! I agree with Padfoot: we need to get up and do something!"

"And I agree with James," said Rose, closing her book and tossing it to the side of the table. She and Sirius have made up, somewhat. At least now, they can stand to be in each other's presence. "We need to do something. Something we haven't done in a while."

"I know!" said Peter, and we all turned towards him. "Let's pull a prank! _That's _something we haven't done in a while!"

There was a sudden gleam in all of the Marauder's eyes. It was something I got used to seeing in James's eyes all the way back in fifth year: mischievous, daring, like as if something was about to happen. All of them agreed enthusiastically.

I frowned a little, my Head Girl instincts kicking in. "You guys really shouldn't, you know," I scolded. _God, I sound like a mom. _

"Come on, Evans. Besides, it would make the school lively again!" said Sirius, practically pleading.

"Yeah, Lily," said Mary, and I whipped around to face her in surprised. "You can't deny that the school's been a bit down for a while. Maybe all they need is a dose of the Marauders to cheer them up."

"Furthermore, Christmas is coming soon!" burst out Rose. Her skin was still really pale and yellow, but her eyes were vibrant with life. "Maybe you can get everyone into the Christmas spirit early!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, but I bit my bottom lip. I didn't really think that it was a good idea.

"Uh oh, I see Lily's uncertain face," warned Emmeline.

I scowled at her. "I just don't think that a prank is a good idea."

"Come on, Lily," said James, pouting. "_Pleeeaasseeeeeeeeeeeee_?"

The look on his face was really hard to deny.

I sighed. "Fine, but I take no credit in this. If teachers ask, I say that I don't know anything."

All of them cheered, as if they have just won a Quidditch match. And believe me, those parties are _epic. _Immediately, all the Marauders sat in attention around James as he called an order.

"Alright, so we have to come out with a _bang _this round, to show everyone that we're still here," said James, taking charge and acting like a drill sergeant. He was using his Quidditch Captain voice, and when he does that, everyone listens. "Now, the Christmas pranks we have done over the years were quite hard to top off. But for the Marauders, nothing is impossible!"

The other three cheered, as if receiving a pep talk before their Quidditch match. I have never seen them more vibrant.

Rose coughed a little. She's been doing that a lot recently.

I frowned. "Are you okay? Do you need anything to drink?"

She shook her head. "It's fine. I had Regulus bring me some pumpkin juice just now."

I frowned deeper at that, but stayed silent.

Us three girls sat and watched the Marauders in interest as they plotted out their prank. What was the prank, when would they do it, where would they do it, like joining puzzle pieces together to form the perfect plan. I never knew pulling a prank was so much work.

Suddenly, they turned towards us. "You guys have to go out," said Sirius.

We stared at him. "Why?" complained Mary. "I want to know about the prank!"

"Sorry, but it's a surprise," said Remus, grinning, and all of our jaws dropped. We expected this from James, Sirius or Peter, but _Remus_? Merlin, they must be getting to him.

"Exactly, so if you please," said James while standing up and holding out the door for us."

We shot them annoyed looks before making our way out of the room and towards the Great Hall for dinner. Whatever they're planning, it better be worth kicking me out of my own Heads' room.

* * *

**A/N: hope this didn't suck to badly, but mental blocks are the most horrible thing in the world.**

**Song is Play On by Carrie Underwood, in case you didn't know.**

**Anyway, remember to review and such. **

**Next chapter would be way better, I swear!**

**REVIEW!**

**P.S. I don't really know if this counts as a cliff hanger, but yeah.**


	19. What a colorful Christmas

**A/N: I injured my knees and three of my fingers in school. Right before Chinese New Year. Isn't life just brilliant?**

**I'm typing this with horrible difficulty, but I got the big urge to write so hear you guys are! Take this as a very big ang pau for ypur CNY!**

**But just warning you that I'm not so good at pranks, so this one might suck a little (a lot).**

**So here you guys are...**

**Chapter 19!**

* * *

Chapter 19- What a colorful Christmas

I peered over James's shoulder, trying to see what he was reading so intently. I've never seen him pay so much attention to homework.

"What 'cha doing?" I asked casually, trying to keep my voice innocent.

James turned his head to look at me and chuckled. "Nice try, Lily."

"Oh come on," I whined. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Like I've said many times before, it's a surprise," said James.

I pouted. "Pleaseee?"

"Just be patient, Lily," said James.

"Don't you think I'm already being too generous by letting you do this?" I demanded. "Don't I deserve some sort of peek?"

"If I do, then you won't get the full impact on the actual day." James chuckled. "You'll find out soon, Lily. I promise."

"But I never get to see any of your pranks!" I whined some more, hoping he should give me _just a peek. _"Pleaseeee?"

James sighed. "Lily..."

"Pleaseeee?" I begged, bringing out my 'great-pleading eyes'.

He hesitated, hand on the parchment. I stared at it hopefully. Come on, just a wink...

Just then, Sirius burst into the room, grinning like an absolute maniac. "Come on, Prongsie! Time to plan the second act!"

James grinned identically to Sirius. "Right-o, Paddy." He got up and tucked the parchment into his pocket, walking towards his best friend.

Just before he was about to leave, he turned and shot me a triumphant grin. "Sorry, Lily. How about another time?"

And as the door shut behind him, I kicked the chair beside me as hard as I can, letting out my frustration on it.

This proved no help.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain and grabbed my toe, hopping around the room like a complete idiot.

Sigh. So interrogating James didn't work. Let's just hope that Emmeline has more luck.

* * *

**Emmeline's POV**

"Come on, Remus," I begged. "Pleeeeeaaasssseeeeee?"

Remus chuckled, the book _Hogwarts, A history _in his hand. "I'm sorry, Emmeline. I wish I could help, but by Marauder's code No. 115-"

"I won't tell anyone, I swear!" I held my hand to my heart in secrecy. "Not even Lily, Mary, Rose, or anyone!"

"Really Emmeline, you're more persistent than James, and that's saying something," said Remus, dipping his quill into his ink bottle and starting to write something for his history essay. Merlin, I do wonder why he decided to continue with that useless class.

I battered my eyelids in a poor attempt to flirt. "Come on, Remus. Pleaseeee with a cherry on top?"

"I don't like cherries," he mused. "I definitely prefer grapes by far."

"But everybody loves cherries!" I whined.

"Hey, you two, keep your voices down!" barked Madam Prince from a few shelves behind us.

"Sorry!" I called back in a softer tone, trying my best not to roll my eyes. That woman can be so uptight with her books sometimes. Wait, scratch that. She's _always _so uptight. I swear, she would marry the library if she could.

Could one marry a library? I must definitely check the Ministry records.

"Please, Remus?" I begged in a whisper, putting my hand on his parchment to block his view.

Remus's face suddenly became pink. I looked down and found out why: My hand was placed right on top of his warm, smooth one.

I withdrew immediately, my cheeks burning. _So this is how Lily feels._

"Right." Remus cleared his throat. "Listen, I really gotta go."

I snapped back to the current situation. "But you have to tell me!" I demanded.

"That's it! You, girl, out of my library now!" barked Madam Prince, storming over to our table, hands on her hips.

Remus chuckled. I glared at him, my heart fluttering a little. I still haven't gotten over this sandy-haired hunk with a rabbit problem.

"I won't forget this, Lupin," I hissed menacingly. I grabbed my bag and turned to leave.

As soon as I left, Madam Prince shut the large library doors. I huffed and turned away, planning to report that mad woman to Dumbledore.

Alright, so plan Remus didn't work. Let's just hope that Mary is a little more persuasive...

* * *

**Mary's POV**

"Come on, Pettigrew. Out with it!" I demanded, gripping my wand threateningly.

Peter cringed into a corner, eying my wand wearily. I really wonder how this puny and weak boy managed to make it into the group of the ingenious Marauders.

"Never!" he yelled indignantly, standing firm.

I growled menacingly in an attempt to scare him. Needless to say, it worked. But he still didn't tell me.

"Come on, Pettigrew! Is it so bad so just give me a _small _sneak peek?" I asked exasperatedly.

"I stay loyal to the Marauders and the rules forever!" he exclaimed, holding a hand over his heart.

I guess those are the only rules the Marauders actually bother to follow... "Tell me, Peter. Now," I said, my wand at his throat, threatening destruction.

Muahahahahahahaha!

I'm an evil villain.

Don't you ever forget that.

Then he looked nervously over my shoulder, and yelped. "Diggory's coming!"

"What! Where?" I deliberately dropped him and looked behind me, my cheeks turning pink. Almost everyone knew about my crush on Amos Diggory, including him.

But I couldn't see anyone there.

My eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you saw him, Peter? I can't see any-"

Peter was gone as well.

I stomped my foot in frustration. I guess I just found out why he's a Marauder after all.

* * *

**Back to Lily's POV**

"Any luck?" I asked the two of them. They shook their heads sadly.

I sighed. This was a lot harder than I thought.

"What if we switched?" suggested Mary hopefully. "You can take on Remus and I can take on James-"

But I shook my head sadly. "It won't work. The Marauders are as stubborn as it is."

"We could always try Sirius," said Emmeline. "He's the one Marauder he haven't tried yet."

Both of us looked at her incredulously, and suddenly all three of us burst out laughing. Persuading Sirius Black to tell us a Marauder secret. _Yeah, right._

Just then, we saw Sirius coming into the Great Hall, hand in hand with his newest girlfriend, a girl with short red hair and blue eyes which sparkled with excitement.

"Hello, ladies," said he said smoothly to us, winking. The girl beside him just giggled.

All three of us rolled our eyes. _Not again._

"So who's your new girlfriend, Black?" asked Mary casually, ignoring the fact that Rose was sitting at the Gryffindor table, most probably listening to our conversation.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you decided to keep her for more than five minutes," I added dryly.

The girl's eyes shone. "Sirius says I'm special!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yes, you are love," he said before kissing her noisily on the cheek. "Girls, this is... um..."

"Debbie Lanson," she introduced, cutting across Sirius, holding out her hand. "Fifth year, Hufflepuff."

All of us shook hands with her, trying our best not to roll our eyes again. I doubt that this girl can be counted as _special _if he can't even remember her name.

"Well, when did you guys meet? In the hallway? Outside potions class?" asked Emmeline.

"Outside the girls' toilet, actually," said Debbie, smiling dreamily. "It was when Sirius took my hand and proclaimed his love for me, and every girl that came out glared at us with jealousy."

"Aw, how romantic!" said a voice behind us sarcastically.

We turned and saw Rose standing there, smirking. There's been something off about her lately, because she always looked ill. Her skin was worse: it was a sickly yellow color. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she seemed thinner than usual. She coughs every now and then, too.

And she's holding another cup of pumpkin juice.

All I wanted to do was dump that contents down the drain, but Rose would probably kill me.

"Hey guys," she said, completely ignoring Sirius.

"Rose," exclaimed Mary happily. "James has told you all about the Marauder's upcoming prank, I suppose?"

The three of us looked at her eagerly for an answer, but she shook her head. "All I got out from him was, 'wake up early tomorrow, and you'll see.' If he wasn't my deranged cousin, his head would be stuffed down the toilet bowl by now."

"Wait," said Debbie, turning to Sirius. "You guys are planning a prank? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Er..." he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm your girlfriend, Sirius! I'm special!"

"Well, love, it's the Marauder's code, after all," he said, relieved at the new excuse.

"But how come they know?" she wailed, pointing at us. "I'm your girlfriend, Sirius! You should have told me, first thing!"

"Well, maybe he doesn't think you're special enough to be told, does he?" input Rose, smirking slightly. She then swept away to the Slytherin table and put her arms around Regulus, leaving a very angered look on Sirius's face.

"He's jealous," I whispered to Mary and Emmeline so that the surrounding wouldn't hear. They nodded their heads in understanding.

I think Sirius heard me, because he turned to scowl in my direction. But he didn't dare say anything with Debbie at his side. He did mouth a 'shove off, Evans' at me, though. I just smiled sweetly back at him.

"Come on, Sirius! My friends are over there!" exclaimed Debbie excitedly, all tension from the forbidden prank, forgotten. He nodded and followed her there.

"Wait!" Emmeline all but screamed. "Come on, Sirius! You _have _to tell us what the prank is!"

"Now why should I do that? Unless, of course, you have some thing to _persuade _me," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Mary gagged; Emmeline pretended to throw up while I just rolled my eyes.

"Nice try, Black," I said. "Now what's the prank all about?"

"Not telling," he simply said, pretending to zip his lips up and throwing away the key.

"Pleeeeaasssseeeee?" begged Mary, pouting.

"Never!" he hollered at the top of his lungs, flailing his arms around crazily.

All of us closed our ears to block the sound. "SIRIUS!" all of us screamed back. He merely grinned.

I sighed. "He's a lost cause. Come on, guys."

They nodded, sending Sirius death glares. We left the Great Hall, sulking.

The three of us agreed to meet in the library later to finish our Transfiguration homework. As I went back to my Heads' dormitory, I heard someone coughing badly in the girls' toilet.

Curious, I walked inside and saw Rose leaning against the wall, coughing her guts out.

"Rose!" I exclaimed, running towards her. "Are you okay?"

She was shaking so badly, I had to hold her arm to support her. But she shook me off and said, "I'm fine, Lils. Just...haven't been feeling myself lately."

"Shouldn't you go see Madam Pomfrey?" I asked gently.

"And miss tomorrow's Christmas prank? Never!" she exclaimed, but then started coughing violently again.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The usual, vibrant Rose was now covered in yellow skin, turning into a sickly green. Her eyes were not white, but blood red. Even though when I saw her earlier in the Great Hall, I thought she was thin, but that was nothing compared to what I was seeing now. She looked like a bloody toothpick. Her face and lips were ghostly pale, and her hair was in a complete mess.

"Rose, you really should see Madam Pomfrey," I advised, knowing full well that she would ignore me. Ah well, one can hope.

She shook me off. "It's okay. Regulus has been giving me some herbal drink recently. I'll be well in no time."

I frowned. "Don't drink it."

She sent a startled look at me. "Why?"

"I have a bad feeling about it, that's all," I said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lily," snapped Rose. "Regulus will never hurt me."

"Please, Rose," I pleaded. "Just listen to me for once."

She rolled her eyes. "You know, you're sounding a lot like James, who acts like he's my father. If you two got married, maybe you guys can take me in as your child," she joked.

I stiffened. Did she know about my crush on James?

"Of course, I don't mind James acting like that, he cares for me and I care for him. But seriously, he could lay off my relationships a little. He seems to reject every single guy I go out with."

"Why?" I asked in bewilderment. Does James actually act like that? Responsible, even when he was as immature as he was during fifth year?

"I dunno. I mean, he knows I like-" at this, she stopped abruptly and hesitated. "-but that doesn't mean I can't date other guys as well. And I really like Regulus."

"But what about Sirius?" I asked softly.

Instantly, her expression became unreadable. "It doesn't matter. He's a lost cause."

That's when she threw her bottle of tonic drink on the floor and left the bathroom, coughing a little.

I eyed the bottle with caution. Something told me that I shouldn't touch it, but curiosity overcame me and I snagged the bottle from the ground and sniffed it. Instantly I backed away, a look of pure disgusts on my face.

The smell was extremely strong, like liquor. I burned my nose and sent chills down my back. I dropped the bottle on to the ground, thinking about how Rose could be an alcoholic. It couldn't be possible! I mean, she's Rose!

However, when I looked at the label on the bottle- pumpkin juice.

Something just wasn't quite right.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, a big, fat blob of snow was sent whirling at my face.

SPLAT!

I wiped it off, looking around angrily for the culprit when I thought, '_snow? What the hell?_'

I pushed the covers off me and eyed the room suspiciously, when I realized that my room was white.

My jaw dropped. What. The. Bloody. Hell. Happened?

That's when James entered the room, grinning, and suddenly all of this made sense.

"Are you guys nuts?" I screamed at him. "What the hell do you bloody think you're doing?"

The grin never fell from his face. "Well, dear Lily. It's Christmas, and when there's Christmas, there's _snow._"

I smacked my palm on my forehead. Snow. Right.

"So this is what you did?" I asked wryly. "Turn everyone's room's white?"

"My dear Lily, this is just the beginning of what you're about to witness as the greatest prank in all of Hogwarts history," he exclaimed, cheering slightly for himself.

I rolled my eyes. Git.

"Right, well I better get changed for school," I said, getting onto my feet.

"Of course, and uh, Lils," he added. "Try not to kill me when you look in the mirror, okay?"

I looked at him suspiciously. What did he mean? But he just gave me a wink and went off.

Shrugging that strange comment, I opened my closet to take out my uniform...

And realized that the uniform was all white, too.

I groaned. When they pull the prank, could they at least warn me first?

I grabbed my towel and made it into the shower. The whole bathroom was white as well, and not even the soap was spared. My usual blue hair shampoo had been mercilessly turned to snow white.

After I had finished, I stepped out of the shower and went to brush my teeth.

And when I saw myself in the mirror, someone cranked my voice volume up by a hundred as I screamed.

Now I know what James meant.

The room wasn't the only thing white, now.

I've joined the club.

"James Potter, you are a dead man," I swore in front of the mirror.

* * *

Apparently, no one had been spared.

The whole castle had been turned completely white. And as soon as you walk through a door, a ball of snow came hurling towards your the food during morning's breakfast- white.

All the students walking up and down the corridor, or eating in the Great Hall, all were white. They looked a bit disgruntled as they munched on their breakfast moodily and glared around for the Marauders. Not even the headmaster had been spared. Then again, he usually isn't. He had his usual twinkle in his eyes, where else a strict looking McGonagall sat beside him, lips pressed into a straight line, but also looking like she was trying to keep a smile off her face.

"When I find the culprit for this mess," she said sternly. "You shouldn't doubt that there would be punishment."

And right on cue, the Marauders entered, grinning triumphantly.

Strangest thing was, they didn't even spare themselves. All four were completely white from head to toe, but the difference was while others were sulking, they grinned like they have just won the biggest competition in the world. They soon spotted Alice, Frank and me and came to sit down with us.

Frank shook his white head. "You guys..."

"I know," chastised Sirius. "We're brilliant, aren't we?"

"Did you guys _have _to give me white hair?" complained Alice, holding up her hair for them to see.

"You're complaining? Do you know how much I'm going through with my beautiful, beautiful hair this way?" whined Sirius. "And my hair's way more valuable than yours could ever be."

"Keep dreaming, Black."

Just then, another white friend came storming up towards us, looking absolutely furious.

"James Harold Potter," she said slowly and menacingly. "Be warned. I am going to cut your body into seven pieces, bury them all around Hogwarts, take your head, pluck our your eyeballs and _have them for breakfast._"

James, Remus and Peter were silently laughing at this statement, and even Sirius allowed a small smile.

"I'm sure you will, Rose," said James, wiping a tear away. "Oh, and don't worry. It's gets better."

I was actually a little scared at that statement. What did he mean by that?

I found out about four hours later.

From white, everything suddenly started changing color. At first when I saw this, I thought, _'finally! Everything's turning back to normal!'_

But when the transformation finished, I realized that the whole castle changed to the color green.

I looked and my skin and confirmed my worst suspicions.

The next transformation did not go down so well with Professor McGonagall. She was in the middle of teaching a class (even though she, like the rest of the school, was completely green) when suddenly, the whole school lit up and changed to the color orange. When all of us in the classroom opened our eyes, the first thing we saw was a very angry looking McGonagall, half-orange, half-purple. I gave the Marauders a bewildered look, but all they did was send me back a thumbs up.

The next change was during lunch.

It was a little sickening to eat food of all the same color, and not even the house-elves were given mercy. The food that turned up on our plates were completely...

Blue.

The whole Great Hall had transformed once again and everyone groaned in synchronization. I let out a yell of frustration.

"If only I knew what spell they were using, I would know the exact counter-curse to it!" I moaned, looking at my food reproachfully. I didn't eat so well during breakfast, unable to stomach food that looked so much like paint.

Mary shrugged. "Still, you have to admire their magic. It's quite hard to effect such a big area, not to mention changing colors every once in a while."

I silently agreed with her, staring up at the teacher's table.

Rose joined us a moment later, coughing like a mad woman. She tossed another bottle of pumpkin juice onto the table as she sat beside me.

"Seriously, Rose, are you okay?" asked Mary with concern. "You don't sound so good."

"I'm _fine,_" she insisted. "Seriously, what's with you guys? I feel perfectly-" but another cough did not allow her to finish her sentence.

She was coughing so violently that when the Marauders entered the hall, Sirius immediately rushed to her side. "God, Rose!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Her coughing died down for a moment and she shook him off. "I'm fine," she said.

"Rose, you've been like this for a while, now," said James, frowning. "You should really see Madam Pomfrey."

"Merlin, James, I feel perfectly fine," she insisted. James didn't exactly look assured.

"Really, Rose," input Sirius, with an incredibly- well, _serious _look on his face. "I can take you there if you want-"

"I'm fine!" she almost yelled before coughing again.

Sirius frowned. "Where's that slimy git brother of mine? Isn't he suppose to be taking care of you?"

Rose glared at him. "He's busy with schoolwork, that's all."

But something in her eyes told me that she wasn't being entirely truthful. It hadn't really occurred to me, but what _is _Regulus doing? Usually, he never leaves her side.

"Right..." said Peter uncertainly. He didn't really want to get in the way of love mishap.

"Anyway," said James, a big, goofy grin back on his face. "Wait until you see the finale- it's going to be over the top. We've really outdone ourselves this year, Padfoot."

"Yeah," said Sirius, contributing into the situation. "And let's not forget the incredibly handsome, shaggable man here who did all the work."

"Liar, I was the one who snuck into the Astronomy hall and did the spell."

"But I came up with the idea! And that counts for everything!"

"Well, if Moony hadn't found that spell in the first place, you never would have got that idea!"

"Well, if Moony didn't find that spell, you never would have casted it!"

"Wait," they said in unison, turning to Remus. "That means..." started James.

"You're the man of the hour, Moony!" finished Sirius, grinning.

Remus grinned along with them. He stood up and took a bow. "Thank you, thank you..." he murmured.

"Anyway, just don't forget the finale," said James, winking. "Boy, this is going to be one hell of a Christmas."

So after multiple transformations later (purple, light yellow and a horrifying hot pink) the Marauders finally acted on their word. We were having potions when suddenly a loud BANG erupted from the school grounds.

"Oh dear me!" exclaimed Professor Slughorn. "Now what could that possibly be?"

Most of the students looked excited. This was it- the grand finale!

All the students came pouring out from their classes as continuous loud sounds kept coming from the school entrance. Everyone gathered around to see what all of that was about and were a little surprised to see the Marauders standing there in order, grinning at the crowd.

"Ready, guys?" called James, and the other three nodded.

The four of them put their wands together and yelled, "Incendio!"

The four boxes in front of them lit up and fireworks burst out from them and flew right to the sky before exploding like loud firecrackers and emitting several different colors: blue, green, yellow, orange, pink, purple and white. The sparkles shimmered and fell onto the school, decorating the school in the colors of the rainbow. I felt myself grow warm and looked- my skin was back to normal again!

Everyone around me started glowing slightly before turning back to their original color, eyes shining with happiness. The Marauders stood back with us, admiring their own work fondly.

Rose stepped in to be with us, smiling up at the castle with a distant look in her eyes. Sirius unknowingly wrapped his arm around her waist, and the rest of us shared and unsaid vow to not tell them and ruin the moment.

"We've really outdone ourselves this year," said James happily.

And that's when everything went wrong.

Rose coughed more violently than before before starting to vomit out large quantities of blood. And even though Sirius tried to support her, with the look of utmost horror on his face, Rose lost balance and fell to the floor, completely shriveled up, like as if she was dead.

I stared in horror as James, Remus and Peter tried to help Sirius the most they could while calling out her name. It was a shock to the world when tears started streaming down Sirius's face, trying to help Rose's body come back to life. I could faintly hear somebody in the background yell, "somebody get Madam Pomfrey!" But I was blind to the rest of the world as I saw Sirius pick up Rose in his arms, bridal style, and rush towards the castle with his Quidditch speed, James, Remus and Peter right at his heels.

Somewhere from the corner of my eye, I saw Regulus Black disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh! I'm so sorry! I know that my update was siriusly(seriously) late! I meant to update sooner, but Chinese New Year is coming soon and the whole family is busy running around handling preparations and so on, and my fingers haven't been doing well. Though I PROMISE that I'll update sooner next time, because now it's holiday =)**

**I hope that the prank didn't disappoint too many of you, and you guys can even give me ideas because I MAY be putting up other pranks in the future. In the meantime, be free to brainstorm ideas.**

**Now, please move your mouse to the button below that says 'review this chapter' and REVIEW!**

**Please don't give up on me, guys! I know that my updating is a little slow but I will NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! **


	20. Please, for me

**A/N: OW OW OW MY KNEEEEE!**

**It's killing me! Literally!**

**Right, so I finally got off my lazy bum and remembered to change this story's name. But remember everyone: this story's previous name was PRAYER. It's just a change of name, but the plot and contents is still the same =) Hey, that rhymed!**

**I have a strange feeling that less and less people are reading my story, because the number of people reviewing are dropping. So PLEASE, guys, DON'T GIVE UP ON ME, PLEASE! I will always stick to this story, no matter how late I update! (And mainly, blame school on lack of updating.) So guys, PLEASE review, and PLEASE give me your opinions, good or bad. And if you want, PLEASE recommend my story to other people because I really want a wide audience. I've seen stories with just two chapters, but already 200++ reviews, so PLEASE, guys, help me!**

**In the meantime, enjoy chapter 20! =)**

**Oh and answering Lotta (thanks for all the reviews, by the way!)- Don't worry, the James/Lily stuff is coming up soon, but this chapter is mainly a Sirius/Rose chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 20- Please, for me

James was pacing up and down, a completely abashed look on his face. His hair was even messier than before due to all the frustrated times he ran his fingers through his hair. Remus was leaning against the wall, deep in thought, Emmeline trying to comfort him by his side. Peter was looking nervously from one another. Mary, Alice and Frank were staring at the door, anxiously waiting for news. I myself was trying to calm down, telling myself that Rose would be alright, Rose would be okay...

And Sirius?

He let himself fall onto the floor, burring his face in his hands, his hair in a complete mess. Tears were trailing down his arm, and his whole body was shaking violently. Occasionally Mary would shoot Sirius a pitying look, but he took no notice of this. He didn't even care about the fact that Rose's blood (from vomiting) was all over his school robes.

Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came towards us, robes flying behind them."What's going on?" asked McGonagall sharply. "I've just had a tip off from Ms Bloomwood that Ms Anabel had fainted-" and that's when she spotted Sirius.

Her eyes became wide, and she decided to stop asking questions.

He had looked up from his hands, with a completely sunken look in his eyes. It was almost as bad as how James reacted when his parents...well, you know...

"It's worse," said Sirius, his voice hoarse and hollow, completely empty. His face, which was usually goofy and full of life -with an abnormally big and annoying mouth- was now stony, serious, completely unlike _Sirius._ "Much worse."

Then he buried his ace in his hands once more, refusing to look at anybody.

"We have no idea what happened," said James, looking angry and sad at the same time. "One minute, she was fine. The next..."

"But she has been showing symptoms of sickness over the past week, Prongs," noted Remus.

"She kept drinking pumpkin juice," added Peter, looking thoughtful.

"What does it _matter?_" exploded Sirius, and everyone turned to look at him. "Rose is inside trying to live, and you're worried about _pumpkin juice_?"

Peter shrunk into a corner. "I didn't...I just meant..." he mumbled.

Sirius laughed bitterly. "What? Can't even forget about your own stomach when such a young, beautiful girl is dying in a bloody hospital?"

"Mr Black, that is enough," said Dumbledore firmly, and he fell silent, scowling at Dumbledore a little.

"you said that Ms Anabel has been repeatedly drinking pumpkin juice?" asked Dumbledore kindly, looking at Peter. He nodded his head vigorously.

"Pumpkin juice is Rose's favorite drink," added James, gritting his teeth.

"So it's not possible that Ms Anabel might have an allergic reaction to it?" asked Dumbledore again, and all of us shook our heads.

"Can't be," muttered Remus. "She drinks it everyday, professor. Her condition only changed about two weeks ago."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Has Ms Anabel had any traumas lately? Such as family affairs or friends?"

Many of us were obviously thinking about the Sirius/Rose/Regulus triangle, but we kept our mouths shut.

"It was me," stately Sirius flatly, and we turned to look at him.

"Look, Pads, mate, don't say that-" started James weakly, but then suddenly, the hospital wing doors swung open.

In an instant, Sirius got up to his feet and grabbed Madam Pomfrey by the arm. "How is she? Is she okay? Will she survive? Does she have to go to St Mungo's? _Tell me!_"

"Mr Black," said McGonagall in a warning tone, but he ignored her.

"You can't just let her die in there!" he insisted, now shaking Madam Pomfrey violently. "You've got to do something! Please, I'm _begging _you!"

It was on only very rare occasions when I would see Sirius lose control like this. There was a crazy look in his eyes, like fire. And the only way to put it out was to say:

"She'll be fine, Mr Black! Let go of me!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey indignantly, trying to wriggle free from his grasp. James put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down. Slightly.

"How's her condition, Poppy?" asked Dumbledore gently, while McGonagall kept her eyes on Sirius.

"Well, I can guarantee this, she won't need St Mungo's," she said, and everyone sighed in relief. James looked like he just had a hundred pounds lifted off his shoulders.

"However," continued Madam Pomfrey, and everyone froze. It just needed one word: _however._

"There are signs of a deadly poison in her blood stream, and they're spreading much quicker than I like. She..." Madam Pomfrey hesiated.

"What?" urged Sirius. "What is it?"

She looked at the ground. "She might not make it."

_No._

"No."

It's like someone had replaced my heart with stone, sinking to the ground and completely and utterly dragging me down to the blackness. I could see disbelieving faces all around. James was looking grief-stricken, staring at Madam Pomfrey, mouth agape. But Sirius's face was the worst of all.

"No," he said in a panicking voice. "No."

Emmeline had completely lost focus and leaned on Remus, sobbing silently. Sirius had a wild, crazy look in his eyes. He grabbed Madam Pomfrey by the arm and shook her violently.

"No," he said, voice getting louder and more panicky by the second. "Merlin, no."

Silence froze all around the room, dropping the temperature by about a hundred degrees. Tears slowly swelled up on my face and fell silently. My body was getting all shaky, and there was a huge lump in my throat.

"No," repeated Sirius again. "No!"

"Mr Black, let go of me!" commanded Madam Pomfrey, but none of us really registered what she had said.

"No!"he yelled, voice shaky, now probably suffocating Madam Pomfrey's arm. "No! She can't die! She just can't!"

Mary was sobbing violently into her own hands, her body shaking slightly. Alice had leaned on Frank's shoulder and cried as he held her tight. Tears were spilling from my own eyes. With all the crying we were doing, we could fill up a whole river.

James seemed to have lost his balance. He backed away slightly, leaning against the wall, the look still on his face. He mouthed a silent_ No_, falling onto the ground, his legs no longer able to hold him. Remus had his arms wrapped around Emmeline tightly as he pressed his lips together, trying not to cry.

Peter was looking nervously at Sirius, who has gone completely bonkers. Dumbledore and McGonagall didn't even stop him as he held on to Madam Pomfrey's arm and sank to his knees, a dark, hollow look in his wild eyes.

"She can't!" his voice sounded strangled. "She can't die! Madam Pomfrey, you've got to save her! Please, I'm begging you!"

Madam Pomfrey herself was getting a little upset, staring at Sirius's situation. Her eyes became red, and pools of tears were swimming in her eyes.

"I've tried everything I could, Mr Black," she said, her voice shaking. "But the rest now depends on her body system. There's only a slim chance that she might-"

"NO!"

By now, Sirius voice had magnified by a hundred _soronus _charms. Abandoning the rest of us, he rushed into the hospital, frantically searching for Rose bed.

"Where are you?" he asked desperately. "You've got to survive, Rose! You've just got to!"

As he dashed around the hospital, James approached Madam Pomfrey slowly. "Please tell me that's not true," he said, the desperation clear in his voice. "Please, she's can't...she can't..._die._"

His voice cracked at the last part and he immediately joined Sirius at his frantic search for Rose.

"Rose!" Emmeline and Mary screamed, running after them. Remus and Peter joined them.

"Where is she?" I asked, finally letting my control break. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "Please, Madam Pomfrey, where is she?"

She gave me a sad look and then pointed at a small corner. "There."

I ran after them. Soon enough, Alice and Frank joined us.

We spotted Rose lying down on the bed, her skin yellow and swelled, her eye bags heavy, her bones almost apparent on her skin. Her veins were showing very obviously on her arms and legs, and her face was weak and pale, together with her lips. She looked like she had a lot of difficulty breathing.

I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to agree with Madam Pomfrey; I wanted to believe that Rose would be okay, that this was only a temporary setting, that her vibrant and lively self would be with us again soon. But I couldn't.

No matter how mych I want to ignore it, the fact was there: Rose...she probably couldn't make it.

"ROSE!" yelled Sirius, tears flowing very fast down his cheeks. "ROSE, NO!"

He grabbed the edge of her bad tightly, as if maybe if her grabbed it hard enough, she would come back to life again. Many of us were calling out Rose's name in our loudest voices, but no amount of screaming, yelling, shouting, shrieking, bellowing, or just talking could bring her back. It was all up to her now.

"Rose!" yelled Sirius again. He grabbed her ever so gently by the shoulders and started shaking her slightly, as if trying to listen for her soul inside, checking if it was still there. "Rose, you can't die! Please!"

"Rose!" yelled James along with him, practically shrieking out her name. "You can't die, you hear me! You MUST listen to your older cousin, and when I saw you can't die, means you can't!"

"Don't die, Rose!" screamed Sirius, losing his mentality. He grabbed Rose's waist and held her closely to him. "Rose, please!"

Everyone's sobbing was getting louder now, while the two professors stayed behind us, silently weeping. If Rose were here with us today, I'd know what she'd say to us.

_"Come on, guys," she'd say, giving us an incredulous look. "I'm fine. I'll be okay soon, I promise."_

But she's not okay, and there's no guarantee that she'll be fine.

"Rose." Sirius has finally been able to stop yelling. He said her name in a voice barely louder than a whisper. He stared at her, caressing her face gently brushing her hair to the side. He kissed the top of her head and murmured against it. "I love you, Rose. I'm sorry for not saying that before. I love you, Rose. Please, don't die. For me."

* * *

I walked slowly and cautiously towards the Heads' room, afraid of what I would find of James there. I have just left the company of many disrupt looking people, silently morning for Rose. Emmeline was crying so much that Remus probably had to change a new shirt. Still, he held her tightly and firmly, and many people looked strangely at this newly-developed relationship.

Sirius didn't even bother to come out from his dormitory. The last time Peter tried, he was nearly hit by the Cruciatis Curse. And I'm not joking.

Tam, Roses's fifth-year best friend, was currently hunting down Regulus. But I don't really know what information you can squeeze out from him, seeing as he 'mysteriously' disappeared during the accident. Or death sentence. Or whatever you want to call it.

I reached the portrait to the entrance of the Heads' and sighed. I'm not saying that I don't care about Rose, but I think everyone is shedding enough tears that they don't need to include mine.

Right now, I just felt, really, really tired.

"Lemon pines," I muttered dully to the portrait, wincing slightly at my voice. It was hoarse and hollow, like I decided to stop talking a few years ago and suddenly decided to pick it up again.

As the portrait swung open, I saw James sitting on the couch again, another bottle of firewhisky in his hand. He didn't seem to be drinking it, though. He just seemed to be staring at the fire, watching it dance around like a free soul.

"James?" I called in a small voice, and when he turned around, no words could describe the way her felt. I walked over to him and place my arms around him and let him hold me tightly as he cried.

And cried.

And cried.

* * *

"This is bloody bullshit," muttered James one day during breakfast.

All of us were eating silently, returning back to the awkwardness that used to fill the air only so long ago. Only this time, Sirius didn't join in conversations. He just sat there, sulking, trying to keep any thoughts of Rose away from his mind.

It's been past about a week, and there's still no news. No one now was allowed to visit Rose, seeing the critical condition she was in, but I knew that Sirius would probably just sneak in, anyway.

"What is?" asked Remus politely, probably afraid that he would blow up at one wrong word, but he also kept glancing sympathetically at Sirius.

"This," said James, tossing Remus something. I looked over and saw that it was...

A book.

James Potter was reading a bloody book.

But it wasn't just any book. It was a small, miniature book about the size of a CD, able to fit easily into the smallest of handbags. It was bounded in red, and gold words flashed across the cover: _Plants: Friends or foes?_

Remus examined the page closely and raised his eyebrows. "What about it, Prongs?"

"This," said James, pointing towards one column of the page. I peered over and spotted the words: Cimon Limegrass.

Cimon Limegrass...I've heard the name before...maybe in Herbology...

"So?" asked Remus, looking over at James.

He tapped his finger on the table impatiently. "Look at the effects, look at the signs!"

Remus cleared his throat. "Cimon Limegrass," he read in a very teacher-like voice. "An extremely rare and valuable plant, occasionally brewed in the most complicated potions. One potion, in particular, is the draining poison. It drains the drinker off he or her blood after a period of time, eventually causing the drinker a painful death. Cimon Limegrass is added to the potion to add the powerful, painful effect. However, when used correctly it can cure even the most fatal wounds of any animal. Any of this information important, Prongs?"

James shook his head, rolling his eyes. "And they said that you were the smart one..." he muttered. Then, in a louder tone. "Look at the signs, Moony. Occasional headaches, blocked respiratory, the sudden lost of sight and mentality and loss of nutrients and blood, the signs are all there! This is the only thing powerful enough to harm Rose so deeply." I could see Sirius sit up a little straighter at this news, but James didn't notice. "Problem is, it's one of the most rare ingredients in the world. You can only find it in Egypt once every ten years, just when the temperature is right and when someone takes care of it _twenty-four hour seven. _How was Rose able to be poisoned by something like _this_?"

Remus examined the text more closely. He ran his fingers through his hair while burying his nose in that tiny book, everyone else around the table alert for news.

My brain was working too, much more than it's ever had during the past couple of years. Because now, I remembered what Cimon Limegrass was.

It was rare. It was valuable. And it was deadly. Much more deadly than a venomous tantacula, and much more dangerous in potions. Sure, it had it's good points. If stewed properly, just during the right time, it could cure almost any sickness in the world. But usually, this item was used in deadly poisons. And so far, no one has reportedly been able to survive it's effects.

If there really was Cimon Limegrass in her drink... I can't bear to think about it.

But, like Remus and I said, it was rare, and very, very valuable. I think a small bundle, probably consisting not more than four to five stalks, costs at least a hundred galleons. Egypt was now running out of more and more places to grow it, and everyday, the price increased.

But even if there _was_ Cimon Limegrass in her body system, how did it get in there in the first place? I doubt that Rose had the deep intention of poisoning herself...

Then it struck me: Regulus has been feeding her pumpkin juice.

I got up very abruptly, grabbing my bag and packing whatever I needed to. The two boys looked up from their deep discussion to stare at me.

"What's up, Lils?" asked Mary timidly.

"I need to go to the library," I simply told her before taking off.

I got there as fast as I could, my mind flouncing around, working frantically. Oh Merlin, if I remembered correctly, and if the symptoms are actually right...

It wasn't until halfway walking there when I realized I had some followers.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them casually, with a hint of irritation in my voice.

They looked at each other before saying simply, "We're coming with you."

"And why, may I ask?"

"because you're on to something," said Sirius, gritting his teeth. "And I want to know what's happened to my Rose. Now Evans, if you know what's good for you, you'd be a good girl and just go to the library."

I was struck dumb by this response. I mean, I've heard Sirius Black threaten people before, but certainly not like _that._

I nodded numbly and continued my journey.

James caught up with me. "Sorry about that," he said.

"What are you saying sorry for?" I asked him incredulously.

"Sirius, I mean," he added. "Look, I know that he's a little...mental, at the moment, but he's usually not like that, and we _do _want to find news, you know."

"Right," I muttered. "Well, the book I'm looking for is at the Restricted section, so I'm hoping that our status as Heads will let us through.

He nodded in agreement and entered the library.

I approached Madam Prince. "Yes?" she asked, her tone snappy and stern, as always.

I put on my best smile and chose my words carefully. "Hello, Madam Prince. I'm sorry, but I have a favor to ask you."

Her eyebrows flew up. "A favor?"

I had to be really careful now, taking one step at a time. "Yes. You see, I'm researching on an extremely rare, exotic plant, and it's rather important to me. The problem is, the book I'm looking for is in the restricted section. I promise that I'll be really careful, Madam Pomfrey. But if you gave me a few minutes, do you think I could..." I trailed off, keeping my fingers crossed.

She looked at me wearily for a few seconds, then turned to the company behind me. "I definitely trust you, Ms Evans, but with the company you've brought..." Her eyes narrowed. "Well, let's just say that I don't want another explosion in my library."

Rose Anabel is dying," stated Sirius bluntly, and all of us looked at him. "I want to find the culprit and I want to find him _now._"

Madam Prince looked dumbstruck for a moment, before nodding her head and letting us through. I ushered a quick, "thanks" before running towards the back of the shelf to find the right book.

Well, it definitely wasn't _Gruesome callings: when the Inferi awake_, and it definitely wasn't _The Life and Times or Frenjy: The living Dementor. _Finally, I found the book that I was looking for: _Moste Potente Potions, _the book with every single potion ever created, good or bad. I quickly grabbed it off the shelf and flipped the pages.

Finally, I found the topic that I was looking for. My heart sank lower and lower as I confirmed each and every one of my suspicions.

The Draining Black Poison. Fatal to mostly everyone, with a slim chance of surviving. Smelled like liquor if left open for a few hours. could be diluted with any drink, but the effects would still be as strong. Would work with or without Cimon Limegrass.

Regulus has been feeding her pumpkin juice. Juice that only he takes. The bottle I picked up that day smelled like wine, but...Oh Merlin...

"James?" I called with a trembling voice. "I think I've found your answer..."

"His head snapped towards my direction and he immediately grabbed the book. He groaned as he read further and further into the book.

"Bloody hell..."

Just then, someone suddenly burst into the Restricted Section. With a shock, I realized that it was Peter, who was the only one in the Marauder clan who didn't come to the library earlier with me. He was panting slightly, gasping for breath, like he's just ran a marathon. "Padfoot! Prongs!" he said, voice a little wheezy since he was out of breath.

"What?" snapped Sirius, irritated.

"Pads, there's news from the hospital wing. It's about Rose."

* * *

**A/N: hope this chapter was okay! I had to rush it a little because I need to sleep.**

**Don't worry guys, ROSE IS OKAY. But that doesn't mean that I won't change the story line... *grins evilly***

**REVIEW! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Please, guys, please review! I love reviews!**


	21. Two in one

**A/N: Happy Valentine's day! (Even though Vday a few days ago, I hope I'm still not too late!)**

**I only remembered this five minutes ago. =/**

**A special treat for all those out there who actually care about Valentine's day (I don't, no offense)! Things will be MUCH better in this chapter, I can promise you.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 21- Two in one

"What about Rose?" asked Sirius sharply, tossing the book in his hand aside and nearly knocking Remus.

"Oi!" he said indignantly, but Sirius ignored him.

"What about Rose, Wormtail? Tell me now or I swear-" he said threateningly, grabbing the sleeve of Peter's shirt.

"Sirius, calm down!" yelped Peter, panicking. "Madam Pomfrey just sent a message from the hospital wing! She's awake, Sirius! She's awake!"

He deliberately let go of Peter who fell back, rubbing his arm.

A feeling of warmth spread through me, filling me up inside. _She's awake. _Rose is awake.

Rose is okay.

_Clunk._

All of us turned to look at James, who had just accidentally dropped his book on the floor.

James scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Way to ruin the moment, Prongs," commented Remus sarcastically, although there was a small smile playing on his lips.

I couldn't help but smile myself; Rose was okay. There was no need to panic anymore.

Sirius slumped back into his seat, which made a loud, screecing sound as it was pushed back. His forehead was beaded with sweat, though I don't know why. Still, relief washed over him like the ocean spreading far and wide, cooling down the earth's hot surface.

"She's okay," said Sirius numbly, rubbing his head. "She's okay."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Peter everything but yelled, his expression cheery. "Let's go and visit her!"

"Yes, let's," said Remus, the smile properly kept.

I was all ready to go, the reason to be in the library forgotten, when James suddenly shouted, "Hold on!"

"Really, what is all this racket?" demanded Madam Prince fussily, sticking her nose into the restricted section. "Please, Ms Evans. Would you keep this batch of baboons down-"

"Oh, sod off, you old woman," snapped Sirius, rushing out of the library. Madam Prince looked quite affronted.

"Oi, mate, wait up!" called James, trying to catch up with his friend. Remus and Peter looked at each other, shrugged, and sped after them.

I was about to follow them too, but then I looked at the book on the table. _Monste Pontene Potions_...

I grabbed it and told Madam Prince. "I'd like to borrow this. And I'll pack up the books."

She narrowed her beady eyes at me, as if trying to detect a lie, before huffing and walking back to the desk. I sighed in relief and went to do my job.

When I walked out, she handed me my book without a word and went back to her work. I ran out of the library and toward the hospital wing as fast as I could.

I managed to catch up with them at the hospital wing entrance, where they were arguing with Madam Pomfrey. I had to roll my eyes at this. Seriously, are all old ladies as uptight as them?

But as I thought of myself, and the possiblities of me being like them, my mouth dropped open in horror.

I swear on this day that I will never be a Madam Pomfrey and Madam Prince junior.

Oh, and I'll also be married to James Potter.

I did not just say that.

It was your imagination.

"But we've got to see her!" whined James, shaking her arm.

Madam Pomfrey held her ground. "I'm sorry, Mr Potter. I do know that she's your cousin, but right now she needs absolute rest and peace, and you will not disturb her with your antics and... Honeydukes sweets!"

"We don't have any antics! Or Honeydukes sweets!" protested Remus, pulling out his empty pockets as proof. "Here, you can check!"

She still didn't give in. "I understand that this is a big deal for many of you, but you may see her tomorrow and tomorrow only! Right now, she needs absolute-"

"I _need _to see her!" yelled Sirius, finally exploding above the surface. "I don't give bull about what you say, but I _need _to see her! I'll get myself into the hospital wing if that's what it takes?"

"Really, Black? Would you like me to do the honors?" I asked, smirking delightfully.

He turned to scowl at me. "Sod off, Evans."

"Black, language," warned Madam Pomfrey. "And I'm not denying visitors at all, but you can return to see her tomorrow. _Tomorrow._ Not today. And you can visit as long as you like. I can even tell the headmaster to give you a day off. But now, she needs to-"

Just then, a weak voice called from the hospital wing. One so soft I wouldn't have heard it if Madam Pomfrey hadn't stopped talking. "Sirius?"

He froze, his head turning towards the entrance. "Rose?" he called back.

The other three looked at Madam Pomfrey with pleading eyes. "Please?" whined James. "Please with a cheery on top? We haven't sent anyone here ever since the school started!"

"Sirius has, many times," noted Peter, but shut up at the glare Remus and James gave him.

Madam Pomfrey's expression screwed up like she was fighting a big debate. She looked like she wanted to say something, but the words got stuck in her throat. Finally, she gave up and sighed. "Very well, you may go in, but for fifteen minutes only. Ms Evans, will you please go in and make sure they don't destroy my infirmary?"

I nodded, although I was feeling slightly irritated. Does everyone I meet expect me to control the Marauders?

Nevertheless, I followed them into the hospital wing and ran to Rose's bed. I mentally cursed myself for not bringing anything to give her.

_Hello? What's that stick in your pocket for? Conjure her some chocolate!_

Oh. Right.

I quickly did that and moved on, trying to act like I had that thing all along.

The four boys were standing anxiously at her bed, watching her eyes flutter, like they were still deciding whether they should open or not. Finally, they flew up, and I once again could see Rose's electric blue eyes shining, staring at all of us curiously. I almost jumped for joy, but I kept calm. I can always do that later.

Her eyes wandered from Remus, to James, to me, but I knew that they were only searching for one person, the one standing right next to her, his lips pressed together so hard they might flatten into a pancake.

Just then, the eyes found its mark. The both of them just stayed there, lost in each other's eyes. James put a hand over Peter's mouth to not ruin the moment.

Suddenly, Emmeline, Mary, Alice and Frank rushed in, panting. "We-just-got-the-news," said Mary, gasping for breath. "How-is-she?"

I gave her a look that obviously said _shut up! _But Rose and Sirius didn't seem to notice them. They were still lost, connecting above a level James and I could never reach.

"Sirius," whispered Rose, her bottom lip trembling.

Sirius stroked her cheek gently, his eyes swimming with tears that were threatening to fall. "I was so worried," sobbed Sirius. "So worried."

Then he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him tightly, like he was never going to let go. Rose returned the hug back, but with not as much strength as she was still weak. But still, it signified love even more than Romeo and Juliet. It was more special than the moon and the stars.

When he let go of her, smiling like an idiot (which he would definitely deny later, I'm sure) Rose suddenly smirked. "You're crying."

"What? No I am not!" denied Sirius, but he didn't bother to wipe of the tears of joy rolling down his face as his grin grew wider and wider.

Remus silently patted him on the back, saying under his breath, "Sure you aren't, Pads."

Sirius turned to glare at him. "I heard that, Moony."

"Heard what?" asked Remus, feigning innocence. James and Peter snorted.

Rose finally turned to her cousin, the second person who also worried his head off about her. Her smile broaden. "So you haven't tried to kill yourself when I was out?"

"Tempting, but no," replied James with his usual easy-going self. "After all, a Marauder must never leave his pack."

"Pack of what? Dimwits?" said Rose.

"Oi! I resent that," said Sirius, pouting.

Rose laughed. It sounded so easy, so normal. Something I haven't heard in so long I would give it a big squeeze if I could. She turned to Sirius and gave him her 'I'm-so-sorry-not' eyes. "I'm so sorry, little doggy. Come here, boy."

Sirius stuck his tongue out and pretended to crawl towards her like a dog, causing us all to laugh. Rose patted him on the head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There. Better?"

He nodded his head eagerly.

Rose chuckled, and then sighed. She sat up straighter on her bed and held out her arms. Sirius, recognizing the sign, went to put his arms around her.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Sirius," she murmured. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," he whispered.

"Hey!" exclaimed James indignantly, and we all turned to him. "You've given Sirius two hugs, and I haven't even gotten one! Have you put family in front of boyfriends?"

Rose merely grinned at him.

"I've just noticed something," said Remus. "First of all, Sirius was the one Rose was looking for first, before noticing the rest of us."

"That's because I'm special, Moony," said Sirius, sticking out his tongue at him.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Second, they _hugged. _I mean, they've hugged before, but definitely not after a near-death experience, and _definitely _not like that."

"Is there a style for hugging?" asked Peter, who had gotten rid of James's hand.

James shrugged. "I dunno. Leave it to Moony to read the signs of a girl."

"Third," said Remus, voice rising from irritation from the previous comment. "Rose never denied the statement James said about Sirius being her boyfriend."

Only then did James's eyes widen in realization. "Hey, that's right! Rose is usually really touchy about these things!" then he deliberately turned to Rose. "Why didn't you?"

Rose's grin grew wider. "Maybe because it's true?"

A shocked silence followed.

I felt a stab of pain in my heart, and I had no idea why. I was definitely happy for them, even though this came to us quite a bit of a shock. But as I stared at them, looking so happy, their eyes shining with excitement, two other figures suddenly started to take their place. With a jolt of shock I realized that it was James and I, with me lying in bed, staring at James with complete adoration, and vice versa. I wanted that, I realized. I wanted with James what Rose had with Sirius. I wanted it so badly at that moment that the pain throbbed at the back of my throat and traveled towards my chest.

"NO WAY!" yelled James happily, causing us all to jump and me to wake up from my thoughts. He went over to his best mate and shook him by the shoulders. "Bloody hell, mate! You finally got your girl!"

He grinned back. "You sure you're not mad?"

"Mad? How can I be mad after all the hallelujah donkeys that's been going on? Mate, I'm ecstatic!" Then he proceeded to jump around the hospital wing, flailing his arms around like a monkey.

Alice turned to Peter and raised an eyebrow. "Hallelujah donkeys?" she whispered.

He shrugged.

"This is great, and all," said Remus. "But _when _exactly did this prosperous and wonderful thing happen?"

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy, Moony," said Sirius, waving him off.

He raised an eyebrow. "I said that it was wonderful and prosperous, didn't I?"

"Some things are just meant to be left unsaid," said Rose, taking Sirius's hand in hers.

And judging by the gooey way the were looking at each other, I decided... I didn't really want to know.

"So when's the wedding?" asked Mary casually.

All of us turned to look at her.

She shrugged. "It was too good an opportunity to pass up."

"Well, we just got together, but maybe if you wait another three years or so you might see the invitation in your mailbox," Rose told her seriously.

She grinned. "I look forward to it."

"Pads!" screamed James, returning back to us. "I want details later!"

Sirius grinned. "Will do, mate. Though I don't think it's as exciting as you're hoping it to be."

"Oh, we'll see," said James smugly.

While everyone else was chatting away, Emmeline suddenly turned to Remus and placed her hand on his. "That was pretty romantic, wasn't it?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he agreed, watching Rose and Sirius talk to a furious looking James, probably demanding for details.

"You know," she continued, turning so that they were eye to eye. "I wish that I had that kind of dream, too."

Remus gulped. "Don't worry. I'm sure you will," he complimented. There was a sort of forbidding look in his eyes.

Emmeline sighed, but tried again. "But I only want it with one special person."

"He'll come around," said Remus casually, although he looked nervous.

Emmeline gave up. She let go of his hand like it burned and yelled, "Merlin, Remus, how blind could guys get? It's obvious that the guys I'm talking about is you!"

And with that, she stormed out of the hospital wing, tears in her eyes.

Remus looked dumbfounded, staying rooted on the spot. James touched his shoulder lightly. "Go, mate," he whispered.

Remus turned to him nervously. "But I-"

"Go."

He slumped back his shoulders, defeated. Suddenly, there was a new fire of determination in his eyes. He sprinted out of the hospital wing, and the rest of us obviously followed him.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" cried Rose. "I want to know what happens, too!"

"I'll tell you as soon as I get back, love!" called Sirius. All of us ran as fast as we could to catch up with Remus.

We found the both of them down a dark alley, and quickly hid behind the nearest pillar. "But... I thought you didn't like me," said Emmeline in a small voice.

"Em, I've always liked you," said Remus soothingly. "But...we can't be together. It just isn't right."

"Why not?" she demanded. "I like you, and you like me! I don't care about what other people say!"

"Emmeline, you don't understand," said Remus quietly. "I'm a werewolf."

"I know," she simply said.

"You- you what?" he spluttered, appalled. "But- but I thought-"

"You have to hand it to Lily, really," she cut in, and everyone turned to look at me. _Damn it, Emmeline. Did you have to mention that? _"She figured it out first and told the rest of us. But it doesn't bother me. you're still Remus."

"But... don't you care that I'm...a monster?" he asked quietly, sounding ashamed at himself. I could see James and Sirius roll their eyes.

"Look, Remus," said Emmeline soothingly. "I wouldn't care if you had a third eye or if you had two left legs. I like you because of _you. _The way you carry yourself, your attitude, and I'm willing to look past the fact that you're a werewolf to be with you."

There was silence. I peered out a little to see what they were doing. Remus looked unsure for a moment, hesitating. Then, he surprised us all by leaning towards Emmeline and kissing her.

Her eyes widened in shock, but she reacted quickly enough and returned it back with so much passion the whole room was on fire. James and Sirius started clapping.

"Beautiful," said Sirius, pretending to wipe an imaginary tear.

"Marvelous," agreed James, conjuring a handkerchief and handing it to Sirius, who took it gratefully and blew his nose noisily into it. The both of them continued clapping.

I nudged them with my elbow. Hard. "Dolts," I muttered.

"You guys can come out now, you know," mused Remus from behind the wall.

James and Sirius came out first, taking a grand stroll towards their friend. They both patted him on the back, nodding their heads in approval. "Wonderfully done, my friend," said Sirius.

"Marvelous," agreed James. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

They continued to pat his back and he rolled his eyes.

"So you've finally got yourself a girlfriend, eh Moony?" said Sirius with a sly smirk.

Remus punched Sirius's arm and hit him on the head. "Don't get any ideas, Padfoot."

He rubbed his arm. "Definitely when you have that arm. Damn your werewolf abilities," muttered Sirius.

"I happen to like my werewolf abilities, thank you very much," said Remus, wrapping an arm around a giggling Emmeline.

"Right, so now all we have to do is wait for Prongs to hook up with Evans, and then it'll be a real party," said Sirius, grinning once again.

Instantly, our faces turned bright red. Suddenly, I found my shoes very interesting. So shiny black...

"Shut up, Padfoot," growled James.

Sirius merely grinned at him. "Right, while you think about that, I'm going to check up on my love," he said, his eyes and voice suddenly turning misty and dreamy, like he was floating on cloud and munching on cotton candy, slowly letting it sink into his tongue and sleeping peacefully, with hearts floating all over him.

Never mind. Forget I just thought that.

"He's whipped," I heard James whisper to Remus, who grinned and raised his eyebrow.

Apparently, Sirius heard them, because he turned around and glared at them. "I am not," he exclaimed hotly. But he practically squashed on his words when he skipped -and I mean _skipped-_ towards the hospital wing.

Suddenly, a first year walked up towards me. He had brown hair and cute beaver like teeth. "Lily Evans?" he asked in a small voice. "The Head Girl?"

"Anything wrong?" I asked kindly, turning into the Head Girl I was supposed to be.

"Professor Slughorn asked me to give this to you," he said, handing me an envelope.

I took it from him, smiling. "Thank you. And your name is...?"

"Brady," he said, looking more confident. "Ms Lily Evans, you look very pretty."

I turned a light shade of pink. "T-thank you?" I said, bewildered. It came out more of a question than a reply.

I could hear the boys chuckling and the girls giggling. James had suddenly started to glare at the boy, his eyes turning into a pair of dangerous slits as a low growl emitted from his chest.

"Are you done?" he barked at the boy, who turned to him with frightened eyes.

"Y-yes, Mr Head Boy," he stuttered. James had taken out all of the confidence from him. "I-I'll be going. G-good day."

And with that, he practically bolted out from sight.

Remus was still chortling. "Looks like you have some competition, mate," he said, grinning in amusement.

What competition?

I thought he didn't like me anymore?

"Moony, if you know what's good for you, you'd sew your lips together and keep them that way," growled James threateningly, shifting his glare towards him.

"Hey! I wouldn't like that!" cried Emmeline, wrapping her arms around Remus. There were small pink and red heart flying all around them they were making me dizzy.

Why couldn't James and I be like that?

Why?

I shook the feeling off and turned towards my letter. I've gotten plenty of letters like these over my Hogwarts years, and it definitely didn't take a genius to realize that this is one of Slughorn's party invitation. I didn't really like them at first, but I've grown accustomed to them over the years. I ripped open the envelop and read:

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_It would be my greatest honor to have you in my annual Christmas party on the twentieth of December, at seven o'clock. Of course, seeing that this is your last year, I don't mind if you bring as many friends as you want to this party. In fact, I don't mind if you invite the whole student body! I'll just have to get the house-elves to prepare triple amount of food, and get even more barrels of butterbeer. The dress code, of course, is formal._

_Please send me a reply as soon as possible, and also inform me about the amount of people you are bringing with you. I look forward to seeing you again, Ms Evans._

_Yours sinncerely,_

_Professor H. Slughorn_

As my eyes traveled further and further down the page, my grin widened. When I finally reached the bottom of the page, I was positively beaming. At least I didn't have to go to this Christmas party alone.

"What's up, Lily?" asked Mary, looking at me curiously.

I looked at them. "Guess what, guys?" I told them. "We've all just been invited to a Christmas ball."

* * *

**A/N: HOLY ****!**

**I thought it had only been a few days, but when I looked at my update status I practically jumped out from my seat, and falling onto the floor.**

**No, seriously, this _did _happen. My butt still hurts.**

**I apologize for the extremely LATE update but I hope that you guys REVIEW! I told you that everything will be better in this chapter!**

**I kept forgetting that I wanted Remus and Emmeline to be together, so I had to add that part in before I forget. I REALLY apologize for the lack of romance between Lily and James, but I PROMISE, things will be MUCH better in the next chapter. After all, it's what this story is for, right?**

**Now, I really appreciate everyone who has been alerting my story, or favorite story-ing(LOL this is not a word) it, but I really appreciate it more if you guys review. I really want your opinion on this to become a better author. I used to think that I was a good writer, or at least a _little _better than average, but then I read this story and I thought, _"Wow I really suck"._**

**So guys, I really want your opinion. Also, the more you write, the faster I update! So please, guys, REVIEW! I've noticed some who used to review, but now have stopped, and I don't really know is it because they have no time, or they have completely stopped reading, or whatever, but I would really appreciate it if everyone REVIEWS! **

**Oh, and about that story I read, it's written by _HeyLookTheSnitch._ Go look for his/her profile. Those ****stories are seriously over the top.**

**Toodles!**


	22. Conclusion of speech

**A/N: Heloo everyone! And yes, I did just spell that with two 'o's.**

**I'm in a good mood today, so I decided to write this for everyone! Isn't that great? =D**

**So while everything is happy again, I know that there are still many unanswered questions and a lot of holes and gaps in the story. DO NOT WORRY, because they WILL be explained! But while there is drama and anguish, there must also be merrymaking! So to all LilyxJames fans, I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you!**

**Presenting...chapter 22!**

* * *

Chapter 22- Conclusion of speech

"We're what?'" asked Rose flatly.

We were now surrounding her bed once again, and she was sipping on a concoction that Madam Pomfrey gave her. But when I delivered the news, she almost spilled half her potion.

"A Christmas ball!" I said delightedly. "Slughorn's probably inviting the all the seventh years and you can invite all of your friends!"

She folded her arms across her stomach. "No," she said in the same flat tone.

"Come on," I pleaded. "This is my- _our _last year and we don't want to spend it without you! Besides, you'll be out of here before then, and you have plenty of time to prepare!"

"No," she repeated.

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll get your dress!"

"No."

"We don't have to stay that long!"

"No."

"All of your friends will be there!"

"No."

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey to let you out sooner!"

"Tempting, but no."

"You get to go with Sirius!"

"N- wait, what?"

"Sirius," I pressed on eagerly, glad that I've finally got her attention. "We get to bring dates, and you can have him to yourself all you want! Think of it as... your first date!"

I knew by then I got her thinking. I didn't exactly know what was going through her mind, but if I know Rose, she's probably going to get Sirius to dress up in a pink tuxedo, take a picture, and bail at the first sign.

But it'll get her to go anyway, so I don't mind.

"Fine," she agreed grudgingly. "But only if Sirius goes."

She gave Sirius a pointed look, and her eyes told me that she was probably serious about that tuxedo.

"Uh uh, no I'm not going to that ball!" said Sirius, moving away.

"Uh huh, yes you're going to that ball," I said, moving closer to him.

"No I'm not," said Sirius.

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

Yes- argh dammit!"

"Great, so it's settled then," I said happily, clapping my hands together. "Everyone here is going to the Slughorn's Christmas ball!"

There were mumbles of "Okay, I guess..." and "Sure..." but I'm not stupid. I know that they're actually excited. Or at least, the girls are, anyway.

"Tell me again why I'm going?" grumbled Peter, glaring at me.

"Because everyone is going, and we don't want you to be left out!" I said.

"I can stay with him," offered Remus, raising his hand like a good school boy.

"No way, you're following me to the ball," said Emmeline, pulling him towards her.

"Yeah, and if I'm going down, then you're going down with me!" called Sirius extremely dramatically, punching his hand out like preparing for battle.

"I can stay," said James, practically pleading.

A surge of panic suddenly seized me. No, James _had _to go to the party! He just had to!

"If you don't go, you will die for the next hundred years of life over and over again," threatened Sirius, Remus and Peter nodding vigorously in approval.

James sighed. "Fine. But I'm the only one who doesn't have a date! I mean, Peter has Mary."

Both of them glanced at each other and blushed, looking away.

"But who and I suppose to go with?" whined James, acting like he never saw that little scene.

_Pick me, pick me! _I wanted to scream, but I stayed silent.

"Uh, mate," said Sirius, giving me a pointed look. "She's like there, right there. Blimey, I swear you've gone blind or something."

That's when he looked at me. He seemed to be struggling with himself, like trying to decide whether he should ask me or not.

I felt disappointed with myself. All those times I said no, I never realized how amazing he really is. And now when I'm falling for him, he can't even bring himself to ask.

I'm a horrible, horrible person.

Suddenly, he took a step towards me, took my hands in his, got down on one knee like he was about to propose and said, "Beautiful and sweet Lily Evans, will you be my date for the upcoming Christmas ball?"

A thrill of happiness filled me, glad that he finally noticed me and asked. I blushed as most of the girls around us, "aw..."-ed, but rolled my eyes and replied. "Of course, James Potter."

The response was instantaneous. Sirius's jaw dropped all the way to the ground; Peter's eyes were the size of dinner plates; Remus smiled knowingly, as if expecting this all along; Mary, Emmeline and Alice squealed delightfully while Rose just stayed in bed, smirking.

As for James, he couldn't believe his ears. He stared blankly at me, blinked twice, rubbed his eyes, blinked again, rubbed his ears, pinched himself, then turned to Sirius and asked, "Did I hear right?"

Sirius just shook his head, jaw still open. "I think we're both stuck in the same dream," he said hoarsely. "Did Evans just say...yes?"

"Lily, can you repeat your answer?" asked James weakly.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, James Potter. I will accompany you to the Christmas ball."

He stared at me, open mouthed, while my earlier happiness drained a little. What if he didn't want me to say yes? What if he wanted to go alone? What if he already wanted to bring someone else over, and I was just an actress by the sidelines? What if-

"God dammit, James, she said yes!" shouted Rose, causing us all to jump. "It isn't a bloody dream! Just answer the girl already!"

James's face split into a wide grin. He stood up and bowed low at me. "I am honored, Ms Evans."

"Likewise, Mr Potter," I replied in the same formal tone. Outside, I acted like it was no big deal, but inside, I was flouncing around in happiness. Showers and showers of colorful flowers doused me, a lily landing on my hair and making me look a hundred times more beautiful.

But he took my nonchalant act in a different way. "But of course," he added quickly. "We can just go as friends. Nothing big."

My heart dropped. "Right, of course," I said, feeling down.

I was no longer dancing. The flowers have wilted and dies. Surrounding me was a completely brown field. Obviously he just wanted to go as friends. He didn't like me anymore, remember? I got my hopes up for nothing.

I could see Sirius and Remus shaking their heads in disappointment, while the other girls had sad looks on their faces. But Rose, for some reason, continued smirking, like she knew something I didn't.

"Right, so it's settled," I said. "Everyone is going, and whoever backs out last minute will face the wrath of Lily Evans."

* * *

"Lily and James, James and Lily. Lily, James. James, Lily. Lily Evans and James Potter. James Potter and Lily Evans. Lily Evans, James Potter. James Potter, Lily E-"

"Mary, would you give it a rest?" I said exasperatedly, tired of having her pairing up our names for the last _half hour._

The day of the Christmas ball has finally arrived. Sirius still tried to worm his way out of it in any way he could, but Rose (who has been discharged, looking happy and healthy again) held him on a leash, not allowing him to go anywhere. Tam squealed with delight when she heard that the both of them finally started dating, but not everyone was that happy. Sirius's fangirls kept giving Rose death glares no matter where she went.

She grinned. "But aren't you just glad of how good your names sound together?"

I scowled at her, but I didn't answer. Yes, truthfully I liked the way our names sounded. It sounded natural, it sounded real, it sounded beautiful.

Maybe it was how Rose and Sirius managed to get together; maybe it was because of the amount of trouble that has been accumulating finally burst, but a burning sensation started inside me, wanting to be with James, _needing _to be with him. Every vein in my body was dancing towards him, and I had to use all my will power to hold myself back.

And tonight, I was going to make the best of it.

It seemed liked the whole seventh year was going to attend the Christmas ball, because girls and boys were rushing up and down, getting dress robes, or new dresses, asking about makeup, borrowing hairpins, whatever. Alice turned towards us and said, "We'll have to make ourselves look outstanding."

All of us nodded in agreement, rushing towards the girls' dormitory to get ourselves ready.

I got out a dress I asked my mom to send over a few days ago. It was bright shiny yellow, and it showed my curves at all the right places. It looked very suave and elegant, reaching all the way to my ankles. I matched this together with my shiny brown sandals and tied my hair up into a ponytail, then putting a charm on it to make it look glittery.

"Hey Alice, can you help me with my makeup?" I asked, turning towards her.

"Sure Lils," she said kindly, taking over the eyeshadow. I was never good with makeup.

Alice looked positively gorgeous in her baby pink dress that reached right below her knee. It hung right on her neck and exposed a large part of her back, while her Goldie-locks hair fell lightly over her shoulders. Emmeline also looked wonderful. Her dress gave her a little country like look, being yellow and printed with big, pink daisies. The sleeves of her dress were short and puffy, and she tied her hair back into a bun to show off her long neck. Her lips also seemed extra red with lipstick.

I saw Mary coming out of the bathroom as Alice focused on my cheeks. She looked like a princess without the tiara. A sweet, sleeveless golden sparkling dress matched perfectly with her hair that was tied up in a bun, just like Emmeline. She got her feet into her pink pumps and went to her makeup table.

"Looks like we're all wearing something pink this year," I noticed, with Alice's and Emmeline dress, and Mary's shoes. Not to mention the cardigan I was going to put on later.

"Pink is a great color," agreed Mary, focusing on her eyes.

"Rose would probably disagree with you, ironic as it seems," replied Alice, now moving to my lips.

"Why's that?" asked Emmeline, fixing the hem of her dress.

"Her name is Rose. Besides red, pink is the most famous rose color. And she hates pink," she replied. "There Lily, all done."

I nodded in appreciation, showing my thanks, before moving to look at myself in the mirror and fixing my hair. I had to admit, Alice did a beautiful job on my makeup. Now let's just hope James thinks so too.

"So Mary," I started. "You never did tell us who you're coming with to the party."

"Well, all the good guys were taken," she said, pouting a little. "So I'm going with Peter. He's quite funny, anyways."

I spun around and stared at her. "You're going with Peter?" I asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought you didn't like him," said Alice, echoing the words in my head.

She shrugged. "Well, everyone has to give people a chance sometime, right? Like I said, he's funny and easily intimidated."

"Ah, _now _I see why she wants to go with him," Alice whispered in my ear. The both of us giggled silently.

The rest looked at us curiously, but we ignored them.

"Okay, done!" said Emmeline brightly, finishing the final touches of her eye-shadow. "Are all of us ready to go?"

We nodded and got up from our seats. "Let's go knock them boys dead, girls," said Alice, a mysterious spark in her eyes.

WE descended the steps in an orderly fashion. Just as I was about to leave, I noticed a particular book lying on my bed. My heart sank a little, looking at the title, bringing back not-so-happy memories of when the dark hung over us, and I had no choice but to turn to this evil leathered-covered thing for answers.

_Moste Potente Potions. _That pure, evil book that lay on my pure innocent bed right this second, is the answer to all of Rose's problems.

But it still confused me as to why she went out with Regulus in the first place. It was clear to even a three-year old that she loved Sirius even more dearly than she loved herself, but why did she go for the brother? Was she settling for him, or was she trying to make Sirius jealous?

A vague memory flashed in my mind, remembering the little scene down the corridor just a few months ago, how Rose was so worried about something Regulus was doing...

I shook my head, irritated with myself. No. I will not think of anything disturbing now. Tonight is only for happy thoughts.

And with that, I left the room and descended the stairs.

I saw all the girls with their respectable dates already, the boys ogling at the girls for so long their eyes were bulging out. Is that a little drool I see? Rose hasn't arrived yet, and Sirius (who is, luckily, not in pink tuxedo, although that would be quite a sight to see) stood there, haughty and bored, his hair falling perfectly over his shoulders. James was beside him, wearing casual black dress robes, but looking breathtaking while doing it. He was chatting animatedly with Sirius, but as soon as he spotted me, he stopped and his jaw dropped.

He stared wordlessly at me as I walked down the steps carefully. Other guys also turned to me, some becoming like James and letting their mouths hang open. Remus smiled at me, and Sirius wolf-whistled. A blush crept to my cheeks.

I went to stand beside James, who was still staring at me. Panic fluttered in my chest. "Do I really look that horrible?" I joked weakly, hoping that it wasn't true.

James somehow managed to get his voice back, although just barely. "Lily- you look beautiful," he said breathlessly, causing my face to redden even more.

"What a turn of events, Evans!" announced Sirius, winking at me. "It's a shame that you're already taken. I wouldn't mind having you by my side tonight."

"Oh, so you've already forgotten about me? I think that's a new record, Black."

We turned and saw Rose standing there. She was wearing a sleeveless maroon dress in elegant black sequin patterns that decorated the hem of her dress, which reached right above her ankle. The material was silky and soft, showing her curves just perfectly. Her heels were bright red, and it would be something to pay more attention to than necessary. She also 'highlighted' her hair blonde and made it straight, so that her usually wavy hair fell loosely upon her shoulders, making her look elegant. But there was more than just that. It was the way she carried herself, the way she held her chin high and not low like how some shy girls do, that made her radiate maturity and power. It was like she was the boss, and we were under her spell. What's more that she surprised me over a level I never thought possible. She was wearing _makeup._

Well, not too much. She applied some bright red lipstick and she touched up her eyelashes with some mascara, but still. _Makeup._ On Rose. I never thought I'd live to see the day.

Everyone's head turned towards her, even the girls as they glared at her in envy. She truly was the prettiest girl in the room right now, and probably would be when we arrived at the party.

She walked over to Sirius, smiling brightly. Usually, she was only up to Sirius's shoulder, but now with the heels, she was just about three centimeters short. I could hear his mouth drop open with a little 'pop' as he stared into her beautiful eyes. It was like he was captured in her spell, unable to move, just gawking there like an idiot. I couldn't blame him. Even to a girl, she was just...wow.

"Wow," gasped Sirius, echoing what I was thinking.

She raised an eyebrow. "Too much?"

"I think I'm under-dressed," he said hoarsely. "And Sirius Black is never, and I mean _never _under-dressed."

She grinned. "Well, now you're proven wrong." Suddenly, she started wobbling a little on her step. "Gah, I hate heels!" she exclaimed, looking crossly at the ground.

James shook his head to clear it a little. "Dear cousin, I think it's forbidden to charm your own family like this."

She smiled sweetly at him. "You have only yourself to blame for falling for my absolute and undeniable charm. Right, Sirius?"

He couldn't answer. He just stood there, staring at her.

She sighed. "Sirius, you are not, in anyway, under-dressed, and I therefore remove the strong spell of my own beauty from you," she said dramatically, waving her arms around him like removing a heavy burden.

His face split into a grin. He put his arms around her waist and murmured against her ear, "It's actually more of a sickness that people like to call 'lovesick'. Apparently it's not uncommon and it makes people do strange things. Would you like me to demonstrate, my queen?"

"Do tell, dashing prince. I am utmost eager to find out," she said with a thrill of excitement.

He grinned and smashed his lips onto hers. Both of them closed their eyes and Rose tangled her fingers in Sirius's hair. I turned away awkwardly, not too eager to watch this scene unfold before me.

"Right. Erm...we'll see you downstairs," said Alice hastily, grabbing her fiancées hand and darting out of the common room. Emmeline and Mary shared glances before grabbing their respective dates and bolting right out of the room as well.

"Oi, get a room!" cried James, and they broke apart.

Rose grinned, although she seemed a tad bit irritated. "We've got a room. It's you who needs to get out."

Sirius shrugged. "She's kind of right, mate. It's your own fault you're in the same room as us."

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So, my fair lady," he said, turning to me in a very formal tone. "Where do you wish to go?"

"To the wonderful ball being held at the Slughorn's kingdom," I replied, similarly formal. "I've heard that the whole kingdom is going there to celebrate."

He bowed low to me, causing me to giggle. "Your wish is my command." He held out his arm for me and I held it, and we walked out of the portrait hole and towards Slughorn's office.

"Oi, wait for us!" howled Sirius, but James just grinned cheekily at him and sped up even faster.

"He needs exercise, anyway," said James to me. "The lazy bloke has been staying in bed so often, dreaming about his girl while his muscles stay there and flap around uselessly."

I gagged at the thought of that happening to Sirius. Not exactly the kind of picture you'd want in your head.

We arrived at the party in good time, and everyone turned back to stare at us, the whole area suddenly becoming quiet. Then, the whispers began.

_"Is that James Potter with...Lily Evans?"_

_"Can't be. She hates him!"_

_"I guess him being the Head Boy this year got him some good things after all."_

_"Either that, or he used a love potion. Maybe the Imperius curse."_

_"Shut up. Potter would never do something like that to Lily. He kept asking her out for three years!"_

_"And what about the baby thing with Tiffany Crawfood? She didn't even look at him then!"_

_"And I really wanted to ask him to dance with me tonight!"_

James ignored the whispers as he led me towards the food table, grabbed a plate and said, "anything that you particularly fancy, Miss Evans?"

I blushed a little. "I can get my own food, you know."

"And risk destroying that pretty dress of yours, how could I ever do that!" he gasped in mock horror. "But honestly," he said, reducing his lips to my ear so that only I could hear him. "I wouldn't mind you without the dress- I'm sure you'd look much more attractive that way."

I blushed even further -Merlin, I was doing that a lot tonight, wasn't I?- and slapped his arm playfully. "Pervert."

"But a very sexy one."

"I think that title goes to Sirius."

He pouted, leaving me to laugh.

Just then, Professor Slughorn approached us, and I had to suppress a groan. "Lily, James!" he boomed happily, holding a glass of whiskey in his hand. "How delighted to see you here! I trust that you are enjoying the party?"

I nodded politely, while James grinned.

"Why sir, it's exceptionally brilliant," he commented lavishly, looking around the room. And I had to admit that Professor Slughorn did a pretty good job. Or was it the house-elves? Slughorn's office seemed to have increased twice in size, giving enough room for about twenty mountain trolls to squeeze in. A gigantic Christmas tree stood in the middle and shone of a thousand multicolored lights. Green and golden curtains were draped over the walls, much like the party last year. But this year was different- I had James by my side.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Slughorn, clapping his hands together. "Come, I must introduce you to some people you might be interested in! James, m'boy, I trust that you know ol' Johnathan here?"

James nodded, his earlier cheery features fading from his face as he came across the man Slughorn was talking about. He looked about sixty years old, with some white hair and a couple of missing teeth, dressed in a fluffy white shirt.

"We've met," he said stonily, careful to keep his expression calm.

The so-called Johnathan nodded at him, but didn't say anything.

"Brilliant, brlliant..." muttered Slughorn, though I had a feeling that it was not brilliant at all. "Highly successful healer, though near retiring age, eh?"

Johnathan shrugged, and James tensed. His fist were clenched, and he was staring at him with loathing. I decided that I don't like this Johnathan.

"Right," said James, a little irritated. "If I may be excused, Professor, I would like to go to the refreshment parlor. My date and I are a little thirsty."

And with that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of their conversation, not letting me say a word.

Once we arrived at the 'drink parlor' -aka a place _farrrrr_ away from Slughorn- James sighed in relief and let go of my hand, though I wish he hadn't done the latter.

"Glad that's over," he said, relaxing.

"Who was he?" I asked in curiosity, even though I knew asking the question was probably stupid.

His jaw clenched up. "Johnathan Mckrow," he spat bitterly. "One of my father's old colleagues. He was one of the reasons why my parents were killed."

I gasped. "What happened?"

"He spread the word that we knew Voldemort was half-blood," he said darkly. "He told everyone he knew, and some Death Eaters overheard him."

I looked at him sadly. "I'm really sorry, James."

He shook his head. "It's alright. Time has passed. The wounds have healed, but I don't exactly have a place to stay when I leave school, and I don't think I can stay with Sirius for another year before I go bonkers..."

I started giggling, and he smiled.

Music started playing, and some couples were moving towards the dance floor, including Mary and Peter. Mary looked happier than I've ever seen her, and she was with _Peter. _To say that I was shocked beyond belief would be an understatement.

James held out his hand. "Shall we?"

I curtsied and took his hand. "If you may."

He kissed my hand lightly, his lips lingering on my skin a second longer before leading me to the dance floor, putting an arm on my waist while keeping another in my hand. I placed my hand on his shoulder and we moved with the music, just like many.

"You're not a bad dancer," I noted.

He grinned. "Comes with the pure-blood package. Every pure-blood in the world knows how to dance. Where did you get your oh-so-fabulous dancing skills from, my Lily-flower?"

I blushed, but told him anyway. "When my sister and I were young, we got bored easily, so we used to dance around the park. We even got our mother to sign us up for dance classes."

"Sounds like you and your sister had a lot of fun," he mused.

"Yeah..." I said, wishing that the old days when Petunia and I could still communicate properly would come back to the present.

We continued to dance, leaving myself in James arms and letting him guide me through. Even though there were so many people in the room right now, I felt like there was only James and I in the world, and everything else had disappeared. I rested my head on his shoulder, my heart fluttering a little at the closeness of out bodies.

Rose, Sirius, Emmeline, Remus, Alice and Frank have now joined us on the dancefloor, although Remus was very reluctant to. Sirius and Rose, however, was a completely different story. They were twirling away there like pros, and some even stopped their own dancing to watch. It was actually quite an entertaining show.

"You really do look beautiful tonight, you know," murmured James in my ear. "Almost everyone is staring at you."

I looked up and found out that he was right. Boys were either ogling at me or staring at James in jealousy; girls...they were still trying out that 'if looks could kill...' concept.

I blushed and ducked my head. James chuckled.

That's when I decided, this is the night. We are already so close, having already overcome so many obstacles in our way, now feeling closer than ever. My heart was bursting to tell James that I like him.

"James, I have to tell you something-" I started, but James held up a hand to silence me.

"No, Lily. _I _have to tell you something," he said, and my heart dropped. Was he going to tell me that all this meant nothing? That he just wants to be friends? That he doesn't want to be friends at all?

"I remember when I saw you in first year, the redhead who stood beside the greasy git," he said, and I cracked a smile at that. "You were a little snobbish then, actually. Always following school rules, telling me off for breaking them. On that day, if you told me that I'd fall in love with Lily Evans two years later, I'd say that they had some kind of tumor in their brain."

My voice became thick. "James, you-"

"Wait, Lily, let me finish," he said, taking a deep breath and starting again. "Third year, you suddenly were the freckly fiery red hair girl I loved to provoke anymore. You came back, beautiful and mature, and I tried endlessly to ask you out. But of course, you said no."

I looked down at that, tears threatening to spill out. "I didn't mean to-"

"Fifth year," he started again, ignoring me. "Was one of the worst years of my life. I had turned you against me forever. I had made you lose your best friend, no matter how much I hated him. But most of all, I caused you unhappiness."

"It wasn't your fau-" I tried again, but he went on like he never heard me.

"That's when I realized how much pain I was causing you, how much better it would be for me to get out of your life," he said, and by this time, I was surprised to hear his voice become a little sad. "You deserved better, Lily, you know that. So I tried to push away my feeling during sixth year. But of course, Sirius happened."

I grimaced at the ground, remembering that stupid incident during Christmas.

James looked up at the ceiling. "Mistletoe," he said quietly.

I looked up and groaned a little. Right above us, at that particular spot, grew a small mistletoe. Instantly, like the word was the cause of it all, everyone's heads turned towards us. Some squealed in delight; some screamed in terror, some grinned; some stared at us, horror-struck.

"No, James, don't do it!" shrieked a girl who I recognized was part of the Potter fan club.

"Please James, no!"

"Don't do it!"

James took no heed from them. He slowly dipped his head back down to stare into my eyes, as if asking for permission.

_Go on, _I wanted to say. _Do it. _I longed to feel his lips on mine once again, to remember the electricity flowing through us, making us inseparable. My heart fluttered and my knees shook a little, but I didn't back down on the stare game.

"Come on, mate! Don't you have the guts!"

"DO IT!"

James- don't!"

"DON'T JAMES, PLEASE!"

James continued to stare into my eyes. I held his gaze steadily, my heart beating against my chest so hard that it might break into a million pieces. _Just do it, James,_ I tried to tell him with my eyes.

But did he still want me? Maybe he's not doing anything because he doesn't want to be with me? What if the last sentence of that whole conversation was 'I don't like you that way anymore and I just want to be friends'. A part of me would die if I heard him say that. I've gone in too deep to get out.

"Come on, Prongs!" yelled Sirius, grinning. "Be a man!"

James's gaze dropped to my lips, and he smiled. He leaned closer, and his breath washed all over my face. "Merry Christmas, Lily," he breathed.

Oh. My. MERLIN!

He closed the small space between us and pressed his lips against mine softly, gently, but the effect was just about the same. Electricity coursed through my body faster and stronger than ever before. It was like someone had lit a fire inside of me, burning with heavy passion and the battle of tongues. James's lips were soft and gentle against mine, but I could also feel the spark, the strong feelings that I have been keeping for so long finally burst out, spilling all over me and forcing myself onto him more.

After what seemed like a lifetime, we broke apart, gasping for breath. People around us started wolf-whistling, cheering, whooping, or (in his fangirls' cases) crying on their date's shoulder. Sirius, Remus and Peter were cheering the loudest, Sirius making loud and weird monkey noises. James pressed his forehead against mine.

"The conclusion of this conversation," he whispered to me, a twinkle in his eyes. "Lily Evans, will you go out with me during the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"Yes," I breathed out.

This is officially the best Christmas of my life.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is people! After twenty-two long chapters, you finally get to see your long awaited couple- James and Lily! **

**Originally I was going to let Lily do the talking, but I changed it to James, since he seemed more appropriate. **

**And I know that most of you were expecting drunk, kiss, awkward moments, and then BAM, they become a couple, right? Well, I've seen it happen too many times in stories, so I went for something a little different. This was totally intended, and I was a little sick of putting awkward scenes. **

**So did you like it? Hate it? Did I disappoint you? I'm sure I did. But anyways.**

**REVIEW. The more you write, the faster I write!**


	23. Second best

**A/N: Hello everyone. My bad mood has finally evaporated.**

**Why was I in a bad mood? Well, read my story 'What is love?' to find out!**

**It's a one-shot, and written completely out of anger. My teeny little author's note at the bottom tells you why the hell was I in such a bad mood yesterday. And if the story sucked, I don't really care, because I wasn't even paying attention to what I was writing.**

**But anyway, I'm probably going to fail physics today, so why should I spend my time worrying about that when I can provide an update to you guys?**

**Hope this chapter clears everything up. If I left out anything, please tell me!**

* * *

Chapter 23- Second best

"James and Lily sitting in a tree," said Rose.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" chanted the other girls gleefully.

"Shut up," I grumbled, my cheeks turning red.

We were still at the party, and James's mates had practically attacked him after he asked me, yelling their congratulations. Sirius would have broken _my _eardrums if I wasn't already away from the scene.

Then again, I have Rose, who is just as bad.

Said Rose grinned. "Aw, is Lily getting embarrassed? Come on, Lils. It's not like the whole school wasn't waiting for this day."

I blushed even further at that, choking a bit on my juice. I turned to her slowly. "T-the whole what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" she said. "Didn't you see how many people were collecting their bet money just now?"

Actually no, I didn't. I was staring at James, oblivious to the world. It might sound cliche, but there you are.

Wait a min- why does Rose have her hand in her bag? I see something gold and shiny in it, looks like galleons...

"You've been betting on us, haven't you!" I said accusingly, pointing at her.

She shrugged, not that bothered. "Yeah, with Sirius. I said you guys were definitely getting together before Christmas, and he didn't believe me." Her lips curled up into a smirk. "Guess that just teaches you not to mess with me."

Just then, a sixth year boy I know as Jeremy Linkin came over and handed her ten galleons reluctantly. "Here," he said, thrusting the money into her hands. "It was a cheap bet, anyway."

"Nice doing business with you," she replied, winking. He stopped for a moment, dazed by her charm, before walking back slowly to his date.

"Great, now that leaves Palama, Anthony, Bianca, Bridget..." she said, counting the names off her fingers.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "How many exactly did you bet with?"

She shrugged. "Oh, just about fifty people. No big deal." she said.

My mouth dropped open. "And ten galleons _each_?"

"Nope." her mouth made a small popping sound. "Anthony bet fifteen galleons, as did Sam, but Hayden only dared five. Ah well, I'm still a rich woman."

"Traitor," I huffed, turning my back on her and faced the rest of the girls. "I can't believe-"

But then I saw their hands, and all were full with galleons. My jaw dropped even lower.

"Who?" was the first thing I said when I found my voice.

Mary shrugged guiltily. "Mark Stevenson. He was the first guy to ask me to come to the ball."

"I bet with Anthony too," said Emmeline. "Though I wished I had bet fifteen, like Rose did..."

"I bet with Frank," said Alice, counting the money in her hand happily. "Eleven, twelve, thirteen..."

I shook my head disappointedly. "I need new friends..."

"Fine then!" exclaimed Mary, grabbing Alice's arm. "Come on,_ friend, _let's go and find our other friends since we're definitely not wanted here!"

"Guys, I was just joking," I said, smiling with amusement.

Suddenly, I heard something crash behind me, almost like shattering broken glass. I turned and gasped in horror as I saw Regulus pushing Sirius up against a wall roughly, both breathing hard with murderous looks on their faces.

"Let her go," snarled Regulus. "Let her go or I'll pummel you into a sandwich."

Sirius snorted. "Exactly how, _little _brother?" he said, emphasizing the word 'little'.

Regulus pushed him harder, the utmost furious look on his face. Sirius didn't even struggle, he just stared there at his brother.

"Don't think," breathed Regulus slowly. "That just because you're older -by only one fucking year- that you can tease me whenever you want. That part is over, Sirius."

"Why don't you just go back and cry to mommy then?" he taunted.

"Don't mention her!" yelled Regulus, shoving him against the wall with even more force, raising his fist to punch him. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Do it, then," said Sirius, staring at his brother in the eye. "Do it, if you dare. You could never hit your older brother, Reggie. Even when we were fighting for-"

"Don't you DARE say her name!" bellowed Regulus, throwing him onto the ground. He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

All the students at the party were surrounding the scene now. Apparently, Slughorn and his guests have fled to another room, discussing money or whatever they usually talk about. None of them seemed aware of the commotion happening here.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" yelled Sirius, finally having enough. He stood up on his feet, glaring at Regulus.

"You aren't good enough to say her name!" he yelled back at him, showing wide hand gestures. "You shouldn't even be with her! You aren't good enough for her!"

"Who are you to decide that, huh?" Sirius shouted back. "Since when was the man who broke her heart the one to decide who she should be with?"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO!" screamed Regulus, stunning us into silence. "IT WASN'T MY FUCKING CHOICE!"

"IT WAS!" Sirius roared back. "IT WAS YOUR FUCKING CHOICE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"You don't even understand the situation I was in!" he shrieked, grabbing the nearest dish and throwing it at his brother with all the strength he could muster. Sirius dodged it, but narrowly.

"Oi! What are you playing at-" started Sirius, but Regulus continued to chuck things at him. Each and every dish shattered at the contact with the wall.

"You weren't in my place! You don't understand the pressure, the kind of things I dealt with!" he screamed as he continued to throw anything and everything within reach. "You never had to carry the honor of your family-"

"You think I didn't?"roared Sirius. "I had to go through that before I gave it to you! And you bloody used it!"

"You don't deserve her!" yelled Regulus, trying to find something else to throw. "You would just disappoint her like how you disappointed mother!"

"I don't have a mother!" screamed Sirius. "She's a heartless and cold person and I want nothing to do with her!"

"You hurt her, just like you'd hurt Rose!" yelled Reglus. "I know it!"

"As if you didn't already!"

"It was a MISTAKE!" screamed Regulus, whipping his wand out. Sirius responded with the same fast actions.

"Hey, don't-" started James, drawing out his own wand and moving in to the picture, but Rose drew him back, shaking her head.

"It's my fault. I'll handle this," she said, walking into the scene.

Both brothers just stood there like that, wands pointing at each other, not daring to make a sound. The heavy sounds of Regulus's breathing engulfed the silence, as did Sirius's. Rose stepped in, a haunting look in her eyes. Then, surprising us all, she moved -not to Sirius, but to Regulus.

She grasped his wrist, staring at him in the eyes. "Let him go, Regulus," she said, her voice sounding very, very tired.

"No," he growled.

Rose's expression hardened. "If you hurt him, you're going to have to hurt me first."

That stopped him short. He lowered his wand slightly. _Slightly. _But it was an effort nonetheless.

Rose cupped his cheek in her free hand. Something strange washed over her eyes, like...remorse? "You hurt me, Reggie. After everything I did for you."

"I didn't mean to." his voice broke, staring into her eyes. His whole body was shivering at her touch.

But she shook her head. "You hurt me over a level that could never be forgiven. Yet I did. It might not have been said, but I did."

He shook his head sadly. "You're with Sirius. You haven't forgiven me."

"I love him, Regulus. Even though I was with you for a brief moment, I love him more than anyone, and you know that," she said, and her words shocked Sirius, who was at the other side, into silence.

Regulus pulled his teeth back and growled. "No. You can't."

"I love you too, Regulus. You used me."

He shook his head vigorously, throwing off Rose's hand. "Rose, don't-"

"I did whatever I could to help you," she said, her voice becoming so cold the room suddenly seemed to freeze. "You know I did, Regulus. I even put on the girlfriend act for you. I loved you, Regulus. I still do. But you hurt me."

"Because of HIM!" yelled Regulus, pointing at Sirius. "I didn't want to always be second-best! I didn't want to be the border crack of the situation! It's always Sirius who gets the best friends, mother's attention, even though it's horrible! Even you loved him first!"

"But I went out with you first, didn't I!" yelled Rose, finally losing her calm and giving out her voice. "I gave you the chance first-"

"Only because he was unavailable!"

"That's not true and you know it!"

"You talked about him everyday!"

"What do you EXPECT!" screamed Rose, throwing off Regulus's hand. I'd never seen Rose lose control like this before. "I told you, very clearly, before we got together, that I still liked Sirius, and you still agreed! We even put up that show for Lily to see!"

Crap. So she noticed me? I could feel everyone's eyes on me for a brief moment before returning back to the big argument, although I could feel James's stare linger on me a minute more than necessary.

"You became _this,_ Regulus!" she shrieked, pointing at his left arm, and I had no idea what she was talking about. "And I still excepted you! Me, a mudblood that people like you usually don't fraternize with, and I still excepted you! When your cronies used the Cruciatis on my cousin, when they'd seek me out for a fight once every week, I still helped you! I even helped you to brew the bloody poison that you used to poison me! I could even tell that I was being poisoned! Yet I took it anyway. You want to know why?"

This piece of information shocked Regulus into silence, but that did not stop Rose from continuing.

"Because I loved you! I wanted everyone to think you had succeed, so I continued to drink! That stupid front I put up in the bloody hospital was so that I could get Sirius off your back! It was only coincidentally that we got together!

"But don't you see? I almost _died _you save your arse! And you didn't even give a damn! You showed up in the hospital that night to check if I was actually dead!"

"I went to see if you were okay!" yelled Regulus, having found his voice again. "That was just a cover up story!"

"What if I had actually died, huh? You wouldn't have given a damn!"

"I would! Of course I'd be sad-"

"But would it be enough to draw you away from _him_? I'd die to save you, and Sirius, but my death wouldn't be able to draw you away from your family's honor!"

At that sentence, something in my mind clicked. The real reason why Rose went out with him. The reason why she was poisoned.

Regulus has been working for Voldemort. He has the Dark Mark branded on his arm. Rose was trying to help him, give him happiness, even brewed the potion that nearly destroyed her.

Then...a night in the hospital wing, both Regulus and Sirius must have visited. I wouldn't have doubted that from Sirius, seeing that he'd do anything for Rose. Regulus, according to what he claims, was there to check up on her, or either 'went to check if she was dead'. From the look in Regulus eyes, I have no doubt that it was the former.

He wouldn't want Rose dead. He wanted her dead as much as the sun was green instead of yellow.

He loved her. Something Sirius hasn't even reached yet.

"I'm with Sirius because I'd die for him as well, and I know that he'd do the same for me! He'd die for you too, Regulus! You just can't see that!"

"He wouldn't die for _me_," spat Regulus bitterly. "For James, yes. But not for me."

The fact that Sirius didn't even comment on this showed how stunned he really was.

"You'd think he wouldn't, but I know him well enough that he would!"

"You don't know him like I do! I'm his brother! I had to share a bloody house with him for fifteen years!" screamed Regulus. "You don't know how it was like, being in my place!"

"Well then, that just shows how much shallow of a Slytherin you are," she said smoothly, her eyes flashing.

In one split second, Regulus looked like he wanted to curse her, but instead he changed his mind and stormed out of the hall. Rose, expression unreadable, fled from the scene in the opposite direction.

I moved closer to James and Sirius, who was still standing there in shock, mouth agape.

"Wake up, mate," muttered James, slapping the back of his head.

His head slowly turned to face James, and his voice came out sore and hoarse. "I'm an idiot."

James shook his head. "No, Sirius. It was-"

"I let my brother become a Death Eater," continued Sirius, a ghostly look on his face. "I let Rose fall into his trap, and I couldn't even tell." he buried his face in his hands, muttering the same thing over and over again. "I'm an idiot... I'm an idiot... I'm an idiot..."

Remus and Peter approached us, looking solemnly at Sirius. Remus rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay, Sirius... It's okay..."

He threw his head back and laughed bitterly. "Oh sure, everything will be okay! My brother's a Death Eater and my girlfriend actually _helped _him! Do you expect everything to be okay?"

He had hardened the shell he placed around him, I could tell. No matter how broken Sirius was inside, he would never let anyone- except maybe his best mates- see.

"It's really hard to see him this broken," James mumbled to me, and I held his hand.

"He'll be okay," I said.

He sighed. "Yeah..." the his eyes widened. "Oh no- Rose!"

"Don't worry, I'm on it," I said. I kissed his cheek- a glowing sensation in me swept my body as I had the luxury to do that- and went to look for Rose.

I found Rose in Hagrid's cabin, enjoying a fresh steaming mug of hot chocolate while looking well depressed. From the looks of Hagrid's face, he hadn't been able to get anything out of her.

I knocked on the door politely. "Hagrid? It's Lily."

"Don't let her in," Rose's voice came flatly. I winced. She sounded like she had shed a few good tears.

"Please?" I asked timidly.

"Now, come on, Rose," came Hagrid's voice. "It ain't good fer yeh to push away yer friends."

The door slowly creaked open and I walked inside, mumbling a small 'thanks'.

I stood there, swaying pointlessly on the spot as I stared at Rose, who was purposely trying to avoid my eye.

"I'll- er, leave yer two to it, then," said Hagrid awkwardly, before climbing out of his cabin tot check on his pumpkins.

The silence seemed to harden between us, as did the awkwardness that came with it. I had absolutely no idea what to say until Rose broke it.

"If you have something to say, then say it," she said harshly. Her voice sounded sore from all that screaming.

I moved closer to her, sitting opposite her. She made no motion, except for the obvious scowl on her face.

"Rose," I tried. "Look, everything will be okay."

She laughed bitterly, reminding me of Sirius. "Oh sure. My boyfriend just realized what kind of whore I am an Regulus finds out that I willingly poisoned myself. Sure, everything will be _okay_!"

She was still avoiding my gaze. My gaze never faltered from her.

"You sound a lot like Sirius," I noted.

She sighed. "I hurt him, didn't I?"

I couldn't lie. I nodded slowly. "Why did you go out with Regulus, Rose?"

She grabbed her hot chocolate and sipped a little, not answering me.

"It's good to let everything out, and we need at least some portion of the truth," I said comfortingly. "You can't keep everything bottled up inside you, Rose. It'll still explode."

"Then I'll let it explode," she spat, still not looking at me.

"I won't let you," I said firmly. I placed my hand on hers like a sister comforting her. "You know that I only want the best for you."

She continued to stare at the ground, determine to avoid my gaze. I stayed there, watching her.

"I dated Regulus because he became a Death Eater," she spat bitterly, and I was surprised to see her even talk. "I didn't want Sirius to be hurt with the information when he would receive it, so I tried my best to keep him hidden, and at the same time, tried to remove him from Voldemort's side."

I watched her as she stirred the spoon in her cup, the utmost disgusted look on her face.

"I loved him, Lily. I really did. Maybe not as much as I love Sirius, but I loved him. He affected my life in a way no one else could," she told me, looking close to tears. "When I drank the poison, the only thing I could think of was 'for Regulus... for Regulus...'

"I would give up anything to save my friends, the people I love, because I don't want to see any of them die anymore. I don't want them going the same way my parents did," she said, and that's when she looked up, when she looked at me.

Her eyes were hollow, but with a sense of meaning behind them. I could tell that she loved each and every one of us dearly, how close she held us to her heart.

"I'm not the kind to fall into a love triangle, or have a relationship problem. I'm not the kind of girl who spends my day dreaming of how hot a guy looks, or what should I put on for my next date," she told me, holding my gaze steadily. "My emotions are deeper than that, and I want to be with someone who understands."

"Tell me about your parents," I said quietly.

She looked away, closing her eyes for a moment, as if telling herself not to cry. "I was nine. They died at the hands of Voldemort himself. Turns out my father was in possession of something very important to him. My current parents arrived in the nick of time and fled with me. We moved to Malaysia, and stayed there safely until now," she told me, her voice trembling a little.

"I was only nine. I didn't understand what the hell was going on. All I knew that this bloke with a bald head came and took my parents away from me with a flash of green light," she said. Tears were travelling down her cheeks. "And I never want anyone to go down that way ever again, even if it means I have to die myself. At least that way, I can see my parents again."

"But why did Regulus poison you in the first place?" I whispered, hoping that she'll answer all the questions in my head.

"It was under that snake's orders," she said darkly, her hand gripping the mug so hard that it might explode. "I never understood why. I just went along with it for him."

I watched her sadly, she drank up the rest of her hot chocolate.

"Look, Lily," she said, facing me. "There's no point in pitying me. The only place that'll get you is nowhere, because I'm strong enough to deal with my own problems. I don't need help."

"That doesn't mean you have to face it alone," a voice came from the doorway.

James was standing there, a small smile grazing his lips. Rose seemed to falter upon seeing him. She stood up, walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. Her whole body was shaking violently, but not from tears.

"Shh, it's okay," she soothed, rubbing her back.

"Where's Sirius?" she mumbled against his chest.

"Here," he said, appearing from behind James, holding his arms out as if a child needing a hug.

Rose moved from James to Sirius, wrapping her arms around his neck and smashing her lips onto his. The couple stayed like that for a long time, snogging, staying in each other's arms. they broke apart, breathing heavily, with her head resting on his chest. Remus, Peter and James moved to join in, rubbing her back and telling her that she was okay.

They resembled more than friends, I realized then. It was more than just friendship. Right now, I could really see the feelings they held for each other. They weren't just best mates.

They were family.

* * *

**A/N: Right. So although this chapter sucked like hell and was kind of rushed, I hope that you guys still liked it! Don't worry, everything will be back to normal and James and Lily are still a couple! Hooray! I never enjoyed awkwardness anyway.**

**I gotta chiao before my dad gets in and hexes the pants off me. Not that he has a wand or anything.**

**Biee!**

**Oh, and Review!**


	24. Oh boyAwkward

**A/N: WOW MY F-KING GOD!**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS SOOOO LATE I'M SO SORRY!**

**I know that plenty of you want to kill me right now but-**

***things suddenly start flying my way***

**Ahhhhh! Stop! Stop!**

**I'm really sorry! But this chapter is REALLY long, and I couldn't type it all in the time limit I'd set! And then I went on a trip to Cameron Highlands for three days, and I couldn't bring the laptop =(**

**I just seriously, SERIOUSLY hope this chapter is worth it.**

**So, before any of you start throwing things again, chapter 24!**

**Oh, and remember what I said about not liking awkwardness? I was totally lying.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 24- Oh boy...Awkward

"Lily?"

I turned around to see James standing in the hallway, looking hesitant. I immediately perked up upon seeing him, smiling.

"Hi James! How's Rose," I asked. I had left them to their bonding time just now and walked back to the castle myself.

"She's alright. Sirius is taking care of her," he said, taking a step towards me.

"That's good," I muttered absentmindedly. "Do you want to walk back to the common room with me?"

"Well, since I'm technically your boyfriend now, it's kind of my job," he said, smirking. He laced his fingers through mine.

A thrill of excitement went through me upon touching his skin. I rolled my eyes. "You what are you now? The perfect boyfriend package?"

"I have to say so, and I have plenty of girls as witness," he said. We continued to walk down the hall, hand in hand.

"I don't really think Sirius counts as a girl," I noted, smirking.

He gagged, having a sudden coughing fit. I giggled. Oh, what fun it would be able to tease him now he's my boyfriend..

_Boyfriend. _What a strange yet delightful term to call him. A year ago if you said that James was my boyfriend I would have suggested you to have your brain scanned at a hospital, not that they know what that is, of course.

But now... the term just sends pleasant shivers up my spine.

Then again, something was bothering me a little. I thought that James was over me. Was it possible that they have returned within a fortnight? Was it because of the way I'm dressed? What if tomorrow, when he saw me all schooled up and disgusting, he'll dump me without a second glance?

But yet... As I looked into his eyes, they held nothing but affection for me. It was like he has been waiting this for five years.

...Oh, wait. He _has _been waiting for this for five years. Oh, the irony.

"Lily," said James slowly. "I have something to ask you."

"Ask away," I simply said.

"When did you start liking me? I mean, you definitely hated me for the better part of our schooling years? Why now? Not that I'm delighted, of course. Just confused."

That made me stop short. _He _was confused? Haha, he makes me laugh.

Couldn't be more than he made me. My whole head is spinning around faster than a jet.

"You're confused?" I asked incredulously. "Do you know how confused you have made _me_?"

He stopped walking, pulling me to a halt. "I made you confused?" he asked with the exact same bewilderment. "How so, dear Lily?"

"Well, let's see," I said. "First, you ask me out endlessly, which made me infuriated with you. Then, you go all polite and mature during seventh year, making me think that you've gotten over me. Then, you get angry with me too much for my liking, and then I start to fall for you. Now suddenly, here we are, hand in hand, having this bloody conversation."

I excepted him to defend himself, saying that he was 'preoccupied' or something. Instead, he chuckled. "Ah Lily," he said, shaking his head.

"What?" I demanded.

"Lily, Lily, Lily..."

"Even though I like the way you say my name, will you please answer the question already," I said exasperatedly.

He grinned at me, flashing his superb white teeth. "Ah, dear Lily. I never gave up on you."

What?

"What?" I said, repeating my thoughts.

He shook his head, almost like he was disappointed with me. "You should have known better than to speculate on such things." Suddenly, he grabbed me by my waist and spun me around, lifting me off my feet.

"Ah! Let go of me, Potter!" I squealed delightedly. He laughed out loud and settled me down. I had to hold on to his arm for support.

"If there is anything I wouldn't give up on, Lily, it would be you,"he said, looking at me in the eye. "Because I know that no matter how long the wait, you're worth it. I only didn't pester you around so much becuase of what Remus said."

And just like that, the world made much more sense.

"He told me to lay off for a moment, give you time to see another side of me," he continued, not noticing my expression. "And then, there was the fact about my parents..."

His head dipped down, and he closed his eyes.

"So Evans," he said, raising his head. His voice sounded just as immature and arrogant as it did during fifth year, but suddenly it didn't bother me so much anymore.

"Yes Potter?" I replied smoothly.

"Finally given into my charm, eh? I knew you couldn't resist," he said, winking. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Merlin, the floors getting a bit cold. I guess hell _has _frozen over," I replied cheekily.

"Then it's your lucky day," he said, dipping his head down to snog the life out of me.

We broke apart, breathing heavily, James grinning innocently at me.

"You sneaky little snake," I insulted playfully, slapping him across his chest.

He gasped in mock horror. "How dare you, Lilykins, refer to me as a Slytherin? I'll never forgive you for this, traitor!"

He huffed and walked away dramatically, leaving me to chase him down. Darn him and his stupid Quidditch practices that make him walk so fast.

I flung my arms around him from behind and squeezed him tightly. "You're not going anywhere, mister!"

He smirked mischievously. "Oh really?"

Suddenly, he whipped around, throwing me off him, grabbed me bridal style and started running down the hall. I screeched like a maniac and started kicking around. "Let go of me! Let go!"

We finally came to a stop, and I found myself right in front of our Heads' portrait. Merlin, how fast could that boy run?

"Pimple toads," James told the portrait as he sat me down. I cleaned the dust off my robes and glared at him.

"Careful, Evans," he said as he climbed through the portrait hole. "you wouldn't want that scowl permanently on your face now, would you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Git."

He laughed. "True, but I'm your git now."

I smiled when he said that. _Your git. _Melodramatic, but sweet and cute.

"So where are you going for the holidays?" I asked him, shrugging off my pink cardigan and exposing my bare shoulders.

He shrugged. "I don't exactly have a place to go, so I'm staying here. Sirius and Rose are going off to visit her parents, and Remus and Peter are going home for the summer."

"But wouldn't you get lonely?" I asked.

"Think of the many plans of pranks I could come up with during my spare time," he said, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes again. "So that's it? Not even going to give one second of your time for your girlfriend?"

"I don't need to since you're always there," he simply told me.

I blushed at that comment, letting my hair down to cover my face. I didn't want to look like an unattractive carrot.

I didn't want James to stay here alone. It would be so lonely, especially since I'm going home for Christmas. There will always be letters, but it won't be the same. I thought angrily of Voldemort and how much he affected James's life. Now he doesn't even have a place to call home.

Unless...

"Hey James," I called before I could stop myself. "Why don't you come over to my place for Christmas?"

What the hell did I just say?

We haven't even gone on a date, and we've just been officially boyfriend and girlfriend for about _six ruddy hours, _and I invited him to live with me?

Me and my big mouth.

He stared at me incredulously, as if trying to process what I was saying. Then, his lips curled up into a sarcastic smile. "Wouldn't your mom die of shock after seeing me?"

"She'll survive," I said, waving that aside. "So what do you say? We could always send a letter to Dumbledore informing him of this change, and you can have one hell of a time flirting with all the muggle girls."

He nodded happily, his eyes shining with excitement. "You are the best girlfriend anyone could ask for, Lily," he said, giving me a peck on the lips.

I stood there, daze, as he went to his room and said, "I'll write to Dumbledore! I'll see you in the morning, Lils!"

What in the name of Merlin's pants have I done now?

* * *

"Wait, wait wait. You invited him to _live _with you? For Christmas?" asked Mary incredulously. "You invited him to your house for Christmas?"

"Yes, Mary," I grumbled. "Now will you shut up?"

The girls were surrounding me like as if I were some interesting television show. Mary was watching me like as though someone injected crazy medicine into my system. Emmeline was too shocked for words. Alice was watching me like as if I was an interesting science experiment while Dorcas was rolling in her bed, laughing like a maniac at my actions. Still, I don't understand what I did that got this attention. I mean, it can't be that bad.

"You-" Dorcas choked out. "Invited- Captain- to- live- with- you- for- Christmas! Oh Merlin, Lily! That's like a one way trip to a good shag in the broom cupboard!"

I flushed red. "It is not!"

"What did your parents say?" urged Mary, who obviously wanted every little detail she could squeeze out from me.

"I- uh, haven't actually told them yet," I admitted in a small voice.

Dorcas, who has somewhat recovered from her time rolling on the ground, was sent back to fits of laughter at my news. "Oh Lily, you crack me up!"

"Shut it," I mumbled, going redder than usual. Emmeline was still staring open mouthed at me.

"But Lily, you do know that this is huge, right?" said Alice, moving so that she's sitting closer to me. "I mean, you haven't even dated the guy and you're inviting him to _live with you_?"

"Rose is inviting Sirius as well!" I fought back.

"Rose is different. She and Sirius have been living together almost every summer and her parents already know him well. Where else you, Lily Evans, has been complaining about 'Potter the prat' for six whole years!" said Mary impatiently, tapping her fingers on her arm.

"Hate is a passionate feeling," said Alice, smiling wryly.

I turned to scowl at her while she smiled innocently at me.

"Look, guys. If I didn't invite James, then he would have to stay at Hogwarts alone, and I definitely don't want him to do that. Besides, I have self control, he has self control. There's no possible way we'll be in to shagging within the three weeks!" I exclaimed.

"Then again, a good snogging session is just as satisfying," said Dorcas, smiling slyly.

I threw a pillow at her and she dodged. Damn her good Quidditch skills.

"Come on, guys," said Emmeline, who seemed to have finally found her voice. "Lily is a grown girl. She can take care of herself."

"Thank you, Emmeline! I knew there was a reason why I liked you!" I said, smiling brightly. Then it faltered a little. "But you sound a little like my mom."

"Well then, daughter, please fetch me a glass of ice cold tea," she teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her and grabbed the nearest bottle. She had Remus and Peter conveniently get the food we needed for this girl talk time.

I threw the bottle at her, almost knocking her on the head. Luckily, she managed to grab it just in time.

"You're such a doll," she said sarcastically while opening the bottle.

I grinned at her. "Good to know, _mom._"

"So what does that make me? You're long lost sister?" asked Dorcas, grinning along with me.

"No! That position belongs to me! I knew her longest!" said Mary.

"I'll be the eldest. I am, after all, getting married first," piped in Alice, grinning triumphantly.

"And since when did that count?" demanded Dorcas, folding her arms across her chest.

"It just does," insisted Alice, poking out her tongue. Dorcas rolled her eyes.

"You are such a child. You deserve to be the youngest," she said. Alice scoffed.

"If anyone deserves to be youngest, it should be Rose," said Mary, cutting into the conversation while Emmeline and I watched in amusement. "Where is she, anyway?"

I shrugged. "She said something about finishing her potions assignment. She'll bring Tam over in about an hour, I suppose."

"Oh goody! We get to meet Rose's friend," said Emmeline, face brightening up. "I wonder how she would be like. She seemed like a shy fellow."

"Speaking of which, have any of you spoke to Marlene lately?" I asked. All of them shook their heads, looking a little guilty.

I felt a little guilty myself. We used to be best friends at one time, but after all the Sirius mess...

"I heard that she started hanging around Bertha Jorkins and Rita Skeeter," said Mary, wrinkling her nose.

Dorcas gasped. "Hogwarts two most popular gossip mongers? How could she?"

She shrugged. "It's her own fault. Who asked her to make such a big deal out of things?"

"Hey, she's liked Sirius for a long time, you know that," I defended her, even though she wasn't my friend anymore. I felt like at least I owed this much to her.

"But she was the one who overreacted with Rose and Sirius relationship," Alice fought back.

"I don't blame her. The both of them sure have chemistry," mused Mary when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called, but still no one opened the door. I could hear Rose's voice coming from the wall, saying, "Come on, Tam! Your hair looks fine!"

"But what if they don't like me?" she asked, sounding frightened.

"Aw..." cooed Emmeline. I hit her on the head with a pillow. She turned to me and mouthed, "Ow!"

Haha, serves her right.

I could imagine Rose rolling her eyes. "Tam, they aren't going to hate you, just like they don't hate me. Now if you don't come over here, I'll hex you."

We giggled silently while they continued to bicker outside. Finally, the door clicked open softly and Rose and her friend Tam entered.

The timid fifth year had short, black hair that brushed against her shoulders, and big, wide blue eyes that looked similar to Rose's. She had thin lips, but maybe that was because she was pressing them together, and chubby cheeks. Rose took the favor by pinching one of them and saying in a voice like a mother boasting about her child, "Isn't she cute?"

Tam slapped her hand away and glared at her menacingly. She chuckled. "Everyone, this is Tam. Tam, meet Mary, Emmeline, Alice, Dorcas and Lily."

"Hello," I said, holding out my hand like a good Head Girl. She shook it and smiled at me.

"Hello. You're Potter's girl, right?" she asked, smirking a little.

...Well, I can now see why Rose and her are friends.

I blushed hard as Dorcas came up behind me, grinning. "I like you. I'm Dorcas, superb keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Alice scoffed. "Sure. _Superb,_" she mocked.

"you're just jealous," Dorcas shot back, pouting slightly.

She scoffed again. "Whatever gets you through the day, Dorcas. I'm Alice," she told Tam, who smiled and nodded in recognition.

"I know. I went to your engagement party. No one would ever forget you after that," she said, and Alice flushed in embarrassment.

"You have to thank those Marauders for that party. It was spectacular," said Mary, coming through. "Hi, I'm Mary, and this-" she grabbed Emmeline from out of nowhere. "- is my delinquent servant, Emmeline."

"Watch your tongue, young lady," she said, mock stern. "And no way in hell am I your servant."

"Touche," muttered Mary, letting her go.

Tam raised her eyebrows. "She seems a lot like a mom."

"And who do you think should be the eldest, eh Tammy?" I asked, looking= closer at her.

She shrugged. "Uh... Alice? She is getting married first."

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Alice triumphantly. "I told you it counts!"

Rose raised her eyebrows. "So what does that make me? The youngest?"

"Obviously, Rose," said Mary, rolling her eyes.

Her lips curled up into a smirk. "Oh I dunno. With your attitude, you're probably younger than a baby."

We giggled while Mary folded her arms across her chest, scoffing. "And what about you, eh? I don't suppose you're as old as Dumbledore."

"Ah, Ms Macdonal, there is no age in wisdom," said Rose in a bad imitation of Dumbledore. We burst into loud guffaws.

"So Lils," she said when everyone had calmed down. "What's it like being Jamesie's new girl?"

I blushed at the look Rose was giving me. "It's...great?"

"Heard that you're staying with him over the summer," she continued, waggling her eyebrows. "Planning to do the dirty so early already eh, Lils?"

All the girls sniggered behind me as I growled in frustration.

"Alright, that's it!" I yelled as all of them howled with laughter. I pushed all of them towards the door. "Get out of my room, now!"

They were still laughing as they walked out the door. "Hey Lily," called Dorcas. "Make sure you give us all the details!"

"Out!" I continued to yell as my face got redder and redder. "Out!"

* * *

When I woke up, I was feeling really hungry. Not the normal breakfast hungry.

I was feeling REALLY hungry.

The kind of hungry where boys would grab everything within reach and just gobble it up like a Blast Ended Skrewt. The kind when you could go to four Halloween feast and still wouldn't be full. My stomach growled as loud as a dog, threatening to bite me if I didn't feed it quickly.

I made my way out of bed and towards the bathroom. I splashed cold water off my face, wiped it off, and then repeated the whole process again. I don't know why I had such and urge to do it over and over again. It was like some part of me wanted this day to be a dream, and I couldn't remember why.

Then suddenly everything hit me like as if someone dropped a Hagrid sized brick onto my head.

I invited James Potter over for Christmas.

I haven't even gone on a date with him yet.

And I haven't told my parents.

Tuney will be over for Christmas.

What in the name of Merlin is going on with my life?

I shook my head frantically, hoping that some of the mess would just spin off and fly away. Sadly, life wasn't that simple, or I would have rode on a unicorn and flew over the rainbow living together with prince charming right now.

Forget that I ever said that, please. For your sake.

I sighed and got dressed in my sky blue blouse and brown skirt. When I deemed myself presentable, I walked out of my room to find a shirtless James looking frantically for his quill.

I stopped dead and took in the scene before me. James Potter was looking for his quill.

In the common room.

Without a shirt.

Merlin, please don't tell me that this is a dream.

My breath got caught in my throat as I took in every detail. Every single, hot detail. His skin color was a perfect toned color, and his back wasn't hairy at all. Furthermore, he had ABS. Abs so hot I just felt like running my fingers over them and feeling the sensation of _touching James's Potter's abs._

Thank you, Quidditch. I will never insult you ever again.

Suddenly, he whipped around, spotting me. _Oh Merlin, don't blush now._

Treacherous cheeks.

He simply grinned at me sheepishly. "Hey Lily. I'm trying to find my quill. I can't remember where I'd put it after writing that letter to McGonagall."

"I...uh," I said, trying to form a complete sentence in my head, unable to keep my eyes off his hot body.

Snap out of it, Lily! He's bound to notice you soon!

I blinked a few times and said, "I'll... help you look for it."

He smiled. "Thanks, Lils."

We searched high and low for his oh-so-special quill, but still we couldn't find it anywhere. I even tried under the sink in the bathroom.

"Any luck?" he asked me hopefully.

I shook my head sadly. His face fell a little.

"It's alright," I said. "I can get you a new quill."

He shook his head, holding up a finger. "As wonderful as a girlfriend you are, Lily, I cannot allow you to spend any money on me. Any at all. It's against the dating rules."

"But-" I opened my mouth to argue, but suddenly he swooped down and kissed me.

We broke apart, with me feeling a little daze. He grinned at me. "But you are still the best girlfriend ever."

"I better be," I said, mock stern, and he chuckled.

Suddenly, he smacked his palm on his forehead. "Of course..." he muttered. "How could I be so stupid... _Accio quill_!"

...Wow, we were stupid.

The quill came zooming from under the couch and into his hand.

He pocketed it and sighed. "Well, now that we've got that settled, may I escort you to the breakfast table, madam?" he said, holding out an arm for me.

I giggled at his formality, curtsying politely and saying, "Of course, sir Potter."

We walked towards the Great Hall together, hand in hand. He was telling me a multitude of jokes and I was laughing at them all when the Great Hall doors burst open and everyone whipped their heads to stare at us.

And then, the joyful whispers began.

_"Are they actually dating?"_

_"I heard that they hooked up at the Christmas ball Slughorn had."_

_"I heard from Bertha Jorkins that she accidentally drank a love potion!"_

_"No way, Rita Skeeter told me that Sirius Black blackmailed her to go out with him!"_

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, the stories that go around these days..." I muttered, taking a seat next to a glum looking Rose. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She stared at her plate solemnly, her hands on her lap. "It's December twenty-first."

"Um...yes, I know the date," I said slowly, wondering what was all this about. James, however, seemed to understand and wrapped his arms around her, mumbling, "it's okay, it's okay" into her ear. She shot him a filthy glare.

Am I missing something here?

He backed away, holding his arms up in surrender, and then mouthing to me, "her parents died on this day."

Oh.

Just then, Sirius came jumping into the room like a four -no, three year old boy, grinning like a fool. "Ahoy, mateys! Today we set sail for-" And that's when he spotted Rose.

His expression immediately softened, and he went to sit next to her, rubbing her back. "Alright?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just smashing, thank you."

"My pleasure," he simply replied as everyone else came towards us. "So where are the rest of you heading to for the holidays?" asked Alice, her hand in Frank's. "I'm meeting Frank's parents to discuss the wedding arrangements."

"Ooh, I pity you Alice," said Mary sympathetically. "Those are always hard work. Emmeline is coming over to stay at my place, and we're going to have one hell of a party."

"Party?" piped Sirius, immediately interested. "Where?"

Rose hit him on the head.

Remus and Peter started snickering, but stopped at the filthy glare Sirius shot them. "I'm going home for the holidays," said Remus. "Can't miss mom's famous stuffed turkey."

"Me too," said Peter. "Not the turkey part, though. Just...the going home part."

"Rose and I are going to visit her parents," said Sirius, throwing an arm around her. "Haven't visited Uncle Marcus in a while."

Rose smiled secretly, but didn't say anything. I gave her a weird look.

"I'm going to Lils's over the summer," James threw in casually, and I spun around to give him a _what-the-hell _look.

Ah, it's not like it's a secret anyway. Everyone already knows.

They nodded in acknowledgement, a few grinning slyly. I smacked Mary's arm.

"Ow!" she yelled. "What was that for?"

I shrugged. "You were nearest."

When everyone finished eating breakfast, Sirius stood up, holding up his glass. "Let us toast," he announced dramatically. "To the last Christmas holiday we'll ever rip off from Hogwarts!"

I rolled my eyes, but cheered, "Christmas!" along with everyone else. I drank deeply.

"And now," he continued. "Let us set sail to the land of the Hogwarts Express! Prongs, you shall be captain and lead us forth to our goal!"

James stood up. "Come, my henchmen! We must prepare the sails!" And then the both of them started fixing imaginary sails.

"Sometimes I wonder why did I ever fall for that delusional bloke," I muttered to Rose.

"Too true, too true," she said back.

* * *

After six boring rounds of chess, over forty packets of chocolate frogs and two whole tournaments of exploding snap (which involved burning a little of Mary's hair and Sirius winning all of Remus's Honeydukes chocolate) we finally arrived at King's Cross. All of us said our farewells as they went to their respectful parents.

"So...you did tell your parents that I'm staying, right?" James asked me.

I froze._ bloody hell._

He took one look at my face and sighed. "You didn't tell them, did you Lily?"

"Of course I did," I squeaked out, trying to put the best innocent face I had. Obviously James didn't buy it.

Damn. I must work on my acting skills.

"Lily!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned and saw my mom waving delightedly at me, smiling.

"Come on," I muttered to James. We grabbed our luggage and made our way to my overexcited mother.

"Hi mom," I managed to get out before getting squashed in a hug.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad to see you!" she squealed. "I've been preparing all of your favorite Christmas food and your friends have been asking me how you've been-"

"Mom," I interrupted her.

She didn't notice. "And Vernon has been over for lunch a few times and I swear that I use half of the contents in my refrigerator to feed that boy! Really, what-"

"Mom," I tried again. This time she shut up.

I sighed and gave James a pointed look. _Well, it's now or never._

"Mom, this is James," I said, initiating the boy beside me. "Would it be okay if he stays over for a while?"

It was only then when my mother seemed to notice him. She obviously seemed dazed by him, with his looks and height. Nevertheless, she held out her hand and said, "Hello, I'm Angeline Evans."

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'm," he said, grinning. "I'm James-"

"We're dating," I cut in, feeling a surge of panic seize me. I cannot, for the life of me, let my parents know his last name. Merlin knows what'll happen if I did. I've told them too much about him for them not to suspect anything.

My mom seemed more breathless by the minute. "I see!" she gasped out. "Well then, I'm sure you can make use of the guest room on the second floor-"

"And who is this young man?" asked my father, coming from behind mom.

"I'm James, sir," he said, thankfully not mentioning his last name. He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

My father took his hand, but warily.

"He's dating our daughter, Gabriel," my mother announced happily, and I just felt like hitting my head on a wall. "Isn't that great?"

I noticed that my father's grip on James's hand became harder than usual. His eyes narrowed noticeably.

"That's...nice," he managed to strain out. "When?"

Oh boy, I'm in for it now.

My father would practically flip when he finds out we only started dating yesterday. The best news is that he doesn't even know I invited him to stay over. How I wish I had wrote a letter.

"Um..." I stammered. I couldn't help it! I need therapy. Now. And a good drama school.

"Three weeks," James cut in before I had to say anything. "We've been dating for three weeks, sir."

I sent him a silent 'thank you' with my eyes. He grinned back.

My dad pursed his lips. "I see... and where are your parents, lad?"

"Oh, this is the best part," said my mother excitedly. "He's coming over to stay! I finally have an excuse to change the bedsheets in the guest room!"

My dad's hand was trying to crush James's now. His glare burned holes in his chest, while he rubbed his neck, looking highly uncomfortable and trying to wriggle his other hand from my father's grasp. I could feel myself slowly shrinking into a corner while my mother just seemed vibrant with excitement.

Oh boy... this is awkward.

* * *

**A/N: Please, PLEASE tell me that this chapter was worth it, and I sincerely apologize for delaying it so long! I'll get the next chapter done as soon as I can I promise!**

**So there's awkwardness, but still everything's okay! ...To a certain level. Ah, what would life be without awkwardness?**

**Nothing, I tell you. NOTHING.**

**So please review! And please don't give up on my story because even though it's super late, I will still continue to update!**

**In the meantime, I've started a DracoxOC story. It already has two chapters and it's pretty good if I do say so myself. You can find it on my profile, please go check it out! Name is: I Spend Summer With a Ferret. It's really good, please go and give me your opinion!**

**And please review this story as well! I know that I don't really deserve it because of the delay and the sucky chapter and all, but PLEASE, review! I'll get the next chapter in as soon as I can I promise!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please? I asked REALLY nicely.**


	25. Welcome to hell

**A/N: Hey guys, I apologize for the REALLY late update, but school has been swarming me with work and I couldn't find time to type.**

**...That and I _have _had a few distractions. A FEW ONLY, though. No need to get your knickers in a twist.**

**Other than that, the ffnet was down for a while, and I couldn't update even though I wanted to. It's okay now, so yeah.**

**I managed to type this much, but I've only been able to scrape about half an hour of computer every night and that's for school work as well. (By the way, I'm flunking high school. WHOOPIE~) Believe me, I had SO MUCH MORE planned out for this chapter, but I just haven't had the time to type it.**

**I'll complete it as soon as I can, I promise. In the meantime, enjoy chapter 25! (Or half of it, anyway)**

**P/S: I just want to thank everyone who has supported me until now (chapter 25, baby=D). Those who have put my story on alert, or those who have favorite-d my story, or reviewed, or even just kept on reading my story until now! I really want to thank you all so much and I promise that I won't disappoint you guys!**

**Just thank you all so much!**

**And now, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 25- Welcome to hell

The car ride back home was...good enough. If you do ignore the ever retaining awkwardness and silence and the fact that my father was gripping the steering wheel so hard it looked broken.

When we left the platform, Sirius spotted James, took one look at my dad, grinned and mouthed, "good luck." James just glared at him. I followed him silently by his side, trying my best to keep my mouth shut and not saying anything stupid to make my dad blow up.

When we reached the car, however, James got a little confused. He frowned at me.

"Hold on, where's the fireplace? Or our transport?" he whispered to me. My dad was rummaging his pocket for his keys.

I pointed to our car. "This is out transport."

This made him frown more. "So this box thing is suppose to take us back to your house?"

I snorted, causing my mom and dad to look at me. "What's wrong, honey?" asked my mom.

"Yes..." said dad, narrowing his eyes at James. "Is there something funny?"

He didn't add, _about this? _in the sentence but he might as well have.

James gulped a little, but stayed strong. "No, sir, but I was just wondering how is this...box suppose to take us back to your lovely and humble home?"

My parents turned to give me a questioning look.

"He's a pure-blood," I explained quickly. "He doesn't know about cars."

My mom nodded in understanding while my dad muttered, "doesn't even know about cars..." under his breath. I sighed. Why couldn't he just get over him already?

James's eyes widened. "So this is a car? I mean, I've heard Professor Montange talk about this before, but I haven't actually _seen _it. It looks like a beauty," he added for my father's benefit.

Good one. My father's really possessive about his cars.

But he didn't pay any attention to James as he opened the car door and stepped inside. Don't worry, James. I'm sure that my dad would open up to you sometime.

...maybe in a few hundred years.

Plus another hundred.

But I'm sure he'll loosen up.

"Come on James, dear. Get in the car," said my mother comfortingly.

Well, at least my mother is much more understanding.

James looked at the car doubtfully while side-glancing at me.

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't bite."

That was good enough for him. He opened the door carefully and slipped inside, with me right behind him. The sun shone on his hair, making it look nicer in some strange sort of way and the top two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, exposing his well toned chest. Merlin, how does he manage to look so hot even in a car?

"Get in, Lily," ushered my mom. "Ogle at James later."

I blushed. How did she know? "Mom, I wasn't-"

But she just tapped her head. "I'm your mother. I know these things."

"Are you two getting in the car or not?" my father barked from the driver's seat. Well, look who's in a grumpy mood.

My mom and I shared a look before getting into the car. My dad hit the road at top speed.

James jumped a little, shocked at the sudden movement. "Whoa, so this is how this thing moves!"

I had to smile at his excitement. "Yes, James. Didn't you pay any attention to Muggle Studies?"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, you know... a little bit of fluff here and there..."

"So how's school young man?" asked my father really loudly. James and I jumped.

And now comes the interrogation.

Joy.

"It's great, sir," replied James quickly and politely. "Especially with your wonderful daughter."

Wow, I'm flattered, especially due to all the things I did to make his years in school just _wonderful._

Suddenly, I felt a little guilty at that thought. I mean, all the poor guy wanted was a date and I brought him to hell...

I should do something nice for him soon.

"How are your grades fairing?" continued my father, trying to find some sort of fault in him to insult.

Hah, if he thought that he could get through that he was sadly mistaken.

"Quite well, sir," said James. "Get the top of class almost every time, except when I occasionally get beaten by your smart daughter here."

Why does he insist on complimenting me every time he says something to my dad? I nudged him softly and he grinned at me. "It's true," he mouthed. I blushed.

I could tell that my dad pursed his lips. "I see... had any good sports time lately?"

You won't get anything out from that either, dad.

"Well, I've been the Captain of my Quidditch team for two years in a row," said James slowly. "And we've never lost the cup before."

I had to hide my smirk as my dad tried very hard not to be impressed.

"Well then," my father managed to force out with great difficulty. "Such a wonderful lad like you should have plenty of girlfriends before, isn't it?"

I forze. Oh no.

Why did my dad have to go down that long, treacherous road?

James must have more girlfriends than the number of students in Hogwarts put together. The whole female population fawns over him like some kind of god, not counting me. He must have had a few girlfriends before me.

A few hundred, maybe.

I gulped noticably. I could see my father's sly smirk from the mirror.

"Only one, sir," said James truthfully, and I spun around to stare at him.

That turned my father's smirk into a frown. His mind was probably reeling with ideas on how to humiliate him. I don't really know what he would get out from there, though. I'll still be dating him no matter what.

"That's...nice," my dad said finally.

James gave me a thumbs up. I continued to stare at him dumbly.

He only had one girlfriend before? In all those years of chasing me, he only had _one _girlfriend?

It's not possible. I mean, Sirius lives in the same room with him, for crying out loud! If he probably brings girls to his room every other night for a shag (mental note: do not tell Rose that) wouldn't James do the same?

Suddenly, my body burned with anger at the thought of James with another girl. The Tiffany incident came flooding back to me again.

The rest of the journey continued in awkward silence. I rested my chin on my hand, staring out of the window. A few cars flew by us, going the opposite direction. The greens of the trees and grass went into a blur as we drove past them.

It was like the awkwardness was eating me up inside slowly and carefully, not wanting to leave any extra part of me behind. I really wanted to talk to James, but he was too busy admiring the rest of the car. His brain was spinning like crazy from taking all the notes he should take about a car. I bet that he'll get one soon enough.

Mom was humming away in the front seat, staring out of the window like me. Occasionally she would glance over at James, then to dad, then back to James, but she wouldn't say anything. She just kept humming.

All in all, it was a very tedious ride.

When we finally got out of the car, I felt like as though I ran a hundred miles. I was _bushed. _All I wanted was to curl up in my warm, comfy bed and sleep the rest of the day away.

_If only life was so easy._

"Come, James," cooed my mother, taking a very obvious liking towards my boyfriend. "Make yourself at home. Lily can show you where the guest room is."

I smiled sweetly at my mother, nodded, grabbed James's hand and hauled him out of there before I could have a panic attack.

The guest room was a sickly peach color of my dear sister's choosing, because her walrus came to stay here every so often and she wanted him to be _comfortable. _It was a little plain, with only a king sized bed, a dressing table and a small cupboard that can probably cram about a pair of jeans and two shirts. The bathroom, thankfully, did not continue this peach monstority and remained white, just like all the other house bathrooms. I shoved James inside together with his luggage.

I slammed the door behind me as quietly as possible (and that's quite hard to do when you slam a door) and turned to face James, who was looking at me with a clueless expression on his face.

I sighed. "Sorry. My dad's a little...overprotective, as you've probably realized."

He nodded. "Don't worry, Lils. I'm really good with parents," he said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Arrogant prat," I muttered under my breath. He grinned at me.

"Don't worry, m'lady. I'll make sure that I won't screw up," he said, bowing low. Suddenly, he rammed into me and pushed me onto the guest bed, completely surprising me. We fell onto the soft, springy matress. He held me to the bed with his strong arms.

I screamed, flailing my arms around like an idiot. What the bloody hell was he thinking? "James, let me go!" I screamed, smiling widely despite myself.

He grinned. "When I just got you? Never."

I hit him on the head. "Let me go you prat, or I'll call for my dad!"

This seemed to give him second thoughts. He let go of me and got up from my bed, grinning. I glared at him.

"Oh, really funny," I said sarcastically while he continued to stand there, grinning like an idiot. I huffed and walked away.

"Hope you enjoy your stay," I said haughtily. "But don't expect me to continue our relationship further after this incident."

"Aw, come on Lils," he said, giving me my favorite lopsided grin. "you know you can't resist me."

I melted at the sight of him, almost giving in to his senses and losing the game. But I got hold of myself at the last minute. Sorry boys, but I don't give up that easily.

I huffed again and walked away, almost slamming headlong into my dear sister, Petunia.

"Watch it!" she said haughtily, a scowl on her face. Oh dear, why her? And just when I've gotten back?

It's not like I don't like my sister -well, actually I don't, but still- or anything. I love my sister, a lot. But she's been jealous ever since I got my letter from Hogwarts and she called me a freak.

A_ freak_. My own sister.

Nevertheless, I've learned to ignore her over the years. I smiled sweetly back at her, not showing my obvious agitation. "Hello, Petunia," I said coolly. "How have you been?"

"Don't give me all that rubbish," she snapped. "What's this I hear about a new _friend _staying with us for the holidays? Now Vernon won't be able to come over to stay!"

_Good. He makes the room stink anyway, _I thought, but didn't actually say aloud. I folded my arms across my chest and tapped my foot. "He's my boyfriend, Petunia. And he'll be staying over for the whole holiday."

She snorted. "Boyfriend? I do wonder who could possibly want to be your _boyfriend, _little miss freak."

I took a deep breath. Don't worry, she said this all the time. Gone were the days when the words Petunia said would puncture a whole in my chest every time.

Just then, the door clicked open behind us and out stepped my boyfriend, wearing a clean, white shirt and khaki shorts. He looked at us in confusion and said, "Is something wrong, Lils? I heard your voices coming from the door."

"Everything's fine, James," I said in a hard voice, gritting my teeth together. I stood there, hard as stone, glaring at my sister, who was looking at James and trying to remember to breathe.

She was definitely hyperventilating, admiring the charm that practically radiated from him. She was obviously taken to him as well, her eyes travelling up and down over and over again. Who knew what sick thoughts were going through her mind right now.

My hands were clenched into a big ball, and it took all my willpower to not just hurl it into her face and knock those eyes right out of their sockets. However, I did feel a little smug at my boyfriend choice, unlike hers whose body couldn't even fit through the front door.

Suddenly, she said something that completely left me stunned. "You're James Potter, aren't you?"

She was addressing James, staring at him as if he was some kind of prize. My mind seemed to have frozen and turned into solid ice, affecting my whole body to grow cold. I couldn't seem to move, even though I didn't want to. Why didn't I think that she wouldn't recognize him? We lived in the same room for fourteen years. She definitely looked through my pictures and spotted him out. Must have known his name through all those times I complained about him at home.

Uh-oh.

James cocked his head to the side and said slowly. "The last time I checked... Would you like a DNA sample?"

She ignored him and turned to me. "Your boyfriend is James Potter? _The _James Potter?"

My lips were sealed together by some kind of invisible zip. And even when I got them to open, my voice refused to come out from its hiding place. It was stuck somewhere in between my throat and my chest.

Petunia's face took a look of absolute glee. "You're dating James's Potter? You're actually dating _James Potter_?"

Welcome to hell.

* * *

**A/N: Really sorry about the late update! School has been crushing me!**

**Alright, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that now I have to update once in two weeks instead of once a week. I'm just too busy. I hope you guys understand.**

**The good news is the second half of the chapter is here!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll send the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Oh, and to answer 16bulan09, they know about DNA stuff because well, St Mungo's IS a hospital, regardless of whether its magical or not. Don't you think they would have got it from there?**

* * *

"Tuney, please," I begged. "You can't tell mom and dad."

She can't. She really can't. Telling them would be even worse than the earth colliding with the cosmos.

I don't really know where I picked up that sentence, but it seems appropriate for the current situation.

"Why?" she demanded. "They deserve to know the truth. And don't call me that childish nickname."

"Please. I'm begging you," I said. "I'll get down on my knees if I have to."

"What's wrong if your parents know my last name?" asked James, making me jump. I had completely forgotten that he was there.

I turned around slowly, sweating bullets. "Uh..."

Petunia was smirking gleefully behind me. "Yes, Lily. What _is _wrong if our parents know his last name?"

Maybe it was the tone of her voice, or maybe it was because I was drowning in my own sweat (...ew) that made his eyes grow wide in realization. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, um...don't worry. I understand."

I got a deep sinking feeling in my stomach, looking at his crestfallen face. "James, don't..."

"No, Lily, it's okay," he said, smiling painfully at me. "I would probably do the same."

And with that, he turned around and went back into his room, his shoulders slumped, like he just got defeated in a Quidditch match.

I whacked myself on the head and kept muttering, "stupid...stupid...stupid..."

I, Lily Evans, top student in all of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, can't even manage a bloody _boyfriend._

We've been barely dating for five days and I've already lost his trust!

"Stupid...stupid...stupid..."

It's just the last name! But _nooo..._you just _had _to whine to your parents about James for the past six years!

"Stupid...Stupid...stupid..."

And then when I start dating him, I can't even face the truth!

"Stupid...stupid...stupid..."

And now he thinks that I value my pride more than I value him! THERE IS NO JUSTICE!

"Stupid...stupid..."

Then there's the fact that my sister now knows everything! Why did I have to leave my stuff all around? I'm supposed to be organized, isn't it? ORGANIZED! What part of this nine letter word do I not understand?

"Stupid...stup-"

"Hey, if you're done trying to make yourself stupider, don't you think you should try helping yourself?"

I spun around and faced my dratted sister, just realizing that she's still there. My anger instantly rose up to the surface, and I balled my hands into fists.

This isn't my fault.

It's hers.

SHE's the one who had to know who he was!

SHE's the one who had to say out his name!

SHE's the one who had to make everything so obvious!

SHE ruined everything!

Just like she's been ruining the past seven years of life!

"You," I snarled. "Repair this monstrosity you monster."

"Well now, what did I do?" she asked innocently. "I just stated the truth. You're the freak who had to destroy your own relationship."

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. "You think I'm a freak, Petunia, but have you looked at yourself? Wasting our parent's money, going out on pointless dates with that walrus you call a boy, RUINING MY LIFE!"

Seven years of deep anger and hatred burst out of me like larva. I guess this is what happens when you bottle everything up inside. It comes out and destroys you.

"Yeah? Well, at least I'm _normal, _unlike you who's a stick carrying freak!" she shrieked. "You don't even deserve him, even if he's a freak like you!"

I whipped out my wand and she recoiled instantly.

I was breathing heavily, my wand so close to her it was almost touching her nose. It sort of reminded me of those movies when it's a matter of life or death. _"Give me the money, or the girl dies!"_

"Never. Call. Him. That. Again," I snarled, jabbing the wand nearer to her for effect.

Her eyes zeroed down to my wand, and I could see her hands trembling. Slowly she stepped away, like as if one wrong movement would make me throw hexes, sent me a withering look and left.

I sighed. Maybe the boys are right. I _do _have a big temper...

I knocked on James's door gently. "James, are you there?"

No answer. "James?"

Still no answer. I leaned against the door and sighed. Again. Why must everything always be ruined?

Suddenly, the door knob creaked open and I would have fell onto the ground if a certain pair of strong arms didn't catch me. "Lils, are you okay?"

He's calling me Lils! Everything must be okay!

...Since when did I turn into one of those romance-dovey girls who care about such minor things like nicknames?

"Just dandy," I replied, getting onto my feet, though I secretly wished that he would continue holding me. _Merlin, I need to get a reality check._

"Listen, I'm sorry about the whole name thing," he said, showing a small, twisted smile. "Never realized that my name was so famous in your family. You _must _have missed me too much over the holidays!"

Well, at least his attitude is back. That's a good sign.

But what's he apologizing for?

"What are _you _apologizing for?" I asked in bewilderment. "I'm the one who made such a big mess out of things!"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, Lils... You only talked to your parents about me because I was such a prat to you, and for that, I'm sorry."

I stared at him in disbelief. ...Seriously? I can't even think of anything proper to say now.

He didn't even notice me! He just continued to rattle on. "So I really understand, Lily. I can keep it a secret. I mean, it's only for another four weeks, right? Other than your sister blurting out the news-"

He was cut short by me giving me a quick peck on the lips which sent cool shivers down my spine (in the good way). "Let's not worry about that now."

He nodded absentmindedly and wrapped his arms around me. "I can deal with that."

I buried my face in his well built chest. "But still, you shouldn't be sorry."

He groaned. "I thought we agreed to not worry about that?"

"I know, but still-"

Suddenly, the both of us were startled by my mother's sudden call. "Lily dear, supper will be ready soon! We're also expecting Vernon!"

I made a face and called back, "Coming, mom!" I turned back to James and smiled weakly. "I'll catch you at supper, then."

He nodded. "Alright. I can't wait to meet this 'Vernon' whom I've heard so much about."

Trust me, you rather not know him at all.

* * *

"Vernon, how nice of you to join us!" said my mom with a painful smile.

The beefy man -who possibly turned fatter since the last time I saw him- grunted in response and asked, "where's Petunia?"

"Upstairs getting ready," replied my mother.

I hovered next to my mother, eying Vernon in disdain. I never approved of him and Petunia's relationship, basically because I think she deserves so much better than him, but who am I to decide who Petunia dates, and who she doesn't?

The walrus completely ignored -thankfully- and made his way to the kitchen, probably planning which food he should consume first.

"How can you stand having him in the house, mom?" I muttered to her, watching him go.

She looked at me disapprovingly, before sighing. "Lots of patience, and a lot of hours in the kitchen. But Petunia really loves him, dear. And as parents, well... we have to get used to him one way or another."

I nodded in understanding. "I'll go see that the table's ready."

I made my way to the kitchen, doing my level best to avoid that lump of meat sitting on the chair, and instead moving towards the sink to wash my hands. When I turned around, I saw James entering the room, wearing a clean blue shirt and a pair of faded jeans.

"I thought that wearing robes in your house would be weird, so is this okay?" he asked uncertainly.

I smiled at him. "It's perfect." I crossed the room and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now sit down and wait for supper to start. Where is that darn sister of mine..."

Where _is _she?

He saluted me, saying, "Ma'm, yes ma'm!" and then plopping down onto the nearest seat. I rolled my eyes at his antics before going to get the cutlery.

It was only then I remembered Vernon sitting in the dining room._ He _doesn't know who James is, and he definitely doesn't know _who _James is, if you know what I mean?

Gah, what am I talking about? I don't even understand myself.

"Vernon," I greeted politely. "This is James. James, Vernon."

The both of them stared at each other. James smiled and held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Vernon didn't take it. James let his hand drop.

"Who are you?" barked Vernon.

"Well, my name is James. I'm Lily's boyfriend, in case you haven't noticed. We-"

"No, I mean who _are _you?" he repeated. "You aren't...you aren't a..."

James grinned. "Oh, you mean a wizard? Yeah, I am. I go to the same school Lily does."

Vernon's eyes dropped down and he muttered something under his breath, but I didn't catch it. James heard though. "Oh don't worry. I don't have any kind of magic disease, or whatever. I'm as fit as a fiddle."

Vernon glared disdainfully at James, but he didn't seem to notice. He hummed a tune I didn't recognize as I placed the plates and bowls on the table.

"You know, Lils," said James. "You can use magic now. Being of age means something, you know."

"Sometimes I prefer to do things the muggle way," I replied coolly, placing the last of the bowls on Petunia's place.

James's eyebrows shot up. "Really? What kind of things do you prefer?"

I thought for a little while. "Well, I enjoy going for movies-"

"What's a movie?" he cut in, frowning. Vernon muttered something under his breath that sounded awfully like, "doesn't even know movies..."

I chuckled. "It's like a television show, only on a big screen. I also like the boat rides, and the theme parks, and the-"

"Theme parks?"

"Oh, it's this place where there are a lot of muggle contraptions that make your tummy spin."

"Wow, sounds very appealing."

"It is."

He stared at me thoughtfully, and I wondered what was going on in his mind.

"Are you free tomorrow?" he asked suddenly.

I stared at him, stunned at this new change of topic. "Of course I am. Why?"

He shrugged and leaned back onto his chair, refusing to say anything.

I shrugged it off and called, "mom, dad, Petunia, dinner's ready!"

Mom and dad came in first, dad greeting Vernon in the most polite way he could manage. Mother smiled at James before sitting down. So she already has a new favorite.

"Where's Petunia?" I asked, getting a little worried. "It's not like her to be late for supper-"

"I'm here!"

Her appearance was shocking to say the least. The way she dressed up herself was like as if she was attending an eight course meal than just a normal family supper. She tied her hair into a neat bun, clipping on a gigantic, red rose. Her green dress was long and elegant, touched up with just the right amount of sequins. She put on loads of makeup, I could tell. It was like she was getting married.

"Vernon and I will be going out after supper," she sniffed, answering all of our questioning looks. She sat down and said, "Well, let's eat, everyone."

Everyone nodded and started to eat in silence. Vernon kept peeking up from his meal to glare suspiciously at James, who was oblivious this. He swallowed down his food and smacked his lips together. "This taste wonderful, Mrs Evans."

My mum flushed a bright pink. "Why, thank you, James."

Vernon's glare hovered for a second longer before he cleared his throat and said, "Yes it is, Mrs Evans."

My mum nodded in appreciation, though she didn't say anything. Petunia looked a little irritated, which made me feel a little smug and guilty at the same time.

"Kiss up," I accused in a whisper to James, who merely grinned at me.

My dad cleared his throat loudly. "So James," he said. "What are your plans for the future?"

James bent his head thoughtfully. "Well, I was thinking of becoming an Auror. That's like a...er, what do you call it here? Please-man."

"Policeman," I corrected.

"Yeah, that. Of course, I'm studying long and hard to get the best grades possible."

I knew that he was reluctant to admit it, but my father was impressed. "I see. Vernon, what did you say you were doing again?"

Vernon Dursley definitely did not like being compared to the wonderful James Potter (MY wonderful James Potter- sorry, I just had to add that) but he managed to grunt out with his full mouth, "drills."

"Vernon's very successful in the company, daddy," added Petunia, who clearly did not like the boyfriend comparisons either. "His boss is retiring soon, and he might just pass the company on to Vernon here."

James gave me a questioning look. _Drills?_

My expression told him that he needed to pay more attention to Muggle Studies.

"And what happens if you fail on becoming this... Aura, James?" asked my father, turning back to him.

"Auror, sir," corrected James. "But if all else fails, I wouldn't mind becoming an international Quidditch player. I do fairly well in the sport if I do say so myself."

I could see a twinkle in my dad's eyes. "Ah, yes. Lily has told me all about this 'Qwiditch' sport, of course, but I've never heard it first hand from a player himself."

"Oh, you'll love it, sir," he gushed. And the sports conversation has arrived.

James proceeded to explain the rules of the game to dad, describing each player with exciting and enrapturing details that I know he would never use in an essay. I never thought possible that my dad would be so captured in a conversation, and with my _boyfriend, _no less.

Blimey. _James Potter is my boyfriend. _That sentence is going to need some getting used to.

Vernon looked disgruntled. I'm sure he could never get dad's attention the way James has his now. After the explanation on the game, they proceeded to talk about other things in the wizarding world, such as the shops, the creatures.

The whole thing must be enthralling for him, I'm sure. After all, he's getting all this information firsthand from a wizard who actually lives and breathes in the wizarding society. From the corner of my eye, I could see Petunia's appalled expression. She definitely has never seen dad get along with anyone so well. Any of his daughter's _boyfriends _so well. I guess James had a way with parents.

"Wow," my dad finally said, leaning back on his chair after a detailed description of the many exciting Auror adventures James has heard from his relatives. "Well Lily," he said to me. "You've definitely made a good choice."

...Are my ears deceiving me?

Does my dad actually...approve?

This has to be a dream.

The look on Petunia's face told me that she was as shocked as I was.

Dad didn't seem to notice. He patted James on his back proudly like he was his own son. "I definitely trust him enough to protect you, fill in all your needs. Why couldn't you find someone like him, Petunia?"

What?

"What?" screeched Petunia. Mom sent a worrying look to my dad, but he ignored it.

"No offense of course, Vernon, but he has it all. The strength, the grades, the plans for the future, the wealth-"

What the hell? I know that he prefers James to Vernon, but this is out of line.

"Vernon is handling his finance just fine, daddy," she said stiffly, folding her arms across her chest. Vernon just looked more and more offended by the minute.

"I can see that, dear. But let's be painfully honest here. I know that Vernon loves you very much, but he hasn't managed to build up enough trust. James, here, on the other hand-"

"I'll never let anything happen to Petunia!" Vernon all but roared. My father gave him a look.

"I know you won't, I'm just wondering if you can. James, here, on the other hand, has the benefit of magic with him, together with the worldwide connections and his quick thinking-"

"Uh, actually sir," James cut in. "It only stretches out to Australia."

Shut up. Shut up now.

"But still. Vernon, you know I would trust you with Petunia, but you definitely can't match up to James-"

"Potter," cut in Petunia stiffly.

I froze in my place. Bugger.

My dad looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "In sorry, what?"

"Potter," said Petunia, a look of triumph on her face while James fidgeted in his seat. "His name is James Potter."

Hell.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I actually passed the 6,000 words mark! Go me!**

**REALLY SORRY for sending this so late, but like I said, time is not working for me. Still, I appreciate all the support that you've given me, and all the advice, and everything you guys have been doing to make me a better writer. I send kisses to you all! Muah Muah!**

**Well... that was mushy.**

**I can't believe I've written 25 chapters! usually I just give up on hope during the thirteenth chapter or something, but you guys have given me the strength to go on! I love you all!**

**Although there is something bothering me abit. I read in a review that he thinks this is more of a Sirius/Rose story than a James/Lily story, and that I'm getting further and further away from the storyline by causing too much drama. Now, I'm worried that you guys don't know what the storyline actually IS. I mean, yes, it's about James and Lily getting together, but I called it JAMES'S PRAYER for a reason. It's about how James has to keep undergoing the drama and hardships that have been turmoiling his life, so yes, the drama IS meant to be there. Now, in case you've forgotten, here are all the hardships I've spent so many weeks to plan out (and still more to come =D)**

**Cruciatis curse.**

**Baby thing**

**Parents dying**

**Rose getting seriously ill and almost dying thing**

**Rose/Regulus thing.**

**Did I miss anything?**

**And there's going to be more and more because it's MEANT to happen! Also, the few chapters with the Rose/Regulus/Sirius thing is completely Rose/Sirius, so yes, that part IS suppose to seem like a Rose/Sirius story.**

**I'm saying Rose/Sirius way too much.**

**Anywho, hope you like the second half of the chapter. Took me two weeks to complete! I'll send the next one as soon as I can. In the meantime, REVIEW! Help me get to 300 reviews!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	26. Author's Note Sorry guys

**Hey guys.**

**Yeah, I hate these as much as you do. Really, I do. And I sincerely apologize for not being able to do otherwise. But unfortunately, I have to announce that this is an author's note and definitely not a chapter.**

**Sorry guys.**

**Don't worry, I'm not abandoning the story. I love this story too much to let it go. I'm just going on hiatus for a short while. See, I'm going for a Chinese Orchestra competition soon, and right after that I'm having my mid term exam, and although I hate to admit it, school work does come before fanfictions. So I'll be going on hiatus for about a month or two. REST ASSURED, however, I'll post a chapter as soon as it's all over.**

**I know you're all probably groaning at your seats right now, saying "I can't believe this!" And I know how we all hate long absence of stories that make you forget the whole storyline and then you're too lazy to read back and remember what it's about, but I'll try to get a chapter posted as soon as I can. Maybe I can get one in this week, but after that I'll be going on hiatus.**

**But I couldn't just leave you guys without anything. I'd feel too guilty. So here is a short part of the chapter I've been working on. It may get seriously edited, because writer's block is a Sirius (serious) bitch, but this is what I have come up for now.**

**Again, I apologize, and I hope you guys won't give up on me =)**

_Chapter 26- The mini toy train with loopies_

...

...

...

_"Surprise!" yelled James in my ear unexpectedly at _eight o'clock in the morning._ Who's crazy enough to wake up so early in the morning? I mean, it was required for school, but we're on holiday! He, of all people, should be savoring this prosperous moment, enjoying the warm covers of his cozy bed..._

_"Lilykins, get up!" he continued to yell excitedly, cheering and jumping around my room. I ignored him and pulled my covers over my head so that I 'couldn't hear him'. I was being exceptionally rude, but who isn't during this time of the morning?_

_"Lils, get up get up get up!" he continued to yell in my ear, so loudly that it disrupted the peaceful morning and my sleep. I flipped over and stared at him irritatedly. "What?"_

_"Guess what, Lils?" he said excitedly. "Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess!"_

_"Okay, okay, I'll guess! Uh... Sirius sent a letter?"_

_He snorted. "Please, I think I'd have a better, manlier expression for that."_

_"So you're saying that you're not manly now? Such a shame. I've always preferred manly guys."_

_He grinned, shining through my heart. "No way, I'm the manliest man alive! But you still haven't guess!"_

_"But I'm too tired to guess!" I whined. "Why can't you just tell me?" And why can't you just tell me why the bloody hell did you wake up so early? Do you have brain tumor or something?"_

_"But it would take out all the fun!"_

_"It's too early to think about fun!"_

_"Alright, alright, I'll tell you!" he finally caved. "But only because I'm too excited. I'm bringing you to ride the mini toy train with loopies!"_

_By now, I'd flung my blanket off me and got up, staring at him strangely. "What?"_

_He sighed in frustration. "You know, that train thing which goes super fast and loops around everywhere?" He made loops in the air with his finger._

_I raised an eyebrow. "A...roller coaster?"_

_He waved that away. "Call it whatever you want, Lilykins, but I'll be taking you to ride the loopie mini train in that place you Muggles call FUN fair this afternoon! See, it's never too early for fun!"_

_He knows what's a fun fair?_

_And more importantly, he's bringing me _to _one?_

_No no no! I refuse! I can't go back to a fun fair! Not now, not ever!_

_I hate fun fairs. They're just scary and heart pounding in the non good way, and they make me dizzy! There's no way I'm going there!_

_No way!_

_But staring at the look on his face, so excited and innocent, I still swallowed my fear and said, "Sure...okay."_

_But I will hate you forever for this, James Potter. Mark my words._

_You will regret the day you ever brought me to a fun fair._

**Yeah, so this chapter is about Lily's first date with James... in the Muggle World. And seems like she's got some phobia with the place they're going. Hmm... I wonder if this would turn out well...**

**Oh, and I guess most of you would have figured out Lily's dad's reaction by now, but don't always judge a book by its cover! For all you guys know, I could just twist and turn the storyline a bit...**

**So until next time, I hope this keeps you satisfied!**

**And I'm really sorry. I really am.**

**xxWobblyJelly =DD**


	27. The mini toy train with loopies

**A/N: I suck. I. Damn. Freaking. Suck.**

**So guys, I'm back. Hope you noticed. And you haven't forgotten about this story. Or let go of it. Or threw your whole laptop into the trash can because I haven't updated for so long. I'm sorry. I suck, I know.**

**So I'm done with most of my work, although now a new batch is coming in and I don't know how long I'll take to send the next installment, but this is all I have for now. Hope you enjoy the comeback chapter, and I hope it didn't suck...much.**

**So...enjoy? Or just read, really.**

**Oh, and another thing: In the sneak peek I indicated that they will be in a fun fair in this chapter, well here's the thing: there still will be the fun fair part, but I have no idea how fun fairs are in Britian, and the ones in Malaysia are a lot like theme parks, really. And then there's the fact that I haven't been to a fun fair for almost seven years or so, so I'll try to do everything I can to make it sound realistic. Please tell me, people from Britian, if i do something wrong in this. Or people from America. Or Australia. Or Mars. Really, I don't mind. Just tell me if I do anything wrong.**

**Chapter's right down there.**

* * *

Chapter 26- The mini toy train with loopies

"I know," my father stated simply.

Wait. What?

The five of us- James, Petunia, Vernon, mom and me- turned sharply and stared at him. "You what?" asked Petunia in a flat tone.

"I knew that he was James Potter," he said while James sat there, looking extremely uncomfortable.

My eyes widened. So he wasn't joking? He actually knew the truth? Was it really that obvious?

My dad turned to look at me. "Really, honey, you couldn't expect me to be so blind as to not realize that this guy is the one you have been complaining about for six complete years."

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and glanced sideways at James. He was still looking mighty uncomfortable.

"But...how?" I just had to ask. Did I relaly say so much he knew right from the beginning?

"Well of course, I didn't know it was him at the start," my father started explaining. "But when I met his eyes-" here, he turned to give James a nod. "I knew he was infuriated with you."

My cheeks turned even redder and I think Tuney would enjoy watching me squirm if she wasn't busy being outraged.

James looked even more uncomfortable than me. He kept running his fingers through his hair and playing with the hem of his shirt, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"And after six years of 'Potter this' and 'Potter that'," my father continued, smiling slightly at our discomfort. Yeah, dad. Laugh it up. "It suddenly seemed quite obvious who this was."

"And...you're okay with it?" I double-checked, not believing my ears. Not one bit.

"Well, I would never let go of you fully, you know that," he said, and for a moment there, he had sadness in his eyes. "But I know that he'll take care of you, and I have nothing to worry about."

...The way he was talking about us, it's like as though we're getting married.

Nevertheless, he smiled at me, and I smiled back, realizing that my father actually accepted James, and I had nothing to worry about anymore.

"So what other secrets have you been keeping from me?" asked my dad, his eyes twinkling. "Have you two eloped in some secret magical island, raising ten babies and watching soap opera's everyday?"

Oh please, dad. We would never do that.

Our lives are so much more interesting than that.

James shook his head, grinning, finally returning to his normal state. "Ah, Mr Evans, I didn't wish to tell you at first. But if you must know, darling Lily here has been playing a lot this year."

WHAT?

"In fact," my boyfriend continued, ignoring me. "She has broom cupboard number forty-seven saved all to herself. We;ve had quite some experiences in it."

Shut. Up. James. Shut up now.

And isn't broom cupboard number forty-seven Sirius's?

My dad held lots of humor in his eyes. "I see. Now how could you do that, Lily? I thought I raised you better than that!"

I scowled at James, who was clearly enjoying all of this. He's so going to pay later.

"Hold on," interrupted Petunia, hands on her hips. She has been so quiet that I sort of forgot she was there.

Oops.

"Lily is dating James Potter, the insufferable prat she's been complaining about for six whole years," started Petunia. Something changed in James's eyes for a moment, almost like he was hurt, but it disappeared in an instant.

"Yes, she is," said my father coolly, patting James on the back.

"And you're _okay _with it?" continued my sister disbelievingly. She was looking from James to dad, then back to James. Her eyes seemed to bulge out of her sockets.

"Yes, I am," he simply said.

Everything was silent for a moment. Suddenly, she stormed out of the dining hall and yanked open the front door.

"Vernon, we're leaving!" she screamed, stomping her foot on the ground and walking out of the house.

"Now, honey..." my dad said, standing up and chasing after her. Mom followed him.

Vernon got up, gave us a scornful look, and left. James turned to look at me.

"Should I be feeling guilty?" he asked uncertainly.

I shrugged. "Feel what you want to feel. She's my sister but honestly, I don't feel guilty at all."

Okay, so that was a _small, little _lie, but he doesn't need to know that.

The four of us sat at the table in yet _another _awkward silence. This is really becoming a routine.

"You know what, honey?" intercepted my mom. "I think you should take a break today. I'll handle the dishes here."

"Really? Thanks, mom," I said, a little surprised. "I'll be going upstairs." I turned to James. "Coming?"

He shook his head. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't finish this lovely dinner your wonderful mother made?" I saw my mom blush beside him. "I'll be up in a minute, love."

It took me a few moments to realize that he was talking to me. Right. Boyfriend, girlfriend, guys calling you love.

Right.

It is still so strange to say that James is my boyfriend, much less for him to call me love without me cursing him into the next century.

I nodded. "I'll see you."

"Now young lady, just because I approve, doesn't mean you two can just-" started my father with a warning gaze.

My eyes widened. "Ew, no no no! We're just going to...talk."

And then maybe make-out on the bed a little bit.

He laughed. "Just joking, honey. But really, be careful."

I nodded and walked out of the room with a disgusted look on my face. Gah, parents.

* * *

"Surprise!" yelled James in my ear unexpectedly at eight o'clock in the morning. Who's crazy enough to wake up so early in the morning? I mean, it was required for school, but we're on holiday! He, of all people, should be savoring this prosperous moment, enjoying the warm covers of his cozy bed...

"Lilykins, get up!" he continued to yell excitedly, cheering and jumping around my room. I ignored him and pulled my covers over my head so that I 'couldn't hear him'. I was being exceptionally rude, but who isn't during this time of the morning?

"Lils, get up get up get up!" he continued to yell in my ear, so loudly that it disrupted the peaceful morning and my sleep. I flipped over and stared at him irritatedly. "What?"

"Guess what, Lils?" he said excitedly. "Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess!"

"Okay, okay, I'll guess! Uh... Sirius sent a letter?"

He snorted. "Please, I think I'd have a better, manlier expression for that."

"So you're saying that you're not manly now? Such a shame. I've always preferred manly guys."

He grinned, shining through my heart. "No way, I'm the manliest man alive! But you still haven't guess!"

"But I'm too tired to guess!" I whined. "Why can't you just tell me?" And why can't you just tell me why the bloody hell did you wake up so early? Do you have brain tumor or something?"

"But it would take out all the fun!"

"It's too early to think about fun!"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you!" he finally caved. "But only because I'm too excited. I'm bringing you to ride the mini toy train with loopies!"

By now, I'd flung my blanket off me and got up, staring at him strangely. "What?"

He sighed in frustration. "You know, that train thing which goes super fast and loops around everywhere?" He made loops in the air with his finger.

I raised an eyebrow. "A...roller coaster?"

He waved that away. "Call it whatever you want, Lilykins, but I'll be taking you to ride the loopie mini train in that place you Muggles call FUN fair this afternoon! See, it's never too early for fun!"

He knows what's a fun fair?

"You know what's a fun fair?" I asked blankly.

He nodded vehemently. "Isn't it sort of like those 'theme park' things you mentioned yesterday?"

I continued to stare at him blankly, until my brain fell on a small, insignificant conversation we had just yesterday.

_"What's a movie?" he cut in, frowning. Vernon muttered something under his breath that sounded awfully like, "doesn't even know movies..."_

_I chuckled. "It's like a television show, only on a big screen. I also like the boat rides, and the theme parks, and the-"_

_"Theme parks?"_

_"Oh, it's this place where there are a lot of muggle contraptions that make your tummy spin."_

_"Wow, sounds very appealing."_

_"It is."_

God, how could I be so stupid?

I should never have told him I like theme parks! Okay, fine. So I do like them a little, but I despise fun fairs! Nothing about them is the same. NOTHING.

Theme parks are awesome! They have roller coasters and spinners and all kinds of cool rides!

Fun fairs are just like...ugh.

"So...you want to go to a fun fair," I said slowly.

He nodded, staring at me with hopeful eyes. "Aw, Lils. Come on. It can't be that bad, and it's only in town for a few days! Unless you're chicken..." he let his words trail off into thin air.

I folded my arms across my chest. ME, a chicken? How dare he insult a Gryffindor like that!

"Fine, I'll go. I need to change and then I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes!" I said hotly, getting off my bed abruptly and combing my hair.

James saluted me, his coy smirk on his face, and stepped out of the room and stormed down the stairs in excitement.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the bathroom to bathe. When I got out, I dried my hair and was just about to put on my cute blue color blouse when I froze in place.

Merlin.

Did I really just agree to go to that?

Was I really _that _daft this time?

What did I do to deserve this?

A lot of things, apparently.

He bloody tricked me into going to a fun fair with him! Argh, that isn't fair! He should be in Slytherin, with the amount of lying and cheating he's been doing over the past years.

Then again, if he had went into Slytherin, I wouldn't have gotten such a amazing boyfriend.

_Amazing_? Oh Merlin, my brain has completely left this world and has landed on some unnamed planet in some other dimension. I shall name it: the Potter Planet.

Now this is proof that I have gone absolutely bonkers.

But I don't want to go to a fun fair! I can't! I won't! I don't care if I have to cut my own hair and pull out my sister's eyeballs (although that would be very entertaining and self-satisfying - you know, in a sick, un-Lily way) to get out of this! I'm. Not. Going.

Oh my, I'm starting to sound like a spoiled brat. What has happened to the Lily that was me about two months ago?

_It got sent to another dimension when you started dating James Potter._

Shut up, brain.

I still won't go to the fun fair! Never in a million years! Not even if you held me by my toes and threatened to feed me to crocodiles!

But this is James's first day in the Muggle World, the _real _Muggle World, not some cheap thing you read off a book in Muggle Studies. He can actually experience it now, and what's better than experiencing it through loud screaming voices and high speed contraptions?

Could I really ruin this for him?

I sighed inwardly. No, of course I couldn't.

I silently cursed myself for my kindness and lack of cruelty. One day, James Potter, you will pay for this. And one day, I must take notes from a Slytherin and learn not to be so kind.

* * *

"Wow."

"Yes, I know."

"Wow."

"This is it."

"Wow."

"It's brilliant, isn't it?"

"Wow."

"Er, James? Are you okay?"

No, he definitely was not.

We finally arrived at the fun fair, after about a fifteen minute-long drive that was surprisingly provided my my smiling father, who winked when we got out and yelled, "Don't do anything your mother and I wouldn't do!" Merlin, how embarrassing.

After getting our tickets, we stopped right at the entrance of the fun fair so that James could get a good look, and right now he was enjoying the view with a slack jaw and wide eyes.

"Wow. Bloody. WOW!" he yelled, scaring me half to death. "This place is brilliant! I mean, it's really pink, but that's beside the point-"

And very pink, it was. Almost all the tents were a mixture of pink and yellow. And a little bit of blue every now and then. The booths were pink, most of the fun fair attractions were pink, the sodding _cotton candy _in the hands of the Muggles was pink. And I wonder how can James actually like the place.

"Holy cow, what's that?"

He pointed to a round, wheel-like contraption with seats all around it, while the middle sparkled with multicolored lights. I sighed inwardly and said, "That's the Ferris wheel, James."

"And what's that?"

This time, he was pointing to a large standing umbrella with seats hanging from it. "That's a Spinner."

"And what's-" he gasped like he just discovered something lethal. "Blimey, it's the mini toy train with loopies!" he exclaimed happily.

And there it was, the big, gigantic roller coaster looping around, just standing there, coated in bright red paint, just mocking me. A cold chill went down my spine, and James was either oblivious to it, or he did a very good job of hiding it.

"So where do you want to go first?" he yelled over the noise of the people.

I wrapped my arms around my waist. "Anywhere. I don't mind."

He eyed me for a while. "Hey, are you okay? You don't seem to like the place much."

"I'm fine," I said, a little more harshly than I intended. "Just pick a bloody place."

"Merlin, Lily, I'm picking a place! You don't have to be so forceful," squealed James, holding his hands up in a surrendering position. "How about we try that Ferris thingy first?"

"No," came my immediate reply. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. This was all about his choice, remember? My opinions were irrelevant during this trip.

He turned to me, giving me a puzzled look. "No?"

"No. I don't...like Ferris Wheels." I don't like the entire place, actually. Can we leave now?

He kept on giving me that same puzzled look. "Okay...so where do you want to go?"

_Home_, I desperately wanted to say, but I knew that I had no say in the matter, and I didn't want to ruin this for him. But that didn't mean I was willing to ride all those weird attractions and eat the popcorn and junk food and whatever.

I shrugged. "I don't mind."

James chuckled. "This is kind of your expertise, love. I'm currently just the person who goes along with whatever his girlfriend says," he said, grinning at me.

It was sad to say that I did not grin back. I turned and looked for a contraption that was at least halfway decent. Unfortunately, while at a fun fair, that was a hundred percent impossible.

"Honestly, I don't mind anything," I said, a bit of irritation biting into my voice. I just wanted to go home. "You choose. It's your first time here, after all."

He looked at me long and hard. Finally, he sighed and said, "Okay, love. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," I replied instantly, but I stopped when I noticed the expression on his face.

"Lils, I've chased you for six years. You'd think that I know when you're lying or not," he said, giving me a pointed look. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I've just said nothing - is - wrong," I said through gritted teeth. Why couldn't he just accept that so that we can leave this bloody place sooner. "Now just pink a bloody contraption."

"No," he said firmly. "We are not leaving this spot until you tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on," I said exasperatedly. "Honestly! Just pick a spot!"

"You don't like it here, don't you?" he said, and I stopped short. Am I that easy to read. "Well why didn't you just tell me? We could have gone to something you would enjoy, like that Muggle movie thing!"

"Well forgive me if I was trying to make your first Muggle experience pleasant for you!" I retaliated instantly, my anger rising. I tried to go along with him, to make him happy and this is what I get?

"Pleasant? You've been acting like a bloody grouch for the whole day," he spat out angrily, and I recoiled in surprise. James has never been this mad with me before, not even when he were shouting at the top of our lungs while fighting in the Great Hall all those years ago.

"Well _fine_!" I blew up, glaring at him. "Enjoy the fun fair without me then, and don't come crying back to me when you've come back to your senses."

We both stood there, just glaring at each other, promptly ignoring the stares that were being sent our way for that recent shouting match.

"You know, I thought you would be different, from all those other girls I've dated," he said with a snort. "I guess I was wrong."

And with that, he spun on his heels and made his way into the crowd, leaving me there shocked and numb, staring after him as he blended in with the crowd.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry. I know I suck.**

**The chapter was actually meant to be longer, but that would have meant all of you waiting for another week or so, and I know a lot of you have probably forgotten about this story already, so I hope that this brought back at least a quarter of your memory on this story :)**

**Then again, like I always say: Hope for the best, expect the worst.**

**You'll find out why they're acting so hot-headed soon enough (namely, the next chapter), so watch out for that. Even if you hate me, please don't hate the story!**

**And now, something that I must get out of my system before I explode into a million pieces:**

**HARRY POTTER'S FINAL MOVIE! I watched it last week, it was so. Bloody. AWESOME! I feel like my life is complete.**

**Then again, it's not. Because there's this hole in my heart and it can only be filled up with a certain _Harry Potter. _This is actually one of the reasons that I didn't write earlier than I meant to. I thought that, maybe if I distant myself from all things Potter, and pretend that the movie still hasn't come out yet, the pain would go away.**

**But it won't.**

**I was literally sobbing in my seat when it ended. I mean, just watching the scene fade to blackness and it suddenly hit me: it's over.**

**I actually stopped breathing for a while.**

**Another part that hit me hard was Snape/Lily. Don't get me wrong, I'm a huge James/Lily shipper all the way, but that part gave me a whole new perspective of Snape, and it was so different than reading it in the books. And I almost wailed out, "FRED, NOO!" when I saw his dead body there. Whoopsie, spoiler.**

**But everyone, the Harry Potter era will never end! We, the loyal followers of Harry Potter, will continue to proceed this legacy, this wonderful phenomenon, and I'm doing my part by writing this chapter! And you know what's your part?**

**REVIEWING! :DD**

**I'm just joking. But really, do review. I do believe my writing skills have gone a little rusty after so long.**

**REVIEW!**


	28. Imperioed

**A/N: Shit, I'm late. God, I'm and super. Freaking. Late.**

**I am SO SORRY guys! I know that most of you are probably staring at the story name now, trying to remember what the last chapter was about. And then you'd probably give up and close the page, not bothering to read the chapter. OH GOD, I'M SUCH A FAILURE!**

**And cue the excuses: I had a writer's block. A really horrible one. It was so bad I actually gave up writing for a while. And then, a lot of...personal things happened (you can check out my new one shot 'Not Everything is a James and Lily Fairy Tale' to find out) and I kind of...lost interest.**

**BUT I WILL NEVER FORGET. NEVER!**

**I love this story too much, and I love you guys. Really. Those few remaining people that still care enough to read and review really warm my heart. And those that are new and are sweet enough to leave a review, I really couldn't thank you enough. You guys are freaking awesome.**

**NOW, I think I left you guys waiting long enough, haven't I?**

**Another thing: This is only half of the chapter. I have the whole thing written out, but it seems too long, so I'll be posing it in two parts. I'll post the second one some time next week, if I can find the time. Thank guys!**

**Also, if you guys actually pay attention to these things you'd realize that the chapter title here is different from the one I submitted. That is perfectly normal and will be explained on the day I'm not typing this while falling asleep.**

* * *

Chapter 28- _Imperio-ed_

He left me.

He actually left me!

How could he?

I was fuming, with steam literally pouring out from my ears. I can't believe he left me! That big-headed, arrogant, toerag left me like a spoiled brat who couldn't get his toy! What is _wrong _with him?

Although I really should go somewhere else to refrain from getting gawked at like some idiot who just had a quarrel with her boyfriend- oh wait, that IS me.

I have a horrible life.

I stomped away, my steam no where near evaporating, people were giving me weird looks.

Seriously, it's rude to stare! Didn't your parents teach you manners?

No, me staring back at them with a look of anger doesn't count, it is merely an act of self-defense. Didn't your parents teach you that too?

Well, mine didn't exactly...

But that's not the point.

I was way past boiling point. In fact, I think I would explode even bigger and louder than a volcano. I was just so bloody _furious _right now. No, that word doesn't cut it. I was angry, fuming, enraged, ticked off, angry- but I think I've mentioned that already. I was so angry that I think I scared myself a little as well.

Huh. Being angry. Not something I have felt in a while. I was almost...gratifying.

Ugh, off topic again! I should really change my name to Off-Topic-Lily. It rather suits me well, don't you think?

BUT STILL.

Why did he leave me, just like that? I mean, he's such a big baby! A spoiled brat, that's what he is! I'd like to change his name to Spoiled-Brat-Potter and see what _he _thinks. Merlin, who shoved a stick up his arse before we came here? He was being such a git!

And just over a measly little fun fair! I would have thought that he of all people would have the patience to deal with someone like me. Well, not that I should be super bratty because of this but that's not the point! UGH.

Still, I was mad at him. I was super mad at him for bringing me to this place, and then throwing a tantrum right here when I didn't do anything wrong? Is he PMS-ing? It wouldn't come as a surprise.

I was so angry I hadn't even realized I had walked into an empty candy store. It was so colorful and pretty, perfect for happy children who were having the time of their lives now, riding the roller coasters and other weird contraptions I don't even want to think about now.

I really just wanted to rip this entire store apart.

Just then, someone walked into the store, humming the new release from the Weird Sisters. A very familiar someone.

"Mary?" I called out, and she whipped around. She smiled widely upon seeing me.

"Lily!" she ran to me and hugged me. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated fun fairs."

"Yeah, but James doesn't know that," I said through gritted teeth, bringing back horrible images into my mind, most that were me with a flamethrower, setting the roller coaster on fire.

She chuckled. Really, chuckle? I just had a fall out with my boyfriend and all she can do is just _chuckle _at the situation?

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

She shook her head. "You guys have been barely dating for two weeks and you guys have your first fight already? Keep this up and you guys will be married by the summer."

"Really, Mary?" I gave her an exasperated look. "Not now."

She nodded her head and kept silent, although she still seemed a little amused. "Okay then. So where is he now?"

I gave her a sharp and annoyed look. "How should I know? Look, I really don't want to talk about him now, okay?"

She held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, fine. So how was yesterday?"

"Fine. He actually passed dad's test- dammit, why am I talking about him again?"

I cursed myself. I can't go five seconds without talking about him, can't I? Well, SCREW YOU, POTTER. Get out of my head!

"You brought it up this time, not me," cut in Mary before I could say anything stupid that would probably make me angrier.

"I didn't say it was you," I snapped, folding my arms across my chest.

She looked a little offended. "Right, I can see I'm not wanted here," she said, making a move to walk away.

Instantly, I felt horrible. I shouldn't have vented my anger out on her. Potter's the enemy here, not her. "Mary, don't leave," I pleaded. "I'm sorry. Just...stay, please? I really need a friend right now."

"And what will I get in return?" she asked. Oh, she was enjoying this, wasn't she?

I pointed to the packet of chocolate that was propped up on top of the cabinet. I knew that she, like chocolate-crazy Remus, enjoyed chocolate a lot, and Mars Bars was her favorite kind. Immediately she came and sat beside me like a good dog, grinning foolishly.

"So how can I be of service?" she asked in a very formal manner.

I rolled my eyes and smacked her on the arm. She laughed out loud, like birds singing in the sunlight.

"Alright, sit down," she said, even though I was already sitting down on a random chair. "Tell Aunty Mary what's wrong."

"Seriously, you have to stop acting like that," I said, a little annoyed. James and my fight still has me on edge.

"You know, we're never going to get anywhere if you keep avoiding the question, right?" she countered.

I sighed. She was right, as much as I hated to admit it.

So I told her the story, from when James and I went home yesterday, to what went down just now. She listened intently, and only interrupted when I told her about Petunia and how she revealed who James is ("What a bitch, but you couldn't have expected to keep it a secret forever, could you?") and when I finished, she leaped off her chair and gave me a hard whack on the head.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for!" I said, rubbing the back of my head. It hurts!

She shrugged. "You needed it. I can't believe how whiny you're being about this, Lils."

Me, whiny? Excuse me?

"Excuse me?" I said, repeating my thoughts. "I am not being whiny about this?"

"Oh please, Lils," she said exasperatedly. I do not need exasperation!

"I am not!" I said hotly. "He was the one who went all ballistic on me when I was leaving all the suggestions up to him. I mean, I didn't even mention that I don't like fun fairs. I just went along with the ride for him to have a chance to see the Muggle world! What's so whiny about that?"

"Look, Lils," she said. "He might have been wrong by just storming off away like that, but you shouldn't have acted that way in the first place!"

"Why not, I didn't do anything wrong!"

At least, I'm sure I didn't... I acted perfectly normal! What, did he expect me to act all eccentric and pretend that I love the fun fair?

"Lily, you mentioned you like theme parks, so it was natural of him to think you would like fun fairs as well."

"Well, next time people shouldn't just assume. What happened if someone _assumed _that this guy like peanut butter just because he likes butter and the guy was actually horribly allergic to it and when he ate the peanut butter he started swelling up horribly and he had to be sent to a hospital-"

"Lils, you're rambling."

Oh. Right.

I snapped my mouth shut and she nod in approval.

"Now that you've finally shut up, will you listen?"

I nodded like an obedient kid.

"So where was I? Oh, yeah- so when he saw that you didn't enjoy the fun fair, the least he expected you to do was pick a ride, yell that you didn't like it, and then leave to see a movie! Your expressions and feelings aren't invisible, you know."

I kept quiet, not knowing what to say.

"You should have told him from the start that you don't like fun fairs. I'm sure he would understand. You know how James is."

"He tricked me into going there!" I burst out again. "That was completely not my fault."

"If you had mentioned you didn't enjoy fun fairs in the first place he wouldn't have bothered to trick you."

"Well, he should have asked!"

"Really, Lils? When was the last time you asked me if I wanted to go to the library with you before just dragging me out?"

"I ask!"

"No, you don't. You just yell 'Library. Now!' and then drag me out of my peaceful slumber."

Psh. I so do not do that!

...Okay, maybe a few times. I don't drag _Mary _to the library that often. Usually it would be Emmeline.

"Well, this is different! This is not a place full of books!"

"No, but it's a place with things that are James Potter worthy. Why do you think he got so excited when he first heard about this place? The word 'fun' isn't in here for nothing, you know."

"Yeah, they should really take that word out. This place isn't fun at all."

"Hey, don't insult the fun fairs just because _you _don't like them."

Right. Mary loves fun fairs, mainly because her brother organizes them.

I sighed. "You're right; I'm sorry. So what can I do to fix this?"

She pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm... I dunno," she said sarcastically. "What do you usually do when you've done something wrong? I recall it has something to do with _apologizing._"

A pang of guilt hit me. I really should apologize, shouldn't I?

"Right," I said awkwardly. I don't even know why I felt awkward at that moment. It was just an apology. I've apologized to my friends, my family, my teachers, even to Sirius sodding Black! So why can't I do this now?

Then I realized that Mary was still staring at me expectantly. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. "What?"

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, irritated. "Go find him!"

I looked away. "But...how do I apologize. I don't even know what to say."

She rolled her eyes. How rude of her! Rolling her eyes at me like that when I'm in a dilemma like this! "You're Lily Evans. You always have something to say."

"Not this time," I muttered, and Mary shot me an incredulous look."Look, I can't- I can't face him now, okay?"

"No, not bloody okay!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air like the drama queen Marlene used to be. "He's your boyfriend! He should be the easiest to talk to!"

"Yeah, but that's when I was talking about _other _people," I countered. "But I can't talk to him about _himself_. That'll just inflate his ego more and make our relationship worse."

"He already has the big ego, what's feeding a little more going to do?" she shot back impatiently. "And if you never try, you never know."

I gritted my teeth, shaking my head. Honestly, I have no idea why I was so adamant on not apologizing to him. But after that display on the road, in front of _so many bloody people _to see, there was no way I was going to apologize to _him. _

I still have a little of a thing called pride and dignity.

Mary merely sighed, giving up. And I was glad she did. There was no way I was going to apologize to that cranky spoiled brat.

We sat there in silence, admiring the candy that shop had to offer. I saw a couple of Mars Bars, but I didn't really feel like eating them.

Maybe _I _was the one in the wrong about this? I mean, I was the one who became moody after I found out where we were going. Maybe I should go and apologize to him...

But he was the one who blew up in my face! He was the one who suddenly snapped at me when all I wanted was to let him have his fun! It's not _my _fault I don't like fun fairs. In fact, it's all _his _fault since he was the one who wanted to go to a fun fair in the first place without even asking me whether I enjoyed them or not!

See, that is why all of this is HIS fault, not mine!

HE should be the one running back with an apology, not me!

So I'm going to stick here and wait!

...

...

Waiting.

...

...

Still waiting.

...

...

Oh lord, look at all this candy around here. So many colors and so many flavors! James would love it here-

HOLD IT- do NOT think about that... spoiled, rich prat until he apologizes!

...

...

I can't believe Mary's still here. I mean, She probably came with one of her Muggle friends or something. She never comes to fun fairs alone.

But there she is, sitting alone. Well, with me, anyway. But I was too fumed to start a conversation with her. Usually by this time, she would go find Alice or Emmeline to chat about Quidditch or something.

"Hey Mary," I asked, turning to her. There has _got _to be some secret she's hiding. No Mary Macdonal I know will just sit there in the silence like that. "What's going on? You're usually never this quiet."

She hesitated and looked away. "It's...nothing."

Okay, now I know that something is DEFINITELY going on.

"Like hell it's nothing, Mary," I said, raising an eyebrow. Did she really think she was getting rid of me that easily? "You haven't said anything at all in the past three minutes, and usually if a place was this quiet you'd be screaming for fun right now."

She hesitated again, keen to avoid my eyes. I kept on staring at her.

Finally, she gave in. No one could stand the power of the Lily Stare. No one. She sighed and said, in a tone completely inappropriate for the occasion, "Peter asked me to be his girlfriend."

I beamed at her. "That's great, Mary!"

She sighed again, still avoiding my gaze. My smile quickly turned into a questioning frown.

"So why the sad face? Aren't you excited?" I asked, cheering up for her. "It'll be a chance for you, and Peter's really sweet. Furthermore, we can all go double dating, or even triple dating! I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind, and James-"

Suddenly, everything came back to me, and I didn't feel so elated anymore.

Luckily, she didn't see my deflated expression. She was still sighing, staring at the ground and frowning deeply. Everyone who knew Mary knows this expression as 'conflit'.

"I guess..." she said reluctantly. "But it's _Peter._"

"What's wrong with Peter?" I wondered. I mean, he was nice enough. "He's sweet, funny at times, extremely loyal, and he treats his girlfriends well. I think you guys would be cute together."

She was still staring at the ground. "I know, but...come on, Lils. Would _you _go on a date with Peter if he had asked you before James did?"

I wanted to open my mouth to retort that it wasn't fair, because I wasn't the one who went out with him to Sluggy's Christmas ball. But I guess that it was a valid question. Hypothetically, if I was the one who went to the ball with Peter, he probably would have asked _me _out.

But then, I tried to imagine me, standing by Peter's side, giggling at his lame jokes and with him shining as bright as the sun. But I couldn't.

I can't imagine myself with anyone but James, because I knew that he was the perfect one for me. And though sometimes, we may fight over the smallest of things, he would still be there for me. I sighed and looked down as well.

I miss him already.

Furthermore, me and Peter would be just _ew_.

Mary saw my expression and nodded in understanding. "Go look for him, Lils."

I turned to stare at her. She rolled her eyes at my ignorance.

"I know you miss him," she said. "That's the famous 'I miss my boyfriend look'."

"Only you would notice these small insignificant things," I muttered under my breath, but she ignored me.

"You should go to him," she said.

"I still think he should be the one looking for me," I insisted stubbornly. "He's the one who-"

"Do you want to make amends with the poor boy or not?" she demanded.

I sighed. "Yes." Seeing the truth in her words, I got out of my seat and made it to the door.

"I wish you luck on Peter," I told her with a smile. "Maybe you should say yes, see where it goes."

"We'll see."

Well, at least she gave me that much.

Taking her advice, I walked out of the shop to go find that deluded boyfriend of mine.

But where?

There are at least twenty attractions here, not counting the small little shops that cheat you off your money when you compete for that small stuffed bunny. James could be anywhere, and I can't use magic to find him, not in front of so many Muggles. So how the hell am I supposed to find him.

Suddenly, a flash of that familiar messy hair passed my eye, and I turned to the direction I saw James walking. I started running towards him, yelling out his name. "James!"

He turned around at the sound, but instead of looking happy to see me, his eyes widened in fear. He turned back and broke into a run.

"James, wait!" I yelled out. Why is he running away from me? And what was with that scared look?

That boy can run _fast. _Curse Quidditch, although he wouldn't have gotten such a body if he- dammit, stop altering the subject!

I followed him as he ran _out _of the fun fair. Was he really that desperate to get rid of me?

Well, I wasn't letting him go without a fight.

I ran after him, even when my legs started feeling like jelly and my breathing was cut short. I followed him all the way into a dark alley, where he finally stopped, letting his breathing slow down. He covered his face with his hands and muttered softly, "What have I done?"

"James?" I said softly, cocking my head to the side.

His head snapped up and he backed against a wall. "Don't come any closer," he said, his voice quivering in fear.

"What's going on?" I demanded. "What- James, what are you doing?"

He whipped out his wand and held it at my chest. My entire body was paralyzed in fear, and my breathing quickened.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking away.

"What are you-"

He stunned me in the chest, and my entire world faded to black.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I'm back again! The next half chapter is delivered and I hope you guys will be satisfied.**

**Hopefully Tina saw my reply, but if she didn't, well...I saved it on my Microsoft. If you want to read it, I'll post it again in the next AN.**

**ANYWAY, enjoy the next half chapter!**

* * *

It was slow, hard and painful, but eventually I could feel myself regaining consciousness. My eyes struggled to open, and even when it did everything around me was in a blur. My memory was completely fuzzy. The last thing I remembered was going to the fun fair and discussing boyfriend problems with Mary. What a memory to gain in this situation.

Suddenly, a sharp pain stung my heart, and I couldn't help but cry out in agony.

What is happening to me? Why can't I even bloody open my eyes?

Once again, a pain so strong hit me with full force, completely overpowering me and no matter how hard I tried to contain it, I cried out again. I felt like as if my bones were crushing together, breaking themselves apart in their own, masochistic way. My entire body screamed with me. And when it finally stopped, I laid lifelessly on the floor like a ragged doll. I was helpless.

"No, stop it!" I heard a voice yell, panic in his voice.

I was weak, but I had enough energy to turn my body to the direction of that strangled yell. My eyes widened at the sight.

James was chained in a chair, his face confronted with fury. His wand lay uselessly right beside him on the floor. To his right stood two hooded men with horrible, cruel grins on their faces which scared me half to death. One of them, a man with disoriented eyes, had their wand pointed at me.

Death Eaters.

What was going on? Why are there Death Eaters here, in a Muggle district? Did we travel to the magical world while I was out? And why was James...

Something flashed in my mind then. I could remember a dark alley, and James stood there with his wand at my chest.

That was all I needed to remember.

I choked back a sob at the memory. Why did James do that? What has gotten over him? Would he actually do such a vile deed, to stun a Muggle-born, to stun his _girlfriend_, just to hand him over to the Death Eaters? I can't believe it.

I won't.

One of the Death Eaters chuckled, sending chills down my spine. "What's wrong, Potter? Don't want to watch your little girlfriend get hurt?"

He struggled in his chair. "Stop it!" he roared.

He looked so determined, that I wanted to believe that he was caught in the same situation with me. But wasn't he the one who put me here in the first place?

I don't even know what to think now.

"What's wrong, Potter?" drawled the second Death Eater. "You did help us get her, after all. You only have yourself to blame."

"That wasn't me!" he yelled out, his eyes full of anger. "You put me under the Imperius Curse and you know it!"

The first Death Eater laughed. A loud, cruel, merciless laugh. "Say what you want, Potter," he said, smirking. "But she wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

My mind was now in pieces. Death Eaters? Imperius Curse? Still, I was relieved at what they had said. James was still innocent. He was still on our side.

He was still on _my _side.

A growl emitted from James's chest, and the second Death Eater chuckled again. "Think you're cute, eh Potter? We'll see what your little Mudblood girlfriend thinks about that. _Crucio_!"

"Stop it!" James yelled again.

I was hit by the spell unprepared, and once again I had to cry out in agony. I cried for my mother to help me. I cried for my sister to save me. I cried for James to come. The pain was so overwhelming that it almost destroyed all my brain cells. When it was over, I was surprised I still had my sanity left after that cruel experience.

"So Potter," growled the second Death Eater. "Are you ready to give it up? Or do you want us to give your girlfriend another taste of the Ciuciatis Curse?"

James only glared at them, refusing to say anything. He was torn, I could tell, between saving me or saving that _thing _that was so important, whatever it was. James was hiding something from me, I could tell, but this wasn't the time to dwell on petty things like this.

I was unexpectedly hit with the Cruciatis Curse again, and this time I felt as if I was being burned alive. My mind was being torn into pieces. I knew that soon enough, I would lose my sanity. If this didn't stop soon, I would leave this world forever. I don't know how many times the Cruciatis curse has hit me already, but another time would put an end to whatever sanity I had left.

I had to do something. For myself and for James.

But what?

I was weak. Helpless. Useless. Those Death Eaters probably already took away my wand. I was powerless. Everything that had _-less _in it. The only thing that could save us now is if I miraculously got back my strength or if James somehow managed to get out of those chains. In other words, we were doomed.

"All right Potter, no more games," snapped the first Death Eater. "Where is it?"

"You'll have to kill me to get it," he growled, never letting down his guard for even a second.

"Oh, I will, trust me," he said, turning to me. "But Mudbloods are always at the top of my list."

James eyes widened, and so did mine when I realized what he was saying.

Immediately, James started struggling, trying to break free somehow. "Don't touch her!" he roared, his voice close to tears. "She has nothing to do with this!"

I could feel myself being levitated upwards and onto something hard and sticky, but my mind was too disoriented to figure out what it was. Dammit, what was going on?

James was in a frenzy now. "Don't!" he screamed, shaking the chair so much he almost toppled. The second Death Eater chuckled at his disadvantage.

The first one showed no mercy, his wand directed at me. "Last chance, Potter," he threatened. "Tell us where it is, or your friend dies."

"Dies?" came in the second Death Eater. He sounded a little disappointed. "I thought we could have a little fun!"

The lips of the first one curled into a smirk. "Don't worry, we will."

I have to admit, I was scared. I was completely paralyzed, and that wasn't due to any spell that was cast on me. But I felt my hand rest on something that made my heart skip a beat.

A knife.

It was a small tool, almost counted useless, but it was all I had now. Even now, I could feel my strength gathering back, slowly but surely. All I needed was one shot, and I could leave the rest up to James. Yes, I was sure of it.

All I needed was one shot.

"Well Potter?" the first one said, his eyes challenging him. James gritted his teeth.

Two seconds past before the Death Eater's challenging smirk fell.

"Oh well, your choice," he shook it off without really caring. Then he turned to me with a look of hunger. "At least we still have the girl."

I could feel fear overpowering me, but I forced myself to stay strong. One chance, that was all I needed.

James started struggling again. "Let go of her!" he roared in desperation, his effort to shake of the chains fruitless. I wanted to reach out to him, to tell him that everything was going to be okay, but I was completely paralyzed on the spot.

The first man smiled cruelly."What's wrong, Potter? You chose this. You leave me with no choice."

He growled in his throat, struggling some more. He howled in despair.

The second man chuckled. "And to think that you're the one who actually help us get her! Fine work there, I must admit."

"It's me you want, not her! Please!" he wailed, yelling and trashing and doing anything to get himself free. Needless to say, it was useless.

The first man raised his wand and pointed it at me, his smile just as twisted as his companion's. "We're going to have some fun tonight, Dolohov."

* * *

**A/N: I'm just full of cliffhangers, aren't I? :P**

**As you can see, I edited that little sneak peek segment a little. Of course, even though it was a sneak peek, I couldn't have given too much away, could I?**

**Now, I know that somewhere in the beginning of this story, James became unconscious because of one cruciatis curse sent to him by Bellatrix, and yet here Lily doesn't fall into insanity even though she is hit multiple times. I know that it is a horrible flaw in my story, so I'm going to change it. Which leads me to my next announcement.**

**I've mentioned before, in some author's note way back, that I am going to come out with a companion story to this in Rose's POV. Well, I read through my story some time ago, and I have decided that I'm going to re-edit the whole thing once I've finished with it. Some parts may be slightly changed, but overall it would be the same, with the edits. I'm going to edit this when I'm finished with this story, and I'll edit it together with writing Rose's Prayer, so that the two will go smoothly together. Some parts of Rose's story (that I've mentioned in another author's note before) will be changed. **

**Other than that, I think my announcements are about done. **

**So REVIEW. Please please please REVIEW. I'd love to hear from you! And you have to admit, this update came wayyy faster than the previous one ;)**

**REVIEW!**


	29. IMPORTANT AN READ

**AN: Okay. I know I suck royal hippogriff and that I deserve to die in a bowl of frog spawn for giving you this shit instead of a proper update, and that you guys are probably screaming at the computer and yelling out names for me that I don't think I want to know. Yes, I'm sorry to say that this is an author's note, not an update.**

**Cue the throwing of banana peels and other disgusting rotten fruit.**

**I'm sorry. NO, I am NOT quitting this story. There is NO WAY in heaven or hell (I just watched 'Drag Me to Hell' yesterday. Supremely disgusting. There's a fine line between scary and horribly disgusting and that movie has just crossed it) am I EVER stopping this story. I love it too much. I love YOU GUYS too much. There is no need for panic.**

**However, I have bad news.**

**I'm putting this on hiatus. Again.**

**I'm sorry! You guys probably have rotten chicken meat to throw now, but please hear me out. I know that the last time, I left you guys at a cliffhanger, and while I'm not sorry for that (Muahaha :P), I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating in the near future. My uncle passed away today (RIP, my dear uncle). My entire family is distraught and...well, this isn't what I'd call a comfy writing environment. **

**I need some time. I'm really sorry guys, but this isn't just for me, it's for my family also, and I always put family above anything else. I also can't say when will be the next time I update. It'll definitely be THIS YEAR, I swear, but maybe not for another week or so...**

**I'm sorry guys, I really am. And I really love each and every one that has stuck with me throughout these 28 chapters. You guys mean the world to me, seriously. Some of you are new, some of you stuck with me since the beginning. Whatever it is, I'm still glad you're there, and I really thank you for being so patient with me. It really means a lot.**

**See you guys. This year, I promise.**

**xxJas (aka WobblyJelly)**


	30. NEXT CHAPTER TEASER!

**A/N: First of all, no this isn't an update. Sorry. I am feeling better though, so I should start writing the chapter soon. Be sure to look forward for an update!**

**This is actually a reply to a review I got. I was actually going to reply it when I posted the next chapter, but as that is probably going to take a while, I decided to reply it now, just in case the reader suddenly decides to abandon my story and such.**

**Note that the only reason I'm replying it here is because the reviewer's an anonymous. I usually would reply through PM, but since that's impossible...**

**Anyway, this reply is to this person who named him/herself 'reviewer'. I like your name, by the way :P**

**To avoid confusion, this is what he/she reviewed:**

Oh boy, this is going to sound mean (I am a very blunt person).

First of, don't let this knock your confidence. They are just tips.

I think that perhaps your characters are a little OOC, or for your OCs, a little bit of a Mary Sue. Your OC Rose, her whole name should be rememberable. The name needs to flow, but I can only remember A. Try and find a surname that works.

Your description is a bit lacking. At some point in the last chapter you made the same spelling mistake twice, so perhaps you should proof-read your chapters a little harder or find a beta-reader who can do it for you.

Your plotline is a bit... weird. Some of the things your characters do are a little unrealistic (such as Rose drinking poison. No one would do that.) Secondly, Regulus only becomes a death eater to be approved of. He would never publicly date a Muggleborn.

Apart from that, and I think I've probably just crushed your confidence (sorry!) your story has a strange appeal. That's obvious, judging on the fact that I've read up to here.

P.S. Lily should be a bit more confused about her feelings for James. Work on your character depth.

**First of all, I thank you for your review. It's not often I get constructive criticism. And while I like the compliments and such, it's always nice to hear a real, strong opinion about my writing. And don't worry, my confidence isn't shattered yet. If I broke down over every minor thing, than I don't deserve to be called a writer.**

**Second of all, before anything else, I have mentioned before that I am going to edit the entire story once I'm done with it (though that might take a while), and I will definitely take your review into account. **

**Okay, to business. I am actually perfectly aware that some times, the characters are a little OOC (especially in recent chapters and the way I write Lily...ugh.). There's the thing that Lily's being a little too carefree for my liking (and I'M the one writing her!) and the way I write Sirius has been a bit...strange. I'm really proud of the way I write Remus though. **

**I am also perfectly aware that my character depth sucks. I've read through it, taken down all these notes. I've always felt that I was rushing a bit too quickly through these, though I wasn't sure why. Now I know. _Character depth. _It's definitely something I'm working on when I re-write this story.**

**On Rose being a Mary-Sue, I will freely admit that in the beginning, I had written Rose to be a little too perfect, and I really hate myself for it. I mean, the spells, the fact that everyone likes her, the common enemy that everyone hates (Marlene who I have failed to add in the recent chapters), the two brothers fighting over her. I mean, the only weak part about her is that she's horrible at Quidditch. Gah, I can't believe I even created such a character. **

**As I've mentioned in an AN previously before, I added Rose into the story to be made out like me, not just some crazy Mary-Sue that everyone doesn't look twice at. But truth to be told, I only realized that in later chapters. In the beginning, I was just like every other crazy fangirl with a dream (plus, at the time I was reading too many SiriusxOC fics). And I've changed a lot since I've started writing this story, so the Rose in the beginning of the story and the Rose now will be really different. But, like I said before, I'm editing the whole story when it's over, so there are definitely parts that I will get rid of (about Rose and the other characters as well).**

**But I actually do like my OC, though, no matter how many flaws I notice in her.**

**I don't really have much to say on Rose's surname, though. I'm Chinese, so I'm not really accustomed to English surnames and such. I just randomly threw in a name I got from Pokemon (if I remember correctly, she's one of the girls who fell in love with Ash or something.)**

**On description: I used to be horrible at describing stuff, I know, which is why this story is pretty much lacking important descriptions. I like to think that I've improved over the years, though. And yes, I'm perfectly aware that I can't spell. I usually use spell check but when I'm rushing for time, I make a lot of typos. Yeah, that's just me.**

**You did point out something that I've never really thought about. Is my plotline weird? I'm not really sure. I've always found it to be an okay plotline, though I've never really found the suitable name for this story. Rose drinking poison, however, I understand. It's actually one of the parts I'm going to cut out when I edit this story. However, I'm not taking away the fact that Regulus openly dated Rose. He was only allowed to do that because from the start he was assigned to poison Rose. He just never suspected that he would fall in love with her in the process.**

**Once again, I'm fine. If my confidence gets crushed for such minor things, I don't think I would have made it this far. Besides, I like you, though I don't exactly know you in person. And thanks on my story having a strange appeal, although I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult...**

**I do hope that you continue reading my story though, despite the flaws and such. Read it for the 'strange appeal'. LOL.**

**Once again, thanks for reviewing. You really did a world of help with that review. I hope you will give my other stories a go, though, before I feel like I have truly grown as a writer. But if you don't want to, that's okay.**

**xxJas :DD**

* * *

**With that done, I feel really bad for leaving you guys here without any update whatsoever, so here's a teaser I came up with on the spot for you guys! May get majorly edited though, so beware!**

****I screamed out in pain as another spell hit me again squarely in the chest. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the tremendous pain swelled up inside me and practically destroyed my bones. I fell to the floor, my hair falling like a curtain around my face. There wasn't any energy left in me to fight, no matter how much I wanted. There was nothing I could do now.

"So you think you could get away so easily, huh?" he roared, grabbing the knife from my hands and chucking it away, completely forgotten. I have just lost the only weapon I had, I was completely vulnerable now.

He approached me, a disgusted look on his face, and kicked me. Hard. My body rolled away without my consent, and only stopped when I felt my head being hit by a hard rock. I was slowly losing consciousness, but I forced myself to stay strong. I could do this much.

He spat at me, and I whimpered beneath his feet. How disgusting, a Gryffindor _whimpering_. It was a disgrace to my entire house.

His sneered at me. "Mudbloods," he spat. "Filthy and beneath us, just as they should be."

He raised his wand, a sudden smile on his face. "Farewell, filth," he sneered. "I should have killed you long ago."

My eyes widened as I realized what he was saying.

_No, please-_

* * *

**Evil, no? :P**

**I'll probably start writing the next chapter next week, will probably post this by the end of this month. Don't worry people, I'm back on track! :P**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this story. Really, I love you all. You guys are seriously the best.**

**xxJas :DD**


	31. Just a small chance

**A/N: ****So.**

**...**

**Yeah.**

**All of you are free to kill me in whatever method you may please.**

**Before that, though, please enjoy this chapter!**

**(Yes, I am perfectly aware that it's three months late)**

* * *

Chapter 28- Just a small chance

He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me closer to him. "Hey, little girl," he sneered softly in my ear. "Do you wanna play?"

I whimpered beneath his gaze. My hand still grasped the small knife tightly, and I was surprised that none of them had the initiative to take it away from me. Either that, or they were too full of their sick fantasies of torturing me to notice the small item I was carrying.

The Death Eater called Dolohov roared with laughter, sending a spell at me with a flick of his wand. A stream of red sparks zoomed over to me and hit me straight in the gut.

At first, there was nothing, and I watched the man behind my messy hair suspiciously. Nothing particularly interesting was happening to me, and I wondered why he was grinning so gleefully for.

And then the pain hit.

It was even worse than a Cruciatis curse, which I had already suffered countless times in this hellhole. I was surprised I wasn't immediately knocked out by the pain. I _wanted _to be knocked out by the pain. Anything but to stop feeling this horrible, _horrible _discomfort. It was as if my organs were twisting themselves together with each other.

I let out an ear-piercing scream. I wanted the pain to go away. I wanted to fade into the blackness. I wanted to die. I wanted someone to save us from this and just bring us back to a few hours ago when all we were doing was arguing over the stupid fun fair. Dolohov laughed in delight at my pain.

"It's been a while since I've been allowed to play!" he clapped his hands together and licked his lips.

"Hey hey, save some for me," said the man who was grabbing hold of me. "I want my share."

"Go get your own mudblood! This one's mine!" he exclaimed. His face was one of pure delight as he send another spell at me.

This time, it hit me on the leg. The pain flowed through my veins, twisting and turning them, showing no mercy. I screamed, shrieked, cried...whatever the term was for the horrible wailing that was coming from my mouth. My grip tightened on the small knife.

I could faintly hear James screaming my name in the background, calling for me. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his voice, concentrating on the way he said my name.

Was is Lily? Was it Lils? Was it Evans? Now I haven't been called _that _in a while...

"LILY!" I heard him scream. It was so unbearable, I wanted to destroy the person who could ever make him make such a sound. Then I realized it was me.

Right. I need to focus.

Over the screaming pain that was wailing in my ears, I could hear James growling. "You fucking bastards! You all deserve to die in a-" but I didn't catch the next words because another spell hit me, and I was struggling enough to just keep myself unconscious.

"Hey watch, Potter!" called Dolohov gleefully. "This is a good one!" He raised his wand.

_Now._

I chucked the knife at his hand with all the bitter strength I had, and it cut his skin like paper. He instantly dropped his wand and used one hand to cover up the bleeding. "What the _fuck_?" he exclaimed. Red hot blood was oozing out between his fingers. It was bleeding so much he completely forgot about the wand he'd just dropped.

Success!

The second Death Eater, whose name I still didn't know, growled as he held me. "Why you little..." He whipped out his wand, and, in all the panic, I did the first thing that came to my head.

I kicked the guy's other wand.

(If you know what I mean.)

Hard.

The man dropped his wand -the spell casting one! Oh Merlin, this was _not _the time to be having bad mental images- and instantly grabbed at his crotch, his face squished in pain.

I picked up the fallen wand. It didn't feel right in my hand, but for now it'll have to do.

I pointed it at the still hurting man. "Stupefy!" I yelled.

The Death Eater was knocked out cold.

I still don't know his name, by the way. Merlin, can't they introduced themselves properly first before-

Wait, this is _not _the time to think about stupid introductions!

Who needs to know their name, anyway. I bet it's something really stupid, like Spongbob, or Duckface, or-

"YOU BITCH," bellowed Dolohov, who seemed to have regained his wand and was now trying to stun me with his left hand instead of his right.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I shrieked, knocking his wand out of his hand once again. He cursed out loud again, scampering away to find where it had rolled off to.

It was like suddenly, all my energy was flowing back to me. I rushed to James side and wasted no time burning off the ropes that bind him. He fell limply to the floor, giving me a weak smile. "Thanks Lils," he said.

I felt tears weld up in my eyes for no apparent reason. _What the hell? This isn't the time to cry! _But they fell out before I could stop them. Soon enough, it was like an overflowing fountain on tears. I fell to my knees beside James, my hand still gripping the wand I had tightly. "James..." I choked out whatever breath I had left.

"Shh, Lils," he said comfortingly. He put his arms around me, rubbing his hand in circles on my back. "It's okay...it's going to be okay..."

I just wanted to stay like this forever. I was _crucioed _at least fifty times today, I was bleeding all over, my hair was in a mess. Just trying to keep consciousness was a big struggle for me. All I wanted to do now was to close my eyes and drift off into peaceful sleep in his arms, hoping that all of this was just a dream...that we were just at the fun fair...Oh Merlin, I'd pick the fun fair over this any day...

But luck was not on our side.

"_Confringo_!" Dolohov burst into the room furiously, his wand pointing directed at James.

Shit-!

There was a loud _BOOM_ and James and I were blast apart, dust fogging our sight of each other. I tried to open my eyes, but the dust was falling in and I couldn't help but keep them shut.

James, no!

And then, if luck would have it, I slammed into the second Death Eater, who was grinning at me frightfully.

My eyes widened. "No way, how did you- so fast-"

He ignored my stuttering. "I'll be taking my wand back now, you little bitch." And with that, he snatched my only weapon and threw me across the floor.

They weren't human, that I'm sure- they're bloody _robots_!

Dolohov wiped the remaining blood off his hand, turning to me with a scowl. "Take this, you little mudblood!" he roared. "_Crucio__!"_

No, not again!

I screamed out in pain as another spell hit me squarely in the chest once again, bringing back the pain I thought I had successfully escaped from. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the tremendous pain swelled up inside me and practically destroyed my bones. I fell to the floor, my hair falling like a curtain around my face. There wasn't any energy left in me to fight, no matter how much I wanted. There was nothing I could do now.

"So you think you could get away so easily, huh?" he roared. He approached me, a disgusted look on his face, and kicked me. Hard. My body rolled away without my consent, and only stopped when I felt my head being hit by a hard rock. I was slowly losing consciousness, but I forced myself to stay strong. I could do this much.

He spat at me, and I whimpered beneath his feet. How disgusting, a Gryffindor _whimpering_. It was a disgrace to my entire house.

His sneered at me. "Mudbloods," he spat. "Filthy and beneath us, just as they should be."

He raised his wand, a sudden smile on his face. "Farewell, filth," he sneered. "I should have killed you long ago."

My eyes widened as I realized what he was saying.

_No, please-_

Then suddenly, there was a gigantic blast of light that blinded my sight, a big explosion and two bodies flying to each corner of the room. A strong hand suddenly grabbed mine and pulled me up, hugging me to his chest. "Come," he whispered in my ear. "Let's get out of here."

I almost melted in relief at hearing his voice. I held onto his shirt and gripped him tighter. "Potter, you bloody idiot," I murmured. I felt his body shake with laughter.

I could faintly hear the yells and calls of the two Death Eaters, who had regained consciousness in less than a minute and were now clawing their way back to us, but everything seemed blur now that I was back in James arms. I buried my face into his chest.

He chuckled at my childishness. "Let's go," he said. Then, with a loud _crack_, the both of us vanished.

* * *

It was when we arrived at our new destination when it suddenly hit me.

Apparation.

Oh...

Right.

Why hadn't _I _thought of that, just now?

I opened my eyes to find myself to have landed in a big, fancy room, with pastel walls and a antique interior design. A huge chandelier hung over my head, the diamonds hanging off the end gleaming in the bright light the room emitted. On the wall, I could see numerous of paintings of animals of all kinds. Dog, cat, fish, owl... I glanced down to see that I was lying down on a soft, comfy rosy pink-colored cushion.

I blinked. What the hell was I doing in such a house?

No, this isn't a house- it's a bloody mansion!

I heard someone else humming to themselves and my head snapped towards the direction of James. He looked clean and fresh, as if we hadn't just escaped from kidnapping Death Eaters, more like he was in some cooking television show. He hummed a familiar tune (which I realized later was the Hogwarts school anthem) as he chopped up some onions and threw them into a large metal pot. But what surprised me the most is that he was wearing a pink fluffy apron.

He looked like a bunny. A cute, tall little fluffy pink bunny that was cooking lunch.

With this...strange and nonsensical image before me, together with the fact that I'm in a place even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to afford even if he bribed the Minister of Magic with his money and fantastically long white beard, I was obviously at a standstill, stuck between believing I'm in a dream or actually seeing the moment James Potter gives up his manliness.

That's when he spotted me. "Lily, you're awake!" he exclaimed, throwing off his pink apron hurriedly (and with a flourish that made it harder for me to believe he had any manliness in him in the first place) and rushing to my side, kneeling down beside me.

"James..." I started, not really sure how to comprehend the situation. I mean, with all that just happened, I was allowed a little leeway to be confused, right? So I settled on asking the first question on my mind.

"A pink apron? Really?"

He waved that question away effectively, of course, with his manipulative skills. "Just a little fan service to my fangirls," he said with a grin. "You enjoyed, Evans?"

I snorted. "Hardly. It made me question the man pride you never had."

"Hey! I am a proud manly man!"

I rolled my eyes and changed the topic. "Where are we, anyway?"

"My house," he said simply. "I'm nearly of-age, so when my parents passed, the deed was changed to be in name. So now I own the place."

"...this is your place?" I said disbelievingly.

He nodded chirpily. "Yup. Of course, I don't use it often because I don't earn enough money to maintain it and stuff, but it'll be mine once I get out of school and get a job..."

So...what, my boyfriend's the King of Land Atlantis or something?

I just continued to stare at him while he got up and went back into the kitchen, throwing some chopped up carrots into the pot and stirring.

"Now I'm pretty sure I did everything right..." he mused, staring at the recipe book resting beside the pot. "Now all I have to do is add some salt and we're good to go!"

BOOM!

The next thing we knew, the pot exploded on it's spot, causing the carrot and the onion and something that suspiciously looks like pig's liver to fly all over the kitchen and stick itself onto places it's not meant to be at, namely James's hair.

He shook his head in defeat. "I'm not good with this cooking stuff..." he muttered, waving his wand and causing everything to return back to normal.

But how the hell did you make it _explode_?

I got up from my seat and moved towards the kitchen silently. The mess _was _cleaned up, but with James's cooking skills, there's still a possibility that a piece of chicken might decide to come flying at me. He did manage to explode a pot, after all.

"What did you do? Add Lethe River Water?" I asked flatly. I wouldn't put it past him to actually do that, really...

He rubbed the back of his neck. " I don't _think _so, although my mother _did _have a habit of storing her stash of potions ingredients in the kitchen..." he shook his head again. "Effie!" he called loudly.

There was a loud _crack _and a house-elf suddenly appeared before us, bowing lowly. "What can Effie do for Lord James?" it said in its squeaky voice.

"I've told you not to call me that, Effie. Prepare some soup for us, will you? I have no idea how to operate in the kitchen..."

You don't say.

Effie bowed lowly again before setting out to do its work. James guided me to the living room.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place? You could have avoided wasting so much time," I asked.

"They work in the Hogwart's kitchens now. I didn't want to disturb them unless absolutely necessary," he replied.

"Well how thoughtful of you," I said sarcastically. "Maybe you should have used that knowledge before you scared me half to death."

He held his hands up in defense. "Hey now, I say that I did a pretty good job with the thing...until it blew up of course."

I snorted. "You just keep telling yourself that, _Lord James._"

He blushed. "I keep telling her not to call me that!" he groaned, covering his eyes with his hands in embarrassment.

I giggled at his humiliation, but then noticed something... "James?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are your glasses?"

"What? Oh, they fell off while we were trying to escape. Don't _ever _pull a stunt like that again, by the way."

"What?"

"I mean it." And suddenly, he was gripping my shoulders, staring at me with intense, serious eyes. "_You _nearly scared _me _half to death with that stunt you pulled."

I looked down, remembering my failed attempt to save the both of us with that meek little weapon I had managed to get hold of.

"I was trying to save us, you dolt," I murmured. "How was I to know your rope was already free?"

"You should have just waited for me," he said gently, combing his fingers through my hair and then pulling him closer to me. "Honestly, I could have gotten us out of there..."

"Yeah, but while you were biding your time, I was getting tortured over and over again like a bloody animal! It's a wonder I'm still able to walk! Of course I'd want to get us out of there! I'm not some damsel in distress!"

"Look, I know you're not! But the fact remains that-"

"I mean, look at you! One hit from Bellatrix and you're already out stone cold! Of course I was afraid you'd get hurt! Of course I'd want to do _something_!"

He gritted his teeth. "Can we please not bring _that _up? I know that you had good intentions, but you could have gotten hurt-"

"Well wouldn't _that _be a problem!"

"You don't get it, Lily! You could have _died_!" and then he was yelling, no longer stroking my hair affectionately, the two of us at each other's throats. "It was already hard enough to watch you there getting tortured, but if I hadn't waited, you wouldn't even be here to tell the tale! Has that ever crossed your mind? Has it ever occurred to you that the both of us could just die at any moment, any second? Do you think that those two were just your average Muggle kidnobbers or whatever you call them? They weren't keeping you alive because of _mercy_, Lily! And they...if I hadn't been so careless..."

And suddenly, he stopped. He closed his eyes, gripping his hair so tightly he threatened to pull it out. I could only watch him as he struggled with the guilt inside him.

But honestly... "Who do you think I am?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

Rage was slowly but surely building in my chest for reasons I couldn't fathom. How had it come to this, really? One minute there was exploding pig's liver and now...

"Do I really seem that weak to you?" I growled. "Do you think I don't know that? I'm not as ignorant as you think I am. I knew the dangers we were facing. They were staring at me straight in the face, but I couldn't cower and hide! I still have my Gryffindor pride with me, you know! And for Merlin's sake, they're called kidnappers. _Kidnappers, _James, not 'kidnobbers'!"

"What does my pronunciation have to do with anything?" he growled, but I pointedly ignored him.

"You know what, James Potter? I am _sick _of always being thought as a little girl who can't handle herself. I'm not stupid- I know that real life situations are different from practicing spells daily in the class room. I know that even one small move could throw everything apart, I'm not naive! I'm not ignorant! I'm not some crying, helpless girl who needs her boyfriend to help her tie her shoelaces. I'm...I'm Lily Evans!"

By this time, I was already shrieking my words into his ear, while all he could do was just stare at me in shock, both of us breathing heavily, our chest heaving. Hazel eyes bore into my emerald green ones, until he finally sighed.

"Lily Evans," he started, shaking his head. "There is just no reasoning with you, is there?"

And then he promptly swooped down and kissed me.

It was nothing too demanding, more like sweet, passionate. More like the calming waters then a burning fiery passion. Somehow my arms found themselves around his neck, and the next thing we knew we fell down onto the couch.

And then the phone rang.

I pushed him away and raised an eyebrow at him. "You actually have a phone?"

"It was installed only recently and only for emergencies," he replied casually, moving off me and moving towards where the mysterious phone was hidden. Apparently, it was together with all the other shenanigans James had in that gigantic cupboard of his.

"Now let's see, how do you work this thing..." he muttered, pulling on the telephone cord as it continued to ring endlessly. "Uh...Lils, a little help?"

I rolled my eyes and walked over. I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Lily, is that you?"

"Rose? What's wrong?" I instantly perked up at Rose's trembling voice. It was so apparent, even through a phone.

"Lily, it's Sirius. He's...we were attacked."

* * *

**A/N: I love abusing cliffhangers, don't you?**

**SO. I'm not going to bother giving a big explanation on my absence. It was basically a combination of too much schoolwork and laziness. And also the fact that the Harry Potter era has sort of ended, so I'm losing my drive. I won't stop writing this story, though. NEVER.**

**Also, I'm tackling personal issues, and personal issues tend to give you writer's block. Which sucks.**

**So, with me 5 months late, I'm sure a whole lot of you want to kill me right now, and honestly, I give you full permission to. Honestly, I expect someone to come barging into my house any minute now, knife and rifle in hand.**

**But yeah, I managed to get this chapter out. Hopefully I haven't gone OOC (especially since I've started watching anime and am now a lot more confused with personalities and genders.)**

**On another note, POTTERMORE HAS OPENED AND I HAVE ENTERED. My name's WolfsbaneWitch19216. ADD ME, PEOPLE. (Btw, I'm in Slytherin, just as I predicted!)**

**So this is WobblyJelly, signing out. Not guaranteeing when is the next time I can update, but for sure (hopefully, maybe) it will be faster than this one!**

**Review, even if it's just to tell me how much I suck.**


	32. The danger you face

**A/N: Just finished my exams. Don't. Even. Ask.**

**Chapter 29. I know a lot of you are wondering what happened to your darling Sirius :D**

* * *

Chapter 29: The Danger you face

There is one thing I have learned.

You cannot communicate with the nurses in Malaysia's Wizards' Hospital.

For, more appropriately, 'Hospital Untuk Ahli Sihir Malaysia'.

Or whatever the hell it was.

"I need to see Rose Anabel!" I urged at the reception counter, staring at the nurse with pleading eyes.

She stared at me blankly. "Saya tak tau Bahasa Inggeris, madam. Boleh beliau bercakap dalam Bahasa Malaysia?"

I gave her the same, clueless stare back.

James cleared his throat behind me. "Look, we don't have a lot of time. Just find Rose Anabel, please? Or Sirius Black?"

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya tak tahu siapa Rose Anabel atau Sirius Black! Saya baru bermula kerja dalam hospital ini! Maafkan saya!"

Blank.

That was all my mind was.

Blank.

"Um...can you check those names for us. Please?" I tried, in the sweetest tone I could manage. I even made small motions with my hands, like flipping through a bunch of file names.

She just continued to stare.

I stared back.

Luckily, another nurse came out and asked (thankfully!) in English, "What's happening? What's going on?"

The former nurse shook her head. "Saya tak faham Bahasa Inggeris, tapi mereka mesti guna Bahasa Inggeris! Saya berasa mereka tidak faham Bahasa Malaysia lah, boss!"

Then the 'boss' turned, took one look at us, turned and slapped her.

To say I was stunned would be quite appropriate.

"Kamu bodoh tak? Mereka mesti tidak dari Malaysia lah!" Even though I had no idea what she was saying, I got the general idea that she was scolding her.  
"Mereka mesti dari England, atau dari America! Guna Bahasa Inggeris lah!"

The slapped one started tearing up, rubbing her cheek. "Maafkan saya, boss! Saya tak tahu guna Bahasa Inggeris! Saya tak faham mereka cakap apa-apa!"

"Aiya, amat bodohnya, anak ini!" she sighed exasperatedly, slapping her forehead.

James cleared his throat.

The head nurse snapped towards us instantly, as if she'd almost forgotten we were there. She gave us a big smile. "Ah yes! What can I do for you?"

"Uh..." I tried, in a weak tone. "You don't need to scold her, we just really need to see Sirius Black."

The smile fell a bit. "Of course, madam. But see, the young ones ah, very hard to train. Must need a little discipline."

For the first time in my life, I felt like a grammar nazi.

If this was the English used by all Malaysians, I really feel like giving this country an English grammar lesson.

Do they not know proper English? Really?

James cut past me before I could open my mouth to correct her (It's "The young ones are hard to train, they need a little discipline!" ). "We're looking for Sirius Black," he said quickly. "He entered probably a short while ago."

"Ah, Sirius Black!" her face went a bit pink at that. I raised an eyebrow. "Are you his family?"

"Yes," said James without hesitation. "Can you please take us to him?"

"Of course!" She threw her clipboard on the counter and stumbled out, adjusting her skirt. "Right this way please."

We were led to the fourth floor, which I _think_ means 'For Magical Injuries'. It did say 'untuk cedera sakti'. There was English translation at the bottom, but it was so small and I didn't bother stopping to check.

Finally, we stopped at 'Bilik No. 5', which probably translates to 'room no. 5'. The nurse turned to face us, expression serious.

"Mr Black condition is very serious, so must be quiet. Okay?" she said in a warning tone.

My heart sunk at that. How bad had the attack been, exactly?

"We understand," said James. "We'll be careful."

Haha, James being careful. With Sirius. In the same room. That's a funny though.

She nodded, turned, knocked on the door and opened it slowly. "Mr Black, you have visitors."

When I looked in, the first thing I noticed was Rose, her hair tied up into a ponytail and her eyes closed, resting her head on the edge of Sirius's bed. She looked tired, but generally fine.

Sirius, on the other hand...

James blew a low whistle. "Mate, I'm really surprised you're not dead yet."

"I'm Sirius Black. I wouldn't die so easily." he replied easily, as if nothing was wrong with him. "Besides," he added, patting Rose's head softly. "I've got a pretty girl beside me to keep me company."

"Hey, watch it," warned James. "That 'pretty girl' over there's my cousin you're talking about."

Sirius waved it off. "Yeah yeah, over-protector. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"I don't have my knickers in a twist, you fool. I don't even wear knickers!"

"I beg to differ, dear cousin," cut in Rose suddenly, eyes wide open and watching him humorously. "Want me to bring out that picture we took when I was seven?"

Sirius roared with laughter at that. "I just can't get over that. When Rose showed me the picture, I just-" he started cracking up again. "Why did you choose _pink_?"

I whipped around to stare at James. His ears were bright red. He moved forward to whack Sirius on the head.

"Ow!" he complained. "Injured patient here! Have some respect!"

"Psh, you've had worse," said James simply.

"You just said I was lucky to live!"

"You're always lucky to live. With everything you do, I'm surprised one of us hasn't killed you yet."

"Psh, I'm too awesome to kill, right Rose?"

"Oh, turning to your girlfriend for help now, are you? How manly."

"Manlier than _you_."

"Only when Dumbledore shaves his beard."

I watched this two bicker back and forth, bemused. It was amazing to see them turn something that I thought was going to be extremely tense, into a joke fest. I caught Rose's amused look and grinned.

Suddenly, James wrapped one arm around me. "What you smiling about?" he asked playfully.

"Just you two being idiots," I replied casually.

"Ah, but I'm your idiot, am I not?"

"Just not in public. You'll embarrass me."

"My dear Evans, you wound me!" he gasped, holding a hand over his heart. "How could you say you'll be embarrassed to be in public with _moi_?" Suddenly, he grinned. "I'll show you exactly how embarrassing it can be," he said, in a husky voice, coming on to me slowly.

"Oi, you two," called Sirius, jolting us out from our moment. "Get a room!"

"We are in a room," stated James. "You two just need to get out."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"All jokes aside," I finally said, pushing away the warm feeling that had been building up in my chest from James's touches. "What exactly happened to you, Sirius?"

Instantly, his and Roses's faces darkened. "Death Eaters," he snarled.

My jaw dropped. "Here? In Malaysia?"

James went into deep thought, his brows furrowing. "They must have been expecting you guys," he said. "Or they wouldn't go so far as to bring the fight out of Europe."

"What happened?" I demanded.

Rose shook her head, desperately trying to clear her head off any horrifying thoughts. "They came so suddenly, the deed was done before I could blink. One second, we were fine, another, they had Sirius on the ground, floor stained red."

"Oh, it was horrible!" exclaimed Sirius, eyes wide and sorrowful. "They had ruined my beautiful, beautiful hair, all to simply spite us! My hair, my beautiful hair!"

"Dramatics aside," cut in Rose, sounding a little agitated now. "Two of them came, pinned Sirius to the ground, slashed his skin, and left."

"Did they touch you?" growled James, suddenly sounding extremely overprotective. "If they did, I swear-"

"Hey, I'm still in one piece, aren't I?"

"Besides, I wouldn't let them touch even a single strand of hair on her precious head," said Sirius. Funny, the way he said serious things like that but still manage to make himself sound like a total goofball.

James sighed. "So they cut that idiot up and left? That was it?"

"Hey, who you calling idiot, pigs for brains?"

"Yes, that was it."

"Did they say anything?"

Rose grew quiet, glancing at me.

"They did," she said after a while. "But I couldn't hear right. Ask Sirius, he'd tell you."

"Oh, they just told me that I'm a very handsome lad and I look sexy in scars."

"Pads, this is serious."

"I am Sirius."

"You know that got old long ago."

"Prongs, you know that I am never too old for old."

"_Padfoot._"

"_Prongs.__"_

James sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. "I give up," he said exasperatedly.

Sirius grinned. "Success."

I rolled my eyes. Do these two never stop?

There was something strange though. Rose was still staring at me. I tried to ignore it, but I got the feeling that Sirius couldn't tell James whatever it was he needed to tell him because of me. Because I was there, and whatever it was that needed to be said wasn't meant for my ears.

Well fine, I could give them a little privacy.

"I'm going down to the cafeteria for a drink," I said casually, walking towards the door. James made a move to follow me, but I held a hand to stop him.

"I'll only be gone a short while. You stay here and catch up with Sirius and Rose. I know you're dying to do that."

"You sure? I don't mind-"

"Stay."

"Okay."

Sirius coughed, "whipped." Rose let out a hearty laugh.

I could hear James's hand making contact with Sirius's head just as I closed the door behind me.

And then, I instantly heard voices.

"Okay, Pads, that's it." James's voice came first. "Exactly how bad did they do you in?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," came Sirius's dismissive tone.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. I haven't seen Rose so worried for someone since the day she found out Moony was a werewolf."

"She just doesn't know how to contain her feels for me."

"Pads, stop fooling around."

"What makes you think I'm fooling around?"

"You can't lie to me. You tumbled down three flights of stairs in Hogwarts with a broken arm and fractured kneecap _for fun. _If something actually managed to get you into a foreign hospital, it's not something to play around with."

"Yes, because I'll simply tie a string around it and throw it around like Mrs Norris."

"Sirius."

It was Rose's voice.

There was a consecutive sigh. "What happened to the days when you were fun," I heard Sirius grumble.

"Hey, I am plenty fun- Merlin's pants, what in Dumbledore's name did they do to you?!"

My ears perked up. I knew he was a little too cheerful for comfort.

"Dammit, Prongs, be a little more discreet. Rose's shaking right now."

"Discreet? You look like a bear mauled away eight of your nine lives! And you're not even a cat!"

"I'm not _shaking_."

"Don't mix me up with those abnormal creatures that breed monsters like Mrs Norris!"

"Must you really care about that right now? They practically _cut you up_, Pads."

"Meh, it was worth it. As long as it's safe."

It? What's 'it'?

"You brought it along? You idiot!"

"It was for safekeeping!"

What's 'it'? What are they talking about?

They're hiding something from me.

"You prat. The Death Eaters are going to be swarming you like flies now. Rose, why didn't you stop him?"

"Have _you _ever tried to stop Sirius? And I never thought it would give us so much trouble. Would you have thought of Death Eaters in Malaysia?"

"That's what they call being cautious at all times."

I felt hurt. Did they not trust me? Didn't James trust me?

I reminded myself not to overreact. Maybe it was a family issue.

But Sirius knows.

"Like you can talk. Two times out of seven Remus has to remind you to bring your wand to the breakfast hall."

"That's different. That's food."

"I don't think there's much difference between a wand and a ho-"

"Keep your voice down!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I busted in.

As soon as they heard the sound of the door opening, they all jumped two feet apart, causing Sirius to hit his head on the wall behind him.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing the swollen part.

Rose shook her head slightly. "Idiot."

"Lils, you startled me," said James, wrapping an arm around me and kissing my forehead. "Got a drink for me?"

I paid him no heed and pushed him aside. "What's 'it'?" I demanded straight.

They all froze.

I didn't give in. "You're all hiding something from me," I said accusingly, my eyes narrowing. "I want answers and I want them now."

I was going to squeeze it out of them if it was the last thing I do.

* * *

**A/N: Apologize for taking so long. And for chapter being wayyy shorter than usual.**

**And an apology in advance for how long the next chapter's going to take. My finals are in a month and I cannot screw this one up. I just can't.**

**Sirius is..."fine", as you can see. And I bet most of you can guess what's the 'it' already anyway.**

**Just so you know, Malays in Malaysia don't really speak like that. We have perfect manners. It's just that my Malay sucks, and I decided to use that a little in this chapter :P**

**And we also don't hit our trainee nurses in front of our patients. Don't worry.**

**But for the broken English...well, I'm from Malaysia, aren't I?**

**Anyway, translation:**

'Hospital Untuk Ahli Sihir Malaysia' -Malaysia's Hospital for Wizards

"Saya tak tau Bahasa Inggeris, madam. Boleh beliau bercakap dalam Bahasa Malaysia?" -I'm sorry madam, but I don't speak English. Do you know how to speak in Malay?

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya tak tahu siapa Rose Anabel atau Sirius Black! Saya baru bermula kerja dalam hospital ini! Maafkan saya!" -I'm sorry, but I really don't know who are Rose Anabel and Sirius Black! I just started working here! I'm so sorry!

"Saya tak faham Bahasa Inggeris, tapi mereka mesti guna Bahasa Inggeris! Saya berasa mereka tidak faham Bahasa Malaysia lah, boss!" -I don't understand English, but they have to use English to communicate! I don't think they know Malay, boss!

"Kamu bodoh tak? Mereka mesti tidak dari Malaysia lah! Mereka mesti dari England, atau dari America! Guna Bahasa Inggeris lah!" -Are you stupid? They're obviously not from Malaysia! They must either be from England or America. Use English!

"Maafkan saya, boss! Saya tak tahu guna Bahasa Inggeris! Saya tak faham mereka cakap apa-apa!" -I'm sorry, boss! I don't speak English! I don't understand what they're saying!

"Aiya, amat bodohnya, anak ini!" -Oh my god, what a stupid child!

**The new cover for this story is done by the brilliant _fluffy-fuzzy-ears_, whom you can find on deviantart with other amazing works.**

**I should really sleep now.**

**Every review helps darling Sirius get better. And you want him to get better, don't you?**


End file.
